Reign Over Me
by Zeta Kizzy
Summary: In a world that seemed so perfect, what could possibly go wrong? It was not until she saw those metallic emerald eyes that her world turned upside-down and life became significantly more complicated. Which side is right? Which side is wrong? Who to trust?
1. Chapter 1: Mission 1

**I'm only going to do this once. I don't see the point in doing it every time I post a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did a couple of things would be different. For instance, Ichigo's fights would not follow such a predictable yet dependable pattern: 1)Ichigo meets rival. 2)Ichigo gets owned by rival in Round 1. 3)Ichigo trains and/or fights in the interim between rounds with rival, supposedly getting stronger. 4)Ichigo gets owned yet again in Round 2 and/or fight is interrupted. 5)In Round 3, fight is somewhat even until Ichigo finds some power that wasn't in him 2 episodes ago and manages to win.**

**Also, Ulquiorra-Orihime would be canon. And Orihime would not say (depending on which you're watching/reading) "Kurosaki-kun" or "Ichigo" every 5 seconds. And what happened to Ulquiorra... don't get me started.**

**We can only hope that the Great One (Tite Kubo) has some grand master plan that in the end will leave us satisfied and not piss us off like the ending of Inuyasha.**

**But I digress…**

**Onto to the story...**

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 1: Mission 1**

* * *

White.

That was what Orihime Inoue saw every day. It was the only color acceptable in the world she lived in. As she thought about that for a moment while chewing on a pen, a smile came to her round face.

_Technically, I am wearing __**ALL**__ the colors at once_, she thought happily. _The irony_...

"Orihime!"

Orihime was brought from her daydreaming state by a loud voice. She blinked and turned to see her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, standing over her. Tatsuki was holding a piece of folded paper with one hand and had her other hand on her hip.

"Hi, Tatsuki. What's that you have there?" Orihime asked.

"Rangiku is sending you to... Orihime, when did you get that necklace?" Tatsuki asked.

"What?" Orihime looked confused. Then she fingered the diamond pendant on the gold chain around her neck. "This? Oh, um, Mr. Aizen gave it to me a few weeks ago. It's a fairy. See?" She smiled innocently while holding the pendant out to Tatsuki. Tatsuki did not smile. Instead, she appeared rather displeased.

"I don't like that man, Orihime," she said. Orihime stared at her friend, replacing the pendant on her chest.

Sosuke Aizen was the ruler of... pretty much everything Orihime could think of. He ran his dominions with such ease, grace, and a terrifying, yet hidden, brutality. And he did it all with a deceptively charming smile. Aizen did not like disorder, and his dominions certainly reflected that. Curfews and uniformity were stressed. There were thirteen different authorities in the government. Tatsuki and Orihime both worked for the 10th Authority. They covered the media.

"Tatsuki, what did Rangiku want?" Orihime asked, changing the subject.

"Burger run. It's your turn." Tatsuki gave the list to her. "Hurry now!" she said as she left the room. Orihime sighed and looked at the list.

_Well at least it's not coffee this time_, she thought, remembering an awful experience involving lattes and hot chocolate.

Tatsuki watched Orihime leave. Once she was sure her friend was gone, she bolted for the main office on their floor. She opened the door without knocking. There, a woman with strawberry blonde hair was lounging in a swivel chair. She glanced over at Tatsuki and smiled.

"Tatsuki! You're back. Is Orihime gone?" Rangiku Matsumoto, the vice-chairman of the 10th Authority, asked. Tatsuki stepped further into the office. She walked over to Rangiku's desk and sat in the chair across from her. Rangiku frowned. "What's the matter, Tatsuki?"

"That man. There's something I don't like about him, Rangiku," Tatsuki said.

Rangiku immediately knew who she was referring to. They all had their suspicions about Sosuke Aizen. They all treated Orihime like a little sister and felt the need to protect her. Aizen being who he was did not make that job any easier.

"Well, it's not like we can just gang up on him, Tats. He _**IS**_ Sosuke Aizen. What if he genuinely likes Orihime?" Rangiku asked. Tatsuki shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he does..."

* * *

Outside, Orihime was thinking about Sosuke Aizen as well. She was not sure why, but one day someone from the 3rd Authority had shown up at her door with a message directly from Gin Ichimaru, the head. The only reason Orihime knew anything about who Gin Ichimaru is was because of Rangiku. Rangiku's mood was sometimes directly related to how her date went with Gin the previous night. The 3rd Authority handled all of Aizen's affairs.

But, the letter had been inviting her to lunch. Orihime could not exactly refuse an offer from a man like Sosuke Aizen. She went on the lunch date and she had to admit, he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

That was a whole year ago. They still saw each other. But Orihime felt more and more like Aizen was... waiting for something. He could have any woman he wanted. Why would he choose her? Surely he did not want to...

_Of course not_! Orihime stepped off the curb. She immediately jumped back when a white van sped past, completely bypassing the stop sign. Orihime stumbled before falling back. She winced.

"Ow," she mumbled and watched the van. It was driving towards the 12th Tower, which was where the 12th Authority was located. Orihime had been in that place once and had vowed to never go again. For the life of her, she could not remember what had occurred while she was there. She got up and dusted herself off. She watched the van vanish in the sea of white and continued on her way.

* * *

"Nnoitra, are you _**TRYING**_ to draw attention to us?" a tan, blonde, green-eyed woman asked. She was dressed in a white unitard. Her hands wore white gloves. A hood was connected, but she had not pulled it over her head yet. The driver glared at her through his lone eye.

"The bitch should've looked both ways before crossing the street. I'm in a fucking hurry," Nnoitra Jiruga said. His female companion shook her head.

Nnoitra pulled into an alley a block away from the 12th Tower. He put the van in park and turned it off. Then he looked over at his companion. She was tucking her hair in the hood. Then she covered her face so that only her narrow eyes showed.

"You sure you don't want any help, Halibel?" Nnoitra asked. Tia Halibel glared at him. Nnoitra put his hands up. "Fine, fine. Just asking."

"This is only the Twelfth Authority, Nnoitra. It's just a bunch of scientists. This will only take a moment." Halibel got out of the van. Nnoitra blinked and she was gone.

_Damn, that woman amazes me_.

* * *

Orihime made it to the burger shop. She noticed the parking lot was packed. It was lunch hour, so it really was not a surprise. She continued on her way inside. Her smile faltered for only a moment when she noticed who had overrun the burger joint: the 11th Authority.

The 11th Authority was the militia and on occasion Aizen's personal guard. They were also some of the most savage, raving, bloodthirsty lunatics to ever grace the planet. They did one thing well: fight.

Orihime tried to make her way into a line and go unnoticed. It did not help that she was a) female and b) she had orange hair. She stuck out like a sore thumb among all these men. She spotted someone she knew and hustled over to them quickly. She pulled on his clothes. He looked down on her, a little surprised to see her.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, Ichigo. Just... grabbing lunch for the office. Do you mind if I..."

"Next customer, please!" the cashier yelled. Orihime raised her hand and rushed up to the counter, leaving Ichigo Kurosaki in her wake. She turned back and smiled at him. Then she faced forward and began giving her order.

"Wow. She's good," a little pink-haired teenager said as she stepped up next to Ichigo. She was eating on some fries. Ichigo glared down at her.

"Shut up, Yachiru," Ichigo mumbled.

"Is that any way to speak to your lieutenant, Ichi?" Yachiru Kusajishi asked. "I'm telling Kenny. Kenny!" she yelled. Ichigo immediately covered her mouth, looking around for the captain of the 11th Authority, Kenpachi Zaraki. The guy was always trying to fight him.

"Fine. I'm sorry. What do you want?" Ichigo asked. Yachiru held out her hand. Ichigo sighed and gave her some change. Yachiru smiled and skipped over to a gumball machine.

Orihime walked back over to Ichigo carrying a few bags of burgers. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo. See you later." She wore her smile out of the restaurant.

* * *

Halibel stood on the rooftop of the 12th Tower exactly 3 minutes and 48 seconds after departing from Nnoitra. She had crossed a garden filled with all kinds of traps and climbed an eight-story building. Obviously, they did not want someone to get in the building without proper clearance. Halibel had done all that without a moment's rest. Now she needed a little help.

"Octava," she said into her headpiece. After a few moments of silence, someone spoke.

"Why does it always feel like a demand rather than a question from you, Halibel?" a voice said.

"You aren't supposed to be using names, Octava." She sighed. "Just give me a way in."

"As you wish, Tercera Alpha." About thirty seconds passed. "To your left is an air conditioner duct. At the bottom of said duct, there is a fan. So be careful."

"What floor, Octava?"

"Fourth."

"Hn." Halibel pulled the top of the duct off. At the bottom of the duct was indeed a large fan. Halibel narrowed her eyes. "Quinta."

"Huh?" came the reply from Nnoitra. Halibel rolled her eyes. She hooked her bungee on the edge of the duct and secured it on her belt as well.

"I'm in," Halibel said.

"Fifteen minutes?" Nnoitra asked.

"Ten." Halibel jumped headfirst into the hole.

* * *

Orihime juggled the five bags of food she carried back into 10th Tower. She tried not to touch the greasy white bags to her pristine white dress. When she finally made it back to the tenth floor, she was bum-rushed by Rangiku for the food.

"Orihime, you took forever! I thought I was going to have to send Chizuru after you." Rangiku winked at her.

"Well, I almost got hit by a van. He completely ran the stop sign. Then the entire Eleventh Authority decided they wanted to have lunch at the burger shop," Orihime said while following Rangiku to the conference room. Their boss was waiting silently. Rangiku skipped over to him, waving a bag in his face. Orihime sat down quietly, watching the two.

Tatsuki walked in the conference room. She saw the food and hustled over to Orihime. The two watched as their boss and Rangiku argued over the bag of burgers. Rangiku was the only one who could ever provoke him into a rage of any sort. Tatsuki bit into her cheeseburger just as their boss rose from his seat, mad as a hornet.

"Give. Me. The. Bag," he said.

_Did it suddenly get colder in here_? Tatsuki thought.

"Toshiro, you're no fun," Rangiku said while pouting. She handed over the bag of burgers. Her silver-haired boss snatched the bag away from her.

"That's 'Chairman' Hitsugaya, Miss Matsumoto," Toshiro Hitsugaya said. Rangiku waved her hand in the air.

Pretty soon, the whole tenth floor was enjoying burgers and fries while having an impromptu meeting. Toshiro Hitsugaya, chairman of the 10th Authority, was in charge of all media. That included television, magazines, and newspapers. Everything went through him first. He had even found a way a monitoring the internet. It paid to be a boy genius. In comparison to some of his female subordinates, he was Einstein.

"Rangiku, what's Chizuru reporting on tonight?" Toshiro asked. Rangiku looked at a piece of paper next to her.

"Tonight's approved top stories are the Exequias, the upcoming Valentine's Ball, the disappearances, Kurotsuchi's new lab, and the tax increase," she said.

"Disappearances? What disappearances?" Orihime asked. Rangiku shrugged.

"People leave and simply don't come back. The Exequias believe that we don't know about that, but Tatsuki's the best at getting the scoop. My current theory is that Kurotsuchi eats them."

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite," Tatsuki said. Laughter erupted among their co-workers.

Orihime looked at Toshiro. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. For someone so young, rarely did she see her boss appear happy or at ease. He always seemed so tense and serious. After a moment, he returned to listening to the chatter around him.

_I wonder what he was thinking about_, Orihime thought.

"So, Orihime. Me and Tats are going to get a few drinks in tonight before curfew. You up for it?" Rangiku asked. Orihime turned her attention to Rangiku. Her mouth hung open for a second.

"Well, I... uh... I have plans already," she said with a smile. Tatsuki glared at her.

"With Aizen? Am I right?" she asked. Orihime nodded sheepishly. "I tell you, Hime. Something about that man screams 'evil.'" Tatsuki said.

"He's no worse than Ichimaru," Toshiro piped. Rangiku glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked loudly. Toshiro had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Gin Ichimaru is as creepy as they come. You have got to be the only woman I know that gives him the time of day. Heaven knows why..." Toshiro said.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Gin is not... creepy. Right girls?" Rangiku looked over at Orihime and Tatsuki. "Right?" Tatsuki and Orihime looked away from their friend.

"Well, he is kinda... eccentric," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah. He's just different," Orihime said. Rangiku frowned and stood up.

"Oh, you all can go to hell." She stomped out of the conference room in a huff.

* * *

Nnoitra pulled up into a large parking lot. At least, it looked like a large parking lot to the outsider. He kept driving until Halibel punched him in the arm. Nnoitra smirked and made a left turn. He pressed a button on the steering wheel. Ahead of them, a portion of the lot dropped, revealing a ramp and tunnel. Nnoitra kept driving. Once they were through, the ramp sealed itself once again.

After driving down the narrow tunnel for about ten minutes, it began to widen. Nnoitra nearly smiled when they saw the massive underground palace before them.

"Home sweet home," he said. He drove around to a parking garage and parked the white van among many other pasty cars. Halibel exited and headed for the door with Nnoitra following close behind.

They reached what appeared to be a dead end in the massive garage. Nnoitra came up behind her. Halibel touched the wall and a portion of it disappeared. She stepped forward on the moving belt below her. Nnoitra followed her into the red room. The wall closed behind them.

As they moved ahead, small lights and motorized objects circled around them. Halibel watched them with a bored eye. Nnoitra looked annoyed.

"Welcome home, Tercera Alpha and Quinta," a computerized voice said.

"Yeah, yeah," Nnoitra mumbled.

"Tercera Alpha, Segunda requests an audience with you." The door at the other end of the corridor swung open. Halibel narrowed her eyes. She had no desire to interact with anyone else tonight except one person. This person was not that person.

_Barragan_, she thought as she walked through the door. Nnoitra rushed past her into the deserted foyer.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled. His words echoed throughout the halls. Fifteen seconds later, a shoe hit him in the back of his head. Nnoitra whirled around to face a little blonde girl. "Lilynette..."

"Quiet down! Stark is sleeping," she said. Lilynette then turned around and went back to the room from whence she came. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and looked at Halibel. She was making her way up the stairs. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow.

"Going to meet up with the old man already? I thought we had something together, Hali-baby," he said. Halibel stopped at the top of the steps. She hated the nickname with a passion, but decided to ignore it since he was so far away.

"He did request my presence." She turned the corner.

Nnoitra watched the spot where she had been before moving on.

* * *

Halibel stopped at an old wooden door. There was no other door in the underground fortress like it. In fact, no two doors were exactly alike. Halibel put her hand up to knock but decided against it. She simply let herself in.

Barragan Luisenbarn was the unofficial leader of the faction Halibel and Nnoitra were a part of. This was partly because he was the oldest. Another contributing factor was simply because no one wanted the responsibility of being called the "leader." Besides, Barragan's rank was technically "2." There was another ahead of him.

"You called for me, Barragan," Halibel said. Again, it was a statement, not a question. She was simply stating a fact. Barragan did not face her.

"Did you complete your mission as ordered?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes." Halibel pulled a small computer chip from a pouch on her belt. Barragan turned and looked at her. She met his eyes. "I was not seen, but Kurotsuchi will know that _someone_ was there." She left it up to interpretation.

Barragan seemed to ponder her words for a moment. Then he nodded slowly. He looked away from her. He let out a sigh.

"Well done, Halibel. Tomorrow, we set our revolution into motion in earnest," Barragan said. Halibel narrowed her eyes.

"I am being sent on assignment again?"

"No." A shifty smile graced Barragan's aged face. "Cuarta and Sexta Alpha will be going to deliver our statement of intent." Barragan never used the actual names of anyone except her.

"Cuarta and Sexta Alpha?" Halibel stared at Barragan in shock. "Is that... wise, Barragan?"

"I think those two will get our line of reasoning across the best," he said. Halibel nodded, thinking of the contrasting personalities and, oddly enough, the one similarity of the two in question.

_He does have a valid point_, she thought.

"Drop the chip off with Octava. He'll know what to do with it."

"Yes." Halibel turned and left the room.

* * *

Orihime moved the ice cream around in her bowl. She brought the spoon of vanilla ice cream to her mouth. As she put it in her mouth, she looked up. Down the table, across from Orihime, sat a rather handsome man. He was drinking tea in an almost serene way. Orihime smiled.

"Serene," she whispered. She looked back down at her ice cream happily.

"Why do you laugh?"

Orihime glanced up to see Sosuke Aizen looking at her. She stopped moving with the spoon a few inches from her face. Aizen smiled at her; or rather, he smirked. Orihime ate the ice cream and swallowed.

"I was just thinking of how serene you look while you drink your tea. Just like," Orihime thought for a moment, "an angel."

Aizen took another unhurried sip of his tea. He stood up and slowly made his way down the table. Orihime watched him, gripping the spoon tightly. In the year or so of their courtship, she could still say that Aizen scared her. The man's aura was frightening. While he had never done anything to cause her to feel such irrational terror, that was just her general mentality when it came to Aizen.

He induced panic just by gazing at you.

Aizen came to a stop right at Orihime. For a moment, she felt as if she was being suffocated. The feeling passed as soon as it came, though. All they did was stare at each other. Then Aizen cleared his throat softly.

"I have done nothing to warrant being called an angel." He lifted her chin a bit.

_There's that smothering feeling again_, Orihime thought.

"You are the angel, Orihime," he concluded. The feeling passed yet again.

Orihime stared at Aizen in wonder. He always made her feel so small. She felt like asking him what was so interesting about her. After all, a man of his stature could have anyone. So why her?

"I have another gift for you, Orihime." Aizen produced a small white box. Orihime stared at it. Then she glanced back up at Aizen, eyes as big as saucers. "Go ahead. Open it," he said. She slowly took the box and opened it.

Inside was a diamond ring; a princess cut, brilliant, platinum diamond ring. Orihime coughed when she realized that she was not breathing. Then she looked back up at Aizen again.

"Sosuke, is this a..."

"It's a gift." He took the ring from her and pulled her to her feet. Orihime watched as he slid it on her finger. "When we want it to mean something more, it will. But for now, let's just be happy." Aizen kissed her forehead. Orihime nodded numbly.

"Okay," she mumbled. They glanced at one another. Aizen moved in to kiss her and Orihime closed her eyes.

"Lord Aizen!" one of the servants called. Aizen diverted his head away from Orihime. He sent an angry glare at the servant.

"What?" he replied.

Orihime knew that tone. It was his business tone. From what she had observed on their various excursions, Aizen seemed to have different ways of speaking. She sometimes said he had a case of multiple personalities, to which he just laughed. Orihime stepped back away from him and looked at the servant. He seemed to have forgotten how to form coherent words under the cold stare of Aizen. Giggling at his misfortune, Orihime sat back down to her melting ice cream. Then Aizen bent down to her ear.

"I will be back, Orihime. Duty calls," he said. She nodded.

* * *

Out in front of Aizen's massive estate, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood. He looked very unnerved. When he saw Aizen approaching, he tried to relax somewhat. Aizen stopped in front of one of his top scientists and cleared his throat.

"What seems to be the problem, Mayuri?" he asked calmly.

"Lord Aizen, there seemed to be a break-in at the Twelfth Authority today," Kurotsuchi said.

"I see. Was anything taken?"

"Upon first glance, no. But further investigation found that computer files were tampered with," Kurotsuchi explained.

"Tampered with, you say? What files?" Aizen inquired.

"Just normal research data. Nothing too important. They all have back-ups. But..." Kurotsuchi drifted off. Aizen's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly.

"But?"

"Urahara's Goddess Project was not deleted. Records show that it was copied instead and a virus was planted in our copy to distort it. I cannot open it nor can I work around it," Kurotsuchi said. Aizen stared blankly at one of the heads of the 12th Authority.

"Do you know the culprits of such a crime?" he asked.

"No. The only way to hack our system is from the inside. It requires two people to even get _**IN**_ the main computer's room. It's a synchronized action. It's a _**TIMED**_ action. It had to be an inside job!" Kurotsuchi was getting worked up.

"It wasn't," a new voice said.

Aizen looked past Kurotsuchi to see Kisuke Urahara waltzing up. He met the two men and tipped his white hat at Aizen. Kurotsuchi glowered at his co-worker.

"And how do you know it wasn't an inside job, Kisuke?" Aizen asked. Urahara shrugged and smirked.

"I don't. But I do know that no one in the Twelfth Authority is smart enough to pull off such an ingenious plan," he said. "I have back-ups for the Goddess files at my place. Do not fret."

"Very well. Is that all, gentlemen?" Aizen asked. The two mad scientists nodded. "Then good night."

* * *

Orihime moved the ring around on her finger. She'd long since finished her ice cream. Now she just stared at the ring and how it sparkled on her finger. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice Aizen come up behind her.

"Orihime?"

"Huh? Oh! Sosuke, I didn't hear you," she said. Aizen simply smiled down at her.

"I have a favor to ask you..."


	2. Chapter 2: Statement of Intent

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 2: Statement of Intent**

* * *

"_**HE WHAT**_?!" Tatsuki and Rangiku yelled in unison the next morning at work. Orihime just nodded. She slowly held up her hand to show them the ring on her finger. A shy smile crept across her face. Rangiku grabbed her hand and began examining the ring.

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"Hm... Aizen has taste. But, I suppose he'll do anything for his little angel," she said while pinching Orihime's cheeks. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"You're not supposed to encourage this, Rangiku," she murmured.

"That's not all." Orihime retracted her hand. Tatsuki and Rangiku were again attentive. "He also wants me to move to the Seireitei, to his mansion," she nearly whispered. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the backlash.

It was quiet amongst the three women for a few moments. Orihime opened her eyes. She glanced between Tatsuki and Rangiku. Rangiku appeared thoughtful. Tatsuki just had her arms folded and her eyes closed. Orihime knew that stance all-to-well.

_Tatsuki's mad_, she thought.

"Orihime, do you _**WANT**_ to live with Aizen?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime glanced down at her lap.

"He said it's in the best interest of my safety," she said.

"Your safety? Nothing bad ever happens in Karakura. It's almost boring here for that very..."

"Actually, my sources tell me that there was a break-in at the Twelfth Authority yesterday," Rangiku piped.

"The Twelfth? How did someone break in there?" Orihime asked.

"They don't know. But they're positive it was an outside job. Kisuke Urahara says no one in the authority is smart enough to pull off such a clever heist. Something about it being out of their league." Rangiku stood up. "When are you moving?" she asked Orihime.

"Oh, uh, Sosuke wanted me to go tonight. They're at my place moving things already," Orihime said softly. Tatsuki and Rangiku exchanged bewildered looks. Orihime stood up. "I've got to go help Chizuru get ready for the midday broadcast. See you guys later."

The two watched their friend bounce off without a care in the world. It was like she could not see the evil in people. It was either that or she just chose not to. Whatever the case, Orihime might as well have been a saint.

"I really dislike that man," Tatsuki mumbled.

"Well, it's not like we can just gang up on Aizen and say 'Hurt her and die.' It kinda doesn't work that way," Rangiku said. Tatsuki sighed and nodded.

"People! Am I running this authority on my own? Matsumoto and Arisawa! Let's go! We have a show to produce!" Toshiro yelled from the front of the office. Rangiku and Tatsuki followed after him.

* * *

Orihime entered Chizuru's dressing room. Chizuru almost knocked her friend down with the hug she gave her. Orihime just sighed; this was an every day occurrence. It was not like Chizuru did not see Orihime before the midday broadcast like clockwork.

"Hime, I need you to go down and get Peloton Water," Chizuru said as she fixed her hair. Orihime glanced at the water sitting on the vanity. Before she could even ask, Chizuru answered. "That one's a day old. Please, Hime?" she whined.

"Fine." Orihime sighed.

"And remember to hold the door open so it doesn't lock!"

Orihime just waved her hand as she left. She headed all the way to the ground floor. She waved at the security guards as she headed towards the vending room. Just as everyone who comes in does, they leave something in the door. Orihime headed to the water machine, digging in her pocket for change. She faced the TV in the room.

_Might as well wait. It isn't like she can drink it while doing the news, can she_? Orihime bought some candy as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, just around a few corners in the front lobby, four people had entered just as Orihime had disappeared into the vending room. The guards sitting at the metal detectors paid no real attention to the two in the front. After all, they were just two little teenage girls. It did not dawn on the guards that their faces were covered from the nose down; all that was visible were their eyes. Each girl had only one eye as well. A white eye patch was present.

The blonde girl was first through the metal detector. She was clean. The raven-haired girl with pigtails was next. She lifted a hefty bag onto the conveyor belt. Then she stepped through. The metal detector sounded and the security guard stood up.

"All right, miss. Spread'em," he said. The girl simply stared at him as if she did not understand. Then she slowly raised her arms. The security guard suddenly crumpled to the ground. The pigtailed girl looked at her blonde partner.

It was hard to follow the mayhem that began once the rest of the security guards saw their fallen comrade; kicking, screaming, bones breaking, followed by a long groan. While all of that craziness was going on, no one seemed to notice a thin, pale young man making his way silently across the lobby floor. His hands were shoved securely in his pockets and he seemed oblivious to everything around him. He stopped at the elevator and pressed "up." The other three caught up with him.

"Thanks for the help, Cuarta," the taller male said.

"I see no need to waste time with trash. I did not come to battle security guards. Nor did you, Sexta Alpha." The shorter man looked at the two girls. "Loly, Menoly, you have a job to do."

"Yes, Ulqui..." The man glared at the two girls. "Yes, Cuarta." The two girls ran off as the elevator opened up.

* * *

Rangiku leaned up off of the wall as the elevator doors opened. Two masked men stood before her. Although she only saw their eyes, she could make out their expressions. One appeared bored while the other seemed to be checking her out. But that was not all she could see. She looked slightly past them and saw the carnage.

"What's going on? Who are you?" she demanded to know. The taller one entered the elevator first. He backed Rangiku into the wall. He glanced down at her nametag and saw that she was vice-chairman.

"Vice-Chairman Matsumoto, it would seem that for the next thirty minutes, we're gonna be great friends."

* * *

Orihime was on her second chocolate bar in the vending room. She had heard an awful lot of noise outside of the door. She just figured it was the guards being silly, as usual. They never had anything to do. Tatsuki was right; it was so safe in Karakura that it was almost boring. That was probably why everyone stopped everything to watch the midday news; in hopes of something... different.

_Yeah... right_, Orihime thought.

So now she sat in the vending room on the ground floor, staring at a blank screen. She sighed. It was odd that the screen was just... white. Orihime checked her watch. It was 12:06pm. Toshiro Hitsugaya was the most punctual person she knew. What could possibly be holding the show up? Then a strange thing happened.

The screen went black.

"Black?" Orihime stood up.

Then two people appeared. Their faces were covered save for their eyes. The one on the left had sharp blue eyes. His posture denoted arrogance, confidence, and indifference all at the same time. The one on the right had his eyes closed and was holding his head down. He seemed to be leaning back in the chair he was sitting in because it looked like his hands were in his pockets.

Orihime suddenly knew something was very wrong. She knew she should probably leave, but her feet were rooted to the spot where she was standing.

_What's going on_?

Then the one with blue eyes spoke.

"Welcome to the Cuarta and Sexta Alpha Show. I, of course, am Sexta Alpha. This jolly fellow to my left is Cuarta. We're here to tell you something." He cleared his throat dramatically. "_**SNAP OUT OF IT, PEOPLE**_!!"

Orihime, along with the rest of those watching, visibly flinched. The man sitting next to the Sexta Alpha did not move.

"Thank you for that inspiring introduction, Sexta Alpha," the small one said. His eyes remained closed.

"I only do as I'm told," the Sexta Alpha said. "Take it away, Cuarta."

"What my... colleague is trying to convey is that you all have been living in a dream world. And the saddest part about it is..."

"... you idiots know it!" the blue-eyed one yelled.

A sort of awkward silence followed. But the silence was not awkward between the two speaking. It was between those watching at home, in bars, in restaurants, at work. They shifted uncomfortably, avoiding each other's eyes. The two on their television screens had effectively grasped their viewers' undivided attention.

"You wake up every morning. You go about your daily methodical routines. Nothing ruffles your feathers." The Cuarta finally opened his eyes and looked up.

Orihime could not help but to audibly gasp at the bright emerald eyes that appeared before her. His gaze was stern, mesmerizing, and... emotionally-deprived. His eyes held an intense laziness to them that made it appear as though he was looking at you and only you.

"But something in the back of your mind tells you that this world we live in, this reality _**YOU**_ choose to believe in; that there is something terribly wrong with it. Are we living in the same delusion or one tailor-made for each of us?"

"Puh... You're all a bunch of sell-outs, if you ask me," the Sexta Alpha interjected. The Cuarta appeared to sigh.

"Bluntly put, Sexta Alpha speaks the truth. You all made the sacrifice of freedom. You sacrificed your freedom of choice to a man who cares not for others. To a man who fancies himself a god. There is a word for people like that."

"Megalomaniacs," the Sexta Alpha said.

Orihime winced when she heard that. She looked down at the ring on her finger. She glanced back up at the metallic emerald eyes.

"And for what? Did he promise you peace? Did he promise you prosperity?" The Sexta Alpha was shaking his head. "In exchange for your silence, loyalty, dignity, and integrity he only took what makes you sentient beings," the Cuarta said.

"Your _**INDEPENDENCE**_, idiots. Despicable, the lot of you," the Sexta Alpha said. The Cuarta closed his eyes, breaking his spell on Orihime.

"That is why we, the Espada, are going to liberate you from this trance. We are going to put a stop to the mind-numbing brainwashing that has gone on for far too long and restore true order," he said.

"Starting with the Tenth Tower, this empire will fall," the Sexta Alpha said while leaning forward. Orihime could tell he was wearing some sort of crazy grin underneath his mask.

"Then, Sosuke Aizen," the Cuarta looked up, "you're next."

The screen went blank.

Orihime was no expert on death threats, but that had to be the deadliest threat she had ever heard. The only thing that made it deadly was the look the Cuarta gave the camera. But now, she sat there with her hand to her chest, pondering the final two sentences. Besides the death threat, she also remembered "Tenth Tower" and "fall" best. It all became clear and her eyes widened.

_They're going to blow up the building_, she thought. She got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

Soi Fon, the co-head of the 2nd Authority, walked sternly down the hallway. It unnerved her to see... rebels in her midst. But, she had to remain level-headed in order to receive commands from Aizen. She pushed the doors open to his office. He was sitting at his desk, looking as he always does:

Tranquil, calm, and serene.

"What are your orders, Lord Aizen? Do you wish for my task force to act, or for the Eleventh Authority to handle this?" Soi Fon asked. Aizen shook his head.

"The enemy is clever. My main priority is Orihime Inoue. Retrieve her," he said. Soi Fon blinked.

"My lord, the Tenth Tower..."

"Towers can be rebuilt, Captain Soi Fon. Miss Inoue is... indispensable," Aizen said, certain finality in his voice. Soi Fon nodded and bowed. She turned and abruptly left.

Once she was gone, Aizen looked out his window. He could see the 10th Tower off in the distance. He could not help but wonder if it was just a coincidence that Orihime worked in the same building targeted. After all, it _**WAS**_ the media building. All the more reason to have her under his watchful eye. Besides that he had an even bigger problem now.

_The Espada_... he thought while sipping on his tea.

* * *

Orihime tiptoed down the empty white hallway. She had not come across anyone. It was too quiet for the tower to have been hijacked.

_Shouldn't there be, like, pandemonium_? she thought. Now she was at the front of the 10th Tower and still no one. As she rounded the corner, she gasped in horror at the scene before her.

The security guards were all dead. Their bodies were thrown about on the floor. Only one was actually lying in his own blood. Orihime closed her eyes and stepped over the bodies. She continued heading for the front doors.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" a voice asked her.

Orihime froze. She turned to face the voice. The one known as the Sexta Alpha stood before her. Two girls stood on either side of him. Orihime took a cautious step back.

"Should we kill her, Sexta Alpha?" the blonde one asked. The Sexta Alpha shook his head. He began to approach Orihime. She took another step back.

"Cuarta will ride my ass if we killed an innocent. Besides," the Sexta Alpha stopped directly in front of Orihime, "she's _**FAR**_ too cute to kill. All the cute ones have to live, right?" Orihime did not know if the question was directed at her or not; she was too terrified to think straight.

"Sexta Alpha, we need to leave," the girl with black hair said. The Sexta Alpha nodded. Orihime could not see it, but she was sure he flashed a toothy grin at her as he left. In a flash, all three were gone.

Orihime sank to her knees. Her legs just could not support her for the moment. She put both hands on the white marble floor. Then, for the first time she noticed an echoing beeping noise. Orihime turned her head slowly. Her gray eyes widened to saucers when she saw what was causing the noise.

Wrapped around several pillars were explosives; a _**LOT**_ of explosives. Orihime could only imagine that the whole building was rigged with them. A timer was on the pillar. Orihime squinted. She had less than 30 seconds.

Never had she moved so fast.

Orihime scrambled to her feet. She fumbled through the metal detector. She fell through the revolving door. Just as she was tripping down the stone steps, the timer stopped. The explosion began. Orihime turned as she reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs. She still had another flight, but everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The glass windows shattered, spraying their remnants every which way. Orihime dodged falling debris. Then the final explosion, the ground level, happened. The fire and debris came at Orihime faster than she imagined and she did the only thing she could think of.

She put her hands out.

_I don't want to die_!! she thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

Then it was silent. Orihime opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped open. She was surrounded by an orange shield of some sort. The fire, debris, and glass from the exploding tower was being deflected off of the shield. More explosions put more strain on the shield. Orihime felt herself growing weaker. She felt the heat of the fire as the shield began to give way. She also began to lose consciousness.

_**NOW **__I'm going to die_.

Right before the shield fell, Orihime caught a glimpse of emerald in the fire. Then darkness washed over her.

* * *

About an hour later, Soi Fon appeared like a ghost on the roof of a building a good ways from what used to be the 10th Tower. She walked over to where an orange-haired young woman lay, unconscious. Her clothing was lightly singed. In some places, it was torn. But, she seemed no worse for wear. Soi Fon even noted that Orihime Inoue, despite her dingy appearance, seemed to be glowing.

"How... angelic," she mumbled as members of the Punishment Force appeared behind her. "Collect Miss Inoue and take her to the Aizen residence. Have Chief Physician Retsu Unohana called there immediately."

"Yes, captain," they said. One of them moved to pick up Orihime. They disappeared with her, leaving Soi Fon alone.

Soi Fon stared out towards the fallen tower in the distance. She just stood there, thinking. The peace had been disrupted. It was her authority's job to restore that peace at all costs, no matter what the price. But something baffled her about this new "enemy" they had; something she did not quite understand.

"You saw it, too?" a voice asked. Soi Fon did not turn.

"Saw what?" she asked. Yoruichi Shihouin made her presence known by jumping from a flagpole to sit on the ledge in front of Soi Fon. Yoruichi was part of the 2nd Authority as well, only she was head of the Stealth Unit and Special Forces and co-captain.

"You saw the one with green eyes save her." Yoruichi crossed her legs. "Why would the bad guy do that?" she asked. Soi Fon folded her arms over her chest.

"I suppose because they are rebels; not terrorists. Besides," Soi Fon turned to leave, "it would've been awfully hard to explain the alternative scenario to Lord Aizen."

"Ah, yes. _**LORD**_ Aizen. Why is Aizen so smitten with Miss Inoue?" Yoruichi stood. Soi Fon paused. She turned and looked at her co-captain. Yoruichi was looking thoughtful. "Perhaps it is her... eyes." The two stood with their backs facing each other. "Tell me something, Soi."

"What?"

"Any of what they said... Did it strike a chord?"

Soi Fon waited a moment. Right as she was about to answer, she turned and saw that Yoruichi had already left. Sighing, Soi Fon turned to go her separate way.

_Yes_.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 3: Taken**

**

* * *

**

Halibel watched as the four messengers returned, unscathed. Loly and Menoly zoomed past her immediately, not bothering with a greeting. The Sexta Alpha waltzed right up to her, removing his mask and cap to reveal shocking electric blue hair. Halibel stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hello, Halibel. Did you watch me on the telly?" he asked. Halibel debated on whether or not to answer him. She sighed and nodded; he would just prod her until he got something out of her.

"Of course, Grimmjow. It was absolutely... scintillating," she said dryly. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques shot her a grin. "Food's in the third oven," Halibel called as he headed back down to the kitchen. Grimmjow waved his hand in thanks. Halibel turned her attention to the green-eyed one. "I trust all is well, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuarta, glanced up at Halibel. He nodded slowly. He removed his mask and hood. He then jammed his hands in his pockets as he ascended the stairs. Before he could say anything to Halibel, a green-haired girl slammed into him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"Ulqui, you're back!" she squealed. Ulquiorra just looked down at the girl as if this was an every day occurrence. Halibel just smirked and walked off, leaving the two to their devices.

"Neliel, let go of me," he said flatly.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank released Ulquiorra. She smiled and stepped away from him. Technically, Nel was higher in rank among the Espada than Ulquiorra was, being the Tercera Beta and directly under Halibel (Grimmjow and Nnoitra wondered how this was possible given her personality until she actually showed them why). But Nel considered Ulquiorra of higher rank. Ulquiorra, although he would admit it to _**NO ONE**_, held a soft spot for her.

"Did you have fun, Ulqui?" Nel was also the only person who could get away with such a ridiculous pet name. Ulquiorra began walking down the hall. Nel followed closely. "Well, did you?"

"I followed orders, Neliel," Ulquiorra said. He noticed Nel was still following him; she usually bounced off once her question was answered. "Is there something else, Neliel?" Ulquiorra turned and looked at her. Nel came to a screeching halt. She appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Uhhh... Szayel wants to see you. Something about a project and kidnapping job." Nel twirled and ran off.

Ulquiorra stood in the dimly lit hallway, listening to Nel's footsteps. He was not ecstatic about going to see the Octava, Szayel Aporro Granz. The guy was a pink-haired mad scientist. Ulquiorra turned and began to walk; his destination was the dungeons.

* * *

"Move over, Ran!"

"You're pushing me off the bed, Tatsuki!"

"Well, if those... things weren't in the way..."

"Could you both be quiet?"

"Now, now, Toshiro. There's no need to be a grouch."

"It's Chairman Hitsugaya, Miss Matsu..."

"Ladies and gentleman, I will send you all out if you continue to be so noisy. You should be grateful that Lord Aizen has even allowed her close friends to visit," Chief Physician Retsu Unohana of the 4th Authority said.

Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Toshiro immediately quieted down. They looked down at Orihime. To the outsider, she looked perfectly fine. There was not a scratch on her. Unohana had said that she could not find a thing wrong with the girl other than the fact that she was unconscious. Logically, she should have had burns and cuts all over her body. That had not happened.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about," Rangiku whispered.

"Probably red bean paste covered cookies being chased by giant robots and she's a samurai that can save them," Toshiro mumbled. Rangiku and Tatsuki looked at him. "Hey, it's an educated guess. I'm not deaf. You guys talk around me all the time."

That was when Orihime's eyes shot open. She looked around for a moment and sat up. Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Toshiro stepped back away from her. Orihime shook her head, as if trying to remember something.

"Miss Inoue, were you dreaming?" Unohana asked quietly while checking her vitals. Orihime noticed the friendly woman next to Toshiro and smiled.

"Something about santen, koten, and... soten," Orihime paused and then shrugged, "It's gone now. Oh well. What happened?" She looked around at all the faces. Tatsuki looked Rangiku, who looked at Toshiro, who looked at Orihime.

"The Tenth Tower was destroyed," Toshiro said solemnly. Orihime looked down.

"Then that part wasn't a dream. I was hoping it was. What's going to happen to the Tenth Authority?" she asked, looking worried. Rangiku just smiled.

"Orihime, we have contingency plans for this sort of thing. Don't worry. The Tenth will be up and running, albeit without a tower, in no time. While the new tower is being built we'll just have to make adjustments," Rangiku said. Tatsuki eyed her friend.

"With whom?" she asked. Rangiku glanced at Toshiro. His left eyebrow was twitching.

"Miss Matsumoto has made a short arrangement with the Third Authority to house the Tenth until we acquire a temporary base. It should only last at the most two months," Toshiro said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, Toshiro! Gin was only _**TOO**_ happy to assist us in our time of need," Rangiku said.

"'Course I was. I'd do anythin' for mah number one lady," a voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see the smiling face of Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku smiled and headed over to him. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and Orihime tried not to make eye contact. Toshiro on the other hand, stared the man down. "Anythin' at all, Chairman Ten," Gin said.

"What are you doing here, Ichimaru?" Toshiro asked.

"Just doin' mah job, Chairman Ten. I do work directly under Aizen, ya know. He'd want ta know how Miss Inoue is." Gin turned his attention Orihime. "How are ya, Miss Inoue?"

Orihime stared at Gin. He was smiling and all, but it was a... different kind of smile. It was one that told her to turn and run as far away as possible. But the smile did not appear to be evil. It was more or less a...

_Warning? What could he be warning me of_?

"I-I-I'm fine. Tell Sosuke I'm fine," Orihime said slowly. Gin nodded.

"Firs' name basis with mah lord, eh? Things must be gettin' mighty serio... Ow! Ran, wha's wron' with ya?" Gin exclaimed. He was rubbing his arm. Rangiku pointed at Orihime, who was blushing so red she would put a tomato to shame.

"Stop embarrassing the poor girl," Rangiku said. She turned him around and started pushing him. "Go and... do your job or something."

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Gin left, smile wider than usual.

Rangiku turned and faced her friends.

"Sorry about that."

* * *

Szayel Aporro Granz was sitting at a large computer when Ulquiorra found him. Ulquiorra moved up silently behind him. For a moment, it was silent between the two. Then Szayel broke the silence without looking away from the computer screen.

"Have you heard of the Goddess Project, Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked. He received stillness as his only answer. "Well, no one has; no one except Aizen, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Kisuke Urahara, and a select few in the Twelfth Authority. It is a top secret project that revolves around one thing."

"What's that?" Ulquiorra asked. Szayel stopped typing.

"Her," he said. Ulquiorra made his way around Szayel. He glanced down at the computer screen. His eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

_I've seen her_, Ulquiorra mused. His mind flashed back to his earlier mission. Somehow, she had still been on the front steps of the 10th Tower. Barragan had stressed "no casualties;" and there weren't. Ulquiorra had saved her. Szayel's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Orihime Inoue. Age twenty. She works for the Tenth Authority; or did. She's Aizen's little arm candy, but secretly he's just watching her. He wants her under his thumb," Szayel said.

"For what?"

"I don't know, Cuarta. Perhaps he's waiting for her to blow up the planet. Or ascend to the heavens. There's not enough in..."

"It would appear that Aizen believes she holds some sort of... power she has yet to exhibit." Ulquiorra looked away from the screen, letting Szayel think about his words. He knew the Octava hated being out-thought. "What does she have to do with anything? In the grand scheme of things, how is she relevant?"

"She is very relevant, my dear Cuarta." Szayel faced him. "Barragan knows that Aizen will stop at nothing to complete his plan. Without his little princess here, that can't be accomplished. So tonight, you have one more mission."

Ulquiorra's emotionless façade did not shatter. If he were someone else, his shoulders would have slumped. A long, heaving sigh would have escaped his lips. Instead, mild frustration flashed in his jade eyes for the briefest of seconds before he inclined his head slightly.

"You are to retrieve the girl from Aizen's residence. I _**WOULD**_ send Stark, but you know how he is with missions after eight. You're the next on the list who's best at stealth."

"That is all?" Ulquiorra asked. A sneaky grin spread across Szayel's face.

"Since you two make such an adorable team, Grimmjow will be accompanying you. You are free to choose a third," he said. The look of frustration stayed longer than it should have. "What? You didn't really think you could infiltrate Aizen's place all by yourself, did you? Sexta Alpha is the perfect distraction. Oh, and the Second Authority will probably be there."

"Second? Why not the Eleventh?" Ulquiorra asked.

The 11th Authority was Aizen's personal guard and militia. They were also a pack of the most bloodthirsty men alive. They lived for blood and guts. The 2nd Authority, while also comprised of elite fighters, was the far more low-key of the two. Maybe it was the stealth training. They used tactics and subtlety to achieve the goal.

"My best guess would be that perhaps Aizen doesn't want to frighten off his little cream puff." Szayel laughed. "Tell Grimmjow to be gentle. Who will be your third?"

"Neliel," Ulquiorra said without hesitation. Szayel raised an eyebrow.

"For a mission of this magnitude? You can't be serious..." Szayel said. Ulquiorra turned to go.

"There is a reason she is the Tercera Beta." Ulquiorra left the dungeon to change. Night had fallen. It was time for a change of color.

* * *

Orihime looked around her new quarters. The place was probably as large as her apartment back in Karakura plus half of her neighbor's combined. She walked over to one of the balconies. She was pretty sure that she had an entire floor or at least half of it to herself. She slid the door open and was met with a cold breeze before stepping outside.

_I am probably defeating the purpose being kept sa_... Orihime stopped when suddenly a masked guard appeared next to her like a ghost. For a moment, she stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"How did you do that?" she asked. The guard, his face was covered, appeared confused. Orihime scratched the back of her head and laughed. "Not usually the response you get, huh? I guess you guys are going to be my guards?"

"That is correct, ma'am. We are always around, but you will never see us," he said quickly and curtly. Orihime nodded.

"Um, okay." Before anything else could be said, he was gone. "I have ghosts for guards. Nice," she whispered.

Orihime looked back out over the Seireitei. She had only ever seen it when she came to visit Aizen. Other than that, she stayed in Karakura. She knew it was just a business district, but it was still really fancy and pretty.

"I wonder why Sosuke hasn't come to visit me yet..."

* * *

On the wall that separated the Seireitei from Rukongai, there were three beings clad in all black. One was crouching in a cat-like position. Another stood with his hands in his pockets. The one in the middle stood with her arms crossed and her hair blowing in the wind.

"So can we just get the broad and go?" Grimmjow asked, sounding restless. Ulquiorra sighed.

"The Second Authority is what most likely awaits us. At least one of us will come into contact with the captains. I doubt they have a captain actually guarding her room," he said. Nel nodded in agreement.

"Cuarta, get Inoue. Sexta Alpha, you leave the door open," she said. Grimmjow stood up, noting the serious tone of Nel's voice. Technically, as the highest ranking officer there, she was in charge.

"What about you, Tercera Beta?" he asked. Nel turned and smiled at him as she pulled her hood over her head.

"I'll clear the way." She tucked her hair under. The other two followed suit. "You know what to do if you are compromised. Let's go." She jumped off the wall, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow following.

They stuck with each other along the rooftops until they came to an invisible barrier. Grimmjow smiled and put a hand out. Nel's eyes widened and Ulquiorra shook his head.

_Of course, he'd do everything the hard way_, he thought.

* * *

Soi Fon muttered strings of curses to herself. It was too late at night (or too early in the morning) for an attack on Aizen's residence. She was tired and she just was not in the mood. When she found the perpetrators, she was going to make sure they died a very slow and painful death; no questions asked. She was sure there were more where they came from. She walked outside and held her mouth open at the destruction before her.

Someone, or something, had torn a hole through the barrier set up around the residence. They had literally gone right through it. Only certain people knew how to do it and their identities were kept secret for the most part. But this... travesty was beyond comprehension. Who was this enemy they were dealing with? It did not help that her men were unconscious, bloody, beaten messes in a neat little pile, either.

"Takes your breath away, doesn't it?" a voice said in her ear. Soi Fon threw up a hand. It landed on its intended target and he stumbled back. She whirled around to face the culprit. He was laughing. He was laughing at _**HER**_.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked him, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the much smaller woman before him in white pajamas. He could tell that she was the captain just by her swagger. She looked ready to murder him just because the barrier had been broken. And she had been fast; much faster than those clowns who worked for her. He clearly had not seen that punch coming.

"Lady, I'm not going to tell you my name. There is a reason I'm wearing a," Grimmjow pointed to his face, "mask." Apparently, being a smart ass irked her. Before he knew it, he was dodging a punch.

* * *

Soi Fon's eyes widened in horror.

She missed. She _**NEVER**_ missed. No one except Yoruichi was fast enough to dodge her or block her.

"I take it you don't like to lose," he said. Soi Fon turned and glared at him. She could tell he was grinning like a maniac beneath his mask. It was written all in his blue eyes. "Well, you could try to win. I promise I'll go ea..." Soi Fon kicked him in the mouth.

"Shut up and fight." She attacked him.

* * *

Nel whistled as she walked down the hall. She had not come across anyone in a while. She assumed that either Grimmjow was taking care of them or that she had taken care of everyone. Still, it was rather odd that no one was around. A soft sound caught her ear. It was coming from behind her and it was barely there. Nel kept moving as though nothing was wrong.

Suddenly, Nel raised her arm, grabbed the person behind her, and slammed them into the wall, all while still whistling. The person kicked out behind them at the same time, catching Nel in the gut and sending her flying backwards. Nel recovered in time to miss a dart coming at her. Instead, she moved towards her attacker, a woman with violet hair, kicked the gun from her hands, and went for the punch. The woman was fast; faster than Nel expected and dodged. She elbowed Nel in the back of her neck, making her fall forward.

Nel coughed, but kept moving. She turned and an exchange of punches and kicks followed. Afterwards, Nel found herself in a headlock. She brought her left leg up. Her attacker clearly did not expect this and her head went into the wall, releasing Nel. Nel stumbled back into the opposite wall, coughing. They stared at one another before rushing each other, both throwing a punch. Both took it and rushed each other again, this time coming into a lock. Nel caught sight of a badge. Her eyes widened minutely before pushing her attacker away with all the force she had. She reached in a pouch on her belt and threw a black ball down.

* * *

Yoruichi coughed in the black smoke as she leaned on the wall. That girl was pretty good. She was fast, too. And her hearing was out of this world. Recovery time was most advantageous. She'd make a great stealth operative.

_Can't believe I'm assessing the enemy like I want to give them a job_, she thought with a laugh. She wondered idly how Soi Fon was handling her situation.

* * *

"Is that all ya got, little bee?"

"Stop calling me that!" Soi Fon yelled.

Somehow, they had made it to the rooftop of some building not far from Aizen's residence. Soi Fon had to give the rebel his props; he was good. He had this cat-like quality to his style. He was rough yet graceful at the same time, if there was such a thing. Somewhere during their fight, he'd started calling her "little bee." It was not exactly a foreign nickname; Yoruichi had used it during training. It was just annoying because he was taunting her.

_Damn his speed. It's hard to read him_, she thought. _I never thought I'd fight an enemy as fast as me. Shit_! Soi Fon looked around.

* * *

Grimmjow was hanging off of a flagpole. He was enjoying toying with this woman. She was quite fiery and pretty cute when she was angry. She also appeared to be more than a little pissed that her beauty sleep had been interrupted on account of their little kidnapping venture.

"How the hell did we get up here, anyway, little bee?" Grimmjow asked. The small captain looked around, as if noticing their location for the first time as well. Then she looked back up at him.

* * *

"How did you get through the barrier? No one but the heads and vices of the authorities and a few others can do that. How can you?" Soi Fon asked. She really wanted to know. She could see the smirk in his eyes and rolled hers.

"Let's just say I'm one of the few others," he said. Soi Fon looked away. Then an explosion rocked her feet. She turned her head and saw the front of the residence on fire. She looked up at the cat-like intruder. He waved at her. "Buh-bye, little bee! Until next time!" He disappeared.

* * *

Orihime sat up, gasping for air.

_Explosions? More explosions? But I'm in the Seireitei. This is supposed to be safe_, she thought frantically. She glanced around her room. Nothing seemed out of place. Her balcony door was still closed. Orihime exhaled and slumped back. _Maybe I'm just thinki_...

The body of a guard landed on the balcony. Orihime's eyes must have enlarged to plates. She could not find the voice to scream. Another body missed the ledge completely and just kept falling. It would fall a ways because Orihime's room was on the top floor. She was shocked that she had not passed out by now. Then another strange thing happened.

Another body appeared on her balcony. Instead of being dead or unconscious, this one was very much alive. He was masked, like her guards. But he wore all black instead of all white. All Orihime could see were eyes. He completely disregarded the guard on the floor by stepping on him and headed for her balcony door. He picked the lock easily and slid the door open. It was then that he noticed she was awake.

* * *

Ulquiorra had managed to make it quite easily through the "guards" that were supposedly of the esteemed 2nd Division. That was hardly what he would call stealth. Stark would laugh at them. Still, he only killed one; the one that had "accidentally" gone over the edge. He'd managed to see Ulquiorra's face, so he had to meet an unfortunate end.

Now he stood in the Inoue bedchamber. He had not expected her to be awake. That could be a problem. She would either be so shocked she could not speak or scream at the top of her lungs. He hoped it was the former. So, Ulquiorra did the only thing he knew to do. He took slow, deliberate steps. He kept his hands in his pockets. His eyes never left hers. When he was five feet from her, to her left, he reached out with his right hand and uttered four words.

"Come with me, woman," he said.

* * *

It was fairly dark in the room, only lit by the moon, but Orihime could still see pretty well. When the masked man who had invaded her room said those four words, her first inclination had been to scream for help. She scratched that idea almost immediately, and that bothered her. Her second inclination was to do what any person would do.

"Why?" she asked.

He had _**CLEARLY**_ not been expecting that response. Screaming, yes. Fighting, possibly. To question why, not in the least. Orihime could only see his eyes and confusion was written all in them. She concluded that his eyes were green. The confusion was masked quickly, though, and a familiar mesmerizing gaze was set into them.

"I was ordered to take you from here. You can choose to rise from that bed or," he faced her completely, "I can get you myself. The choice is yours," he finished coldly. Orihime swallowed. She threw the covers back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Take off all jewelry that Aizen has given to you."

"Why?"

* * *

"Do it." Ulquiorra was getting annoyed of that question. She obeyed silently. He saw that she left the hairpins in her hair, but he could not imagine Aizen giving her something that was _**NOT**_ white; they were a very light blue.

Another explosion rocked the residence. The Inoue woman jumped a mile in the air. Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and began pulling her to the balcony. She looked back and forth between it and the closet door.

"Don't I need..."

"You won't be in that," Ulquiorra looked at the frilly white nightgown she wore, "thing for long. Quiet." He stepped out into the cold January air. She closed her eyes as the wind hit her and shivered. Ulquiorra noticed that what she was wearing was indeed very thin. Sighing, he took off his jacket and held it out to her.

* * *

Orihime stared at the jacket he held in his hand. He was just wearing a sweater, gloves, and his mask and cap now. She took the jacket and put it on. It was too big but she found it to be quite warm.

"Thank you," she mumbled. He did not say anything. "So, how do you plan on getting down, big shot?" Orihime crossed her arms. He turned his cold glare to her. She sank back. Then he turned his back to her.

"Get on," he said. Orihime raised an eyebrow. He seemed impossibly thin. Could he really carry her? "Get on," he said again. Orihime obeyed and hopped on. He fixed her and climbed up on the building. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you not let go," he said dryly.

"O-O-Okay," Orihime stammered. She held onto him tightly. He ran across the top of the building. Orihime saw that they were coming to the edge. The next building over was, ironically, a church with gargoyles; very small gargoyles. "H-H-Have you ever d-d-done this before?" she asked.

* * *

"No." Ulquiorra had actually done things like this a lot. It was a tad harder to do when the next thing you had to grab on to was gargoyles. If not timed right...

* * *

Nel met up with Grimmjow, who was running a hand through his hair. They were just outside the east gate of the Seireitei. He looked her up and down, as if checking for injuries while she did the same to him.

"Where's Cuarta?" she asked. Grimmjow leaned up off the motorcycles they had waiting for them. He put his cap back on.

"You know he was toting precious cargo. He might take a little longer. But you know out Cuarta. He never, ever fails," he said. Nel nodded, crossing her arms. She watched Grimmjow ready the motorcycles.

"I fought a captain," she said happily.

"You shittin' me? I fought one, too. She was pissed that I was as good as her. I guess we know where we stand at the top of the food chain," Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra came over the wall, landing gracefully between Nel and a motorcycle.

* * *

Orihime stumbled as she pushed herself away from the man who had kidnapped her. Then she realized that she was on terra firma. She had never been so happy to see land again. She never, ever wanted to experience moving that fast in the air again. She had heard about people who could move "like the wind," as Rangiku had vaguely put it. Apparently this guy was one of them.

_I think I'm gonna be sick_, she thought. Then she noticed that there were two other people with her. One was a guy and the other was a woman. The woman looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just got kidnapped. What do you think?" Orihime hissed. The other woman looked hurt. Orihime shook her head. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm usually really nice. I'm just really sleepy. And I was in an explosion..." It dawned on Orihime where she'd seen her captor's eyes. She glanced at him.

* * *

Ulquiorra realized that the woman had just put two-and-two together.

_Took her long enough_, he thought dryly.

"You're the Cuarta, aren't you?" she looked at Grimmjow and squinted. "And you're the... the... the... I actually can't remember what the other guy's name was. But you are him," she said. Grimmjow frowned. He glared over at Nel, who was dying of laughter. Then he cleared his throat.

"Tercera Beta, don't you have a job to do?" he asked. Nel straightened up and walked over to Orihime, holding a bag. Orihime watched her warily.

"Strip," she said simply. Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about them. They won't look. Plus, I'll cover you. Trust me. You have to change clothes. We can't have Aizen tracing you when we go back to..."

"Don't tell her yet," Grimmjow said. His back was turned along with Ulquiorra's. Nel nodded.

Orihime hesitantly did as she was told. She put her white nightgown on the ground and then put on the black dress that Nel had given her. She handed Ulquiorra his jacket back. Then she climbed on a motorcycle with Ulquiorra while Nel sat with Grimmjow. Nel looked at her.

"You'll get our _**REAL**_ names later. I promise," she said. Orihime nodded right before Ulquiorra drove off. She had a split second to grab onto him.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

**

* * *

**

Aizen stared at his home, half of which was engulfed in flames. On the outside, he still appeared untroubled by this disaster. On the inside, he wanted to do serious harm to whoever had made such a mockery of him. Gin walked up beside him. He could read Aizen like a book. His master was the epitome of pissed at the moment.

"Wha's'a matter, mah lord?"

"Gin, my _**HOUSE**_ is on fire. Not my office. Not my gardens. My _**HOUSE**_. I want the mongrels responsible for this brought to justice immediately," Aizen said calmly while fluctuating his voice only at certain points.

Gin nodded, the smile still on his face as he looked around.

"Ladies?" he asked into the air. Soi Fon and Yoruichi appeared behind him. "Wha's the story on Miss Inoue?" he asked. Soi Fon held up a nightgown and Yoruichi held up the pendant and ring. Gin sighed.

"Smarter than we thought, eh? Maybe we'll think twice about putting our C-Squads out. Total underestimation for this one," Yoruichi said.

"More powerful than we thought, too. _**ONE**_ of them caused this. They know our arts, Ichimaru," Soi Fon said. Gin nodded absentmindedly, as if he were not listening. Then he chuckled a bit.

"Ya noticed how Aizen neva ev'n asked where Miss Inoue was? She coulda gone up in the blaze, too." Soi Fon and Yoruichi looked at each other. "We're gonna let this one play out a bit more; see where it takes us. I like a mystery. G'nigh', ladies," he said before turning and walking away.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes some time later. The wind was still whipping around her. She was still clinging onto to the slim, stoic Cuarta sitting ahead of her. Orihime managed to turn her head. The other two seemed to be having an infinitely better time than she was; especially the female. Then, it all came to a stop.

They were in what looked like a parking lot. Orihime sat up a bit and glanced around. The two men were staring at each other.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't do this with Inoue on..." Before Nel was finished, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had already taken off.

Orihime was sure she was breaking some of the Cuarta's ribs with how tightly she was squeezing him. If she was not breaking them, she was coming close to at least asphyxiating him. This had to be one of the scariest things she had ever done.

_No. Flying from rooftop to rooftop like a bat was the scariest thing I've ever done. This is child's play compared to that_, she thought. _Where are we going? There's nothing in this lot_...

No sooner had Orihime thought that than a big hole appeared before them. At the speed in which they were going, one would assume they would fly right over it. That would be what the laws of physics would say. Somehow, Orihime knew that the laws of physics did not necessarily apply to the drivers. Instead of slowing down, they sped up. Orihime closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts.

_I've survived a building falling on me and flying across rooftops. Who says I won't survive this_? she told herself as she felt a big burst of wind and heard a strange static-like sound.

"How the hell does he _**ALWAYS**_ win? It's not fucking fair!" Grimmjow yelled a little later. Nel giggled and hopped off the bike. Grimmjow tossed her the keys. They began walking towards the wall where Ulquiorra and Orihime were waiting.

"I guess you're waiting on me!" Nel said. She was the highest-ranking on the mission, so she had to go first. She touched the wall. Orihime watched it disappear and a red room appeared in its place. Nel stepped in and pulled her in after her. Ulquiorra went next and Grimmjow brought up the rear.

As they moved down the conveyor belt, the strange mini-computers circled around Orihime. She flinched as they got close to her, but never touched her. The other three all looked bored with the situation. Grimmjow appeared to be yawning. Finally, a voice spoke.

"Welcome home, Tercera Beta, Cuarta, and Sexta Alpha. Tercera Beta, show Miss Inoue to a room," the little voice said. A door opened up on the opposite end. Nel nodded and they all filed out.

Once they entered the foyer, Nel faced Orihime.

"I told you I'd tell you our real names. Well, my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the Tercera Beta. You can just call me Nel. Everyone does," she said while taking off her mask and cap. She shook down a head of aqua green hair. She led Orihime to the kitchen.

"Except Ulquiorra," Grimmjow muttered as he passed. He took off his mask and cap and headed for the refrigerator.

"Yeah, except Ulquiorra. He always calls me Neliel and when he's annoyed Neliel Tu. Big Blue over there is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Alpha. He tries to act all tough. But he's just a big, sweet kitty underneath all that tough exterior. Isn't that right, Grimmy?" Nel glanced over at the refrigerator. Grimmjow was giving her the finger as he rummaged through it.

That was when Ulquiorra walked in, hands in his pockets and emotionless mask in place. This was the first time Orihime had seen him without a mask on. She had never noticed how incredibly pale he was. It was almost inhuman how white his skin was in contrast with his jet black hair. Between that were his big emerald eyes. Her eyes followed him as he walked calmly over to where Grimmjow was savagely ripping apart the refrigerator.

_He looks so... miserable when his eyes read differently. Does that make sense_?

"That's Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuarta. Besides Stark, he's the quietest person here. The only reason Stark is so quiet is because he's asleep most of the time. It must be something about the quiet ones that make them so strong, you know? Stark is the Primera, the highest ranked. 'Silent but deadly,' I guess," Nel said.

"Yeah," Orihime muttered. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow must have touched the same item of food and both wanted it. Now they were glaring at one another.

"I saw it first," Grimmjow said.

"What a childish thing to say. No one cares if you saw it first. I picked it up," Ulquiorra said.

"Give it here, twerp."

"Twerp? Honestly, Grimmjow. You can do better than that."

"Boys, boys. It's a little late to be arguing over," Nel looked down, "ham. Grimmjow, take what you want. Ulquiorra, you can have what's left."

"There won't _**BE**_ anything left, Neliel Tu," Ulquiorra said flatly. Nel sighed and looked in the refrigerator. She pulled out tuna salad and handed it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow took it and went to the island to sit.

"Happy?" Nel pushed the ham at Ulquiorra. He did not smile, but his gratitude flashed in his eyes. Nel moved away from him back over to Orihime, shaking her head. "They must've been brothers in another life or something."

"Do they ever get along?" Orihime asked. Nel giggled.

"That's like asking Ulqui to smile." She seemed to ponder that for a moment. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile. But, let's get you to your room, eh?" Nel pulled her eagerly out of the kitchen. "Nighty-night, boys. Grimm, don't provoke Ulqui. Ulqui, don't kill Grimm."

* * *

Grimmjow looked up from his tuna and at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's eyebrow was twitching at the nickname. Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's stare and glanced up. The blue-eyed Sexta Alpha was holding in his laughter to no avail. The wicked grin had already spread across his face.

"And I thought Grimm was bad, _**ULQUI**_," Grimmjow cackled. Only Grimmjow knew how to truly press Ulquiorra's buttons. But, Ulquiorra was tired from a long day's work. Fighting with Grimmjow now was not going to help.

Unless Grimmjow flicked tuna salad in his face.

"Whoops..." Grimmjow whispered, manic grin still on his face. Ulquiorra smoothly retaliated by flinging a pineapple from the ham at Grimmjow that landed in Grimmjow's electric blue hair.

"You have a little something..." Ulquiorra motioned to his head. Grimmjow frowned.

And food started flying.

* * *

Orihime was barely listening to Nel as they walked down the many corridors of the grand palace they were in. It was nothing like Aizen's residence. It was more like a fortress. Orihime noticed that no two doors were alike. She tried to trace her steps, but the more corners they turned, the more confused she got. She wondered if even Nel knew where she was going.

Finally, they came to a plain white door. Nel unlocked it with a key shaped like a "T" and handed the key to Orihime. Orihime raised an eyebrow before slowly taking it.

"Why are you giving me the key?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You aren't a prisoner. We aren't monsters. We're not going to lock you up in some room." Nel pushed the door to her room open. She went in first. Orihime followed reluctantly.

The room was big; almost as big as her old apartment in Karakura. There were two halves. In the half they walked into, it was a sitting area. There was a couch, a TV, a desk, floor pillows, mats, and mini bar. The second half led to her bedroom. Her bedroom had a bed with black sheets and a black canopy, two dressers, an armoire, a nightstand, a closet, and her bathroom was also there. Floor space was in no short supply, either.

Everything was black.

"I hope it is to your liking," Nel's voice came back to Orihime's mind. Orihime jumped and turned to look at Nel. They stuck out like sore thumbs against all the darkness.

"Um, yeah. Why is everything in black?" she asked. Nel giggled.

"Well, I guess that's just us being rebels. We always wear black. We only wear white when we go on missions in the day to blend in." She laughed again. "If Ulqui's eyes weren't so big and bright and his hair was white, he'd blend in naturally. But I can have your sheets changed if you prefer..."

"I don't mind. It's actually," Orihime touched the bed, "refreshing to see something different," she whispered. Nel smiled and nodded. She headed for the door.

"Well, breakfast is at nine. I recommend not being late. Halibel, the Tercera Alpha and my superior, doesn't like tardiness. You have loads of clothes in the drawers and stuff. All black, you know. Good night, Miss Inoue," Nel said.

"Orihime."

"What?" Nel said before leaving. Orihime faced her.

"You can call me Orihime," she said. Nel nodded and left the room.

Orihime headed to the bathroom. She turned on the light. It, surprisingly, was not a room shrouded in black. Everything was in white marble. While this was odd, Orihime just shrugged it off and decided that before any rest was to be had, she needed a bath.

After running a scalding hot bath, she stood in front of the tub stand alone tub in a black robe. Hesitantly, she dropped it and got in the tub. After getting used to the water, she relaxed back and stared up at the ceiling to think.

_I almost died and I've been kidnapped; all in the span of thirty-six hours. Imagine that. Sosuke must be going out of his mind right now. Is that why they kidnapped me? Because of Sosuke_? Orihime sighed. She picked up a black loofah and some soap and began to lather it.

As Orihime washed herself, two things tugged at her in the back of her mind. One was obviously how she did not die during the explosion and the other was the most prevalent: why did she question Ulquiorra when he told her to come with him? Instead of questioning him, she should have gone with her first choice and screamed to high heaven.

_But instead I ask why. Who asks their kidnapper why they're being kidnapped before they're actually kidnapped_? Orihime got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She dried herself off and went to find something to wear._ He actually gave me a choice when you think about it. He doesn't look that strong. I could've fought him off until someone came. I could've_...

"Oi! Woman, enough with the thoughts! You're giving me a headache!" a voice said.

Orihime's breath caught and she nearly dropped her towel. She glanced around. Nothing was there. She whirled around. Still nothing. She turned again and a little masked... thing was floating in her face. She stumbled backwards before falling and landing on her backside.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh..." She could not form coherent words. The little masked... thing flew right up to her. She made out that it was a fairy of some sort.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh," it imitated. "Name's Tsubaki, woman. I'm one of the Shun Shun Rikka."

"The Shun Shun Rikka?" Orihime croaked, squeezing the towel around her. Tsubaki nodded.

"You guys can come out. I finally have Little Miss Think-A-Lot's attention." He flew around and sat on her shoulder. Orihime watched as five other fairies appeared... from her hairpins. Her mind said scream but her all she could do was sit there, absolutely paralyzed by what was happening. One of them flew up to her, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Shun'o. That's Hinagiku, Biagon, Lily, and Ayame. You've already met Tsubaki. Together, we're the Shun Shun Rikka," she said. Orihime nodded numbly.

"A-A-And what do you do exactly?" Orihime asked. Tsubaki appeared to be sharpening something while sitting on her shoulder. His presence was warm, yet oddly comforting. She felt protected somehow.

"We all have different abilities to help you. It's what makes you," Shun'o got real close, "not like the others," she whispered.

"Not like who?" Orihime asked.

"Normal people. Shun'o just likes being dramatic. Anyway, I'm Lily. You wanted to know why you didn't die in the explosion," Lily said. Orihime nodded. "Well, I can explain that one. Me, Hinagiku, and Biagon all created a shield to protect you in your time of need. We couldn't have you dying on us. Plus, some..." Lily stopped when Ayame elbowed her. It seemed to go over Orihime's head.

"What about my injuries?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I can explain that one. With Shun'o, I can... reverse what's been done; injuries included," Ayame said. Orihime nodded, not really understanding. All she comprehended was "reverse" and "injuries." That meant "heal" as far as she was concerned. She looked down at Tsubaki.

"And what's your job?"

"If anybody messes with you, depending on the level of ass-kickage you want done, I'll handle it for you. Simple as that," Tsubaki said.

"Wow. Built-in defense system." Orihime sat back against the bed. "But, I don't know how to just call upon you guys. And what would I need you for? Nothing exciting ever happens to me."

"If I'm not mistaken, you just got kidnapped and had a building dropped on you. If that isn't excitement, I don't know what is," Biagon said. "Lady, you have serious thrill issues."

"You know what I mean. Still, I don't really want to hurt my captors. They've been nothing but nice." Ulquiorra flashed in Orihime's mind. "Well, almost all of them. And I don't know how to use you."

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked. Orihime stared blankly at her. "Think hard."

"Soten? Koten? Santen?" Orihime said quietly. They all nodded.

"'Soten Kisshun, I reject,' will bring forth me and Shun'o. 'Santen Kesshun, I reject,' will bring forth Biagon, Hinagiku, and Lily. And 'Koten Zanshun, I reject,' will bring out Tsubaki," Ayame said.

"I'm surprised you remembered that from that horribly weak dream Hinagiku gave you," Tsubaki said.

"As if you could've done better," Hinagiku said.

"Why haven't you ever shown yourselves before?" Orihime asked as Lily sat on her knee. Lily looked up at her.

"Well, you've never really needed us until now." Shun'o sat down next to her, nodding. "But now, we think you might actually be in real danger."

"But wasn't Sosuke trying to protect me?"

"You're special, Orihime; very, very special. Sosuke was trying to protect you. For what purpose remains to be seen." The Shun Shun Rikka disappeared with Shun'o's closing words.

Orihime sat there for a few moments more. Then she got up, put on a black nightie, and got in her humongous black bed. She fell asleep easier than she thought she would have.

* * *

A small girl with her pink hair up in a ponytail walked down a man-made aisle. She was wearing a tight white bodysuit. On a stage ahead of her, three men lazed about. They eyed her when she approached them. She winked at them as she walked up the stairs to the stage. Then she faced the other men. They all stared at her with a strange eye.

"All right, maggots! Let's look alive! Get up!" she yelled in a high-pitched squeal. The men flinched and sluggishly did as they were told. The three men behind the girl on the stage shook their heads in disdain. One of them leaned over to the other two.

"So, do you think they'll last before she hands them off to us?" Ichigo asked. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa shrugged.

"Only three made it to me last time. That was out of twenty. Yachiru is brutal. What does Zaraki feed her?" Ikkaku asked.

"Candy," Ichigo and Yumichika answered in unison.

"Okay, ladies! Listen up! My name is Yachiru Kusajishi. I'm the lieutenant of the Eleventh Authority, directly under Captain Kenny!" Yachiru yelled. Someone snickered to her left. The three behind her shook their heads. Yachiru snapped her head to the side, pinpointing her target. In the blink of an eye, she was in front of him. "Do you find Kenny's name funny, maggot?" she whispered in a deadly tone.

"No, lieutenant," he said. Yachiru smiled. She walked back to the front.

"As I was saying, you all are maggots; the lowest of the low. In order to gain acceptance into the Eleventh Authority, you must get accepted by one of the top three seated officers: Third Seat Madarame, Fourth Seat Kurosaki, or Fifth Seat Ayasegawa." Each time she said a name, they would raise their hands.

Yachiru held her hand out to Ichigo. He handed her a piece of gum. She unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth. After blowing a bubble and causing all the new cadets to give her a strange look, she glared at them.

"But first, you must go through me."

A low rumble was heard throughout the training grounds. They seemed to be whispering things to each other.

"They have no idea what they're in for, do they?" Ikkaku said.

"Not a bloody clue," Yumichika said. Ichigo just snickered as Yachiru completely faced the men.

"Quiet!" Yachiru yelled. The men hushed. Yachiru hopped down and walked to the center of the field. "Ready?" She nodded at Ikkaku, who blew a whistle.

As the three guys watched Yachiru dismantle 25 grown men, Ichigo noticed Gin Ichimaru walking around the carnage. He stopped as a man went sailing past him. Somehow, Yachiru's whole tirade seemed to avoid him as he stepped up on the stage.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How many d'ya think are gonna make it this go 'round?" Gin asked, looking back at Yachiru's demolition. Yumichika shrugged.

"That one guy seems to be doing all right. Yachiru can't get him to stay down. He's looking promising," he said. Gin nodded.

"Is Cap'n Eleven in?"

"No. He lost a bet with Yachiru and now he's picking up her candy supply for a week. Something you need?" Ikkaku asked. Gin shook his head.

"Not really. Me an' Cap'n Eleven get on quite nicely. Was jus' comin' for a lil' chat." He turned to leave. "Tell 'im I stopped by," Gin said as he waved.

Yachiru kicked a man down as her bubblegum popped. Five were still standing. She stared at them for a moment. Then she noticed Gin and ran towards him. The other five men let out sighs of relief. Ikkaku and Ichigo rolled their eyes; she was so easily distracted.

"Foxy!" Yachiru slammed into Gin. Gin smiled down at her.

"Yes, it's me. Ya definitely have been doin' yer job nicely, Yachiru. Tell Cap'n Eleven I stopped by, hear? We have a problem that needs handlin'," he said. Yachiru seemed to know what this meant. She nodded and stepped away from Gin. He handed her a few pieces of candy. "I can neva leave without seein' ya smile." Yachiru took the candy happily.

"Thanks, Foxy. I'll tell Kenny you were here!"

* * *

Orihime sat up, gasping. She looked around for an alarm clock. It was 8:45. She remembered Nel had said something about breakfast and 9:00 and her superior not liking tardiness. Orihime was already a captive; she did not want to start out by being a "bad" captive. She got out of bed, did her hygiene with the provided utensils, and rummaged through the clothes. After finding something suitable to wear, she left and locked the door.

Then she realized she had no idea where to go.

* * *

"So where's our little princess?" Grimmjow asked, yawning as he sat down at the table in the dining room.

After their food fight, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had stayed up an extra hour cleaning. There was no way they were going to let Halibel see the mess. She would skin them alive and then roast them in an oven before feeding them to sharks.

Yes, Halibel knew how to torture.

"Nel, did you tell her how to get _**BACK**_ to the front?" Halibel asked. Nel smiled sheepishly.

"Well..."

That was when Orihime tripped out of hidden doorway in the dining room. She stood up and dusted herself off. Everyone was looking at her. Orihime held her head down and moved to the nearest chair; it was next to Grimmjow, thankfully.

"Next time, Nel, please show Miss Inoue how to get _**BACK**_ to the front of the house," Halibel said. Nel nodded. Then Halibel turned her attention to Orihime, who was steadily staring down at her empty plate. "You can go and fix yourself something to eat, Miss In..."

"Orihime!" she said a little louder than she wanted to. Everyone glanced over at her. Even Stark looked up. Orihime cleared her throat. "You don't have to call me Miss Inoue. It's just 'Orihime,'" she almost whispered.

_Why can't I control the volume of my voice_? she thought. She jumped when Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"Halibel tends to have that effect on people," he said. He stood up, taking his plate with him. Orihime followed suit.

"What?" she asked as they entered the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, Orihime noticed all the nicely prepared breakfast dishes. She never realized how hungry she was. She could not even remember the last time she ate.

_Breakfast yesterday, I think_.

"Halibel has a great presence. It's reasonable why you would be so damn jumpy. The only one who is seemingly immune to it is Nnoitra," Grimmjow said, motioning to the tall, lanky man trying his hardest to sweet talk the woman known as Halibel.

"Maybe that's what he likes about her." Orihime noticed something. "She doesn't seem to be rejecting him all that actively," she observed as they sat back down. Grimmjow looked back over at Halibel and Nnoitra.

As usual, Nnoitra was throwing his best lines at Halibel. As usual, Halibel was rolling her eyes and sending him vicious glares that promised death. But every now and then, a somewhat faint smile would come across her face before she would pinch him or shove him. This was a normal, every day routine.

"She's just playing hard to get," Orihime said matter-of-factly.

Ulquiorra glanced over at Orihime. She had started eating, never once looking up from her plate again. She was a different girl; different from the ones he had grown up around. His thoughts were interrupted by Halibel tapping her glass of juice.

"I think since we all know Miss... Orihime's name that it's only fair that we tell her who we are. I'm Tia Halibel, the Tercera Alpha. You know Nel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. Luppi is the Sexta Beta."

"Asshole," Grimmjow muttered.

"Bite me," Luppi said. Orihime raised an eyebrow at that exhange. It was hard to tell if Luppi was a male or a female, but when he had said those two words, it solidified "male" for Orihime.

"Zommari Leroux is the Septima. Szayel Aporro Granz is the Octava, and Aaroniero Arruruerie is the No... where are they?" Halibel looked around. Everyone shrugged. Halibel shook her head. "That's Yammy Riyalgo, the Cero. That's Stark, the Primera. The girl next to him is Lilynette. Upstairs is Barragan Luisenbarn, the Segunda. You'll meet him soon enough."

"Why isn't he down here?" Orihime asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Because he's old and a bossy jackass," Yammy said. Orihime nodded slowly, taking in the sheer size of Yammy; he was sitting across from her. Halibel rolled her eyes, tired of the interruptions. She held out her hands, about to start pointing out people.

"Menoly, Loly, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Wonderweiss Margera. That's it."

"You forgot me, Hali-baby," Nnoitra said while rubbing against Halibel's side. Halibel sighed.

"This _**THING**_ hanging on me is Nnoitra Jiruga, the Quinta," she said. Orihime flinched as Nnoitra was suddenly in front of her.

_There's that static sound again_, she thought.

"It's a pleasure, Pet-sama. I can call you that, right?" Nnoitra asked. Orihime bit into a banana, nodded, and shrugged. "Good. I'm glad we met, Pet-sama." Then he was gone back to Halibel. She just glared at him maliciously. Orihime leaned over to Grimmjow.

"See? Jealously. She likes him."

* * *

Up in his room, Barragan was on the phone.

"_Has Miss Inoue integrated well_?" the caller asked.

"She has from what Halibel has told me. Tercera Beta, Cuarta, and Sexta Alpha completed her kidnapping without too much hassle last night. All is well," Barragan answered.

"_See that your new guest has someone to talk to. Someone who can open her eyes to how the world really is_," the caller on the end said. Barragan nodded.

"I believe I have just the person."


	5. Chapter 5: Talk to Me

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 5: Talk to Me**

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra stood outside of Barragan's room. Ulquiorra did not hate many things in the world. He might have held a great distaste for a few, but hate was such a strong word. He would not label his dislikes in the category of "hate." He simply labeled them "trash." Either it was "trash" or it was not.

Simple.

Barragan did not fall into either of these categories. Why? Ulquiorra had a dilemma with the man. He strongly disliked him, though he could not label him "trash." Why not? Barragan gave him orders and it was Ulquiorra's job to see that those orders were carried out. The Espada had a mission to complete and so far, Barragan had not steered them in a wrong direction. Ulquiorra would not follow "trash," but Barragan was pushing it.

But the man was utterly insufferable.

"Come in, Cuarta," came the gruff voice of the Segunda. Ulquiorra entered, disliking the fact that Barragan refused to call him by his name.

"You called for me, Barragan." Like Halibel, it was more or less a statement.

"Yes. I have a job for you. It involves Miss Inoue." Barragan faced Ulquiorra. "I believe you are best suited for this type of assignment."

* * *

Orihime was listening to Nel explain how she had somehow walked through one door and ended up in the dining room.

"Well, Las Noches is funny like that. The hallways like to move and change. So do the stairways. It's like the house is," Nel paused for dramatic effect, "alive," she whispered. Orihime looked confused.

"Alive?"

"It's not really alive. It's set to do that every-so-often. It's to keep people guessing. Just in case someone ever finds this place. I doubt they ever will, though. Las Noches is pretty hard to find," Nel said.

They were walking through the halls as they talked. Orihime had been shown where Nel stayed just in case she ever needed anything. Nel's apartment was just like Orihime's but a bit bigger. All the women stayed in the East Wing, with the exception of Lilynette, who stayed with Stark. All the men stayed in the West Wing.

"The pool and gym is over that way. I would show you Szayel's dungeons, but it's really creepy down there. Plus, he might try to turn you into a science experiment. He's always threatening with me," Nel said.

"What does Szayel do?" Orihime asked.

"He's crazy. Who cares what he does," Luppi said, catching up with them. He looked at Orihime. "You're cuter than I'd thought you'd be, mmhmm. Aizen has good tastes in his women." This prompted Nel to push him away from Orihime.

"Go away, Luppi. You're just scaring her," Nel said. Luppi smirked and moved around Orihime to Nel.

"You know, I still think you're the cutest," he said. Nel smiled and touched his nose.

"Maybe when you think I'm cuter than _**YOU**_, I'll consider it." She flung him back into the wall. Then she looped her arm in Orihime's and they continued down the hallway. "He's such a pretty boy and a jerk. When you first saw him, could you even tell he was a guy?"

"Um, no. When he spoke to Grimmjow, I kinda knew then," Orihime whispered. Nel laughed.

"Oh yeah. Don't leave those two alone in a room for too long. If you think Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are bad... Their fights are disagreements compared Grimmjow and Luppi. Those two go to war." Nel and Orihime turned a corner and stopped.

The hall they were on was darker than the previous halls Orihime had seen. Nel let out a content sigh and pulled Orihime along. Orihime looked at all the doors. They were dark and different, but the style was all the same: Gothic. It was downright scary on this hall. Orihime swore she saw a bat fly next to one of the torches.

"Nel, what is on this hall?"

"This hall? Oh this is Ulqui's area. For some reason, he's so special, he gets his own hall. It has his quarters, some room with a machine Szayel invented for him, a computer room, and a library. No one else really reads here except Ulqui, so he requested all the books be sent to him. I'm pretty sure he's read everything. Ulqui's really, really smart. He probably could've been a doctor or something. I've always wondered why I'm ranked higher than him..." Nel went into a thoughtful mode.

"Why does he keep it so," Orihime looked around, "dark?"

"Have you looked at Ulqui? He's just a dark guy," Nel said with a laugh.

"I suppose you're right."

They walked for a few minutes more until they came to another turn. Thankful to get out of the strange corridor, Nel took Orihime down some stairs. Then she went to another hallway with old wooden doors on it. They stopped at an old-fashioned door that looked like it was very heavy.

"This is Barragan's room," Nel whispered.

"The Segunda?" Orihime whispered back. Nel nodded. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't think Barragan likes me very much. Plus, I think he's talking to," Nel paused for a moment, "Ulqui."

Orihime then looked back at the door. It creaked open slowly and out came Ulquiorra. Nel smiled at him. Orihime just stood there, gaping like a fish. When she realized she was, she closed her mouth, turned, and ran in the opposite direction. Nel watched her go, then looked at Ulquiorra.

"What did you do to her?" she asked.

"I did nothing. The woman is crazy," he stated plainly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking.

* * *

Tatsuki walked home from the grocery store. She was carrying three white bags of food. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she had been doing. Ever since she had heard about Orihime's abduction from Aizen's residence, she'd done almost nothing but cry. Rangiku just kept telling her to stay positive.

_Easy for you to say. You haven't known her all your life_, Tatsuki thought. She looked up. The streets were already clearing. The curfew had gone up and hour earlier from eight to seven. It was already 6:50. Tatsuki was at least five minutes away. _I should make it_.

Just as she was fishing out her keys, Tatsuki felt a sharp prick in her neck. It did not necessarily hurt; it was just an inconvenient feeling. Her hand went up to where she felt it. Something thin and metallic was protruding from her neck. Then the numbness started in her arms. Her legs soon followed.

Tatsuki found herself on the ground soon thereafter, able to see and hear everything around her. The only things she was not afforded was motor skills and the ability to speak. She saw people picking her up. She saw lights in the coming darkness of Karakura.

_What's happening to me? Who are these people? Where are they taking me_? Tatsuki wanted to ask. Tatsuki felt another prick, this time in her left shoulder. She knew it must have been a much larger needle because of the numbness in her body. Her vision began to blur and before she knew it, she was out like a light. _Orihime_...

* * *

Orihime turned around. She could have sworn she had just heard her name. No one was in her little apartment but her.

"Now, I'm hearing things. I'm definitely going crazy," she thought aloud.

"Delusions; a sign of schizophrenia. You are sitting in a room alone; social isolation." Orihime froze. "Anything else you want to add, woman?" Ulquiorra was standing in her doorway.

Orihime stared at him for a moment. He was just standing there, staring at her with his jade eyes as if he belonged there. Why was he there? Was he worried that she had run away from him? Did he actually want to talk to her? Then it dawned on her what he had actually said to her. She blinked as the realization hit her.

"Did... Did... Did you just call me crazy?" she stuttered. Ulquiorra did not blink. His eyes did not leave hers.

"If I recall, you said you were the one who was 'definitely going crazy.' I was merely pointing out the signs that perhaps you were right in your assumption," he said. Orihime's face turned seven shades of red.

_How dare he_! she screamed in her mind. She stood up from her sofa and slowly began approaching him.

Ulquiorra watched as the woman reddened. She was she angry with him? He had merely stated the truth.

_This is obviously not how I wanted to start this conversation off_, he thought with an inward sigh. _I'm not trained for this_. The way she was approaching him now, it appeared as though she would backhand him. She stopped a few feet from him instead. She stood there for a moment, her face growing redder by the moment.

Ulquiorra did not quite follow what happened next. It was too much of a blur. All he knew was that it hurt and he was on the floor, bleeding, and she looked very concerned and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra! I didn't mean... Oh! Tsubaki! I didn't call you!" Orihime said loudly.

"It's not my fault woman! You shouldn't have such strong feelings," another person said.

Ulquiorra immediately tried to sit up and defend himself. His whole right side was killing him. He hid the wince, but the woman could obviously see the pain in his eyes and pushed him back down.

"Ulquiorra, it's okay! It's just me!" she said reassuringly. Ulquiorra stared at her. Then he noticed something different about her. There was a little masked man in all black sitting on her shoulder. He looked satisfied with himself.

"What... is that?" Ulquiorra whispered. Orihime realized what he was talking about. Tsubaki was still out. It was going to be hard to explain this one.

"Him? Oh, his name is Tsubaki. I'll explain about him later. But first, I need to fix you. I don't want anyone coming to kill me because one of the best got hurt." Orihime stood up and quietly closed the door. Then she went back over to the fallen Ulquiorra. He was examining the wound. "Um, I've never done this before so..."

"What?" Ulquiorra glared at her.

"Just... trust me," Orihime said. Ulquiorra continued to stare at her. Something in those words told him that she did not plan on using Tsubaki on him again. But, the little fairy was still giving him a death glare for annoying his mistress.

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra's hurt side. The cut was deep; Tsubaki could have taken his arm off. Had she really been that mad at him? She sat closer to him and held her hands out over him. He just stared up at her, eyes boring holes into her.

_I wish he didn't do that_, she thought.

"Soten Kisshun... I reject," Orihime said. Shun'o and Ayame flew out.

Ulquiorra had seen many odd phenomena in his day simply by living in Las Noches. One does when Szayel Aporro Granz lives with you. But what he was experiencing at the moment was simply amazing. Orihime was... undoing what Tsubaki had done to him. It was not simply healing, although that is probably what _**SHE**_ thought it was.

_This might be why Aizen wants her. I wonder if he's ever seen her do it_, he thought.

Before he knew it, Orihime was finished. The orange shield covering him disappeared. The pain in his right side was gone. Even Ulquiorra's jacket had been fixed. Tsubaki was the first to go back to her hairpins. Shun'o was second. Ayame stayed a little longer. She gave Ulquiorra a little wink before disappearing. Ulquiorra sat up, fixing his clothes on himself. He turned to face Orihime. She wobbled and then fell into him.

"Woman?" he asked, clearly not knowing how to handle the proximity issue.

"Hm?" Orihime said. She opened her eyes and noticed their position. She immediately sat up and pushed herself back. Her head promptly hit the coffee table. She rubbed her head. "Ow..." Then she noticed the slightly amused twinkle in Ulquiorra's eye. "Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"I did no such thing," Ulquiorra said dryly.

"You didn't have to. It's written here," Orihime leaned forward slightly and pointed to his eyes, "in your eyes. When this is all over, you will smile for me, Ulquiorra Schiffer," she said matter-of-factly. Ulquiorra watched her stand and followed suit.

"I'm sure." He dusted himself off. "I have been given the delectable duty of entertaining you while you are here."

Orihime looked Ulquiorra up-and-down. Then she burst into uncontrollable giggles. She fell on the sofa, holding her sides. Ulquiorra just watched her with a bored eye.

"What have you found so funny, woman?"

"How are you going to 'entertain' me? Tsubaki doesn't even like you! Plus, you make it sound like actual work. I'm really not that hard to please," she said through her laughter.

"Obviously not. Indulge me; what is it that you like to do?" he asked. Orihime sat up and looked up at the ceiling.

"I like to sing. I like to eat ice cream. I like to take walks on the beach. I like to swim. And I think everything tastes better with a little red bean paste..." She looked at Ulquiorra, who had to quickly mask his disgust at that final one. "What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you like?" she asked. Ulquiorra blinked. He had never really been asked that question before, and therefore had never really thought about it.

"I like the quiet. I like to read. I like intelligent conversation. I like..." he paused and looked away. Orihime knew he was hiding one. She smiled.

"What is it? You're hiding something and I want to know." Ulquiorra stared back at her. "I promise I won't tell. Please, Ulquiorra?"

"I like... the piano," he said quietly. It was not quiet enough for Orihime not to hear. She raised an eyebrow. It was not something she would have expected, but after some thought, she supposed the instrument fit his personality from what she could tell. "If you tell..."

"I won't tell." She smiled slyly. "I can only imagine what Grimmjow would say." She received a warning glare after that one. Shrugging it off, put her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. "So do you ever find it?"

"You had half the conversation before you began talking," Ulquiorra said.

"Sorry." He always found some way to belittle her. "Do you ever find 'intelligent conversation' here?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra waited a moment before answering.

"Halibel makes for good conversation. Stark as well, when he's awake. Zommari, too." Ulquiorra let out a forlorn sigh. "Grimmjow and I do not always fight."

Orihime actually found that one hard to believe. In the 18 or so hours that she had known her captors, they had seemed more like normal people than anything. But Ulquiorra had seemed like a mystery more than anything. One moment he wanted nothing to do with her. Now he was willingly having a conversation with her. But, she did have to know one thing.

"A-A-Are you guys really going to blow up every tower?" Orihime asked timidly. She stared down at the floor as she asked, knowing that Ulquiorra's eyes were still on her.

"Yes."

"Won't people get hurt?"

"We do our best to eliminate that possibility, but yes."

"Do you really think So-So-Sosuke," she was almost afraid to say his name, "is evil?"

Ulquiorra paused. Obviously the woman had feelings for Aizen on some level; whether she was in love or she cared deeply for him. But, she did not believe he was capable of being the monster that he truly was. Ulquiorra wondered if Orihime had ever been outside the wall of Karakura; if she knew where she was at this moment. Should he show it to her?

_It's too soon. She might not take it well_, he thought.

"Yes," Ulquiorra stated plainly.

"Why?" Orihime finally looked at him. Ulquiorra turned to leave.

"I will answer that question another day, woman," he made it to the door. "in another one of these 'talks.'" He opened the door. Orihime watched him.

"Was it intelligent conversation?" she asked flatly, turning her back to the door. She missed the smirk that came to Ulquiorra's lips as he opened to the door.

"Perhaps." He walked out. "Dinner is in ten. Someone will be along to get you." The door shut.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the 6th Authority, was finishing up some paperwork. Byakuya was also head of the well-regarded Kuchiki house. His noble house went back for generations. He was the epitome of the "all business and no play" kind of guy, which did not make sense for the type of girl he attracted.

The wind blew some of Byakuya's papers across his desk. His right eye flinched ever-so-slightly that it was barely noticeable. He pretended not to observe it and went about reading over his papers.

"I know you know I'm here, Byakushi," a high-pitched voice said.

"Aren't you getting a little old to be climbing through windows?" Byakuya asked without looking up.

"I'm only eighteen. Plus, you keep making your office higher. It's just tempting me more to try my skills out, Byakushi."

"One day, you will get in trouble for doing that. And Miss Kusajishi, what have I said about that ludicrous name?"

"Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught."

Yachiru hopped off of the window ledge. She came in the room and pulled the window closed. She walked all the way to his desk and slammed her gloved hands down on his desk. Byakuya just looked up at her blandly. It was hard to take someone with pink hair and blue lips from a blue raspberry lollipop seriously.

"When are you going to ask me to the Valentine's Ball?" Yachiru all but screamed. Byakuya sighed.

"Why doesn't someone your age ask you, Miss Kusajishi?"

"Stop calling me that. It's Yachiru. And no one will take me. They're all afraid of me."

This was true. Yachiru, while she was tough, she could turn it on and off. However, the _**REST**_ of the 11th Authority was a different story. She was the only female and they were protective. No one, however, was more protective than her adoptive father, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. If Yachiru came home with a stomachache from too much candy (highly unlikely though it may be), her date would take the punishment.

So, Byakuya could see the girl's dilemma. He sighed again.

"And why do you want me to take you? Why not one of your officers?"

"Well, Yumi and Baldy are on duty that night. Ichi is going with," Yachiru eyed him mischievously, "Midget."

Byakuya hated that flame-headed boy with a passion, but for his sister's sake he kept his comments to himself. He pretended to not hear Yachiru.

"And the rest of the guys are nasty, stinking pigs. Would _**YOU**_ want me going with any one of them?" Yachiru asked, staring him down. She had a point. "Please, Byakushi? It's just one night. What could go wrong?"

"What does Captain Zaraki say about this?"

"Kenny? As long as I'm happy, he's happy." Yachiru got close to his ear. "Just don't make me cry." She bounced away from him. As she opened the window to leave again, she smiled and faced Byakuya again. "And if you didn't want me coming in your window, you wouldn't leave it unlocked." Before Byakuya could retaliate, Yachiru was gone. He got up to close his window.

_Perhaps I wouldn't_, he thought. Still, he did not understand why she was so infatuated with him. The teenager had told him one day when he was a teenager and she was a child that she would marry him. Here she was, working hard on that proclamation.

"Uh oh. Little Byakuya is in deep thought again. Yachiru must've been by," Yoruichi said from his office door. Byakuya shut the window and made it over to his desk. He began fixing his papers silently. "Did she talk you into taking her to the ball?"

"I have resigned myself to it. She wasn't going to stop until she got her way," Byakuya said. Yoruichi smirked.

"Oh, you know you wanted to go. Admit it. You think she's so adorable with her pink hair and candy-coated lips and big pretty eyes and mean left hook and..."

"Enough, Yoruichi. Is there a reason you're here?" he asked.

"Yes, actually." Her face grew serious. "Soi Fon and I are guessing a tower will be attacked on that day. It might even happen at night during the ball."

"You think it will be the Sixth Tower?"

"No; way too obvious. Besides, they're not trying to kill us. They want to 'open our eyes,' more or less. So, perhaps an empty tower with less casualties. The Sixth will be full of people for the ball." Yoruichi stood there in thought for a moment. Then she looked up and smiled. "There's a reason you haven't had a girlfriend since you were eighteen, Little Byakuya." She turned and left. Byakuya's eyes widened.

_Why do these women give me pet names? Why am I not "Sir Kuchiki_?" Byakuya shook his head.

* * *

Rangiku banged on Gin's penthouse door. When she received no answer in the allotted time that she gave, she proceeded to bang again. And again. And again. And again. Finally, Gin opened the door. His smile was not present and his eyes were mildly open.

"Ran, wha' gives? It's two in the mornin'! You'll wake mah neighbors!" he whispered harshly. Rangiku pushed past him without a word. Gin rubbed his eyes and sleepily closed his door. Then he faced a very, very angry Rangiku Matsumoto. It took a moment for Gin to realize that she was glaring murder at him. "Somethin' wron', Ran?"

"Don't give me that, you asshole!" Rangiku closed the 3-foot distance between them and slapped him. Gin rotated his jaw. If he was not awake before, he was now. "Where is she?" Rangiku yelled. Gin faced her again.

"Where's who, Ran? You're not makin' sense," he said. Rangiku slapped him again. "Would ya please stop hittin' me? It really hurts," he said with a smile. Rangiku went to slap him again, but he caught her hand. She tried with her left hand and he caught it just the same. He spun her around, crossing her arms and pulling her into his chest. "Are ya gonna be calm and tell me wha's wron'?" he asked, his eyes open little. Rangiku nodded slowly, suddenly spent from the physical exertion.

Rangiku had always known the color of Gin's eyes was ruby. She also knew that, like his smile, they were a gauge of his mood. If one saw his eyes, that usually meant he was annoyed or angered in some way. Apparently, Rangiku's attack on him had made him a bit ticked.

"Sorry, Gin. I'm just a bit stressed," she said. Gin looked down at her.

"No, it's perfectly all right, Ran. Jus' give me a lil' warnin' next time ya wanna go ape shit on me. Ya caught me off guard." He released her and led her over to his living area where they sat. "Now tell me who 'she' is."

"Tatsuki. She's missing. I knew about the disappearances but I never thought they'd take Tats. First Orihime and now Tatsuki, Gin." Rangiku looked up. "Do you think..."

"No, Ran. No one knows 'bout you or Chairman Ten. But if it makes ya feel better, ya can stay here with me."

"Thanks, Gin. You really don't know what happened to her or any of the other people?"

"Ya assume I know ev'rythin', don't ya?" Gin said with a smile. Rangiku forced a smile to her face and nodded. "I don't, unfortunately. But I'll be keepin' mah eyes and ears open. I got enough problems lookin' for Miss Inoue."

"Who is Aizen going to take to the Valentine's Ball if he doesn't go with Orihime? Surely he isn't gonna go alone..." Rangiku leaned back on the sofa and yawned.

"That mah dear," Gin snuggled into Rangiku's bosom, "is a damn good question."

* * *

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Orihime had been "kidnapped."

For someone who was kidnapped, she sure was having a pretty good time.

They were all watching the TV in the entertainment room. Orihime had gotten used to watching Chizuru's smiling face without breaking down into tears. She found it was easier to do when there were people around her. If she watched TV alone in her room, she would be bawling her gray eyes out.

But now she sat between Nel and Ulquiorra, sharing popcorn with Nel. They were intermittently throwing popcorn at Stark to see if they could get one to land in his mouth while he slept. When they made it, they would whisper "Score!"

"That's not exactly the safest thing to do. What if he chokes?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Cheh... As if Stark would die by choking," Grimmjow said.

The news usually finished with the disappearances. Ulquiorra always turned it off before then. But something caught Orihime's eye and she stopped his hand. She did not blink as she watched the smile disappear from Chizuru's face as she spoke. The face next to Chizuru's was a happy face. It was a familiar face. It was a face Orihime had grown up with.

"... _she is still missing. She has been missing since the middle of January. She is one of the Tenth Authority's own, like Miss Inoue. If you have any information on any of the disappearances, please contact_..."

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime. She had completely gone rigid when she touched his hand. Her touch was warm on his skin. But something was wrong. When that girl's face on the screen had appeared, she had stopped smiling. She had stopped moving altogether.

"Tatsuki..." she whispered.

"Woman, what's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime had now grasped the attention of everyone in the room. "Woman..." Ulquiorra was cut off as Orihime stood up. She looked around her and then sped off.

"Where is she going?" Nel asked.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra watched as Orihime headed for the kitchen. Somehow, she managed to find an outlet and went through it. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly and followed her. Grimmjow and Nnoitra shook their heads.

"How is it that they always find the back door?" Grimmjow asked.

"You'd think that they would go for the front since they came in that way," Nnoitra said.

"And why is that door _**NEVER**_ locked? I'm surprised something just hasn't waltzed in here from Hueco Mundo yet."

"You know... Once Pet-sama touches that sand..." Nnoitra said. They all looked at each other.

"Let Ulquiorra handle that."


	6. Chapter 6: Open Your Eyes

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 6: Open Your Eyes**

**

* * *

**

Orihime had absolutely no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get to Tatsuki. She had no idea where Tatsuki was, but she had to find her. Tatsuki had always been there for her. Now Tatsuki was missing. Was it because of her? Was it because she had been with Sosuke? When had her life become so complicated?

"Woman, come back down here," a solemn, bored voice said from behind her.

Orihime turned and glared daggers at Ulquiorra. Ignoring him, she continued up the stairs she was on. She felt a gust of wind that made the sleeveless dress she wore feel that much thinner. With the wind came sand in her eyes. She flinched and spat. Then she saw the moon.

_I haven't seen the moon in so long. I haven't been __**OUTSIDE**__ in forever_, she thought. Orihime picked up her speed, ignoring the wind and sand.

"Woman, come back here," Ulquiorra said. Orihime scowled. He never asked anything of her. He always _**TOLD**_ her to do things. "Woman..."

"No! I need to find Tatsuki!" she yelled as she continued to climb the stairs. She lost her footing on the slippery sand on the stairs for a moment, but kept going. When she reached the top, Orihime stepped out into the moonlight out of what looked like a cellar and into a desert. Once her right foot touched the sand ahead of her, she felt a wave of dysphoria wash over her. She took a few more steps before completely losing her balance and falling forward on her knees, breathing hard.

_I can't breathe_, she thought.

Ulquiorra came up the stairs, hands in his pockets. He saw Orihime about ten feet from the hole. He had not figured she would make it that far before falling. He really needed to learn to give the woman more credit. But at the moment she was looking at her surroundings like she had seen a ghost and breathing like she was taking her first breaths. As if she knew he was behind her, she spoke.

"Where... am... I?" she asked between breaths.

"You're outside of the wall, in Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra answered. Orihime continued looking around, getting her breathing under control. "This is the real world."

Her eyes widened for a moment. Then she narrowed them, which was a funny face on her. Orihime managed to push herself off the ground. She dusted herself off and looked up at the crescent moon above her. Then she looked at the endless desert that stretched for what seemed like miles and miles.

"How is this... desert the real world?" she asked.

"Perhaps I phrased that wrong." Ulquiorra looked away from her for a moment. Then his eyes met hers again. "This is reality."

"What?" Orihime was not following.

"When you stepped out of that hole and onto that sand, what did you feel?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime thought back.

"Like I was dizzy and I couldn't breathe. I was also strangely... anxious."

"You were just released from a long state of hypnosis," Ulquiorra said. Orihime stared at him as if he had sprouted wings and a halo.

"I was hypnotized? By what? I've never been hypnotized in my life."

"Haven't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I said it in our statement of intent. Did you really believe everything that you saw; everything that was placed in front of you? Do you think your friends experience life the same as you do?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Why wouldn't they? We don't all live in a different world, do we?" Orihime asked. They stared at one another in silence for a moment. Orihime nervously put her hair behind her ear as the wind blew through it. She shook her head. "Say you're right. Say I was hypnotized. How could I be _**BORN**_ hypnotized?"

"You weren't born hypnotized, woman. All you needed to see was one thing," Ulquiorra inhaled, "and you were instantly trapped. What age you saw it at is irrelevant. You most likely saw it at a very young age."

"Saw what? What did I need to see?" Orihime asked.

"Kyoka Suigetsu. Once you've seen it, you're under it's hypnosis until," Ulquiorra glanced up at the moon, "you end up here, I would assume."

"How would I know what to look for? How would my parents..."

"It manifests in different ways for different people," Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded slowly.

"Who would do such a thing to a whole population of people?"

"Can you really think of no one?"

The silence between them was deafening. The wind that howled between them made that silence only more noticeable. Orihime shivered the tiniest bit as she drew the conclusion as to who might have been Ulquiorra was referring. The saddest part was that she could guess who so very easily. Did she really have so little faith in Sosuke?

"You think Sosuke does that to people? That he controls us with this Kyoka Suigetsu thing?" Orihime asked.

"I said no such thing," Ulquiorra said. Orihime bit her lip; he had not. Once again, she drew a conclusion. "But, if you must know, yes. I do not think, woman. I know. We all know. You just had the proof of it right when you set foot on this sand."

Orihime turned away from Ulquiorra and sank to her knees. It was too much to process at once. If what Ulquiorra was telling her was true; that she had been hypnotized her entire life, was any of it real? Was Tatsuki real? Was Rangiku real? Toshiro? Any of her friends of the different authorities?

"So was any of my life real, or just one long dream?" she whispered.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly. She sounded defeated. He'd never heard that tone from her. Even when she'd initially been kidnapped she had sounded a bit spunky. Now she sounded... sad.

"It was real. Just... preordained," he said, carefully choosing his words.

"What about Sosuke?"

Here was a question that Ulquiorra did not have the answer to.

"I do not know Aizen's feelings towards you."

"I didn't expect you to." Orihime looked up at the moon. "So you guys want to blow up a tower every month, huh?"

"That is the plan."

"And if it fails?"

"It will not."

"But you guys still can't find the Novena..."

"The plan will not fail, even with a deserter. We have ways of taking care of those who betray us," Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded.

"So why am I here? I still haven't seen this 'Segunda.'"

"When he wants to see you, he will request your presence. Until then, be patient."

"Fine." Orihime sighed. "After all is said and done, what will you do?"

"Destroy the wall that separates Karakura from Hueco Mundo. Release everyone from Kyoka Suigetsu's hold. Give power to someone who deserves it. That is our aim. We only want to right that which is wrong; not trade one tyrant for another," Ulquiorra said blandly. It sounded like he was reading from a brochure.

"What if people like the way things are? What if they don't want change? What if they liked waking up every morning to the same routine? What if they liked being normal?" Orihime said, her voice rising with each question. Ulquiorra looked calmly down on her.

_How quickly her mood changes_, he thought.

"Are you sure you are speaking for the people or for yourself?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime glared at him and got to her feet, stumbling in the sand.

"Listen, you! My life was just fine until you had to go and ruin it! I was having a great time with my friends and... Sosuke. Then you came along and had to blow up stuff and kidnap me!" she yelled at him, trying to walk in the sand. She tripped into him and he caught her.

"If your life was so perfect, why didn't you scream?" Ulquiorra asked quietly while looking in her eyes.

Orihime stared up at him. He was holding her wrist and his other hand was supporting her back. Once again, as if noticing their proximity, they immediately stepped away from one another. She thought about his question for a moment. Why hadn't she screamed? The answer still eluded her after all this time.

"It doesn't matter. Who wants to live in the barren desert? This isn't what the world is supposed to look like. The world is supposed to look like... like... like..." Orihime paused.

"Like the Seireitei? Is it supposed to be pasty and white and void of color?" Ulquiorra asked dryly. Orihime sighed. Then she noticed something about Ulquiorra and the way the moonlight hit him. It almost seemed... right; like he belonged.

"You were born here?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded. Suddenly she felt very, very stupid. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, woman." Ulquiorra held out his hand. "Come with me, woman," he said. Orihime stared at him before smiling. "Why do you smile? Five minutes ago you wanted to kill me."

"Nothing." They moved towards the hole back to Las Noches.

* * *

Soi Fon stared at the dress Yoruichi held up for her to wear to the Valentine's Ball. It was long and tight and...

"Definitely not my style," Soi Fon said. Yoruichi looked at it and then back at Soi Fon.

"What's wrong with it? I think you'll look cute in it," she said.

"Can I even fight in that thing?" Soi Fon tried to stretch the material. "No mobility whatsoever. I'll have to rip it." She walked away and down another aisle. "I don't know why I'm in here anyway. I should be doing field work."

"The Eleventh is in charge of the field work. The Second is watching the ball. Plus, two sexy women like us will fit in much better than a bunch of sweaty men. We're much less noticeable," Yoruichi said.

Soi Fon grumbled underneath her breath. Yoruichi had a point. Besides Yachiru Kusajishi, there was no one who could fit in properly at the ball in the 11th Division. Even their captain stuck out like a sore thumb. But, Yachiru would also be at the ball, so her talents would not be wasted. Just if she did not have bubblegum pink hair...

"How about this one?" Yoruichi pulled out a dress. She held it up to Soi Fon's smaller body. "Oh it'll look so cute on you. Go try it on!" She pushed Soi Fon towards the dressing room.

_Someone shoot me_, Soi Fon thought bleakly. She hated dresses. She hated parties. She hated when both were mixed. After getting the dress on, she stepped out in front of Yoruichi. Yoruichi motioned for her to twirl. Soi Fon could hear the giggle as the dress flared out as she twirled.

"You are too cute!" Yoruichi said. "You're getting this dress and you are not going to wear those braids or hide explosives in your chest. The most you can carry is _**ONE**_ knife," she said. Soi Fon folded her arms.

"You're _**EVIL**_."

* * *

The Espada all sat in the conference room of Las Noches. They were waiting on Halibel. The Valentine's Ball was in one day. This was also the day of the second mission; another tower was coming down as planned. Which one had yet to be revealed to even the Espada.

The Tercera Alpha made her presence known by merely walking in with a very stern look on her face. Any conversations that had been going on prior to her arrival were immediately silenced by her eyes. Szayel was also with her, which was surprising.

"Now that I have your attention, we can get started. As you all may have noticed, we are still short a Novena. I will get to them later. But first, the task at hand: the next tower." Halibel sat down. "Szayel."

"Demands, demands, Halibel. Anyway, our next target is the Sixth Tower," Szayel said. Nel's hand went up. "Yes, Nel Tu?"

"But isn't that where the ball is?"

"You are very observant, Nel Tu. Allow me to continue, my dear. Our _**ACTUAL**_ target is not the Sixth Tower. What are we; monsters? I think not. Destroying a tower full of nobles and VIPs will not solve any problems. However, destroying the Eleventh Tower will."

Everyone stared at Szayel for a moment, trying to understand his logic. Then as if it seemed to make sense they all made the "Oh" sound and nodded their heads.

"As you know, the Eleventh Tower is a symbol; a symbol of brute strength and military conformism. We will use the Sixth Tower as a diversion. From the reports, both of the Second Authority's captains are female. I can expect them to be at the ball, keeping an eye on proceedings; much less obvious. That means the Eleventh must be on patrol. Once they get word that the Sixth Tower is under attack, they come running, leaving the tower free. Anyone still there we should be able to handle." Szayel pushed up his glasses. "Any questions?"

"This sounds like it'll take a lot of manpower," Stark said.

"That's because it will. Segunda also has a special assignment for two people," Halibel said. She looked down at a sheet of paper. "Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache, take Wonderweiss with you. You will be going to the Eleventh," she said. The three ladies looked over at Wonderweiss. He was rolling a ball back and forth.

"Are you sure, Halibel?" Apache asked. Halibel eyed her. "Whatever you say."

"Good. Stark, Lilynette, and Luppi, you will _**PRETEND**_ to set up the Sixth Tower. Luppi, do not run your mouth if you see someone pretty. This requires precision. Nnoitra..."

"... getaway. I know, I know." Nnoitra waved his hand in the air. "When the fuck will I get to do something?"

"You're the best driver. This is a mission that requires perfect execution I'd actually take that as a compliment," Zommari said quietly. Nnoitra looked over at the relatively quiet man.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Moving on, Barragan has requested that Nel and Grimmjow actually attend the ball," Halibel said.

Grimmjow was drinking when she said this and Nel was leaning back in her chair. He proceeded to spit all his juice out on Mila-Rose and Nel fell back with a yelp. They both looked up.

"Say what?" they said together. Halibel nodded.

"You both must attend the ball doing reconnaissance. You will be bugged by Szayel and whatever you do will be taped. Try to stay out in the open and... mingle a bit. Barragan chose you two because you both are," Halibel cleared her throat, "friendly. We just have to do something about your appearances."

"What do mean my appearance? I think I look just fine," Grimmjow said, sounding offended.

"Grimmjow, you have electric blue hair," Luppi said.

"Piss off, Beta. No one fuckin' asked you." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and then back at Halibel. "What about you and Green-Eyed Monster over here?"

"Ulquiorra will be with Orihime. I will remain here with Yammy, Zommari, the girls, and Szayel, watching and waiting. Anything else, Grimmjow?" Halibel asked. Grimmjow just ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun, who were looking a tad bit too happy.

"No..."

"Then hush. Now about the Novena..."

* * *

He found her sitting by the pool in a black T-shirt and shorts. The Shun Shun Rikka were around her, just floating and doing nothing. Orihime was staring out at the pool, rocking back and forth.

Ulquiorra had seen her do this before. He had walked in on her when he thought she was talking to herself only to find that she was having a conversation with Ayame. Ayame, he'd learned, had something of a crush on him. Ulquiorra could only assume that meant that she liked him for whatever reason.

No one else in Las Noches knew about the Shun Shun Rikka. That's the way Orihime wanted it and Ulquiorra honored her wish. He felt the need to protect her from... everything.

As he approached her, he noticed that strange thing she did again. She was glowing. She only did it at odd moments; like when she had been left alone for hours or when she was in deep thought. She would just spontaneously start to glow. It was one of the strangest things Ulquiorra had ever seen. Well, apart from almost having his arm ripped off and sewn back together within a span of five minutes.

"How did you find me?" Orihime asked. She'd also grown remarkably aware of his presence, even when he never made a sound.

"I will always know where you are. You cannot hide from me," Ulquiorra said calmly. He heard her snort.

"I have a stalker in Las Noches. I should show you what Tsubaki does to stalkers," she said. The glow around her began to fade as the Shun Shun Rikka formed her hairpins once more. "Don't you have a mission?" She looked up at him as he stopped by her side.

"My mission is to remain here."

A bloodcurdling scream sounded throughout the halls. Orihime stood up. Both of them turned and looked back at the entrance to the pool room.

"Was that... Grimmjow?" Orihime asked.

"I believe Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun are dyeing his hair. His appearance must change for the Valentine's Ball. He is to be a spy on the inside," Ulquiorra answered. Orihime stared at him for a moment and then took off running. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly and followed after her.

* * *

Grimmjow stared in the mirror in horror. His bottom lip quivered. Mila-Rose nodded at her work of art.

"Grimm, I don't know what you're so worked up over. It will wash out in a couple of days. Besides, you look nice as a redhead. When it dries, it'll look even better," she said.

"You even did my eyebrows? Who dyes their fuckin' eyebrows?" Grimmjow got closer to the mirror. Mila-Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, it would've looked mighty suspicious if you had red hair and blue eyebrows. Shut up and stop complaining. Nel has black hair and I don't see her whining."

Grimmjow looked over at Nel. Nel and Sun-Sun were already going over styles. Rolling his eyes, he glanced back in the mirror to see another person standing behind him. She touched his wet hair. It was Orihime.

"Hey, princess," Grimmjow mumbled. "I look like a shithead."

"You don't look bad. I think you look adorable; just like a big heart. The ladies'll definitely wanna hug you and squeeze you and kiss you." Orihime smiled at him. Grimmjow smirked. It was amazing how happy she could always seem to be.

"Thanks, princess." Then Mila-Rose appeared with a blow dryer. Grimmjow flinched as she turned it on. It looked like she was holding a gun. He got up and ran. Mila-Rose smiled; it was battery-powered.

Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow run out of Mila-Rose's room... with red hair. He had very, very red hair. It was most unusual from someone whose hair was normally the color of a very clear sky. Orihime walked out of the room, a smile gracing her face. It almost made Ulquiorra want to smile. Her smile was just that infectious. She had once made Halibel smile. Once, but once was enough. Her smile disappeared though.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I just wish I was going. I was but then... you know..." Orihime said quietly.

And now Ulquiorra needed to find some way to please her again.

"Come, woman." He started walking. Orihime looked up and silently obeyed.

* * *

Aizen looked out over his guests as they continued to file in. He was in a room that overlooked the ballroom. He could see them, but they could not see him. That's the way he always wanted it to be. A young woman sat on a small sofa behind him. Like every other woman at the party, she was dressed in a white dress. A knock at the door came and Aizen turned around as Gin came in.

"Why don't you ever wait for the command to enter, Gin?" Aizen asked. Gin just smiled and shrugged.

"I would assume ya wouldn' be doin' nothin' naughty, mah lord. We do have our reputation ta think about, right?" he asked. Aizen smirked. "Are ya ready ta start?"

"In a moment, Gin. I just want to finish watching my guests arrive. I do so like seeing what everyone is wearing," Aizen said. Gin turned to go. "Oh, and Gin?" Gin paused and turned his head to the side. "Tell Miss Matsumoto she looks absolutely stunning tonight."

Gin's smile faded only for a moment. It was barely visible to those who did not know him. But as quickly as it had faltered, it was back up.

"I most surely will, mah lord." He left.

* * *

Wonderweiss, Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun sat in a building across from the 11th Tower. They were in position already. Nnoitra had dropped them off before the sun set, as ordered. Now they were about to check in with Halibel before they maintained radio silence until Stark gave them the go ahead.

"Tercera Alpha, this is WAMS. We're in position," Apache said.

"_I have your location, WAMS. Radio silence now_," Halibel said.

* * *

Stark, Lilynette, and Luppi were on the top floor of a building across from the Sixth Tower. The building had already been "rigged" with explosives courtesy of Stark himself. No one had seen him do it, though. All they had to do was make themselves known, start a little mayhem, and then while everyone was listening to firecrackers (really good, expensive ones), the real show would be going on courtesy Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun.

"When do we get to start? These gloves itch," Lilynette whined.

"In a minute Lilynette. Shut up and sit still," Luppi whispered. Stark just sighed. He touched his headphone.

"Tercera Alpha, Primera and Sexta Beta in position."

"_I have your location, Primera. Maintain radio silence until signaled by Quinta_."

* * *

Grimmjow had to admit; Nel looked good with black hair. It was definitely different on her. They had split up and she was doing the mingling thing far better than he was. He was still sulking a bit about his hair. He kept running a hand through it, as if making sure it was not going to fall out. Then he headed over to a far wall.

He had already mapped out the entire ballroom in his head. Both he and Nel knew where the cameras were, the exits, the bathrooms, the "explosives;" everything. No leaf was unturned. Menoly and Loly had done their job well.

Somewhere on their person, Nel and Grimmjow wore small cameras and microphones. They were so small and discreet that they were undetectable. It was a miracle that Szayel would be able to find it later on.

But now Grimmjow leaned against the wall, still angry about his hair and eyebrows. He did not want to even mention the color contacts that Szayel had made him wear: green. He was sure he looked like some sort of cartoon character. He caught Nel's eye. She was giving him an evil look.

"_What is wrong with you? Why aren't you mingling_?" she asked into her headpiece.

"Because I look like an idiot. Besides, you can see everything if I just walk around," Grimmjow said.

"_Be friendly, Grimm. I outrank you, so you have to listen to me. Stop being mean_!" Nel whispered harshly. Grimmjow winced. He got up off the wall. He could not believe she just pulled rank.

* * *

"_Stop being a sourpuss! Dance with the next guy you bump into_," Yoruichi said into her headpiece to Soi Fon.

"No," Soi Fon said firmly. "And no one would want to dance with me anyway."

"_Shaolin, you're being stubborn and boooring. This is a party. Act like it. You're supposed to blend. Plus, hot chick like you? Any guy would be happy to dance with you_." Yoruichi said.

Soi Fon was moving through the crowd. So far, the night had gone according to plan. It was almost... dull. Aizen had brought some sweet tart to replace his other little angel. Soi Fon hoped the girl was not watching this somewhere; she'd be devastated.

_I know I'd be pissed at the way he's parading her around_, Soi Fon thought. _Silly girl looks like she's found God in him_. Soi Fon rolled her eyes and continued her way through the crowd.

"_Shaolin, I'm serious. The very next guy_," Yoruichi said. "_And I can see you, so I'll know if you're lying_."

"Fine, I'll do it. One dance. After it, will you shut up and stop using that name?"

"_For about an hour or so_," Yoruichi said and cut off her headpiece.

Soi Fon hissed under her breath and grabbed hold of some much taller man. From what she could tell, he was muscular beneath his tuxedo. He seemed a bit shocked that Soi Fon had touched him. She pulled him to the dancefloor and into position, still hissing a variety of swearwords in a variety of languages.

_I cannot believe I'm doing this_, she thought.

Turned out her Yet-To-Be-Named dance partner was actually a pretty good dancer. She finally looked up at him. He had a head of wavy, bright red hair. His eyes were narrow and cat-like, like Yoruichi's and they were green. It was a common combination, but the combination did not seem... right on him.

"Why don't you let me lead?" he asked. Soi Fon glared at him. His eyes, while a different color, were oddly familiar.

"I prefer to be the dominate one in the makeshift relationship. I grabbed you, so I'll lead," she hissed.

* * *

Grimmjow did all he could not to outright laugh. What were the odds that the little captain he had fought a month ago would grab him while in disguise and dance with him? She was cute half awake in pajamas but she was beautiful in the dress with her hair out of the pigtails and rings.

Plus, she was hissing at him. She had not stopped hissing since she touched him. He was being led around a dancefloor with a woman who barely came up to his chest and was hissing at him. Astounding.

"Keep that hissing up and someone might mistake you for a cat," Grimmjow said. Soi Fon looked at him.

"Would you prefer I buzz?" she said sarcastically.

She had not meant anything by it; nor had she expected him to catch on. Grimmjow had not even realized what he was saying until it was already too late.

"If it helps you feel better, little bee," he said quietly.

Their eyes both widened.


	7. Chapter 7: Hoodwinked

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 7: Hoodwinked**

**

* * *

**

For a moment, Grimmjow and Soi Fon stared at one another. Then Grimmjow pulled Soi Fon closer to him. They kept dancing. Soi Fon put her head against his chest. It was unlike her not to immediately go for the kill in such a situation. Why could she not do it? She was pretty sure he could easily get out of this as well. What was holding them back?

"So... do we just kill each other right here?" Soi Fon asked quietly. Grimmjow smirked.

"We have two options," he said. He looked down at her. "We could find a bathroom and find a stall and..."

"What's the second option?" Soi Fon asked, suddenly wishing that she had disregarded Yoruichi's command at not placing weapons in her dress.

"We could go out back and have it out like two trained assassins would," Grimmjow said more seriously. Soi Fon stared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You're one of the Espada. You could easily kill me right now and no one would even notice."

"You could do the same. You are a captain of the Second Authority, right? The position of your left hand could easily do some damage at the moment," Grimmjow said. "Just like I could easily break your back or sever your spine."

"But you haven't."

"Just like you won't."

"What makes you say that?" Soi Fon asked, looking into his fake green eyes. Grimmjow smirked.

"You're a killer, little bee. When you see prey, you go for the kill. You don't hesitate." Grimmjow brought her chin up. "You've hesitated for far too long," he said. Soi Fon stared at him for a moment.

"I think I liked you better with blue eyes," she whispered.

An explosion rocked the ballroom.

"_Grimmjow, let's go_!" Nel yelled in his ear.

Grimmjow blinked. He looked down at Soi Fon, who was removing herself from his grasp. He pulled her back to him. Soi Fon's eyes widened.

"What do you thi..." She was hushed as Grimmjow kissed her fast and hard. When he broke away, she was dizzy. She was about to reprimand Grimmjow, but her vision began to blur. "Wha..."

"I'm sorry, bee." Those were the last words she heard before passing out.

* * *

Wonderweiss sat on the floor of the 11th Tower. There was a moth flying around. He smiled and got up to follow it. He did not notice the three authority members come in, looking for some extra weapons.

"What's a kid doing in here?" one of them asked.

"Dunno. How did he get in here is the better question. Hey, little guy! Where's your parents?" He approached Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss turned his head to look at the other guys.

Apache was turning a corner when she heard noise. She sped up; they'd left Wonderweiss downstairs alone. When she got there, Wonderweiss was there. So was a moth. There were also three bodies. One had a hole through his abdomen. The second had his right arm broken in three places and his left arm wrapped painfully around his neck. The third's head looked like had been spun around on his shoulders so many times that it had broken from his spine altogether and was just... there.

Wonderweiss turned and looked at Apache. He gave her a smile. Apache smiled slowly and held out her hand to him.

"Come on, Wondy. It's time to go," she said slowly. Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun came around the corner.

"Apache we heard noise. What ha... Oh my god!" Mila-Rose yelled when she saw the carnage. "Did you do that?" Apache pointed at Wonderweiss. They all looked at the child. He looked totally oblivious to everything.

"Let's just go before I lose my dinner," Sun-Sun said. They ran out and started climbing buildings.

* * *

Yoruichi jumped across buildings. She had seen someone with red hair with Soi Fon. Then they were gone. Everyone was making their way out of the 6th Tower. How could she have been wrong? Were they really going to blow up the tower?

_They seemed serious by blowing a chunk of a wall out to make their point. Aizen didn't seem too worried, as usual. Does anything ever frighten that man_? Yoruichi thought. She knew she should be more concerned about the tower, but she could not find Soi Fon.

Then it happened.

An explosion not too far from her. It was not the 6th Tower as everyone, including the entire 11th Authority, was being led to believe. It was the 11th Tower. She braced herself for the aftershock. Yoruichi had been right, but everyone had definitely been duped.

_Where the hell is Shaolin_? she thought angrily. She knew that guy with the red hair was the culprit. If only she had not forced her to dance with someone. Then she saw it. _A black... van_? Yoruichi got up. She gave chase.

* * *

In the crowd outside of the 6th Tower, everyone turned as they heard and felt the 11th Tower go up in flames. Rangiku Matsumoto was standing between Gin and Toshiro, holding a glass of wine. For a moment, all that was heard was the gasps of the partygoers as they watched the grand explosion from afar. Rangiku, drunk as she was, held her mouth open for a moment.

Then she laughed.

It was not just any laugh, either. It was a loud cackle that caused everyone to jump out of their trances and look around to find the cause of the distraction. Gin and Toshiro looked at the woman between them as she held a hand to her bare chest, laughing.

"Somethin' funny, Ran?" Gin asked. Rangiku nodded. "D'ya mind sharin' it with the rest of us?" She looked at Gin with heavy eyes.

"You should see the looks on y'all's faces." She downed the rest of her wine as Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise walked up. They were both of the 8th Authority and Kyoraku was known for being just as laid back as Rangiku. Rangiku noticed him and they slapped five, laughing.

"Don't we feel like a bunch of asses, eh, Ran?" Kyoraku said through his laughter. Rangiku giggled.

"They played us like some fucking saps!" she said loudly. They continued to cackle drunkenly. Toshiro and Gin just looked over at Nanao, the second scariest female in the authorities. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Toshiro and Gin stepped back. Rangiku and Kyoraku hadn't even noticed.

* * *

Nnoitra watched Nel climbed in the front seat. She started throwing off items of clothing and getting dressed again. Then Nnoitra noticed that Grimmjow had also got in the car.

With an extra body.

"What the fuck, Sexta Alpha? What the _**FUCK**_? Who's the broad?" Nnoitra yelled as he drove. It took all his will not to just scream Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow glared at him.

"She's the captain of the Second Authority," he mumbled.

"What the _**FUCK**_ is wrong with you?" Nnoitra yelled again. "Toss her out!" he yelled. Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra as if he'd said something offensive.

"No!"

"Toss the bitch out!"

"No!"

"Shut up and drive, Quinta! We're not tossing anyone out. Sexta Alpha, the excuse had better be _**GOOD**_," Nel said. She rolled down the window and climbed out. Nnoitra and Grimmjow listened to her walk on the hood of the van.

"I love when she pulls rank," Nnoitra said.

Nel looked around. She saw Stark's team coming up, Lilynette and Luppi being pulled along by Stark. She beat on the top of the van. Grimmjow threw the door open. They landed safely inside. Nel continued searching for the last four of their team. When she saw Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache, and Wonderweiss coming up, she also noticed that they had a tail. Nel caught Apache's eye and stood up.

* * *

Yoruichi noticed that she had been spotted. She also took note of the girl who was standing on top of the van. Her posture was familiar.

_The girl who helped kidnap Inoue_, she thought. Yoruichi watched as the four she was tailing disappeared completely from her sight. Confused as to what was going on, Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and then noticed the girl was pointing something at her. It was blue and it looked like it would hurt if it hit her.

_Oh shit_, she thought. Yoruichi was not about to take it lying down.

* * *

Nel watched as the captain she had fought before made a series of hand movements while mumbling something. A light formed and before she knew it, it was flying towards her. Nel released her own attack. She knew that if she dodged, the oncoming attack would hit the van, so she closed her eyes and took it full on.

And it really, really hurt.

* * *

Yoruichi managed to dodge the blue light, but she hit a flagpole in the process. Ironically, that knocked her out completely and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Nel was stood up shakily on the van as Yoruichi fell. She watched a man catch her right before she hit the ground. He winked at her as the van kept going. Raising an eyebrow, Nel climbed back into the van. She glared at Grimmjow. Then she winced. Her entire left side was covered in blood and she was trying to hide the pain.

"We've got to get her back. Nnoitra, drive and drive fast," Sun-Sun said.

* * *

Ulquiorra had thought it would make her happy. It just made her sad. It had just made her run to her room and cry her eyes out. When he asked her what was wrong, she had just told him nothing. Something was obviously wrong.

He did not understand this "Valentine's Day" thing.

So now Ulquiorra sat in her sitting room, listening to her weep in her bedroom. They had watched the Valentine's Ball through Nel and Grimmjow's footage. Nel's footage had been infinitely better and they had stayed on her for most of the time. Halfway through, Orihime had seen Aizen with someone called Momo Hinamori. The girl had looked absolutely lovestruck. Aizen had paraded her around like... he had paraded Orihime around. It was understandable why she would be angry or sad.

_**SHE**_ was supposed to be his Valentine. _**SHE**_ was supposed to be wearing a beautiful white dress and dancing the night away carelessly. Instead, Aizen had thrown out that notion and taken some other girl, seemingly not giving Orihime another thought.

The door opened and finally Orihime came out. She was a red mess, but at least she had stopped crying. She moved over to Ulquiorra and sat next to him.

"Sorry. I normally don't get so..." She started to cry again.

Tears were quite foreign in Las Noches. No one ever cried. Ulquiorra could not even remember crying as a child. He was probably sure if he scraped his knee as a kid, he would have probably stared at it in awe of the blood against his skin before tears ever came. So, it came as no surprise when he closed the gap between them, reached up and touched her cheek, wiping a tear away. Orihime looked up at him in shock, but did not say anything. She just sniffed.

"Why do you cry?" he asked, still sitting only inches away from her. Orihime just swallowed; obviously he did not mind invading her personal bubble at this moment. Her tears had seemingly grasped his interest.

"Didn't you ask that before?"

"No. I asked what was wrong. I'm asking why do you cry at this moment. For what reason do you shed tears?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime stopped crying. He always made a simple question seem so hard to answer.

"Like... period?"

"Yes."

"Well, I cry because I'm sad or happy..."

"Why would you cry because you are happy?"

"I... don't know really." They heard the doors open to the front. Ulquiorra wiped the tears away from the other side of her face. Orihime just sat still, not knowing what to do.

"I do not like to see you cry. Do not do it anymore," he said firmly. Orihime nodded slowly.

"Um, okay. Can we go see the others now?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra leaned back away from her and she released a breath. He stood and helped her up.

* * *

When they got to the front, it was mayhem. Nel was a bloody mess in Nnoitra's arms. Halibel was shaking her head in dismay. Szayel was trying to get Nnoitra to put Nel down somewhere. Stark was heading off to bed with Lilynette. Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache were standing around nervously, worried about Nel. Luppi was just now realizing that Wonderweiss was covered in someone else's blood.

And Grimmjow was holding the captain of the 2nd Authority. When Halibel noticed that, her eyes promised all kinds of death.

"Take her to your room and tie her up. Szayel, search her and any taps and tracking devices you find on her you get rid of," Halibel said sternly.

"The full package, my queen?" Szayel asked. Halibel nodded. Everyone who knew what that meant shuddered. Szayel looked down at Nel next. "My poor Nel Tu. What have they done to you? Second Authority bastards..."

"I can help her," Orihime said, stepping forward. "It'll only take a moment." Ulquiorra blinked; she was going to use her power? Szayel was looking at her oddly.

"Nel Tu's missing half her left side, sweetie. Unless you can rebuild tissue, I don't see how you can help her. She's going to need a lot help," he said. Orihime just moved past him.

"Lay her down somewhere," she said to Nnoitra.

"Anything for you, Pet-sama." He put Nel on the dining room table. She groaned in pain. Orihime looked at Nel's side.

_Did she take the blast head-on or something? She's lucky to still be alive. What is she made of exactly_? she thought. She held her hands out over Nel's side. Everyone was watching her.

"Soten Kisshun... I reject," Orihime said. The orange light appeared and with it Shun'o and Ayame.

In less than five minutes, all of Nel's injuries were healed. The orange light disappeared. Ayame flew over to Ulquiorra and winked. Then they disappeared. Nel's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. She looked down at her side. It was just like new.

"I could've sworn I had a hole ripped in me," she said absentmindedly. Orihime smiled.

"You did. But I fixed it," she said. Nel looked up at her.

Halibel stepped up next to Ulquiorra.

"That is why Aizen wants her? Her healing technique?" she asked quietly. Ulquiorra turned and started to walk. Halibel followed.

"It is not healing. It is rejection," he said.

"I don't follow."

"She is rejecting what has already happened. She is making it so that it has never happened."

"So if I destroyed a glass, she could return it to the state it was before, so to say?"

"I suppose. She also has a defensive technique that is only as powerful as how much she wants to do the other person harm. She is not a naturally... violent person, so it really doesn't do her much good. Although I made her angry and she almost took my arm off," Ulquiorra said. Halibel crossed her arms.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Her offensive technique is a shield. That explains how she survived that explosion."

"That and you saved her," Halibel mumbled. Ulquiorra looked at her, his eyes wider than usual. Halibel had a twinkle in her eye. "Oh yes, Cuarta. I am Tia Halibel, the Tercera Alpha. It's in the name: _**ALPHA**_. I am omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent." She turned around. "Keep watch over princess. I have an ass to chew out."

* * *

Soi Fon woke up. Her vision was blurry at first. Then she noticed a pink-haired man with glasses. Next to him was a pan. In the pan were what appeared to be little white marbles of some sort.

_Those aren't marbles. Those are_...

"My transmitters! How did..." Soi Fon flinched as pain seared up her neck. Three of the transmitters had been lodged in her spine. How had this man found them?

"I'd just relax if I were you. I had not expected the anesthesia to wear off so soon. Tough little cookie, aren't you? I'm finished, though. Guess I'll get your babysitter now. You can have your little temper tantrum with him." The pink-haired man left.

Soi Fon took in her surroundings. Everything was either black or blue; a refreshing change from the white she was used to. Still, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Luckily, they had been able to get to her transmitters without taking off her dress. But her shoes were gone. Her arms were tied to one corner of the bed, as was one foot.

_Could this position get any more awkward_? she thought blandly.

Then the last face she saw entered. She did not move. She could not. All the anger in her would not allow her. He sat in a chair a few feet from the bed and looked at her.

"Now, I know you're mad, little bee..."

"Do not call me that," Soi Fon hissed.

"There's that hiss again. I prefer the buzz," he said with a smirk. Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "If I untie you, will you be nice?" he asked. Soi Fon gave him a look that could melt glaciers. "I suppose not."

"Let me go, you bastard!" Soi Fon tried to kick him.

Grimmjow watched her struggle. She was making herself red in the face. One side of him wanted to let her go and let her take her frustration out on him. She would not beat him. Even if she did, there were far too many people in Las Noches for her to take down alone. And she would never get past Halibel.

_**NO ONE**_ got past Halibel. The woman was a beast in terms of hand-to-hand combat.

"Bee, I know you really don't like to be in that dress, do you?" he asked. Soi Fon stopped moving. Grimmjow blinked. He really had not thought that _**THAT**_ would get her attention. "I tell you what. I'll free one of your hands so that you don't have to sleep so awkwardly. When I come back in the morning, if you're nicer, I'll unlock you from the bed."

"Why won't you let me go?" Soi Fon mumbled.

"You're a captain, bee. You can give me a run for my money, and I'm pretty damn good. So..."

"I hate you." Soi Fon watched as Grimmjow made his way over to her. He unlocked her right hand. She immediately socked him in the gut. He laughed and turned away from her.

"I like you too, my little bee," he said. He walked over to the bedroom door. "Nighty-night." He shut off the light and closed the door, locking it behind him. He turned only to face an angry Tercera Alpha. For the second time in two minutes, a female punched him.

Halibel watched as Grimmjow wiped the blood away from his lip, smiling. She suddenly wished she had aimed for his nose, but she liked the way he looked too much. She placed her hands on her hips and glared bloody murder at him. Grimmjow looked back up at her, ready to take his punishment.

"Explain yourself," she said simply.

Little did they know, but they had an entire audience just outside of Grimmjow's door. Nnoitra, Sun-Sun, Luppi, Mila-Rose, Apache, Nel, and Orihime were crowded around the door, trying to listen in. Ulquiorra just stood off to the side, watching in mild amusement as they made fools of themselves. He had to admit that he was curious as to why Grimmjow had brought home a captain of all people, though.

"Well?" Halibel said.

"She figured out who I was," Grimmjow said. Halibel stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Grimmjow, how did she figure out who you were if she'd never seen your face before?"

"Something I said, maybe?" he said while shrugging. Halibel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is why you and Luppi are both Sextas. You both run your mouths too damn much while on a mission."

"Don't put me in the same boat as tha..." Halibel silenced him with a hand.

"You better make sure this does not become a hindrance, Grimmjow. Or I will kill you and her myself. This mission is bigger than us and you know it." Halibel turned to leave.

Behind the door, their audience scrambled to leave as they heard Halibel's steps.

"Halibel?"

"What?" she almost yelled at him. She turned to look at him. His eyes were big and he had made them tear.

"I'm really, really sorry," he said. Halibel inhaled sharply.

"With that hair you look like a demon. I suggest you get to washing it." She turned to leave. Grimmjow frowned.

* * *

In his bedroom, Soi Fon laid on her side.

_Grimmjow... So that's his name_, she thought.

* * *

Yoruichi woke up to a splitting headache and a sore neck and left shoulder. The sun was shining through the blinds of a window. She sat up slowly and rotated her shoulder, looking around at her surroundings. She was in the 4th Tower, where the 4th Authority and Hospital was. Yoruichi would not call herself a frequent visitor, but a lot of her men spent time here.

It was then that she noticed she had a visitor. She almost rolled her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Good morning, Kisuke. What brings you here?" she asked.

"The strangest thing happened last night, Yoruichi," Kisuke Urahara said. He leaned forward on her bed. Yoruichi stared at him. A moment of silence passed between them. "Would you like to hear what it was?"

"Yes, idiot. What was it?"

"Oh, well, I was at the ball. Of course you know about the ball. Being a scientist, you're taught to look the other direction while everyone else looks in another. So, I noticed four people heading down Shizuki Avenue. Naturally, being a captain, I gave chase. But that's not the fun part."

"What is?"

"The black van and the little lady on top," he said. Urahara watched Yoruichi finally pay complete attention to him. "So, the four people I was initially following do some kind of disappearing act and I see the little lady on top forming this blue light. But it isn't directed at me. She didn't even see me," he said.

"She was directing it at me," Yoruichi said. "Do you know what it was? It was powerful, whatever it was," she said. Urahara nodded.

"Didn't appear to be kido... But she did take your kido blast head on. I must give her props." Yoruichi glared at Urahara. He just smiled under his hat. "Much to my surprise she stood up again and it began to rain."

"It rained?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. It was raining," he winked at Yoruichi, "sexy women. The most beautiful woman known to man fell right into my arms as that van sped off. I wonder if the little lady on the van survived..."

"You caught me, huh?" Yoruichi rubbed her head, feeling the wrapping from where she hit the pole.

"Any other day, I'd be inclined to laugh my head off at the fact that you jumped right into a pole, but since you were chasing after your best friend, I'll cut you a little slack," Urahara said from behind his white fan. Yoruichi shot him a look. "Did you notice that they were heading down Shizuki Avenue?"

"Shizuki? There's nothing at the end of Shizuki, Kisuke," Yoruichi said.

"Really now? I hadn't noticed..."

"Just the wall." She watched Urahara stand. "What now? Where are you going?"

"It is a beautiful day, Yoruichi. I'm going to have lunch with a few old friends. Perhaps I'll help with some of the wreckage at the Eleventh, too. It pays to be a good citizen, you know..."

Yoruichi watched one of closest friends leave.

_I swear he gets stranger every year. Sometimes it's like he's not even... here_, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Aizen's Little Helper

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 8: Aizen's Little Helper**

**

* * *

**

Soi Fon opened her eyes the next day. For some reason, she felt infinitely better than she had the night before. Her anger had quelled some. She was not as irritated with this "Grimmjow" as she probably should have been. She had no idea why that was.

Until she looked across the room and saw the glowing angel in front of her.

Given that her foot and her arm were chained to the bed and the fact the Soi Fon was not the tallest of people, sitting up was not an option. So all she could do was awkwardly face Orihime Inoue as the girl sat across the room. Orihime smiled and moved over to her.

"You don't have to move. I will," she said kindly as she ceased that glowing thing she did. Soi Fon just stared in slight awe at the girl. She looked... happy; happier than she should have been given her predicament. "How did you sleep?"

"Relatively well considering I'm chained up like this," Soi Fon said, trying not to frighten the girl off.

"Grimmjow said you were mad as a hornet because he kidnapped you. I told him I'd talk to you and tell you not to be so mad at him. He's nice in his own way," Orihime said.

Soi Fon could not believe this girl. Was she actually defending her captors? This was a case of Stockholm syndrome if she ever saw one.

"Plus, if you ask me, I think he likes you. I've never seen him so miserable after someone yells at him. Nel and I do it all the time when he annoys us. You yell at him once and he's immediately sad. Maybe you should just let him talk to you," Orihime asked. She looked at Soi Fon's dress. "I wish I could have gone to the ball."

"Believe me, it wasn't that great," Soi Fon mumbled. "You were probably better off here, kid." Orihime tried to smile.

"Did... Did Sosuke have a nice time with his date? What was her name? Momo Hinamori?"

Soi Fon glanced up at her. Orihime looked near tears. Did the girl really like Aizen that much? So maybe it had not really been all an act. Everyone who was in the "know" had figured it was one-sided but from whose end was a little difficult to tell; especially if you did not know Orihime Inoue. But now Soi Fon knew that Orihime had been the one to care; not Aizen.

"Up until the screaming, I would imagine so," Soi Fon tried to joke.

_Definitely didn't sound like I wanted it to. Now she looks like she's going to cry even more. Damn! I'm not good at emotions. I need an outlet fast_, she thought.

As if sensing her distress, Ulquiorra walked in. Soi Fon let out a sigh of relief.

"Woman, are you crying again?" he asked in a monotone that sounded familiar to Soi Fon. She tried to turn her head to look at him, but got only a glimpse of black hair. Orihime shook her head profusely and stood up, wiping her face. "Then come. Breakfast is ready." He turned and left the room. Orihime looked back at Soi Fon before leaving.

"It was nice meeting you, Captain Soi Fon." And Orihime was gone, as was the pleasant feeling. Still, Soi Fon no longer wanted to rip Grimmjow's head off the next time she saw him.

_Maim him, yes. Kill him, no_, Soi Fon thought.

* * *

Orihime and Ulquiorra walked back to the dining room in silence. Orihime was trying desperately to hide her sniffles. She just kept rubbing her face, only making it worse. Ulquiorra glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Why are you still wasting tears over that man, woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime looked at him and just shook her head.

"I'm not crying over Sosuke," she said.

"Then why are you sniffling now?"

"Because I didn't have a Valentine." She broke into uncontrollable tears. She stopped and leaned against the wall. "Everyone had someone or something to love yesterday and I didn't. Even though she'll never admit aloud, Halibel had Nnoitra. And Grimmjow went and _**STOLE**_ a Valentine!" Orihime wiped her nose on the back of her hand. She looked at the floor. "I am so alone."

Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment. She walked around with him for most of the day. How could she possibly be alone? What made her think that? Was his presence not enough?

"I will be your Valentine," he said. He had absolutely no idea what that meant, but he was willing to go along with it if it got her to stop crying.

"Well, it's a little late to be... Did you just say you'll be my Valentine?" Orihime had stopped crying and was now staring at him as if he'd cursed at her.

"I do not stutter." Ulquiorra started walking again. "Come woman. Halibel dislikes delay."

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra's back for a minute. It had yet to really register what he had said to her. Did he even really know what it meant? There were a great many things that Orihime had come to realize Ulquiorra knew: damn near everything. Then there were the things he did not know. Things like emotions and feelings, and most of all, the way the female mind works. Apparently being "book smart" did not translate into being intelligent with life.

Orihime found out that Ulquiorra's eyes did not lie: he was somewhat emotionally-deprived.

"Woman," Ulquiorra said from ahead of her. Orihime blinked and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Rangiku yawned as she followed the smell of breakfast into Gin's kitchen. The night before had been eventful to say the least. A mock attack on one tower only to have another tower completely destroyed. Being drunk at the time, Rangiku had burst into giggles as everyone else watched helplessly as the 11th Tower went up in flames. This had prompted glares from the two best men in her life: Gin and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_Well, at least Shunsui thought it was funny. The looks on everyone's faces was definitely worth the price of the wine last night_, she thought happily as she stretched. _Don't think Nanao found it too funny, though._

"Good mornin', Ran. Sleep well?" Gin asked, pulling out two plates.

"Great. Had the strangest dream, though. Something about a moon and sand..." Rangiku paused, "It's gone now. You didn't sleep well."

"How ya figure?" Gin asked as he fixed their plates. Rangiku eyed him. His smile was not as prevalent as usual.

"For one, you're not as happy as usual. Two, you usually wake up lodged in these." She motioned to her bosom. "Three, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I know these things, Gin. Now tell me what's wrong and no one gets hurt," she said. Gin's smile widened.

"Ya know me so well, Ran. Well, beyond the fact that it'll be hell at work today, Aizen is startin' ta creep me out."

"I thought you were the creepy one, Gin," Rangiku said through a mouthful of food. Gin shook his head.

"No. More than usual, mah dear. Today I have a meetin' with Urahara an' Hirako," Gin said. Rangiku looked up. The fork was hanging out of her mouth.

"Kisuke Urahara? Shinji Hirako? Head of the Fifth Authority? Doesn't that Hinamori girl work for him?"

"Yeah. I believe tha's where Aizen met 'er." Gin went over to the refrigerator. Rangiku stirred her food around.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly does the Fifth Authority _**DO**_ exactly?" she asked.

Unless you worked for the 3rd Authority or the 5th Authority, you had no idea what went on in the 5th Authority. The area surrounding the 5th Tower was heavily guarded. It was mysterious and drew a curious eye. If one got too curious, you were liable to have bad things happen to you. Gin popped back up out of the refrigerator, smiling at Rangiku.

"Sorry, Ran. I can't tell ya that. Trust me; you're better off not knowin' anyway. But promise me one thing, okay?" he said, the smile disappearing. Rangiku nodded. "If ya ever see Aizen comin', ya turn around an' go the other way."

"Run? Why am I..."

"Promise me, Ran. If ya ever see anyone that looks suspicious, like they might wanna hurt ya, I want ya ta run," Gin said. Rangiku stopped chewing and nodded.

"Okay, Gin."

"Ya run all the way here." He handed her a sheet of paper. Rangiku read it and then glanced back up at him. Gin's smile had returned and he started eating again, looking happy as can be.

* * *

Byakuya stared at the pink-haired lieutenant that was asleep on the sofa in his office. She was covered by a blanket that had little rabbits on it; remnants of Rukia. In all the turmoil of the previous night, he had never seemed to make it home and neither had Yachiru.

He could hear Zaraki now. Literally...

"Kuchiki! Where's Yachiru?" Kenpachi Zaraki came through his office door loudly. Byakuya did not budge from his office desk. He just eyed Zaraki wearily. He was tired; too tired to even move. The much larger captain who decided it was necessary to wear bells in his hair to signal his arrival searched the room. "Oh. There she is. What the hell is she still doing here?"

"We never got around to getting home last night. She was tired and... I suppose the sugar high wore off. Does that still happen?" Byakuya asked. He remembered as a kid that late at night, after so much candy consumption during the day, if she sat still for too long, Yachiru would simply pass out from coming down off the sugar high.

"Yes, it does." Zaraki faced her. "I can't move her," he said. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? She can't stay here," he said.

"Have you tried waking up a teenaged girl?"

"You're afraid of her?"

"She's scary when she wakes up."

"Behold Kenpachi Zaraki: he who stands tall in the face of danger but cowers before a five-foot eighteen-year-old..."

"_**WHAT IS WITH ALL THE G-D NOISE?! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP**_!" Yachiru yelled from behind the two men.

Byakuya turned around in his chair. Yachiru had turned over and cuddled closer to the inside of the sofa as if nothing had happened. Zaraki was looking at him with an "I told you so" look. Byakuya straightened his collar on his neck.

"Was that a joke you were making?" Zaraki whispered.

"I do not joke," Byakuya said.

"Send her home when she wakes."

* * *

Soi Fon opened her eyes as the door opened. She heard rustling. Something was sat on the bed behind her. Then a body came around her. The blue-eyed demon sat down in front of her. His hair was electric blue tinged with red at the tips today. It almost made Soi Fon laugh. As luck would have it, the blue hair was definitely an improvement, and from the looks of it, it appeared to be his natural hair color.

"Are you gonna be nice, little bee?"

"You sent in the girl you kidnapped to sweet talk me. Real nice, dickweed," Soi Fon said. Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah. Pretty low blow. Still, did it work? Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"You kidnapped me, stuck needles in me, and have me chained to a bed. Fuck off."

"Obviously, we're not going to get anything done until you've gotten some of that frustration out of you so," he reached over her, "I brought you this." He had clothes and towels in his hands. "You can take a shower right through there. When you're done, you can put these on. Then you can come out there. I'll be waiting for ya." Grimmjow stood up and unlocked her chains.

Soi Fon tried to grab hold of him, but he was too fast. She ran right into the door and heard him lock it. Cursing her providence, she looked back at the bed. She had nothing better to do but follow his orders. She did not know what he had in store, but if it let her cause him some pain she was all for it.

* * *

Shinji Hirako could have his moments of brilliance. He could also have his moments of downright stupidity. Luckily for him, he had the right balance between the two. He also knew there was a time and place for everything. The head of the 5th Authority was sitting in a coffee shop, waiting patiently for two people to join him. This occasion called for, well, the brilliant side of him.

So, it would be the brilliant side that shone through.

"Good afternoon, Head Five," Gin said as he walked up to the table alone. Shinji did not look up. "I see ya cut your hair."

"Hiyori came at me with a pair of scissors. Caught me completely off guard," Shinji said. Whether or not it was a joke would remain a secret; the way he said it left it completely up to interpretation. "Where's Kisuke?"

"Dunno. I woulda thought he beat me here. I'm never on time anywhere I go. I'd be late ta mah own weddin'," Gin said.

"No, you wouldn't. Rangiku would have none of that." Urahara pulled up a chair. "Well, now that we're all here..."

"Someone else has stepped outside," Shinji said quickly. Gin and Urahara looked at each other.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Gin asked. Shinji nodded. "Well, I can't check it out. Aizen's suspectin' somethin' of me already, methinks. I'm tryin' ta keep Ran safe."

"I'm getting ready to just tell Yoruichi anyway. She's bound to just corner me and force me to talk." Urahara and Gin looked at Shinji. He looked up from under his paperboy hat.

"What? I don't have a woman tailing after me, nagging me. Hiyori doesn't count. She can take care of her damn self. So can your females. Yoruichi can kick... your ass, Kisuke." He sighed. "Besides, Aizen has never trusted me. Now that he has Little Miss Puppet under his belt, she'll be riding my ass all day, every day. I can't get her to leave me alone. She's like Aizen's Little Helper or something."

"You mean Miss Hinamori?" Urahara asked. Shinji nodded.

"She's a fangirl. I just want her to _**POOF**_, fucking be gone. At least that Inoue girl had a mind of her own." Shinji took a bite of his bagel, thinking. "You don't suppose..."

* * *

Orihime looked around the room they were in. She had never been in this particular room before. There were sand dunes, big red pillars, and...

"The sun is out, Ulquiorra!" she yelled happily from the top of one of the pillars.

Ulquiorra could really rain on her parade and tell her that it was just a mirage.

And that was exactly what he did.

"It is an optical illusion, woman," he said. Orihime's face fell, but immediately picked back up. She pulled on his arm and ran out into the mock sunlight. "Woman, what are you doing?"

"You're going to play in the sand with me!" Orihime yelled.

"I don't want to play in the sand, woman. It will only make us dirty." Ulquiorra tried to get out of her grasp. She was making him a bit uncomfortable by being so close against his will.

"That's what baths are for, silly." Orihime pulled him along. "Didn't you ever play in the dirt as a kid? All that sand outside in Hueco Mundo and you never once played in it?" she asked.

"Hueco Mundo isn't just full of sand, woman," Ulquiorra said right before they tripped and rolled down a huge dune. They finally came to a stop with Ulquiorra on top and their heads knocked together.

For a moment, Ulquiorra swore he saw little bluebirds in front of him flying in a circle. He tried to shake off his dizziness. He looked down at Orihime to see if she was okay. Four Orihimes were laughing like maniacs.

"Are... you... okay, woman?" Ulquiorra tried to blink back the tears that were coming to his eyes. Orihime quieted her laughing. He still seemed out of it.

"Ulquiorra, are _**YOU **_okay?" she asked. Ulquiorra still seemed dizzy. Orihime rubbed her head. Maybe her head really was that hard. He looked like he was about to pass out. She noticed the small tears in his eyes and smiled. "You're crying."

"I am not weeping, woman," Ulquiorra said, sounding somewhat defensive. Orihime wiped his face, right under his eyes. She showed him the remnants of his tears. "My eyes were merely watering from making contact with that... stone you call a head."

"Did you just make a joke?" Orihime giggled. Ulquiorra glared at her. "El que llora... I never noticed that."

"Once again, you've had half the conversation in your mind, woman," Ulquiorra said.

"Your name sounds like _el que llora_. That's Spanish for 'he who cries.'" She ran her thumbs down his face. Their eyes never left each other. "You always appear so sad. Are you sad?" she whispered.

"No. Not when I'm with you," he said.

"What do you feel when you're not with me?" Orihime asked. She was afraid to ask what he felt when he _**WAS**_ with her.

"Nothing," Ulquiorra said impassively. Orihime nodded slowly. "What do you feel?"

"Huh?" Orihime asked.

"When you're not with me, what do you feel?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Hey lovebirds!" Nnoitra's voice yelled from the entrance. Ulquiorra was gone from Orihime and suddenly the fake sun was in her face. He helped her up. She dusted herself off and looked up at Nnoitra, half thankful that he pulled her out of Ulquiorra's mesmerizing spell and hating him for doing so. "Grimmjow's about to get his ass kicked by this captain lady. Wanna watch?"

"Oooh! Let's go, Ulquiorra."

* * *

Soi Fon squinted as the black blindfold was removed from her face. She looked around, noticing her surroundings. She found herself once again chained up like a criminal. This time she was on her feet, though. She was in some sort of gym. The blue-haired demon walked over to her and stared down at her.

"It appears we have drawn spectators, little bee." He motioned up to his fellow Espada. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. She had not known there were so many of them. She spotted Orihime sitting next to a female with sea-green and black hair. "You promise to give them a good show?" Grimmjow asked, drawing her attention back to him. Soi Fon glared at him.

"If you mean by not emasculating you and letting the fight last longer than three minutes, of course. I can be a good showman," she said. Grimmjow smirked and reached for her chains. Soi Fon watched him.

_I am going to make a permanent imprint of those teeth on this mat_, she thought. The lock unsnapped.

* * *

Up in the "stands," the spectators all watched as Soi Fon wasted no time in attacking Grimmjow. He had not necessarily given a set time to start, so apparently she took it as "as soon as I set you free, have at it."

"Is she really that mad at him?" Nel asked as they watched her pummel him and chase him around the mat. Orihime nodded.

"Sure seemed that way when I talked to her."

"This captain lady," Nnoitra began as Soi Fon decked Grimmjow in the jaw, "she's a lot like Halibel." Everyone looked at him.

"How?" Apache asked.

"Well, think about it. She is pissed-the-fuck-off right now. What is she doing? Beating the shit out of the only living thing within reach," Nnoitra said.

"Well, Grimmjow is the object of her frustrations," Ulquiorra said quietly.

"I know that, Ulquiorra. Let me finish. Hal does the same thing. But, when women like these two are angry, the only way to get through to them is not by talking. They speak one language when they're pissed," Nnoitra said.

"What's that?" Nel asked.

"Kick-ass. All they want to do is kill something, so fight them. Let them release some steam."

"That would explain the love taps Halibel gives you, hmm?" Luppi said. Nnoitra glared at him.

"Very insightful, Nnoitra. I'll remember to walk the other way if Halibel's mad and I see her coming," Orihime said.

"I don't think she'd fight you, Pet-sama."

"No. She'll destroy Nnoitra and then let Orihime fix him up," Nel said happily. Orihime laughed and Nnoitra rolled his eyes. They looked back down on the fight.

* * *

Soi Fon stopped. She realized that Grimmjow really was not putting up that much of a fight. He was poking her here and there, but it was just that: poking. He had not actually thrown a single punch. She had all but ripped into him and used him as a human punching bag. Now she was standing there watching him wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Are you going to fight me for real or just stand there like a pussy?" Soi Fon asked. Grimmjow smirked.

"There's that sting. I much prefer that to the hiss. And I'm taking my beating like a man. I don't get off on hitting girls." As soon as the final word was out of his mouth, Soi Fon had backhanded him with her right fist with a sickening crunch. Everyone in the stands winced.

* * *

"Was that the captain's fist or Grimmjow's face?" Luppi asked.

"I don't know," Nel whispered. "Who do you think it hurt more?"

They watched as Soi Fon decked Grimmjow in his other jaw.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.

* * *

"I am not a girl, little kitty. Don't ever call me as such again," she said.

"You brush off 'little bee' but your blood boils at 'girl.'" Grimmjow rotated his jaw and cracked his knuckles. He made an exaggerated bow. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Alpha of the Espada, at your service. Shall we?" He grinned at her. Soi Fon shook her head.

_I am going to wipe that smug smirk off his face and make him eat it_!

* * *

"You know... I think they like each other," Mila-Rose said airily.

"You just noticed that?" Apache asked.

"Well, I assumed Grimmjow did. Why else would he drag her here? But, I think she likes him, too. She just doesn't know it yet. Nnoitra's right. She's _**JUST**_ like Halibel. Strong, tough..."

"... and incredibly daft when it comes to relationships," Sun-Sun said. The three just sighed and nodded. Their mistress was indeed a bit thick in the love department.

* * *

Soi Fon stepped on Grimmjow's shoulder and held his arms back.

"Is the kitty-cat stuck? Does he feel pain yet?" she said. She heard him laugh.

"Of course not, little bee." Soi Fon was not sure how it happened, but they traded places. "And when did I earn a nickname? Kitty-cat? Seriously? Why do all women seem to think I resemble a cat?" he asked. Soi Fon stared up at him.

"Maybe it's those damnable eyes of yours. You look like a fucking panther or something," she said. She tried to get out of the hold, but his grip was tight.

"You have such a naughty, naughty mouth on you. Where did a _**WOMAN**_ of your caliber learn such language," Grimmjow taunted. Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"Get off me, _**KITTY-CAT**_," she said. Grimmjow nodded.

"I win round one, little bee. And between you and me," he leaned down to her ear, "there's only one kitty-cat I want."

The sound of Grimmjow hitting the far wall and some dumbbells jolted everyone out of the sudden stupor they had been in since the stalemate started. Nel and Orihime giggled. Grimmjow stood up, a cut above his left eye bleeding and his shoulder appeared to be dislocated. He glanced at Soi Fon. Soi Fon was shooting him a ferocious yet slightly embarrassed look. Then he smirked and she turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. They definitely want each other," Apache said.

* * *

Momo Hinamori sat in a garden in Aizen's residence. She had always wanted to meet him. She saw him talking to her boss, Shinji Hirako, at work. A few days later, a letter from the 3rd Authority came. He was asking to meet her for lunch. Then he asked her to the Valentine's Ball. All in a month. Now he said he had something to tell her.

_I wonder what it could be_, Momo thought just as Aizen walked out. She smiled and stood up. He motioned for her to sit back down and she did.

"Momo, dear. I'm glad you could make it," Aizen said. Momo nodded.

"Well, Mr. Hirako doesn't give me a lot of holidays off. But he said since it was for you, he'd 'begrudgingly make an exception.' Working at the Fifth is really time-consuming and all," she said.

"Well, Shinji is just very dedicated to his job. It takes a lot to run the Fifth Authority; especially as well as he has," Aizen said. Momo looked up apologetically.

"No, I wasn't putting Mr. Hirako down or any..."

"It's fine, Momo. Come with me." Aizen stood and held out his hand. Momo took it and stood as well.

They walked in silence for a long while, passing offices and parlors. The east wing of his home was still being rebuilt after the attack when Orihime Inoue was kidnapped. But, they were on the far west wing now. They went down a few floors on an elevator and entered a secure room. That was when Aizen faced her.

"I'm going to show something to you, Momo. Tell me. Can I trust you to do everything I say from here on out?" he asked. Momo stared up at him, clenching her fists at her sides. "Momo?"

"Yes. You know you can, Lord Aizen. I would do anything for you," she said. Aizen nodded.

"Good. Then I want you to see something that only a privileged few know about..."


	9. Chapter 9: Fight! Fight!

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 9: Fight! Fight!  
**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow walked back into his room after some of Orihime's miracle healing. Just as he closed the door, he raised his hand to catch a foot coming directly at his face. He looked down at who the foot belonged to.

"Nice try, little bee. You're gonna have to do a little better than that if you wanna catch me off guard, though," he said, giving her a smirk. Soi Fon mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said let me go, bastard!" Soi Fon yelled. She wriggled free of him and managed to punch him immediately thereafter. Grimmjow took the punch but grabbed her left arm as it came to hit him. He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. "Let go of me!"

"Now this is a really suggestive position," he said in her ear. Soi Fon elbowed him in the gut. He laughed and feigned mock hurt, but did not release her. "Didn't we just do this dance in the gym? I thought you worked out all that frustration. Aren't you hungry or sleepy or something?"

"I'll say it again, pervert. Let. Me. Go."

"No can do." Grimmjow turned her around and held her hands up around her head. Soi Fon glared menacingly up at him. "Now, are you really going to stay mad at me the whole time you're here?"

"I planned on it," Soi Fon answered resolutely. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and leaned down towards her. "I still hate you."

"I could've sworn you said you liked me better with blue eyes." He got closer to her. Soi Fon watched him. Then she kneed him in the gut. Grimmjow diverted his body away from her, releasing her in the process. Soi Fon walked over to his sofa and sat down hard.

"Maybe," she whispered, a smirk coming to her face.

* * *

Yachiru opened Byakuya's office window. She stepped inside and closed the window behind her. Looking around, there was no one in the room. It was dark. She crossed her arms and frowned. She walked over to his desk. There was no note or anything. Everything was just left in neat little lines. Smiling, Yachiru made triangles with the pens and used some paper for origami cranes. She left his desk a beautiful scene of a lake complete with cranes and triangle lily pads before leaving the office.

Renji Abarai, Byakuya's assistant, did not look up when he saw her coming. Instead, he just held up a box and continued writing. Yachiru ignored it at first.

"Hiya, Pineapple. Where's Byakushi?" she asked. Renji's eye twitched.

"He's in a meeting, Yachiru. No, you cannot peek in on it. He regrets that you won't be able to bother him today. So, he left these here with me." Renji motioned to the white box. Yachiru glared at him and then looked at the box. Her name was written on it in Byakuya's fancy script.

"I love Byakushi's handwriting." Then she opened it. Her eyes turned to bright stars. She picked up a sweet bun and held it up into the light. Renji rolled his eyes.

_You'd think she just found the meaning to life or something_, he thought as he watched the teenager take a slow bite into the sweet bun.

"This is soooo good." Yachiru promptly stuffed the rest into her mouth. She closed the box and smiled at Renji. "I'll leave these here. Tell Byakushi I'm coming right back. I need milk for these babies." Yachiru disappeared back into his office.

_Why doesn't she just use the door like the rest of us_? Renji thought, watching her shut the door to Byakuya's office.

* * *

Yachiru looked around Byakuya's office. The window was open and the chilly early spring air was blowing. Yachiru raised an eyebrow. She had not left the window open from what she could remember. She walked around, using her memory to see if anything was missing. Everything seemed to be in place, besides a few blown over cranes. She replaced them.

_Maybe I just didn't pull it shut as ti_... Yachiru ducked as an arm swung above her. She grabbed the next punch thrown and threw the assailant into the wall. _Toootally unexpected. Especially in Byakushi's office_, Yachiru thought with a smile. She watched her attacker regain their bearings.

Being a student of the 11th Authority, Yachiru loved the thrill of a good fight. Nothing pleased her more than knowing she could cause physical harm to another human being just with her fists. She was also a firm believer that if she came out unscathed, then the battle was simply too easy. So she sincerely hoped whoever this person was could provide her the satisfaction of knowing she earned the victory.

"So why are you in Byakushi's office? Looking for him or something? I hope you're not an ex-girlfriend or somebody. That would make me really mad. You won't like me when I'm mad," Yachiru said. The offender got to their feet and walked towards the small teenager. Yachiru barely managed to put her arm up to block a punch. She smiled when she felt the pain register. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Renji heard noise coming from Byakuya's office. It was not relatively loud. It just sounded like a lot of wind; like someone had left a window open. He imagined Yachiru swinging through the window like a pink monkey and smirked. Then he thought about how junky his boss' room must look. Then he thought about how mad Byakuya might be if he were to come back and see his office in tatters. Sighing, Renji stood up to go close the offending window.

As he neared the door, he heard something else. It sounded as if something hard hit the floor. Moving closer, something else hit the wall harder. Then he opened the door.

Byakuya's office was indeed in tatters, save for his desk. Somehow, the perfect origami display remained untouched. Yachiru was facing a masked assailant. She had a bloody lip and her hair was a bit tousled, but she looked none the worse for wear. That was until Renji noticed the gash on her leg. The masked intruder was holding a bloodied shard of glass. Yachiru looked angry; angrier than Renji had ever seen her.

"You cut me with broken glass? What is this? A bar fight?" Yachiru yelled and hurled herself at the intruder.

Renji had never actually seen Yachiru fight before. Like everyone else not in the 11th Authority, he'd only heard stories. The raw brutality in which he was witnessing now was akin to what any man could do in the 11th Authority. It did not help that she had not nearly consumed enough sugar to be considered on a high. Renji shuddered when he thought what _**THAT**_ must be like.

Then Yachiru was thrown back, as if by some unseen force. She landed next to Renji and looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Yachiru stood immediately. Her assailant was powerful; a little too powerful. "I think I might have to break a few rules, or laws, for this one. Tell Byakushi I'll buy him a new window."

"What?" Renji managed before Yachiru was gone in a burst of air. The next thing Renji saw was the masked trespasser going directly through one of the glass windows from a kick to the chest from Yachiru. Renji winced. "You couldn't have done that through the one that was open!" he yelled. Yachiru walked towards the ledge and looked down.

* * *

Byakuya noticed that Renji was missing. He also saw that the sweet buns were still there. He had figured Yachiru would have been by already to take them. Somehow he was... disappointed. The feeling disappeared when he noticed the door to his office was ajar and papers were flying out. Sighing he just kept walking. He paused when he saw the state of his office and the two delinquents inside.

"Do I really want to know?" Byakuya asked. Renji turned around. Yachiru had not acknowledged his presence yet. She was still watching the streets below. People had come to a stop and were now watching the crater that the intruder had created in the street. Byakuya noticed the state of Yachiru's leg.

"Someone came in here. Yachiru was fighting them and..."

"Persistent one, aren't you?" Yachiru mumbled. She jumped out of the window. Renji's eyes widened.

"What the hell is she doing? People will see her!" Renji yelled. He ran to the edge only to find that Yachiru had landed on her feet, creating her own crater. She was now facing her assailant confidently. The people around them stared at her in utter shock; it's not every day a pink-haired teenager drops from the sky.

Yachiru watched the attacker. Her leg was starting to really hurt her. She was losing a lot of blood. Never in her life had she wished for some of Ikkaku's miracle cream so much as she did at this moment. Whoever this person was really seemed to want her dead. Then, if she made it out of this alive, she was going to be in so much trouble.

_I'm out of uniform and I just broke about five laws. Kenny's gonna be so mad at me_, she thought. Then she mentally shrugged and put a smile on. _At least I got a good fight in_.

Renji and Byakuya watched Yachiru and the mystery person slug it out in front of the 6th Tower. Technically, things like this were never supposed to go on in front of "normal" people. By fighting this mystery villain in broad daylight like she was, Yachiru was breaking the cardinal rule of the authorities: remain hidden.

It was not normal for a five-foot teenaged girl to be able to jump from a 80-story building and land on her feet. Nor was it possible for her to be able to punch through brick walls and put dents in cars. That's what Yachiru was doing at the moment. This was against the law for people who had the power. No matter the circumstances, she must keep her abnormal abilities to herself.

But, self-preservation does trump all.

Yachiru found herself caught in a deadly headlock in which one jerk could end her life. She held on to the attacker's arm, trying to keep them from doing so. The people around her were growing dimmer, as was the light. She could barely see. Yachiru fell to her knees, trying to breathe. Still, she did not let go of the person. She refused to die in such a way.

* * *

"Aren't we gonna go help her? She's losing!" Renji yelled. Byakuya shook his head. "Why not?" he yelled. Byakuya held up two fingers, not taking his eyes off the fight.

"Two reasons. One, it would require breaking the law; as head of the Sixth Authority, the _**LEGISLATIVE**_ authority, it is quite hypocritical and contradictory of me to break the laws in which I help create. Two, she would kill me if I did. I'm not looking forward to saving someone who intends on murdering me for doing so," Byakuya stated plainly.

"She'd kill you? Why?"

"This person challenged her. This is her fight. She doesn't want my interference, therefore I will not interfere. She knows I am here and if she wants me to save her all she has to do is say my name." Byakuya continued to watch Yachiru struggle. Renji was by his side, squeezing his fists together.

"Sounds like you care more about that second reason than the first," Renji mumbled. Byakuya sighed.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Yachiru hacked up blood. She could hear sirens of some sort in the distance. Either the 2nd or 11th was coming. She sighed with relief. It would be too late for her by the time they got here. She closed her eyes.

_I still have to marry Byakushi_, she thought. An 8-year-old's dream still needed to be fulfilled. She opened her eyes and started elbowing the assassin in the gut as hard as she could. It took several times before they finally gave up and released her, stumbling several feet back. Yachiru fell forward on her knees, coughing up an array of fluids. She turned and looked back at her attacker. Something bright was pointing at her. Her eyes widened.

"Byakuya," she whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked in the sitting room of Orihime's apartment. She was not there. He looked around, looking for traces of where she could have gone. He noticed her bedroom door slightly open. He stopped and stared at the handle for a moment, not exactly sure if it was appropriate for him to just march right in. He never announced himself when he entered her sitting room. He'd never even been in her bedroom before. So, he threw caution to the wind and just went inside.

Orihime was on the black bed, canopy drawn, and asleep. Ulquiorra checked the alarm clock. It was only 2:13pm. Why would she be asleep in the middle of the day? But as he glanced upon her sleeping form, he noticed that she was once again giving off her own light.

Ulquiorra had never had a chance to actually investigate the "glowing" of Orihime before. Every time he caught her doing it, she would snap out of the trance she was in and the glowing would stop. But now she was asleep. And from the looks of it, she was a deep sleeper. He pulled back the canopy and sat down next to her. She stirred only for a moment, but then rested even deeper into her pillow.

_Why does she do this? Why does she glow like this_? he asked himself. Then he leaned down to her outstretched left arm. He slowly ran his hand across the limb, feeling the warmth of her skin. _She is very warm. Is she sick_?

Ulquiorra then moved to her shoulder and neck. He removed Orihime's hair slowly so as not to wake her. He touched her shoulder and led his hand up her neck. She was still so warm. Then he noticed the small moan she let out. His eyes widened a little and he withdrew his hand almost immediately. Then a curious thing happened.

Orihime pouted.

_She is mad because I stopped_? Ulquiorra touched her neck again. The little pout disappeared and Orihime relaxed into his touch.

"Mmm... Ulquiorra," she mumbled almost incoherently.

Ulquiorra was almost glad no one was around to see the emotionless façade he kept up on a day to day basis break as his name slipped from Orihime's lips. He immediately had it back up, though. He pondered what could have possibly made her say that. After all, she was asleep.

_Is she dreaming about me_? Ulquiorra inquired of himself. Then he got an idea. He removed his hand from Orihime's neck. Her whimpers were hushed when he leaned down to her neck. Her skin radiated heat against his face even though he was not touching her. He was sure she could sense his presence; she always knew when he was around when she was awake. Why would it be any different when she was asleep?

"Ulquiorra?" she whispered, still asleep. Ulquiorra traced her collarbone with his index finger. She raised her head, allowing him to go to all the way to her other shoulder. Ulquiorra then traced the other side of her neck, feeling her pulse for a moment before continuing on. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, woman?" he answered, finally acknowledging her as if she were awake.

"Fear," she whispered. Then she turned over and went off deeper into sleep. Ulquiorra raised a curious eyebrow as he sat up.

_Fear_?

It was one of those moments where she had had half the conversation in her mind before expressing the rest with him. Since she was asleep, he could not very well ask what she was talking about. Then the possibility of what it might've been came to him in a previous conversation they had in the past.

_"You always appear so sad. Are you sad?" she whispered._

_"No. Not when I'm with you," he said._

_"What do you feel when you're not with me?" Orihime asked. She was afraid to ask what he felt when he __**WAS**__ with her._

_"Nothing," Ulquiorra said impassively. Orihime nodded slowly. "What do you feel?"_

_"Huh?" Orihime asked._

_"When you're not with me, what do you feel?"_

_"Oh, uh..."_

Orihime felt protected by him? He was not a monster. He would not let anything happen to her. Neither would anyone else in Las Noches. But why would she feel fear when he was not around? Was it fear for herself? Or fear for him?

_Why would she need to fear for me? She's not supposed to_, Ulquiorra thought. He shook his head. The woman was still glowing, the intensity of which was enough to give the moon in Hueco Mundo a run for its money. _I must figure out the source of the phenomenon, though_. Ulquiorra stood up to leave. He had a solo mission in a few hours.

* * *

Unlike the 10th Authority, it was almost near impossible to just quietly move the 11th Authority into another facility. They were pretty much a gang. They all had licenses to kill. Subtlety was not a common word among them. So, they were shipped off to an abandoned warehouse in Rukongai near the 4th Authority. They were bored now. They were bored and they wanted revenge.

But shockingly, their leader was not looking for revenge.

"It's sooo boring!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why don't you go bother your 'dearest Rukia,'" Ikkaku said from below him. Ichigo kicked him in the back of the head. Yumichika laughed and looked out at the rest of the squad lounging about.

"Look at us. Our talents are being wasted," Yumichika said.

"Yeah. We should be busting skulls, not loitering in a piece of shit place like this," Ichigo said. He stood up. "You're right. I should go bother Rukia. At least in the Thirteenth Ukitake has free snacks."

"Your shift is over, Mr. Kurosaki?" a voice said.

The three men all looked up and saw Chief Physician Retsu Unohana of the 4th Authority standing there with Shinji Hirako of the 5th carrying a basket of cookies. Shinji's presence they could handle. But for some reason, Unohana's presence was very heavy and told them to be afraid; be very afraid. It was an irrational fear, too. This was the woman who constantly saw that their wounds were patched by the best, if not by her.

And she made the best cookies on the planet.

But she was scary.

"Uh, no, Chief Unohana," Ichigo immediately sat back down.

"Then why were you leaving?"

"Um... Bathroom?" Ichigo tried. Unohana smiled and nodded.

"Is Kenpachi in?" Unohana asked. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ichigo all nodded. Unohana gave them each a cookie and started walking. Shinji looked down at them and rolled his eyes.

"Piss your pants, why don't'cha? It's just Retsu," he said quietly. Unohana turned around.

"Shinji?" Unohana called. Shinji hurried to catch up. "See you later, boys. Eat the cookies. You'll feel great. I promise." The three guys nodded in unison and all took bites as Unohana and Shinji disappeared into Zaraki's makeshift office. Suddenly, the fear and heaviness they felt when around her was gone.

Zaraki was watching some of his subordinates spar when Shinji and Unohana came in. He looked bored. His ever-present shoulder-piece was missing. He noticed Shinji and Unohana and observed the basket of cookies Unohana carried. Yachiru had to be the only person in all of creation who did not fear Retsu Unohana.

_Especially if she supplies her with sugar_, Zaraki thought absentmindedly.

"Hello, Kenpachi. I hope the accommodations have not been too dire. I'm sorry I could not find you a better place on such short notice," Unohana said.

"It's fine Retsu. Just perfect for teaching these boys how to rough it. They don't know what real work is yet; how to work with what you have instead of what is given to you," Zaraki said. Unohana nodded and held out a cookie the size of Yachiru's head. Zaraki took it.

"It's for Yachiru."

"Oh dear sweet lord no... Retsu, why?" Shinji moaned. Unohana just laughed.

"Because she's such a dear. Besides, she finally got Byakuya to go on a date with her. I think she's entitled to a little congratulations."

"I noticed. What Yachiru wants..."

"... Yachiru usually gets." Zaraki yawned. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Yes, there is, captain." Shinji looked at Unohana and his face grew serious. "It's about said sugar-holic..." This made Zaraki give them his complete undivided attention. Anything concerning Yachiru was important.

* * *

Soi Fon was lying on the floor in front of Grimmjow's television, eating pizza. She was dressed in a black dress shirt and... nothing else. She had no idea where Grimmjow was nor did she care. All she knew was that this pizza that the one named Mila-Rose brought her was the best thing she had eaten in years.

_Yoruichi was right. I don't get out enough_, she thought as she took another bite out of the slice of heaven. She was watching the news. Just as she was taking a sip of her soda, Yachiru Kusajishi's happy-go-lucky face popped up on the screen. Soi Fon almost choked. She heard the door open behind her and disregarded it for the moment.

"_Earlier today, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of the Eleventh Authority broke several laws by engaging in a battle to the death in front of the Sixth Tower. Reports that are sketchy at best say that Lieutenant Kusajishi threw a person seventy-three stories and then followed them to the ground, where the fight continued. It is unknown how the fight started and how it ended exactly, but Lieutenant Kusajishi will be held in custody for questioning once she is done recuperating. In other news..."_

"That's bullshit," a familiar voice said. Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"And how would you know?" she asked without looking back at Grimmjow.

"I can spot a liar from a mile away. Most of what she said might have been true, but she left a lot up to interpretation. I know how all you captains and lieutenants and whatnot aren't supposed to show your superiority to the lesser beings of the world, but I'm sure this Lieutenant Kusa-whatever had damn good reason," Grimmjow said. Soi Fon finally looked at him.

"She's a teenager. She was probably just being careless or reckless. I doubt anyone is taking this seriously."

"Oh really? She's from the Eleventh Authority, right? And she's lieutenant. Anyone who actually made _**HER**_ have to go all out had to be packing a major heat on her. I don't think they were playing hopscotch and someone tripped out the window..."

"So you're saying Yachiru was set up? Who sets up an eighteen-year-old kid who's on a permanent sugar high?" Soi Fon asked. Grimmjow walked over to her. He picked up the last slice of pizza.

"That, my dear, is the million dollar question."

* * *

Rangiku tapped her finger angrily on her arm as she watched the news finish. She looked over at her boss. Toshiro Hitsugaya was looking as pensive as ever. The silence between the two friends was thick. They finished watching Chizuru sign off. Once the lights were dim, Rangiku faced Toshiro.

"What the hell, Toshiro?" Rangiku yelled. Hitsugaya just sighed. "What the hell was that? You know as well as I do that isn't what happened to Yachiru! You made her sound like a fucking criminal!"

"Rangiku, it is my job to report the news; not fabricate it. Take it up with," he glared at her, "_**YOUR**_ boyfriend if you want the one who's responsible for that. I only do as I'm told. What I was told was to report what Chizuru said. I am very well aware of what happened to Yachiru," Toshiro said. Rangiku sighed and nodded, feeling that sudden coldness that Toshiro Hitsugaya tended to give off when frustrated.

"I really wish you wouldn't refer to Gin as if he's a bad guy."

"It's not him. It's who he works for," Toshiro mumbled. Rangiku nodded again.

"I understand." She put on a smile. "Well, let's go get some chow, eh?" She pulled her boss out of the room.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down a dark hallway in the 12th Authority's dungeon floor. He assumed this must be where Mayuri Kurotsuchi kept his most grotesque specimens that no one else knew about. No one meaning not even Kisuke Urahara. 12th Authority guards aren't exactly the crème de la crème, so it was relatively easy to sneak past them this time.

As Ulquiorra came up to the room that Szayel had told him about, he stared at it for a minute. He could hear noise coming from behind it. Someone was moving around inside. Ulquiorra got ready and opened the door. Before he did anything, he noticed that it was just a woman standing there, washing her hands. She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were dull and emotionless and she seemed out of it. It did not take Ulquiorra long to deduce who she was.

_Nemu Kurotsuchi. She really is just an android_, he thought as he moved into the room.

Nemu continued to wash her hands, not really bothering Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was more concerned with what was on the observation table: the Novena.

Or the remnants of what had been the Novena, Aaroniero Arruruerie. One could not see it in his eyes, but Ulquiorra was disgusted at the sight before him. What monster had done such a thing to the Novena? He looked up at Nemu. She was drying her hands off. Ulquiorra was holding her against the wall in mere seconds.

"Where is he?" he asked. Nemu looked into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"He is..." She turned her head. Ulquiorra looked out of the corner of his. "... there."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi came through the door. He looked at the table, then at Ulquiorra and Nemu. Ulquiorra released Nemu and began advancing on Kurotsuchi.

"Who are you?"

"The Cuarta."

* * *

Orihime sat up, gasping for air. Then her stomach growled. She turned and glanced at the clock. It read 11:34pm. Had she really been sleeping that long? She ran her hands around her neck. For some reason she could smell Ulquiorra on her. She smiled at that thought.

_Smelling like Ulquiorra. What does he smell like anyway_? She tried to place his scent as she got up.

Yawning, Orihime suddenly realized that the man in question was nowhere to be found. He was usually resting in front of her television when she woke up. But he was not there. Finding this curious, she set out to find him. Instead she found Halibel fixing herself and Nnoitra some dessert.

"I sent him on a special assignment. He should be back within a few minutes," Halibel said.

"Um, okay." Orihime nodded nervously, twiddling her thumbs. Halibel noticed Orihime's distress.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"I'm not nervous. It's just that... when he's not around... I get scared," Orihime said. Halibel raised an eyebrow.

"Scared of what? Us? You should know by now that you have nothing to fear from us," she said. Orihime shook her head.

"I don't mean for me. I'm scared for him. I'm worried. I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Orihime said. Halibel stared down at the girl who looked like she wanted to rip her hair out.

_Perhaps I should've told her I sent him to the store_, she thought absentmindedly.

Then the front door opened. Orihime ran for it, leaving Halibel and Nnoitra standing there. They looked at each other. Nnoitra just shrugged. Then they heard Orihime's horror-struck scream and that shot them into action.


	10. Chapter 10: Up Against It

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 10: Up Against It**

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra had barely made it into the front door before he passed out in his own blood. He knew there had to be about eight different places on his body that he was bleeding out of. He had always told himself that pain was relative and only as bad as you made yourself believe it was. Right now, he was finding it quite hard to believe that it was not as bad as it seemed.

The good scientist had been easy enough to dispose of. His beautiful daughter/assistant... not so much. Once he got rid of her, all six of her, he could barely stand, let alone walk. But Ulquiorra Schiffer was no mere mortal. He would make it home. He would not die in enemy territory. If he was going to go, it was going to be in the luscious sands of Hueco Mundo. So he had mounted his bike and drove back, steering with basically his face.

Thank Nnoitra for that lesson.

He heard a shrill scream that sounded like his name. It was the woman. She was crying again. Her saw her round face over him. Ulquiorra wanted to reach up and touch her; reassure her that he was fine. His body was not functioning for some reason or another, though. Then sea-green hair appeared. Nel had pulled Orihime away from his line of sight. He also heard Halibel and Nnoitra. Then he actually saw Stark before closing his good eye. That was new; he had a **_GOOD_** eye. He felt himself being lifted. Someone was talking to him. It sounded like... like...

"Aye shithead! Wake the fuck up!" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra opened his good eye and glared at him. "You're scaring princess," he said while motioning to Orihime. Ulquiorra moved his eye over to Orihime and Nel. Nel was comforting her.

"Look, Orihime! Ulqui's awake now!" Nel said happily.

Orihime opened her eyes slowly. She still did not want to look at him. He was just so bloody and mangled. She did not even know if he still had a left eye; a big beautiful, emerald left eye. He was holding it closed so she could not see, though. He was staring at her, as usual. She stood up and slowly approached him.

"I don't like it when you cry, woman," Ulquiorra said hoarsely. Orihime shook her head.

"B-B-But you're so h-h-hurt," she stammered. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Can't you do something about that?" he said. Orihime stared at him blankly. Then, as if a light clicked on in her head, she nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and positioned herself over Ulquiorra.

"Soten Kisshun... I reject," she said. For the second time, Ulquiorra watched as Shun'o and Ayame worked their magic on him. Orihime was still crying as this was going on, though. He watched her curiously.

_Why is she still crying_? he asked himself.

"Woman, why are you still crying?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime shook her head and wiped her eyes.

* * *

Soi Fon leaned against the wall, watching this scene in awe. She had never seen Orihime do her technique before. In five minutes, the pasty kid had gone from "near death" to "good as new." It was amazing. It sure would explain how Grimmjow healed so quickly after she hurled him across the gym like she had. This would also explain Aizen's reasoning for keeping her around. Had she ever done this in front of him?

_Or maybe she just learned it. Aizen probably wanted to harness that power for something. I wonder what..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a bare-chested male looking down on her.

"Do you still refuse to get your own room, little bee?" Grimmjow asked, yawning. Soi Fon glared at him.

"I want to go home," she said. She turned and started to head back to Grimmjow's room. He smirked and followed her.

"I think you just like my bed. Maybe spending all that time chained to it got you thinking, huh?" Grimmjow said. Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"Are you always this horny?" she moaned as they came to the door. Grimmjow slid in front of her.

"I'm up for it all the time," he said with a sly smirk. Soi Fon hit him lightly in the gut. He feigned hurt and let her pass.

"Kiss my ass, Jeagerjaques," she said. Grimmjow laughed.

"I'm up for that as well."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat up as the orange light faded around him. He touched his left eye. He had one again. He could not even remember how he lost it. It was more of a one-second-he-had-it-and-the-next-he-didn't type thing. He glanced over at Orihime. The girl was staring at him as if she had not seen him in years.

"Well, Ulquiorra, tell me about the mission tomorrow. I think I've had enough adventure for the night. Good night," Halibel said. Nnoitra looked at her.

"Really, Hali-baby? I thought we were just getti..." Nnoitra ate his words and his spoon when Halibel punched him in the gut. He followed Halibel up the stairs. Nel hugged Orihime and patted Ulquiorra on the head.

Then they were left alone.

"You cried again," Ulquiorra said after a solid five minutes of silence. She looked away from him.

"I'm sorry. I was just... I didn't... You were just..." Orihime looked back up at him. Then she threw herself into him, knocking him back on the floor. "I thought you were going to die," she whispered.

Ulquiorra was speechless as he looked down at the orange-haired girl who was clinging to him. She was no longer crying. She was just holding him; digging her fingers into his back as if she were afraid he would turn to dust.

"You were scared?" Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded. She relaxed her hold on him and looked up at him.

"I woke up and you were gone. I asked Halibel where you were and she told me you went on a solo mission. I told her I was scared for you. Then you came back and..." Her eyes began to fill with tears again. Ulquiorra nodded and began to stand. He helped her stand as well. Orihime immediately took his hand.

Ulquiorra looked down at their conjoined hands as they walked to her room. She did not seem to notice it, but she almost had his hand in a death grip. He was not really returning her hold on him. His fingers just hung lifelessly between hers. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Orihime noticed the sudden touch of Ulquiorra's fingers and her own. She jumped slightly. Feeling a little bit more relaxed, she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to her room.

* * *

An annoyed blonde walked in the dungeons of the 12th Tower late that night. The place was crawling with 12th Authority personnel. They saw her, saluting her occasionally. She gave them all an irritated glance. She was in search of one person. When she found him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

And her sandal.

"Ah, there's my favorite assistant," Urahara said happily. This happiness was met with a sandal flying to his face.

"Asshole! This had better be good to drag me up here in the middle of the fucking night!" she yelled.

"Relax, Hiyori. It is," Shinji said, stepping out of the room Urahara had just exited. A sandal promptly hit him in the face. "Ah! You hit me in the eye!"

Hiyori Sarugaki passed the two reeling males, barefoot. She stepped in the room and surveyed it. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had one particularly gruesome wound in a particularly curious spot, but that was what had been needed to end his life. His beautiful assistant/daughter Nemu was in no better shape. All of her clones were in the same shape. But the real grisly mess lye in what was on the examination table. Hiyori had the stomach for most things; she worked for the 12th Authority. But this one really took the cake.

"Does this have two brains," she poked one that lay in the thick gooey mess, "and they both have a nine tattooed on them?" Hiyori turned and looked at the recovering men. Urahara was rubbing his nose and Shinji was nursing his right eye.

"Something of the sort. Seems like ol' Mayuri was keeping something from us," Urahara said. He walked forward and passed Hiyori her sandal. "And I thought I was the mad scientist..."

"You still are. You're just one with morals." Shinji gave Hiyori her other sandal. "Looks like someone found out what Kurotsuchi was doing and didn't like it. Any ideas who?" he asked.

"One of the Espada most likely," Urahara said, looking at Hiyori. The blonde was still finding the gooey mess on the table intriguing. She found something written on the other little sphere of a being.

"Looks like this one was the Novena." She glanced over at the two. "I thought the Espada weren't about blood and guts."

"It would appear there's an exception to every rule; say if a scientist chops your colleague to pieces." Shinji sighed. "What about Miss Kusajishi? What do you suppose tried to kill her?"

"An Espada?" Urahara said.

"No, idiot. They aren't after any single person but Aizen. They've stated that," Hiyori said, examining one of the destroyed Nemu clones. "Someone, or something, else attacked her. I know Yachiru. She would never just go all out for the hell of it; especially not in front of her precious 'Byakushi's' office."

"We won't know unless we ask." Shinji looked at Hiyori. "Hiyori..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try not to," she mumbled, moving over to Kurotsuchi. She looked down at the wound that had ended his life. It was simple: there was a hole right at the base of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's neck. Hiyori squinted. "Was this made by a... hand?"

Shinji sighed. He knew that if confronted, Hiyori would fight. If confronted with an enemy blatantly more powerful than she was at her current level, Hiyori would do what Yachiru had done. Hiyori was a lot more powerful than Yachiru. It would be hard not to miss her fighting in broad daylight.

"How could a human hand pierce a hole that deep into someone's chest, Hiyori?" Shinji asked. Urahara stepped up next to Hiyori and looked down at Kurotsuchi. He examined the wound and smirked.

"I think Hiyori is right. It looks like a _**HAND**_ did this." Urahara looked back at Shinji.

* * *

Soi Fon rolled over, moving closer to the warmth that was on the bed next to her. She knew that it was the morning. She knew the customs of Las Noches. She knew Halibel wanted breakfast at 9am sharp and that everyone, prisoner or not, had to attend. Unless you were Barragan, of course.

But whatever this was next to Soi Fon was so warm and soft that she just could not let it go. She ran her hand across whatever it was. It was smooth, firm, and chiseled. Then she heard a low rumble come from it that sounded almost like a...

_Purr_? Soi Fon's eyes shot open.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was lying next to her, topless. Soi Fon backpedaled so far from him that she fell out of the bed. Grimmjow sat up and was immediately on his guard. He looked around and noticed that a certain small captain was missing from the navy blue sheets on his bed. Smirking, he looked over the mattress to see Soi Fon rubbing her knee and frowning.

"Morning, bee. Sleep well?" he asked. Soi Fon glared up at him.

"You're not supposed to be in here, Jeagerjaques," she hissed.

"Fuck that, bee. I'm tired of sleeping on that couch. I got standards of living and that ain't one of'em," Grimmjow said. Soi Fon stood up.

"Jeagerjaques..." she mumbled in a deadly tone. Grimmjow rose to meet her challenge. He stepped right in her face.

"I got tired of sleeping on the couch in _**MY**_ fucking room. This is my bed and I'm gonna sleep on it, damnit. I told you to get your own room, but you won't listen. So either you sleep here with me or _**YOU**_ can hit the couch," Grimmjow said.

Soi Fon stared blankly at him. He just stood up to her. Sure, he'd take her crap all the time. Obviously his bed meant more to him than he was letting on. And here she was, hogging it all to herself.

_All he needs now is a scratching post_, she thought. She resisted the urge to laugh and pushed him away and back on the bed.

"Take a shower. You stink," she said, walking to the bedroom door. Grimmjow smirked.

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

* * *

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. He felt heavier than usual. Something was weighing him down. He looked down to his left. Orihime was laying on him, fast asleep. So many different things had happened the night before that Ulquiorra found it hard to remember how he never made it back to his own room. Then it became clear.

_She didn't let me go_, he recalled.

He was right. Orihime had not wanted to release his hand. Instead, she simply held on while they stood at the door to her room. When questioned, she finally admitted that she wanted him to stay with her. Unable to deny her, Ulquiorra had said he would stay until she fell asleep, only to fall asleep himself.

"You're still here," Orihime whispered sleepily. Ulquiorra looked back at her. She had not opened her eyes yet. He was not even sure she was even awake.

"Yes. I'm still here."

"Good."

* * *

Orihime sat down next to Nel. The midday news was on. Chizuru looked decidedly happier than usual as she delivered her usual rounds. Orihime was eating a sandwich and barely listening. A few words buzzed by her ear: "Kusajishi" and "Sixth Tower" and such. She knew of Yachiru Kusajishi, but she did not know a lot about her other than her association with Ichigo.

"Sounds like that lieutenant was set up," Nel said absentmindedly. Orihime looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Well, this news story is obviously bogus." Nel glanced over at Orihime. "Don't tell me you thought everything you reported in the news was real; that it was not fabricated in some way?"

"I thought that was what we were supposed to do. That was what my job was. Well, that and make Chizuru pretty for her close-ups," Orihime said. Nel smiled.

"Orihime, you have so much to learn," she said as another story popped up.

"_Our latest breaking story is that of murder at the Twelfth Authority. This time, both Co-Head Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his assistant and daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi were attacked for reasons as yet unknown. Both were found by patrolmen on duty in the upper floors_..."

"See! Perfect example of bullshit news for ya right there, Pet-sama. In Ulquiorra's report, he said that he left the bastard to rot in the dungeons. She did not even mention Aaroneiro, which is obviously the reason the bastard was killed," Nnoitra said from across the room.

"Why would they lie?" Orihime asked, though she was not thinking of that.

"Perhaps the higher-ups are all thinking about what the mind of the common man can take. Who knows? There could be a lot more to the disappearances that you don't know about, but whoever is pulling the strings is keeping the public safe." Nel shrugged. "I guess they like keeping you all on a 'need to know' basis," she said.

"So she does have a brain," Nnoitra said.

"Shut up, Nnoitra," Nel said.

Then Ulquiorra came in the room. He made his way over to Orihime and sat down. She stiffened up against him. He noticed it, but said nothing. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. For a good two minutes, all she did was stare at him and he stared right back, not flinching an inch. Ulquiorra Schiffer would not lose a staring match with Orihime Inoue.

"Yes, woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime gasped as he addressed her.

"Did you go to the Twelfth Authority last night?" she asked.

"That was where my mission was, yes," he answered dryly. Orihime nodded and faced the television, where Chizuru was signing off.

Suddenly, it felt like they were the only two in the room, even though Nel and Nnoitra were fighting a few feet away from them. Orihime shifted uncomfortably. Ulquiorra was burning holes into her side with his eyes by staring her down like he always did. He knew she wanted to ask something and he would get it out of her by simply looking at her.

"Did you... Did you... kill Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his daughter?" Orihime asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

Ulquiorra tightened his lips. The reason Halibel had chosen him for the job was because they had been compromised. If the Novena had still been alive, Ulquiorra would have had to kill them too. No one else besides probably Halibel herself would have agreed to do this simply based on the principle that killing one of their own was not a priority. However, if it needed to be done, Ulquiorra would have done it no questions asked.

After all, he was just following another order.

When he arrived at the 12th Authority, the Novena was already dead. So, that was two less people to kill. The problem was that he had not expected to kill seven, two of them being real. That led to him returning home a bloody, sodden mess.

"You know the answer. But would you prefer I lie to you if it helps you feel better?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone.

_Funny. It sounded so much better in my mind_, he thought as he watched Orihime look at him with wide gray eyes.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill anyone," she mumbled.

"I never said that. I said we would try to eliminate that possibility. This Kurotsuchi somehow captured Aaroniero and used them as a... science project. We were compromised. I was sent to tie up loose ends," Ulquiorra said. Orihime swallowed, trying to comprehend. "I was sent to kill anyone who knew about Aaroniero, including Aaroniero."

"Did you kill them?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. Kurotsuchi had already managed to do that." Ulquiorra's face had managed to twist into one of disgust; something Orihime had never seen before. He looked back up at her. She was still looking at him as if he were of another species. "Are you scared of me now, woman?"

Orihime pondered that for a moment. She had known Ulquiorra was dangerous, although his appearance was quite deceptive. His aura was not all that intimidating. But his eyes... Even if he was not looking directly at you, they still could make you stop and reassess your actions. Still, she had never been scared of him. Even when he had kidnapped her, she was never scared. When he was flying across rooftops with her, she was frightened. But, although she was frightened, it was a fear of the experience. She never got the impression that he would let her fall.

But now that she knew just how dangerous Ulquiorra could be, was she scared?

"No," she said quietly. Ulquiorra exhaled and looked away from her.

"Then stop staring at me like you've seen a ghost." Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Stop looking like one."

* * *

Gin whistled as he walked down the hallway. He was done for the day and on his way home to Rangiku's "loving" embrace. As long as she had not cooked, the evening would be swell. He flipped a coin as he walked, keeping his pace steady. He turned a corner, coming face to face with Momo Hinamori. He looked down at her and his smile widened. Momo smiled back.

"Good evening, Mr. Ichimaru," she said.

"Good evenin' yourself, Miss Hinamori. Whatcha doin' so far from the Fifth, hm?" Gin asked. Momo's smile widened.

"I'm here on Lord Aizen's orders, not Mr. Hirako's. He just wanted me to remind you of the upcoming conference at the Eighth Tower in two weeks. That is all." Momo started to step around him. Gin sighed.

_He coulda called for that_, he thought irritably. _Why send Miss Snoop-Snoop_?

"Oh, and Mr. Ichimaru?" Momo said. Gin turned around.

"Hm?" he said, still grinning at her. Momo's smile reappeared. For some reason, Gin actually felt outdone in overall creepiness.

"Lord Aizen was very disappointed with Miss Matsumoto's behavior when the Eleventh Tower blew up. Perhaps a," she paused, "remedy is in order." Momo turned and walked off.

Gin's eyes opened and his smile disappeared.

* * *

Yachiru opened her eyes. Her body ached and the world was spinning. She heard jingling off in the distance somewhere. She moved her head to the side and blinked a few times. Kenpachi Zaraki became clear in her vision. She smiled weakly at him.

"So you finally decide to grace us with those devil eyes of yours," he said gruffly.

"Nice to see you too, Kenny." Yachiru tried to sit up. Deputy Chief Physician Isane Kotetsu was immediately at her side.

"Lay back, lieutenant. You're not ready to move just yet," she said. Yachiru shook her head.

"Lemme go. I feel just fine," she slurred out. Isane looked at Zaraki, who just shook his head. Isane forcefully pushed Yachiru down on the bed. Yachiru glared all kinds of murder up at her, but did nothing. Then she noticed a solitary figure standing in the corner of the room. "Byakushi?" she whispered.

Byakuya looked over at Yachiru. He noticed that when she had not consumed the amount of sugar that is usually found in entire convenience stores, she did not have a certain spark about her. She appeared dreary and gaunt. It was like she was a shadow of herself. But, she still had eyes for him. She was smiling at him now and Zaraki was looking at him in utter derision. He got up and left the two to their dealings.

"Yes, Miss Kusajishi," Byakuya said.

Yachiru frowned. She might not have remembered much of the last 48 hours, but she did remember one thing: she had actually used Byakuya's real name. For the first time in... Yachiru could not even remember the last time she had said it before then. But here he was still calling her "Miss Kusajishi."

"It's Yachiru!" she screamed. Isane jumped. Yachiru glared back at Byakuya. "You saved me."

"You requested my help," Byakuya stated plainly. Yachiru nodded. Byakuya began approaching the bed. "It has to be a life or death situation for you to use my real name?" he asked. His voice was steady, but Yachiru could detect a hint of a joke in it. She smiled shyly at him, even though it hurt.

"Maybe. I mean, I'm not in very many situations like that. So don't expect that to happen too often. I don't need anyone taking care of me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Yachiru looked down. "So, who was it anyway?" she asked.

"The identity of your assailant is still unknown. They escaped right after I saved you," Byakuya said. Yachiru looked infuriated.

"You didn't catch that SOB?" she nearly yelled. Byakuya shook his head.

"My main concern was not them," he touched her chin, "but you," he said. Yachiru stared up at him.

"Uh huh..." she mumbled. Isane just looked between the two nervously.

_Such an odd couple_...

"Renji gave chase but lost them. However, you are in a lot of trouble." Byakuya frowned. Yachiru nodded.

"I figured as much. I know I broke some rules but I had to. You saw how strong that person was. If you hadn't been there I would've died. Lord Aizen has got to know that! Kenny knows I would never come out in the open like that just because. You do too, right?" she asked.

"I know, Yachiru."

"You said my name," she whispered.

"You say that as if I've never said it before," Byakuya said.

"Byakushi, you stopped saying my actual name when you became 'Sir Kuchiki.' I don't believe I have _**EVER**_ called you 'Byakuya' until you saved me." Yachiru sniffed. "Do you..."

Byakuya produced the box of sweet buns that he had bought for her. Yachiru smiled and took them from him. Before Isane could object, Yachiru was wolfing them down. Isane just sighed and gave Byakuya a nasty look. He simply stared back at her and took a seat next to the bed, watching Yachiru devour her treats with mild interest. Isane sighed.

_A really, really odd couple_...


	11. Chapter 11: Like This

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 11: Like This**

**

* * *

**

Soi Fon was alone in the gym. She had finally earned "roaming" privileges when Halibel realized that she was not going to try and murder them all in their sleep. Soi Fon could tell that the woman was still very wary of her, though. It came with being the "Alpha female." Both Soi Fon and Halibel had that type of personality and neither seemed to want to give in to the other.

But now, Soi Fon was in the middle of her workout. She had gotten quite slothful while being in Grimmjow's room the past few weeks. She could hear them talking about their newest mission: taking down another tower. They would never say which one, though. Soi Fon did not know if this was a function of them not wanting to talk around her or them just not knowing until the 11th hour which tower was their target.

_I'd say the latter. That's how I'd want it_, she thought as she pictured Grimmjow's smirking face on the punching bag.

What confused Soi Fon the most was Orihime's attachment to the pasty one named Ulquiorra. He did not seem all that enamored with her, but few emotions ever flashed in his face in the first place. He did seem somewhat protective of her, whether it was intentional or not. Soi Fon could not tell if the girl loved him or not, but she did know that she cared for him enough to save his life.

_Who does that? Who saves the life of someone who's holding you hostage_? Soi Fon paused for a moment and looked around. _If you call this holding someone hostage. This is more like a free vacation_.

She could not say that she had been mistreated... except by Grimmjow. He always managed to ruin her day just by breathing the same air as her. But for some reason, Soi Fon would not get her own room. Halibel kept offering and Soi Fon kept looking at Grimmjow and saying:

"No. I think I like where I'm at."

And that was that. Grimmjow could do nothing because technically she was _**HIS**_ responsibility.

_Gotta admit though_, she thought as she kicked the bag, _making his life hell is a joy_.

Soi Fon cut her eyes to the right. She immediately whirled, swinging her right arm around. It made contact with a very firm hand. She looked up and realized that Grimmjow was smirking down at her, holding her fist in his own. She frowned and tried to retract her hand. As usual, he refused to release her.

"Having fun, bee?" he asked. Soi Fon frowned. She hated when he snuck up on her. He was so quiet and... cat-like.

"Anywhere without you brings me amusement, kitty-cat," she said. Grimmjow's smile widened. He squeezed her fist and pulled her towards him. She knocked into him and let out a gasp. Grimmjow held her in place with his free hand.

"If that were true, you wouldn't spend oh-so-much time in my bed," he whispered down to her. Soi Fon squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to glance up into his eyes.

_Do not look in his eyes, Soi. Do not do it. Do not do it_. She looked up into his eyes. _Damnit, Shaolin_!

Soi Fon had grown a particular weakness for Grimmjow. Although he was brash, lazy, over-confident, foul-mouthed, and generally everything you would never bring home in a guy, that's probably what she liked about him. It made sleeping next to him that much harder.

"Just remember to stay on your side, Jeagerjaques," she said.

"Me? You're always the one who ends up rubbing up against my back, scratching me and everything." He pulled her closer. "You must be a fucking predator during sex," he whispered. Soi Fon's eyes widened.

"How would you even gather that from my sleep habits, idiot?"

"You like to beat shit up all the time; even while sleeping. You must like to do it even while fucking." Grimmjow winked at her. "Care to demonstrate, little bee?"

Up until then, Soi Fon had been "letting" Grimmjow hold her. Now she elbowed him in the temple to get him to release her. He let her go, laughing and reeling in pain at the same time. She watched him for a moment and rolled her eyes. After kicking him in the shin for good measure, she left the gym.

_Pervert_, she thought.

* * *

"So he really has locked you in here?" Toshiro asked Rangiku. The strawberry blonde nodded.

"Yep. He won't let me leave for anything. It's getting really boring. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss work," Rangiku said. Toshiro looked at his subordinate.

"You? Miss work? Ran, you never worked in the first place. You were just... there," he said.

"Oh, Toshiro, I did to work. I gathered all your papers up. I made sure everyone had lunch because I chose who would go get it. I always reminded Chizuru to smile. I..."

"I see what you mean, Ran. Your presence is missed."

"I even clean up when _**YOU**_ decide to throw one of your icicle temper tantrums." Rangiku eyed him. Toshiro glared at her. "Yeah. You think I didn't know about those, huh? Abuse of power..."

"I work with a bunch of hormonal women. Sue me."

"And we work with a hormonal teenager."

Silence.

"Touché," Toshiro said, raising an eyebrow. "Did he say why he's barricaded you up here?" he asked. Rangiku shook her head, taking a sip of tea.

"Gin likes to leave out a lot of details when it comes to stuff concerning work. He does not tell me exactly what it is he does anyway, so it isn't like I can just ask. All I know is that he is like Aizen's personal assistant. But, apparently something spooked him so badly that he doesn't even think I'm safe working in the same building as him anymore. He won't tell me what happened. He just says to do as he says and stay put," she said with a sigh.

"Seeing how Ichimaru is the third most powerful man in terms of status, I guess you should listen." Toshiro had his eyes closed. Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"You actually agree with Gin in keeping me locked up here like some sort of damsel in distress?"

"Ichimaru is a clever man and he cares about you very much. He wouldn't do this for no reason, Ran. You're just going to have to trust him," Toshiro said. Rangiku smiled.

"I believe you just gave my silver fox a compliment, Toshiro."

"I never said I could not respect a fellow genius," Toshiro said. "You'd be surprised just how smart your 'silver fox' is. I doubt even Aizen knows."

* * *

Orihime stared at the handle to Ulquiorra's apartment door. It was an old, rustic handle on a big black door. To the outsider, this door probably screamed at you to turn and run as far and as fast as possible away from it. Orihime just stood staring at the handle and door. In the two and a half months that she had resided at Las Noches, she had never been in Ulquiorra's apartment. Ever. He spent all kinds of time in hers, but she had never spent a minute in his.

_Why is that_? she asked herself. Ulquiorra had never invited her nor had he ever just taken her there on a whim. They had always done what she wanted to do. But now she found herself standing outside his door on his darkened hallway alone. It was one of the few times where Orihime had actually been awake before Ulquiorra. Normally, she would just wait in her room for him. Today, she decided to go to him. _Nothing like a surprise_, she thought, placing her hand on the handle.

Orihime tried the door, finding it unlocked. She found this curious. Considering Ulquiorra was, well, Ulquiorra, one would think that he would always lock his door, whether he was in the room or not. Apparently he was comfortable enough with his housemates that he did not feel the need to do so when he was in his room. Orihime pushed the door open further and slowly entered.

The apartment smelled like him. It smelled of...

_Mint chocolate ice cream_, Orihime concluded. That's the only thing she could think to describe Ulquiorra's refreshing smell. He smelled cool, yet sweet. Like mint chocolate ice cream. _I love mint chocolate ice cream_.

Orihime closed the door softly and leaned against it, observing her surroundings. Ulquiorra obviously liked to keep everything down to the bare minimum. She had seen almost everyone else's rooms. Where they had every necessity plus nearly every luxury they wanted in their respective apartments, Ulquiorra's apartment lacked any kind of personalization. Or perhaps that was _**HIS**_ personalization: nothing. He had a white couch, a black TV, a white coffee table, a black bookshelf filled with books, and couple of black chairs. That was it in the sitting area. Nothing adorned the walls. Nothing stood out, except for how clean it was. There was not a spec of dust in sight.

_Wow_... Orihime mouthed. She hesitantly took a step forward. She walked around, looking over everything. She stopped at the bookshelf. She cocked her head to the side to read the names of the books. They all seemed to be poetry books. _Ulquiorra likes poetry? How ironic for someone who shows so little emo_...

"Woman," Ulquiorra's voice came from behind her. Orihime whirled around, knocking into the bookcase. She winced at the feeling in her elbow and closed her eyes. Then she looked up at Ulquiorra...

... and nearly choked.

It was not as if she had not been cornered alone by Ulquiorra before. She'd been in many awkward positions with him. From him falling on top of her to them sleeping next to one another, nothing really fazed Orihime anymore between them. After all, they were just... acquaintances. But never before had she been left breathless by a shirtless Ulquiorra that was gazing down on her with tousled hair and droopy eyes. He was muscular, but in a very slim way. She could make out the lines, but they were not jumping out at her. Even if his eyes were droopy, he still managed to glare at her.

_He looks like an angel of death_, Orihime thought. It was an odd thought to have when she herself had been likened to an angel by so many people before.

"Why are you in my room?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime blinked, realizing she was holding her mouth open and staring at him like he was some sort of Greek statue. She shook her head slowly, but did not take her eyes off his body.

"Just thought I'd surprise you," she mumbled. Her eyes took notice of the "4" on his chest. She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Ulquiorra was fascinated by Orihime's behavior. First, she snuck into his room. He had heard her enter and assumed she would come to his bedroom. Instead, she went for his poetry books of all places. He did not understand poetry all that well; the one type of literature that completely eluded him. That's why the books were not in his library. But the woman was still looking at him with a look he had never seen on her before. And now she seemed intrigued with his rank tattoo.

"It symbolizes my rank. We all have one," he stated calmly. Orihime nodded. She leaned up off of the bookshelf and stepped towards him. Ulquiorra watched as she slowly raised her right index finger to his chest.

Orihime could not explain what made her do it. But for some reason, she felt she had to. She could not resist it. She wanted to see what it felt like; what _**HE**_ felt like. She began tracing the "4" on his chest slowly. She always expected Ulquiorra to be cold. But he was never cold. He was always so warm. This instance was no different. She found it odd how it was hard to feel his heart beating beneath her finger as she traced. She had not noticed the look on his face yet.

Ulquiorra could not believe what was happening. He was watching Orihime trace his tattoo in a scrupulously long-drawn-out manner and it was somehow... exciting him. He had all but stopped breathing and just held his breath until she finished. Her finger was like fire against his skin. It was causing the normal mask he wore to break. When she got to the last point of the "4," Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist, probably a bit rougher than he meant to. She looked up at him as he stared down at her. They stared at one another for a moment, just listening to one another breathe.

"It's... nice," Orihime whispered. Ulquiorra nodded slowly. He had not yet released her hand and she was not fighting to have it released. For once, she was not avoiding his gaze, either. She noticed the questioning heavy look he was giving her. "What?" she inquired.

Ulquiorra said nothing. Instead, he did what the first electrical impulse in his brain told him to do. He pulled Orihime forward using the hand he was holding and brought her closer to him. He watched her eyes leave his and run down his face. He still could not understand why she was looking at him the way she was. Normally he could read any emotion she conveyed. But at the moment, Orihime was a complete mystery.

Unable to muddle through this mystifying position, Ulquiorra did something quite uncharacteristic for him. He rested his forehead against Orihime's. Her eyes shot up to his, only to find them closed, as if he was thinking. His grip on her wrist relaxed a bit, but he still did not release her.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime broke the silence.

"Yes, woman?" he answered in a whisper.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. Ulquiorra's eyes opened. What was he thinking about?

"I can't read you," he stated frankly. Orihime laughed a little. "What is so funny?" he asked. Orihime raised her left hand and placed it on his chest. Ulquiorra looked down at it, but did nothing. Orihime watched his reaction.

"You always need to know what I'm thinking; need to know what I want." She moved her hand to his neck. Ulquiorra lifted his head and their noses touched. "But you don't know what I want right now, do you?"

"No." Ulquiorra took note as to how close they really were. Of course, by his own volition had he pulled Orihime to himself. But then again, she had initiated the original contact by fingering his tattoo. So who was at fault? Was it right for him to engage in such an... intimate action with the captive? After all, was she not Sosuke Aizen's woman?

_We haven't done anything... so far. Nothing has happened_, Ulquiorra rationalized.

"What do you want right now?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra paused. What did he want? He had a very, very beautiful woman standing right in front of him, nuzzling his nose and neck. Something was obviously drawing her to him. But what was it that _**HE**_ wanted at that moment?

"I don't know," Ulquiorra replied. The words were like a bad taste to him. He did not often say them together in the that order in the same sentence. He moved his head around to meet her gaze. She still had that somewhat incomprehensible expression in her eyes. "Maybe it is... you," he whispered.

Orihime's breath caught. He said it as if he had been telling her he wanted cereal for breakfast; something normal. Did he really grasp the meaning of what he said?

"Really?" she asked hoarsely. Ulquiorra simply stared at her. Whenever she asked that question he never answered it. He told her once that he never said anything he did not mean. "So what will you do about it?" she inquired. Ulquiorra thought a moment.

"What can I do?" he whispered. Then he released her and retreated to his bedroom to find a shirt.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra go, the smell of mint chocolate leaving her. He had left so suddenly that it had left her literally winded. What did he mean? Did he not want to act on his feelings? It seemed obvious he felt something for her.

_I think it's pretty obvious I feel something for him_, she though, leaning back against the bookshelf. Then she shook her head. _But what about Ai... Sosuke? Ah! Life is just too complicated_... She stood up straight and stormed out of the room.

Ulquiorra pulled his head through his sweater just as he heard the door to his quarters slam. Orihime had gone. Why? He had not frightened her off, had he? Knowing her and her fussy, enigmatic emotions, she was probably angry or in tears. That was something he understood: how to quell her tears. Talking her down always seemed to work. He looked in the mirror across the room. His hair was still so messy.

But Orihime was starting to induce such foreign feelings in him; especially during their previous encounter. It was pleasant yet unnerving to him. What was happening between them? That's what he would start with.

Ulquiorra went after her.

* * *

Urahara and Hiyori waited outside of Aizen's office. Urahara appeared relaxed while Hiyori managed to look bored and irritated at the same time.

"Explain why I had to come along for this, Urahara," Hiyori said. "I don't like being anywhere near that man. Plus, this place smells like death."

"You are my assistant, Hiyori. You have a job to do. Plus, you're the only one other than Kurotsuchi who knew about the Goddess Project. That's why you're here. And this place does not smell like death. The Fifth Tower smells like death," Urahara said. Hiyori rolled her eyes as the door to the office opened.

Momo Hinamori exited. She saw Urahara and smiled at him. Urahara stood up to greet her. Hiyori just rolled her eyes and followed suit. She did not get along too well with people who kissed the ground Aizen walked on. In fact, she hated suck-ups period.

"Miss Hinamori, what a surprise to see you. I'm sure Shinji must be missing you," Urahara said. Momo just giggled.

"Lord Aizen called for me personally, so I had to come. Mr. Hirako had to let me come. I won't keep you from him any longer, Mr. Urahara. Have a nice day." Momo looked at Hiyori and her expression changed drastically. "Miss Sarugaki," she said.

"Miss Hinamori," Hiyori said. Momo walked off. Hiyori watched her go, wishing her head would explode the entire time. Then Urahara pulled her into the office and closed the door behind her.

Aizen was sitting behind his desk, pouring himself a new cup of tea. He put his usual smirk on his face when he noticed the new guests and motioned to them to sit as he took a sip of his tea. Urahara did so, but Hiyori remained standing. Instead, she took to walking around Aizen's office, examining the shelves of odd trinkets and books. Urahara sighed and looked up at Aizen.

"Sorry about my assistant," he said. Aizen shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Kisuke. She's," Aizen looked at Hiyori, who shot him an evil glare, "adorable. What news do you have to tell me on your research?" he asked.

"Bad news, I'm afraid." Urahara cleared his throat. "While she is definitely the one, her powers had not yet awakened. So, I could not yet replicate them. I needed to wait a little longer until her power had presented itself," he said. Aizen nodded.

"So what you're saying is that you need Orihime Inoue in the flesh in order to run?" Aizen asked.

"That's about the gist of it." Urahara watched as Aizen looked off into space. Then the leader looked back at his scientific subordinate.

"It appears as though we might have to step up our efforts finding Miss Inoue. Looks like I will have to send Yoruichi a new operative," he said.

"A new operative for the Second Authority? Doesn't that take years of training?" Urahara asked. Aizen just sipped his tea. He sat the teacup down.

"Of course. But, there are ways around certain things, Urahara. You're a scientist. Figure it..." he was cut off by the sound of something crashing to the floor. They both looked in Hiyori's direction. The small blonde was standing over a broken orb. Urahara sighed. "Now, now, Miss Sarugaki. We mustn't touch what isn't ours."

"Forgive me, Lord Aizen," she said sarcastically. Aizen just smiled at her.

"It's quite all right. Don't worry about it. I'll get one of the servants to clean it." He turned his glance towards Urahara. "Yoruichi will take care of finding a link to Miss Inoue's whereabouts. You just worry about making it to the captains' meeting on time, Kisuke," Aizen said.

"Sure." Urahara stood and looked at Hiyori. She had her arms crossed. She gave Aizen a scathing glare before following her superior out of the office.

Aizen watched the assistant of Kisuke Urahara leave. He knew Hiyori Sarugaki hated him. There were just some personalities that were harder to control than others. She was pigheaded and set in her ways. And apparently, she could sense something was amiss with him. That was not a good thing. That was never a good thing.

Something had to be done about Miss Sarugaki.

* * *

_Shit_.

Shinji bit his lip. Another one was being sent to his authority soon and needed to be ready ASAP. Shinji could not even remember how he got his job. But, whenever he asked himself that question, he would remember the answer almost immediately.

_Oh, yes; Retsu, Shunsui, and Jushiro. I remember now. I'm the "smart one_," he thought with a roll of his eyes. It was true. His oldest three friends had suckered him into this prestigious job. If only they knew what he really did. Due to confidentiality, he was not allowed to them. _Nothing to do but wait until she gets here now_.

* * *

Halibel walked in the conference room in Las Noches, ready for the meeting about their next mission. Everyone quieted down and focused on her. Halibel gave the room a once-over and looked down at her papers. Then she glanced back up.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was missing.

"Where is Ulquiorra?" she asked, glaring around at everyone. Naturally, everyone turned towards Grimmjow. He raised his eyebrows and put his hands up defensively.

"Why does everyone always assume I'd be the first one to kill someone in here? That's not even fair!" he yelled and crossed his arms. "I don't know where he is. I saw princess storming from his room. Maybe he chased after her. Is it really that serious?"

"He's part of this mission," Halibel said.

"Can't you brief him later? You wouldn't want to split up two lovers, would you?" Sun-Sun asked. Halibel raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are..."

"Are you blind, Halibel? I don't know about Ulquiorra, but it's evident that Orihime likes Ulqui. She was in tears when he came home about to die," Nel said.

"And the fact that he went after her shows something. He knew there's a meeting. When has Stiff-Neck ever purposely missed a meeting?" Apache asked.

Halibel considered what they were saying. She wondered if it could become a possible hindrance that Ulquiorra and Orihime had grown some kind of "romantic" feelings towards one another. That's _**IF**_ they had. She had to see this to believe it. Ulquiorra did not strike her as the "romantic" type at all. He'd always seemed so solitary and introverted.

"We'll just get started. I'll brief Ulquiorra separately."

* * *

Ulquiorra sneezed into his arm as he stood at Orihime's door.

_Hmm. Someone's talking about me_, he thought. Then he looked down at Orihime's doorknob. He tried it. It was unlocked. He had actually expected her to lock him out. Instead, it was almost like she was inviting him in. He opened it hesitantly, almost afraid of what he might find behind it.

Orihime was sitting on her sofa with her knees drawn up to her chest. Ulquiorra walked around the sofa to face her. He kneeled next to her and looked at her. Orihime stared straight ahead for a moment before looking down at him. They looked at one another for a few moments before her lips curved into a small smile.

"Why do you smile?" he asked. Orihime took her right hand and ruffled his hair.

"You look so cute with your hair like this," she said. She sat back on the sofa and her smile disappeared. "What do you want?" she asked. Ulquiorra had something to ask her; she could tell. That's what his eyes were telling her.

"What are you doing to me?" Ulquiorra asked.

That was not the question Orihime had been expecting. Perhaps something along the lines of "How do you feel about me" or "Do you want me too" would have been what she was looking for. Did he think she was bewitching him or something? He could obviously see the confusion she was feeling because he began to explain, tearing his eyes away from hers.

"I'm feeling things I've never felt when I'm around you. At first it was just an order to be with you. Now, I want to be with you; I _**NEED **_to be with you. I feel I must protect you. I..." Ulquiorra stopped talking when Orihime put a finger to his lips. He looked up as she slid off the sofa and got on her knees to meet his level.

"I need you, too," she whispered. Ulquiorra watched as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she sat back against the sofa, they looked at each other; one like a deer caught in headlights and the other a little unsure of what had just happened.

_Her lips are soft. Or did I imagine that_? Ulquiorra thought.

Orihime watched as Ulquiorra came to her of his own accord. Just as she had touched his "4" tattoo, he used his index finger to examine her lips. His face was mere inches away from hers. Orihime noticed how intrigued he seemed to be. It was like he had never seen another set of lips in his life. Then, without warning, he placed a gentle kiss of his own on her lips and took her by complete surprise. She smiled when he pulled away a little.

"Well, now that we got the hard part out of the way..." she whispered. She almost thought she saw Ulquiorra smirk before she pulled him down by his sweater to kiss her again.

_**ALMOST**_...

* * *

Yachiru had one more night left in the hospital. Then she was free to go. Chief Unohana was strict about her patients; especially the ones from the 11th Authority. Luckily, the candy had been in no short supply even though Yachiru was in the hospital. She still ate as much sweets as she liked. She was extremely grumpy and irritable without them.

_Plus, hospital food sucks no matter how you slice it_, she thought.

At the moment, Yachiru was laying in bed, flexing her newly healed hand. She'd managed to break a few knuckles and they had healed up quite nicely. For some reason, she also felt like in the month she'd been in the hospital, she'd gotten out of shape. That would just not do. Even though she was under orders to "take it easy" for a few weeks, she was going to immediately train against Ikkaku when she got home.

_He'll whip me back into shape. There's no better sparring partner than Baldy_. Yachiru considered that. _Well, except Kenny. But I'm not trying to re-injure myself just yet_. She giggled.

Yachiru turned over and closed her eyes while snuggling deeper into the pillow. She never noticed the figure sneaking into her room. By the time she did, she was already experiencing paralysis in her arms and legs. Her eyes caught sight of the men carrying her. Then she noticed another face; one that she was used to seeing a smile on.

_Momo_? she thought.

Sure enough, Momo Hinamori was standing there, filling a large syringe with blue liquid. Her face was serious. She looked at Yachiru and noticed that the pink-haired teenager was glaring at her. Momo blinked and a smirk appeared on her face.

"My, my, Yachiru. You are different from the others. They weren't able to even move let alone make facial expressions. You look like you want to rip my heart out and eat it. Must come with being raised by a beast like Kenpachi Zaraki." A low growl escaped Yachiru's throat, but she said nothing. Momo appeared shocked. She added more liquid to the syringe. "Yes, Yachiru. You are definitely different. I can see why Lord Aizen wanted you for this." She stepped forward.

Yachiru watched as Momo walked towards her with the long, unfriendly syringe. Yachiru was terrified of syringes. She would run into a fight with someone twice her size headfirst but shy away from a measly needle. Her body was not responding to her wishes. The only thing that would move was her face. She saw Momo raise her arm and stab her in the shoulder. Yachiru felt a sharp pinch and then a dull ache.

Then everything got a little hazy...


	12. Chapter 12: Tears

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 12: Tears**

* * *

Shinji stared up at his newest creation. Her head hung down. Her bubblegum pink hair shielded her face. She was suspended with her wrists and ankles surrounded by needles. Her eyes were unfocused and darkened to a dark gray. Shinji barely noticed Momo walk up behind him.

"She stared at me the whole time. And she never screamed. Not one peep. The others all screamed to high heaven because of the pain. But not Yachiru Kusajishi," Momo said with a smile. Shinji watched as she made her way towards the switch to let Yachiru down. "I believe Captain Shihouin is here. I'll get her two special recruits ready."

"Whatever," Shinji said. He turned and left.

His job was to do many things. One of them included making Aizen's "super-soldiers." It was hard to tell who was one upon first glance. But, after you talked to the person, it was easy. They had no feeling. They were ridiculously smart. Their threshold for pain was superior to normal humans. They knew no emotion. They knew only how to follow orders. Shinji had only recently found a way to make them bypass the pain barrier completely. In other words, they were machines. He was pretty sure they could lose a limb and not even realize it.

It might have been somewhat of a great achievement, but Shinji hated it. He was depriving these people of their lives; their very souls. Once he completed them, he had no idea what became of them. But, he had done a few things behind Aizen's back that he was quite proud of. That was probably why his "lord" was so apprehensive of him. Shinji was as sneaky as he was clever.

He could spot a weakness a mile away and he had spotted one in Aizen.

Yoruichi was waiting in Shinji's office. She had never been in the 5th Tower. It was an adventure to say the least. Urahara had said it would smell like death.

He had not lied.

"Yoruichi," Shinji said as he walked in. Yoruichi rose to her feet. She noticed his grave look. Rarely did he look so serious. She chalked it up to him being in "work-mode" and ignored it for the time being. "I suppose you're here on Aizen's orders."

"You suppose correctly. I don't understand why he deems it necessary to send me to the Fifth for new recruits. I didn't know you had fighters, Shinji," she said. Shinji motioned for her to come closer to him.

"I don't, Yoruichi," he said as she stepped up to him. She watched him warily. Shinji grabbed her by the arms and brought her closer so that he was next to her ear. "You are going to hate me in a couple of minutes. Just know that there is a method to this madness," he whispered. Then he kissed her cheek and stepped away from her, a grin on his face. Yoruichi stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah. Just take me to see these recruits," she said slowly. Shinji nodded.

"Right this way."

As expected, when Yoruichi saw Yachiru Kusajishi staring blankly into space, wearing the uniform of the 2nd Authority, her ire knew no limits. Next to her stood a face that Yoruichi had seen on the news before in the disappearances reel. But she was more focused on Yachiru. Momo was smiling at her work of art. Yoruichi gave her a contemptuous glare before whirling on Shinji and punching him in his left jaw.

"What the hell, Shinji?! Kenpachi nearly tore down the Fourth because of Yachiru's disappearance last night! It took half the Eleventh to take him down! I don't even know what Byakuya is thinking right now, but when he hears about this your ass is his!" Yoruichi looked back at Yachiru. The girl looked like she was in another world. "Look what you've done to her! You've turned her into a zombie!"

"Yes, that is Yachiru. Yes, Momo kidnapped her last night. No, I did not turn her into a zombie. I just turned her into a killing machine," Shinji moaned, rubbing his jaw. Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"Shinji, she was a teenaged killing machine on a sugar high before that!"

"But now, she's one that does whatever Aizen wants," Shinji stood up straight, "sans the sugar."

"I'm telling Kenpachi and Byakuya." Yoruichi started to walk around him. In a flash, Momo was in front of her. Yoruichi stopped and looked down at the shorter girl.

"I can't let you do that, Captain Shihouin," she said calmly.

"Funny how you still call me by my title even while threatening my life. Do you really think I'll let you attack me? I can easily get out of here, Miss Hinamori," Yoruichi said. Momo smiled.

"I never said I would attack you, Captain Shihouin." Momo looked slightly past Yoruichi. Before she could react, Yoruichi found herself in a headlock by Yachiru. Yoruichi had sparred with Yachiru once and had vowed never to do it again; what Yachiru lacked in speed and tactics she more than made up for in brute strength.

"Yachiru, let me go," Yoruichi said through clenched teeth. Yachiru did not relent in her hold. If anything, it only got stronger. Shinji sighed and stepped forward. He hit a pressure point on Yachiru's neck. The teenager passed out. Momo frowned and looked at her boss. Shinji shot her an angry look as he caught Yoruichi before she fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yoruichi nodded, glaring maliciously at Momo. "Momo, get Yachiru ready to go. I have a few final words for the good captain here," he said, Momo nodded and kneeled down to the unconscious Yachiru. Shinji pulled Yoruichi over to the side.

"I'm going to..."

"Yes, yes. I don't care for her too much either. But, I deal. Still," Shinji met Yoruichi's eyes, "watch out for Yachiru. I don't like my job anymore than you do, but it's my job. Plus, I haven't been as bad as you think." He winked at her.

"You and Kisuke are leaving me out of something..." Yoruichi whispered. Shinji smirked.

"You'll probably have an easier time getting it out of Gin," he said. Yoruichi frowned.

"Gin, too? You three have been busy, busy boys..."

* * *

"_**PLEASE**_, Halibel?" Orihime whined as she followed the woman around. Halibel was getting ready for the next mission. They were supposed to leave in fifteen minutes and Orihime was begging to "tag along for the ride," as she put it. Halibel sighed and rounded on the girl. Orihime jumped back.

"Need I remind you that you are a _**HOSTAGE**_, Orihime. Tagging along on missions of destruction are not exactly what we had in mind for you while you are here," she said. Orihime shrugged.

"Well, I'm not really a hostage anymore, am I? What if one of you gets hurt? I can be the healer," Orihime said. Halibel shook her head.

"Orihime," she sighed, "no. End of." Halibel turned and walked off, leaving Orihime alone in the corridor. The orange-haired girl sighed and headed towards the entertainment room.

The next target was the 9th Tower, which was located in the 38th District of the Rukongai. It was a very crowded commercial area. The 9th Authority was responsible for the judicial system. Kaname Tousen, the Superior Justice, saw to it that all wrongdoers got the impartial punishment they deserved. Halibel's decision to leave Orihime behind may have had something to do with the fact that they were going deeper into Aizen's dominion.

Orihime had never even been to the 9th Tower. She had never had a reason to go. She had never seen it, either. Rangiku once told her that it resembled a torture chamber. If that was the case, then Orihime thought the place probably deserved whatever the Espada dealt it. Another thing also bothered Orihime.

Ulquiorra was going.

"Will you be okay, woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime looked up from her slow walking. She had yet to make it to the entertainment room.

"Oh! Yes, I'll be fine. I just really wanted to come along. After last time, I don't think I can take the suspense," Orihime said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"That was an anomaly. Things like that do not happen often," Ulquiorra said. Orihime leaned against the wall.

"Forgive me if that doesn't reassure me that they won't bring you home in pieces." She noticed he was wearing white. "This is a day mission."

"It is. The captains will all be meeting at the Eighth Tower in the Nineteenth District," Ulquiorra said, taking a step towards her.

Orihime thought for a moment. If she remembered how the towers were set up in the Rukongai, if one was to just look to the west from the 8th Tower, they would see the 9th Tower. They were parallel to one another. When the 9th Tower blew, everyone in the 8th Tower would most definitely notice it.

_Whoever is thinking this stuff up is a genius_, Orihime thought. She turned her focus back on Ulquiorra. She stepped up to him and pulled his cap over his head, tucking in his hair.

"Please be safe," she whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. It happened so fast that it surprised him. Ulquiorra could only nod and watched her put up his mask.

Halibel stood in the front of the underground fortress. She counted heads. Then she turned and faced the mechanized door and began typing in a code for who was leaving the house.

"_Mission 3. Operatives: Tercera Alpha, Cuarta, Quinta, Septima, Loly, and Menoly_," the computerized voice said. Everyone went through the door. Halibel turned and faced Orihime.

"We'll be back before you know it," Halibel said. Orihime nodded slowly and watched the blonde disappear through the door. She turned and finally went to the entertainment room. There she found Grimmjow and Soi Fon fighting over the remote.

* * *

Soi Fon knew the captains meeting that was held every three months was today. She also knew that the Espada were going to destroy their next target today. Grimmjow refused to tell her which tower it was. That was just fine with her. She did not want to know anyway.

But, she got the feeling that he was also keeping something else from her. She did not know what it was, but she knew it was something big. It was like Grimmjow was waiting for the right moment to tell her or something. She did not know when that moment would come, but she hoped it came soon.

"Give me the remote, bastard! Why didn't you go with them?" Soi Fon yelled. Grimmjow shook his head, holding the remote out of her reach.

"Because I have been on three straight missions. I deserve a break." He stood up and raised his hand, still holding the remote. "If you want the remote, come and get it, bumblebee," he said, his smirk widening into a grin. Soi Fon's dark eyes narrowed into slits.

"You deserve something worse than death," she whispered. Grimmjow laughed.

"I hope it involves you, little bee. I don't know why you keep denying yourself." He sat down just as Orihime walked in. Soi Fon kicked away from him and they both watch Orihime sit down. "What's wrong, princess?"

Soi Fon had to admit; she did not quite like the fact that Grimmjow called Orihime "princess" just like Halibel detested the fact that Nnoitra called her "Pet-sama." Soi Fon did not know why. They both tolerated it because Orihime was harmless and her attention was directed solely on the pasty kid. Besides, Soi Fon told herself that she held no special attachment to Grimmjow except that she had been the first one with a nickname from him.

_When did I become... territorial over him_?

"I just wish I could've gone. But I know the reason Halibel really didn't want me to go is because the tower is in the Rukongai," Orihime said. Grimmjow nodded.

"Well, you _**ARE**_ technically still our 'prisoner,' princess. We can't have them stealing you back. What ever would that meathead do without you?" he said sarcastically, trying to make her smile. It worked; Orihime was giggling at Grimmjow's name for Ulquiorra. Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

_So easily entertained_, she thought.

"I still worry, though. I just have this feeling, you know?"

After about thirty minutes of silence except for the TV, Grimmjow stood up. Orihime and Soi Fon looked up at him in shock. Grimmjow looked down at Soi Fon. Then he glared at Orihime.

"I hope your stomach can keep up with me, princess," he said. Orihime raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled and hopped up. She gave him a big hug and ran off. "Ask Nel for a cap and mask!" he yelled after her. Soi Fon realized what he was going to do.

"You cannot do this!" she yelled while standing. "She'll get hurt!"

"You're concerned for princess? I'm shocked, bee. Normally you look at her with such contempt. Especially when I call her," Grimmjow walked over to her, "princess," he finished, adding a special hiss at the end at end of the word. Soi Fon frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't hate her or anything. I just don't think you should do something so reckless. I don't understand why she's so concerned about the wellbeing of rebels anyway. You all should be arrested and jailed."

"You wouldn't understand, bee. At least, not yet. Maybe I'll show you when we get back. And another thing," he turned her head to face him, "I'll only ever have eyes for you." That ridiculously devilish smirk spread across his face.

Soi Fon felt her face heat up against her will. Grimmjow obviously had received the response he wanted because he walked off after that without another word. Soi Fon sat down in a huff. She picked up the remote and started flipping through channels angrily.

* * *

Hiyori relaxed back in her armchair. Shinji was gone to that captains' meeting and she had the whole house to herself. She stared up at the ceiling. She did not necessarily have the day off just because Urahara was not there. Still, that did not deter her from completely skipping out on work. Hiyori had even ordered a pizza to complement her rebelliousness.

The doorbell rang. Hiyori's head snapped to the left and she sat up.

_I just ordered the pizza ten minutes ago. Unless they've got a new driver, that can't be it_, she thought as she stood to answer the door. She grabbed her money on the way over.

Hiyori was yawning as she opened the door. Her eyes were barely open when she saw foot coming towards her. She grabbed the foot and threw the person past her and into her home. They ducked in a roll and turned to face her. Hiyori observed them for a moment. As expected, they wore a mask around their whole face. They looked like they belonged in the 2nd Authority more than anything. Another thing stood out.

They looked like they were there to kill her. Hiyori just kicked off her slippers and cracked her knuckles.

"Well, let's get it on," she said calmly.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku sat next to his best friend, Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th Authority. He yawned as he listened to Gin go over some of the fiscal reports of the past three months. Ukitake fought the urge to yawn as well, especially since Aizen had glanced their way. Kyoraku and himself were one of the few who were just not intimidated in any way by the man. Still, they tried to set an example by following all the rules and laws, even if Kyoraku was mildly tipsy half the time. Somehow, the man still managed to get his job done. Along with Retsu Unohana and Shinji Hirako, the four of them could be called the "senior heads." It just seemed like they had been around forever.

Kyoraku raised an eyebrow when the youngest, and perhaps the smartest, among them, Toshiro Hitsugaya, raised his hand. Gin acknowledged him with a nod.

"So you're saying it will take at least eighteen months until the towers that were destroyed are rebuilt?" Toshiro asked. Gin nodded.

"Tha's correct, Chairmen Ten, he said. Toshiro let out a long sigh, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and lowered his head. "Is there anythin' else?" Gin asked.

" Yeah." Kyoraku sat up in his chair. Gin turned his head toward him. "What's the story with these Espada? Any leads?" he asked. Gin's smile widened.

"It's incredibly hard ta track someone who only shows up ta blow somethin' up, Head Eight. The only... extracurricular activities I can blame on'em are Miss Inoue and Captain Soi Fon's kidnappings and Kurotsuchi's death..."

"What about the disappearances? They aren't responsible for those?" Kaname Tousen asked. "I fail to see how they cannot be responsible for even the attack on Lieutenant Kusajishi. They've stolen files, kidnapped important people, and defiled our cities. I do not believe enough action is being taken."

"Now, now, Judge Nine. We mustn't be hasty in pointin' our finger," Gin said.

"Oh really, Ichimaru? Why is that?" Tousen asked. Gin opened his eyes by only a sliver and glared at the man.

"Because ya have three pointin' back at ya," he said in a slightly incensed tone, his smile disappearing for a moment. Tousen may have been blind, but he was not deaf. Gin's happy tone rarely broke and when it did, it usually meant he was getting perturbed in some way or another. "These Espada cover their tracks well; too well. If ya come across one, do not take'em lightly. Take'em down, but keep'em alive."

* * *

Elsewhere, Shuuhei Hisagi, watched from outside the 9th Tower as five members of the Espada worked diligently on rigging what had been dubbed the "Torture Chamber" to blow. He could not believe that his workplace had been targeted. The one that they kept calling "Septima" had somehow managed to tie him up. The woman he assumed was their leader had assumed he would be the most dangerous.

_Well, she's technically right about that. I am the most dangerous one here at the moment_, Hisagi thought with a sigh. _Of all the days for Judge Tousen to be gone_...

Hisagi was the second-highest ranking judge in the 9th Authority. If you got sent to Hisagi, your crime was probably bad, but did not warrant death. He was far more approachable than his superior. He also did not spout constant lectures about "righteousness" and "paths to justice" like his superior did. So, criminals probably thought it was a blessing to be sent to his court.

Still, Hisagi was puzzled as to how he had not seen this coming. The one called "Septima" had been so fast. One moment he was heading towards his office with a cup of coffee and the next his was being slammed into a wall. It did not make any sense. If Izuru Kira, Gin Ichimaru's assistant, was here he'd be laughing.

"Hey, M! This one is really cute!" a girl with black pigtails yelled, looking down at him. Her face was covered except for one eye. She was obviously missing her left eye. A blonde girl came over to stand next to her. She was missing the opposite eye.

" He is, L. The reports weren't lying about the Ninth Authority. It's definitely full of hot guys," she said. Hisagi just raised an eyebrow.

_Well, I guess it's not all bad if they think I look nice_, he thought.

"M, who made that report?"

"Octava, I think." The two girls looked at each other. Then their faces distorted into ones of disgust and they ran off over to the woman who was in charge.

_I guess it's time_, Hisagi thought dismally. The Septima came over to him and slung him over his shoulder forcefully and they headed away from the building. The woman was walking and talking with a bored-looking guy she kept calling "Cuarta." Hisagi could tell that they were obviously the smartest ones of the group. _Why can't I process that this is happening_?

* * *

Orihime tried to keep her eyes open as Grimmjow raced through the air. He was jumping from building to building at an alarmingly fast rate. Her stomach had been left in Hueco Mundo once she had climbed on his back. Once they had stepped foot back in Karakura, Orihime could not recognize the place. Grimmjow had stood still for a few moments to let her adjust to the sight of what Karakura actually looked like.

"This is what you saw whenever you came to Karakura?" she had whispered to him.

"Yeah," he said.

It was not the white world she was accustomed to. It had color, so to say. The buildings were not the perfect white stone structures she was accustomed to seeing. Instead, rundown brick structures took their place. Orihime had shielded her eyes and just pushed Grimmjow slightly forward. He obeyed her silent command and started towards the 38th District of the Rukongai.

When Orihime had been on Ulquiorra's back, it had been more akin to flying. While she was on Grimmjow's back, it was more like a big cat prowling around, jumping from rock to rock in a jungle searching for its next meal. They both moved gracefully, but in two totally different ways. Grimmjow's feet barely touched the rooftops he stopped on. Orihime did not even know if Ulquiorra had touched the roofs at all until he stopped completely.

_I don't know how they do this and manage not to throw up_, Orihime thought, somewhat green in the face.

"Still with me, princess?" Grimmjow yelled back at her. Orihime said nothing but gave him a thumbs-up. Grimmjow smirked and continued on. He could see the 9th Tower already. He decided to stop a few buildings away to be shielded from the blast. Orihime climbed off of him and stumbled away. She sat down roughly next to him and looked towards the tower.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yep; third target, the Ninth Tower aka the Torture Chamber," Grimmjow said. "Now we wait for the fireworks to start. If all goes well, they should be coming through there in about five minutes." He pointed to an alley. Orihime nodded, not taking her eyes off the tower.

_Here goes_...

* * *

The captains were walking out of the 8th Tower when a loud siren went off. Aizen, who was ironically talking with Tousen, glanced up at the sound. People in the district around them all looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from. Tousen heard the sound of feet.

"People are coming. Lots of people," he said to Aizen.

"Looks like prisoners from the Torture Chamber," Zaraki said dryly. He turned and glanced up at Aizen and Tousen. "You leave the door unlocked or something? Looks like my boys will be doing damage control," he said. Tousen started forward, but Aizen stopped him.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this. Right, Kaname?" he asked.

"I don't know how it could have..." His words were cut off as, just across the way in the 19th District, the 9th Tower blew up. Tousen knew it had to be his tower. He frowned. Aizen looked on, his eyebrows rising ever-so-slightly. Below them on the stairs, Kyoraku tipped his hat back and whistled.

"Gotta admire their precision. That timing is excellent," he said appreciatively. Everyone looked at him. He just laughed and shrugged.

"Well, tha's tower number three." Gin stepped up next to Aizen. "Any special requests, mah lord?" he asked. Aizen sighed.

"Find them and bring them to me." Aizen looked at Gin. "Alive." He walked away. Gin's smile just widened. Shinji and Urahara were looking at him.

"What's his problem?" Shinji asked. Urahara raised his hat a bit to look at Gin. Gin just shrugged.

"Mah lord is frustrated, gentlemen. Best not ta bother him now," he said.

* * *

Halibel walked calmly up to the van where Nnoitra was waiting. The others had already boarded. She could see Ulquiorra closing the door. This mission had gone by smoothly and without incident. It was almost... surreal. Usually, Halibel would be thankful for such an occurrence, but something had been bugging her since they arrived in the 38th District. She had felt like they were always being watched since they got to the 9th Tower.

_I just don't like this at all. Something's not right_, she thought. Halibel stopped walking and looked around as her headpiece let out a loud screech in her ear. She winced and bent over.

Nnoitra sat up off the steering wheel. He had been watching Halibel walk over to the van in the rearview mirror. He saw her bend over in pain and turned around to look. Not wasting another moment, he immediately hopped out of the van. Ulquiorra watched him go.

_What's going on_? he thought to himself, taking the vacated driver's seat. Zommari came up next to him.

"Where are Halibel and Nnoitra?" he asked.

"Behind us," Ulquiorra mumbled.

Nnoitra ran up to Halibel as she moaned in pain. She had not acknowledged him yet. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was holding her right ear. Nnoitra could see blood coming from it.

"Hal... Tercera Alpha, what the hell happened?" he yelled, picking up his pace. Halibel's eyes popped open and she looked at him, surprised to see him.

"Quinta, get back to the van, now! That's an order!" she yelled as she struggled to stand. Nnoitra shook his head.

"I came over here to get you so..." Nnoitra did not finish.

* * *

Orihime and Grimmjow landed on top of the building overlooking the scene before them just as a small body carrying a sharp object of some kind nearly cleaved Nnoitra's head clean off at the neck. Orihime watched in horror as Nnoitra seemed to fall in slow motion. She could see the blank look in Halibel's eyes as Nnoitra hit the ground, his head almost completely severed from his body.

"Holy fuck..." Grimmjow whispered.

* * *

In the van, Ulquiorra had seen the whole thing. He saw the small person standing behind Nnoitra's fallen body. He watched Halibel's movements. She had not yet made any sign to do anything, so he just sat there and waited, gripping the steering wheel as tight as he could.

He could not help. Under orders, he could not help.

_Damn_.

* * *

Halibel stared at the small being in front of her. They were dressed like a 2nd Authority operative. They had just killed Nnoitra right in front of her. Halibel looked down at her unitard. Some of Nnoitra's blood had sprayed on her. Then she glanced back up at the short assassin.

"You..." Halibel stepped forward and they swung at her with the weapon. Halibel dodged and grabbed it. She managed to get it away from them. "Fight me bare-handed," she hissed before throwing a punch. The punch was caught. Halibel's eyes widened before narrowing. She spun out of their grasp and kicked them in the chest, sending them flying backwards.

* * *

"I think Hal is mad," Grimmjow muttered. Orihime tore her eyes away from Nnoitra's nearly headless body and looked at Halibel.

* * *

Halibel was fighting Nnoitra's murderer mercilessly. Every punch she threw, while it was dodged, would mostly likely break someone's bones. The assassin finally stopped dodging and grabbed Halibel's outstretched right arm. Halibel's eyes widened as they immediately punched her forearm. She winced, feeling the both the ulna and radius break. Stumbling backward, she glared back up at them as they approached her. She put her left arm up to block a kick only to feel her humerus break as well. She fell down and glared up at the assassin. They picked her up by the neck and held her there.

_Damnit_... Halibel thought as she fought to get out of the grip. She kneed them in the throat and they released her. She fell to the ground and tried to stand, but it was proving difficult. Then she felt a foot on her back the pushed her into the ground. She saw a white light out of the corner of her eye. She immediately recognizes what it was._ Kido_... she thought. She could not draw properly defend herself without her arms. _Shit... I'd kill to hear one of Nnoitra's perverted jokes right now_... She closed her eyes and waited for death. Then she heard a soft voice.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject."

* * *

Ulquiorra got out of the van. Before he could get to Halibel's side, the explosion was heard. He shielded his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he had to blink several times to recognize what he was seeing.

_A shield_? he thought.

* * *

Halibel stared up at Orihime's figure. She could see the determination to hold the shield up in Orihime's eyes as the dust settled from the explosion. Halibel barely noticed Grimmjow pick her up as she stared at Orihime. The assassin took notice of Orihime. Orihime steeled herself.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" she yelled. Tsubaki shot forth. The assassin seemed to misjudge the speed of the attack and was hit in the face, tearing the mask away and drawing blood. They stumbled backwards and fell.

Grimmjow took this opportunity to get Halibel to the van. He passed Ulquiorra and gave him a look that spurred the shocked Cuarta into action. Ulquiorra was by Orihime's side instantly.

Orihime jumped when she noticed that Ulquiorra was next to her. She was kneeling next to Nnoitra's fallen body. His eye was wide. He had clearly been blind-sided by the attack on him. Orihime's eyes watered as she looked down at him. She had seen the whole thing happen. She hastily wiped her eyes as she looked over at the assassin. Then her eyes widened.

"Woman, let's go," Ulquiorra said as he moved to gather Nnoitra's body. He noticed that Orihime had moved over to the assassin. "Woman, get away from them."

Orihime did not listen. Instead, she stared down at the bloody mess that she had created. Her eyes watered even more. Then she started crying. She held her hands out. Without saying the words, Shun'o and Ayame flew from her hairclips and began to heal the unconscious assassin. Ulquiorra watched her curiously. Once she was done, she hurried over to him to help with Nnoitra. She looked back over the unconscious assassin once.

_Tatsuki_...


	13. Chapter 13: Pure Soul

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 13: Pure Soul  
**

* * *

Yoruichi walked up to the unconscious recruit. She noticed that the wounds that she had sustained were healed. She looked good as new. Yoruichi had actually watched the entire scene. The girl who had saved the Espada seemed familiar. She had reacted oddly to seeing the face of the recruit.

_Perhaps she is not of the Espada_, Yoruichi thought. Her eyes narrowed. _Kisuke has some explaining to do about Miss Inoue_... She noticed some of her subordinates appear around her.

"Pick her up and get her to the barracks. Make sure she stays there for the time being. If anyone asks, I've gone to see Kisuke Urahara," she said.

"Yes, Captain Shihouin." They picked up the recruit and went off. Yoruichi looked up towards the smoke where the 9th Tower used to be.

_I wonder if the other one had any luck_...

* * *

A pizza delivery boy rang the doorbell timidly. The door opened and a short blonde girl stood there. Her lip was bleeding. Her right eye was swollen. She had several lacerations and bruises on her arms and legs. She looked like she had been in a brawl. And she was glaring bloody murder at the boy.

"Gimme my damn pizza, dumbass! You're thirty minutes late! I should get it free, right?" Hiyori yelled. The pizza delivery boy nodded quickly, handing her the pizza. Then he ran off. Hiyori smirked and went to sit out on the porch. She sat down, propped her feet up, and began eating her pizza.

Shinji and Gin came up the hill not too long afterwards. Shinji saw the state of his house and stopped walking. Gin's smile disappeared for a moment and then he looked at Hiyori. Besides the obvious injuries she had sustained, she looked no worse for wear because she was eating pizza. Shinji still held his hands out, gaping at the house.

"Hi-Hi-Hiyori! What the hell have you done to my house!" he yelled. Hiyori raised an eyebrow.

"Your house?" She got to her feet. "I'm covered in blood, dickhead! All you care about is your house?" She threw a piece of pizza at him that landed firmly in his face. Gin giggled a bit and walked past Shinji and looked at Hiyori.

"Well, how are ya? What happened here?" he asked. Hiyori folded her arms and scoffed.

"You tell Aizen he's gonna have to do better than that if he wants to get rid of me."

Gin looked at Shinji. Shinji sighed and waved his hand. Gin faced Hiyori again.

"Hiyori, let's let ya in on a little secret..."

* * *

Orihime concentrated on Halibel's arms as Shun'o and Ayame healed her. The Tercera Alpha was staring blankly at Nnoitra's lifeless body. When she was finished, Orihime sat back in the van and continued to look at Halibel. She had been expecting to be reprimanded at least a bit. So far, Halibel had said nothing. Halibel had done nothing but stare into space or at Nnoitra from time to time.

_She must be in shock_, Orihime thought. Then she glanced at her hands. Her eyes welled up with tears. _I can't believe I attacked my best friend_.

She thought about how the masked person had been Tatsuki. Where had Tatsuki learned how to do all that stuff? She had been as strong as if not stronger than Halibel. And she had killed Nnoitra. Orihime looked at Nnoitra. She blinked and a tear ran down her face. She crawled over to his body in the van. She could feel eyes on her.

_I hope this works_, she thought as she settled Nnoitra's head in her lap.

"Soten Kisshun... I reject," she whispered softly.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes at Orihime's muted command. He saw the warm light illuminate the back of the van once more. He turned around in the passenger's side seat and saw everyone watching Orihime hover over Nnoitra.

"Yo. What's princess doing? I thought Nnoitra was dead," Grimmjow said quietly as he drove. Ulquiorra said nothing as he watched. He stole a glance at Halibel. She was leaning against the side of the van, watching out of the corner of her eye. Ulquiorra looked back at Orihime. He blinked.

_She's doing it again_, he thought. Orihime was glowing. But this glow was different. It was not the simple glow she gave off when she was in deep thought. It was an almost heavenly light she was emitting now. The way she held her eyes closed and held her hands out over Nnoitra's fallen body was even more telling. _Something is very... different about her now. Something has changed_, Ulquiorra thought.

"Loly, look! His wounds!" Menoly said loudly.

"Yeah! They're closing. How is she doing this?" Loly looked at Orihime. She was still concentrating.

"Will it be enough?" Zommari mumbled.

Orihime tried to tune everyone out. She heard everything around her go silent. It just sounded like static around her. She kept her eyes closed, wrinkling her nose.

"What's with the face, Pet-sama?" a scratchy voice asked. Orihime's eyes shot open.

Nnoitra was looking up at her through the orange shield. A collective gasp was heard around the van. Loly and Menoly crawled over to Nnoitra. Orihime released a long sigh of relief. Tears rolled down her face.

"What the fuck are ya'll lookin' at?" Nnoitra asked.

"Well, at least he's alive," Zommari said. Menoly and Loly nodded.

Ulquiorra stared at Nnoitra and Orihime. The light around them disappeared, but Orihime kept glowing. She glanced up at Ulquiorra for a moment. They stared at each other. Then Ulquiorra turned and faced the front. Orihime swallowed and looked at Halibel. She was staring at Nnoitra with wide eyes. She almost looked afraid. Then Orihime glanced back down at Nnoitra.

"You're so soft, Pet-sama," he said jokingly as he snuggled into her lap. Orihime smiled nervously. "What happened?"

"I think you... died," Orihime said quietly. Nnoitra stared at her.

"I died, eh? You can heal... death?" Orihime shrugged. "Cool."

* * *

They made it back in an awkward silence. Halibel never made eye contact with anyone as she opened the door to Las Noches. As they all entered the foyer, Nnoitra watched her. She had not looked at him the whole time he'd been awake and it was beginning to irk him. She just immediately began heading for the stairs.

"Hal? Hali-baby? Halibel?" Nnoitra called. Halibel continued to ignore him. Everyone watched in silence. Nnoitra stopped at the bottom of the steps and crossed his arms. "Tia," he said.

Halibel stopped on the top step. Nnoitra only called her "Tia" when they were alone. Grimmjow, noticing the thick silence and tension, took it upon himself to break it.

"Okay. Let's go," he said. He ushered everyone off into the entertainment room, leaving Nnoitra and Halibel alone.

Nnoitra approached Halibel. She still had her back to him. When he reached her, he did not touch her. She was the type of person to turn around and strike if she was not ready to talk. So, he just stood there.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked.

"You were dead," she nearly whispered.

"Yeah. So?"

"You were dead because of me," she said. She turned around and glared at him. Nnoitra was wearing that smirk of his. Halibel frowned. "What are you smirking at?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually liked me, Hali-baby," he said smugly. Halibel crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Admit it. You like me. You really, really li..." Nnoitra was hushed as Halibel grabbed him by his bloody collar and pulled him close.

"Shut up or I'll maim you where your precious 'Pet-sama' won't be able to heal you," she nearly growled. Nnoitra's grin widened.

"That's the Hal I know and love."

* * *

Orihime fell back on her bed, spread-eagled. She stared up at the black canopy. She could not believe what had just happened. It was all so surreal. Her head was swirling with thoughts. She had just brought a person back to life. How was that possible? How do you...

"... heal death?" she whispered.

"You didn't heal death," Ulquiorra said from the door. Orihime did not look at him, already knowing who it was.

"So what was it? What exactly is this power I have?" she asked.

"You say 'I reject' in the command. You are rejecting the event, not healing. It's a different sort of power and one that is very valuable. It might be the reason that..." Ulquiorra paused. He looked at Orihime. She was looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The reason that what?" she asked. Ulquiorra sighed aloud, something uncharacteristic of him. Orihime slowly rose to a sitting position. "What's wrong, Ulquiorra?"

"Come with me," he said. Orihime stood up and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Soi Fon looked up as Grimmjow walked in the bedroom they shared. He stared at her for a moment, shook his head, and continued on to the bathroom. Soi Fon rolled her eyes and kept reading through one of the magazines Grimmjow kept in his room. She heard the shower start and sighed.

_Great. Now I have to manage to keep my mind out of the gutter for the next twenty minutes_, she thought dismally. _Why couldn't he be ugly_? She tried to imagine Grimmjow as a big hunchback monster but he kept morphing back into his good-looking self after a few moments.

Soi Fon stared at the magazine and watched the words meld together. She saw sharp blue eyes, a wicked smirk, and somehow even the pages managed to capture that outrageous electric blue hair Grimmjow possessed. She sighed and threw the magazine down in a huff.

"What the hell am I thinking? He's the enemy!" she whispered.

"Sexual frustration, bee?" Grimmjow whispered in her ear. Soi Fon jumped.

"Quit doing that!" she yelled. He was the only person she knew that could sneak up on her so easily. She had not even realized that the shower had stopped. Had her mind been that preoccupied? She watched as Grimmjow snickered as he went to rummage around for some clothes. She stared at him.

Grimmjow had his back to Soi Fon, but somehow he knew she was still watching him. He turned his head to look back at her. She was looking at him with the look she'd given him once before; when they were dancing at the Valentine's Ball. Grimmjow turned around to face her.

"See something you like, little bee?" he asked. Soi Fon crawled forward on the bed. In one smooth move, she hopped off of it and was standing a few feet away from him. Grimmjow looked down at her. She untied the robe she was wearing as she circled him and let it fall to the floor. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Nice... shorts, little bee."

"Don't call me that," Soi Fon said. Then she pushed him. Grimmjow, clearly not expecting her to shove him, stumbled back on the bed. Before he could do anything else, Soi Fon jumped on top of him, straddling him. "Don't... move," she whispered. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows.

"The hell with that!" He rolled over, putting Soi Fon on the bottom.

Before they knew it, the two were wrestling on the bed, constantly grappling one another. It was not until Soi Fon had Grimmjow on his stomach with both hands behind his back that everything came to a halt. Grimmjow tried to get out of her grasp, but she managed to hold him tight.

"Since when did you grow muscles, bee?" he asked. Soi Fon leaned down to his ear.

"Are you telling me that the little kitty is stuck?" she asked. Grimmjow grinned. He freed one arm and grabbed Soi Fon around her waist. She yelped as he slammed her down on the bed next to him. He then slid over on top of her. She moved to push him off, but he grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

"Do I look stuck to you, little bee?" he asked. Soi Fon frowned up at him, breathing hard.

"Did you and 'princess' have fun?" she asked. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her tone. He loosened his grip on her a little.

"Oodles. Princess saved a life and brought one back." He got closer to her face, his lips almost touching hers. "If I didn't know any better, I think I heard a little jealousy in that tone," he said. Soi Fon made no move to push him away from how close they were.

"I'm not jealous," she whispered. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she's the angel of this story. But I've already told you," Grimmjow touched Soi Fon's chin, "you're my little bee." He kissed her.

And what a kiss it was. It was heated, passionate, feral, and full of lust for one another. When it was over, Grimmjow sat up off of her. Soi Fon opened her eyes and looked up at him. She had never thought she would kiss back, but she had. The worst part to her was that it somehow felt right to do so. But now he was looking at her with an uncertain face.

"What?" she asked. Grimmjow stood up.

"Come on, bee. I have something to show you."

* * *

Orihime stared up in amazement at Szayel's computer. This was the first time she had been in his dungeons. But she had not imagined that the first visit would include seeing her face on his large video screen of a computer. Ulquiorra stood behind her, watching her face.

"What? How? What is this, Ulquiorra?" she asked. Ulquiorra glanced over at Szayel, who was standing at the terminal for the computer.

"These are the files for the Goddess Project," Szayel said. Orihime kept staring at herself.

"What is that?" she whispered.

"It's based on you. You are very important to Aizen, dear. I'm not really sure for what reason he would need your powers for, but he was keeping you around for them," Szayel said.

"How would he even know I had them? I didn't even know," Orihime said. Szayel glanced at her.

"You've never been to the Twelfth Authority? That's the only way they would have this much information on you, sweetie."

Orihime thought back to the time she had gone with Aizen to the 12th Authority just to accompany him to a business meeting. But for some reason, the events that took place were somewhat fizzled and hazy. She could not remember what happened for the life of her. She looked over at Ulquiorra.

"Sosuke took me... once. I don't remember what happened," she said.

"Well, then there's your answer. Tests were probably run on you to determine the likelihood of you having your powers. Once he figured out it was you, all he had to do was wait patiently. You have to be important somehow, missy." Szayel looked back up at the screen. "I just can't figure out what he could possibly want with you, though."

Orihime did not care what Aizen wanted with her. She did not care that she had the Shun Shun Rikka. At the moment, all she could think about was that she had been used. She had been a means to an end. She had always wanted to ask why Aizen chose her and now she knew.

_Because he wanted to use me_, she thought.

Ulquiorra watched Orihime carefully. She looked like she was going to cry again. It seemed that whenever Aizen was mentioned she would burst into tears. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. This was one more reason why the man had to be slain. Ulquiorra would not have the woman crying every ten minutes. It was too... painful to watch. He stepped towards her as her breathing picked up.

"Woman, are you all right?" he asked. Orihime looked up at him.

"He was just using me," she said.

"Perhaps."

"He never loved me?"

"Probably not."

Ulquiorra knew that it probably was not the most sensitive thing to say, but it was the truth. Aizen probably did not know the meaning of the word "love." In truth, Ulquiorra really did not know how to "love," either. But he had begun to care for Orihime a great deal. This was why he was pacifying her. He did not understand this attachment she still held for Aizen. Why could she not just decide on hating him for the lying snake he was?

_It's not in her nature. She's too kind. She cannot see the evil in people no matter how much they wrong her_, Ulquiorra thought as he stared into her cherubic face. He took her hand. She stared looked down at their hands and then back up in his eyes.

"Let's go, woman," he said. Orihime nodded slowly.

* * *

Soi Fon followed Grimmjow up a staircase. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. First, she was thinking about the kiss and what it meant. He had kissed her before, but it was in the heat of the moment and she had ended up unconscious because of it.

_So, I can count that last kiss as our first kiss_, she thought. Then she shook her head. _That's our first and __**LAST**__ kiss. This cannot go any fur_... Soi Fon paused when she noticed moonlight. Grimmjow had already stepped out onto what looked like sand. She paused for a moment and glanced around.

"Come to me, Soi Fon," he said while holding his hand out. Soi Fon blinked. He had never said her name before. She was starting to believe that he actually had no idea what it was.

Soi Fon shivered a bit. She continued up the stairs. Then she stepped on the sand. It felt funny between her toes. As she took her next step, she suddenly forgot how to breathe and began gasping for air. She took a few more steps, flailing her arms and trying to grab hold of Grimmjow. She finally did so in the form of falling into him. She was still panting. She felt dizzy and nauseous. The world was spinning. She looked up and saw a backwards crescent moon. Endless desert stretched on for miles and miles. Soi Fon sank to her knees slowly.

"Where are we?" she whispered, still glancing around in wonder. "What just happened to me?" Grimmjow kneeled down next to her.

"We're in Hueco Mundo," he said solemnly. Soi Fon noted the seriousness in his voice.

"This is Hueco Mundo?" she asked. Grimmjow nodded. She had actually never been to the place, even as a captain. No one was allowed to set foot outside of the Karakura wall for whatever reason. "You didn't answer my second question."

"You're no longer under that git Aizen's hypnosis," Grimmjow said. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "When you go back, everything will look completely different. What you're seeing now is what the world really looks like; a barren, fucking wasteland for the most part with pieces of livable land," he said. He began explaining about Aizen and Kyoka Suigetsu.

Soi Fon was still trying to catch her breath. The fact that she was trying to process everything Grimmjow was saying was not helping. She found herself leaning against him subconsciously for support. Raising an eyebrow, she realized that there might have been a little hole in the whole story.

"_**IF**_ what you say about Aizen, then that means he would have to be hundreds of years old. It would take a long time for the world to whittle down to," she picked up a handful of sand, "this." She craned her neck to look at Grimmjow. He was nodding.

"Yes, that's true. I also never said Aizen was human. But no one knows where he came from. All anyone knows is that he just appeared one day and the next thing they knew, he was the dictator. He doesn't look like he ages, does he?" Grimmjow asked.

"No. No one ever challenges him for the right to rule, either," Soi Fon realized. "What does he want with Inoue?"

"Dunno. Probably something with her powers. They are very... interesting."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Soi Fon stared up at the moon. Her life had been shrouded in mystery up until this moment. Here beside her sat a man who had taken it upon himself to lead her out of the darkness. Why?

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked.

"Better you know why we're doing this, right?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at her. Soi Fon stared up into his eyes. Even in the dark she could still tell they were that devious bright blue. "And, maybe I like ya a little."

Soi Fon blinked. She immediately looked away from him and started staring straight ahead. Little warning bells went off in her mind.

_He's the enemy, Shaolin! Stay far, far away from him_! she yelled at herself. She snuggled against his chest. _But he's so warm. How can someone so cozy be bad? He did say he wanted to save me_... She mentally rolled her eyes. _Now I sound like a lovesick schoolgirl_.

Grimmjow watched Soi Fon have her internal mental battle. She appeared to be debating on whether or not she liked him. He smirked to himself. That was a good thing. Perhaps he should sneak kisses in on her more often if this was the response he would get. It was entertaining watching her face frown up and soften minutely at each contradicting thought she had.

_I wonder if she even realizes she does it_, he thought. _Time to make her angry_... Grimmjow lowered his head slowly.

"You're not a bad kisser, bee," he whispered in her ear. Soi Fon's eyes popped open. She had not even realized she had them closed. She frowned at Grimmjow's proximity, but did nothing. Instead, she just left him alone, pretending she did not notice or care.

"Well, that was the last time you'll ever get these lips of mine, Jeagerjaques. I hope you enjoyed yourself," she mumbled. Grimmjow pouted against her neck. His nose tickled her a bit. She tried desperately to ignore it.

"Oh, bee. You're such a tease. You wrestle me, you kiss me, and now you're rubbing up against me. How am I supposed to just ignore you tonight?" he whispered against her neck. The contrast between the chilled night air and his warm breath gave her goose bumps. Soi Fon struggled not to shiver, but...

Grimmjow made an excellent point. How was _**SHE**_ supposed to ignore him tonight? He was all but kissing her neck at the moment. She had a feeling he was only refraining from doing so just to tease her. Would she even stop him if he tried?

_Probably not_, she thought. _Where's Yoruichi to ruin the moment when you need her_? Soi Fon thought. She turned her head and looked at Grimmjow. He met her eyes.

"Something to say, little bee?" he asked. Soi Fon stared at him in silence. Then she started to shake her head.

"God, you're hideous," she mumbled. A sly smirk spread across Grimmjow's face. Soi Fon pulled him to her and kissed him.

* * *

Yoruichi was sitting on Urahara's desk when he walked in his office. The scientist did not acknowledge her at first. He simply took off his hat and coat and hung them on the rack by the door. Then he moved over to his desk, stretching and yawning. Yoruichi continued examining her nails.

"So, where would you like me to start, Captain Shihouin?" Urahara asked as his took a seat at his desk.

Yoruichi turned her golden glare on him. The two could read one another like a book. He knew why she had come and she knew he knew. She also knew that he would sugarcoat certain parts of the story in order to "keep her safe." Well, Captain Yoruichi Shihouin of the 2nd Authority would have none of that.

"Listen, Kisuke, I'm not going to have you babying the story up for me. I want the truth; cold, hard medical fact. No more and no less than that. Am I clear?" she said. Urahara nodded, looking at her from between his blond locks. Yoruichi folded her arms and nodded. "Good. Now, tell me what you wanted with Orihime Inoue."

"Wasn't she just Aizen's li..."

"Kisuke..."

"Fine, fine." Urahara smiled. "She was the focus of the Goddess Project. She has an amazing ability that Aizen wanted to harness. Orihime Inoue is believed to be a seraph."

"A seraph? Like, an angel or something? I thought those were mythical," Yoruichi said. Urahara shook his head.

"No. They're just extremely rare. That and they don't mingle with us commoners too much. It is said every so often that one will appear. We believe Miss Inoue is that one," he said. Yoruichi nodded slowly, still not quite understanding. "Miss Inoue is such an unnaturally pure soul that being around Aizen for so long kinda hindered her from releasing that power," he said. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. You never divulged that bit of information to Aizen, did you?" she asked. Urahara shrugged and smiled wryly.

"What reason would I have to?"

"He's Lord Aizen! You could get in a lot of trouble for withholding that kind of information, Kisuke!" she said loudly. Urahara sighed.

"My dear, sweet Yoruichi. How I wish you could see the world as I do," he said. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Espada are right, my dear. There _**IS**_ something awfully wrong with this world. Once you figure out what it is, it'll literally take your breath away."


	14. Chapter 14: See Ran Run

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 14: See Ran Run**

**

* * *

**

Hiyori stared at Gin and Shinji. Her face had not changed from the annoyed look she usually wore since they began talking. She finished off her pizza as Shinji finished talking and stood up. She tossed the empty box at him and gestured towards them. They followed her through the door that was hanging limply off its hinges.

"She your creation, dumbass?" Hiyori asked, pointing down at the unconscious assailant. Gin's eyes opened. Shinji dropped the empty box.

It was Yachiru.

"Did ya leave 'er alive, Hiyori?" Gin asked, trying to find a pulse on her. Hiyori frowned and crossed her arms, restraining herself from hitting him.

"Of course I did, dumbass! Why wouldn't I? All I did was knock her out." She glared up at Shinji. "Whatever you did to her, you better fix it," she said.

"Oh shut up, stupid! Don't you think I know that?" Shinji yelled back. He took a deep breath. "You're supposed to be dead. What are we gonna do with you?" he said, his voice turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked, looking between Gin and Shinji. Gin picked up the unconscious Yachiru and laid her on the slashed up couch.

"Aizen obviously sent 'er here ta kill ya." Gin looked at Hiyori. "That means you're s'posed to be dead in his eyes."

"Why would he wanna kill me? I haven't committed any crimes," she said. Shinji shrugged, as did Gin. Hiyori's frown deepened and she sighed.

"I can answer that question," a new voice said.

Urahara entered through the hanging door. Yoruichi was with him. She did not look happy. She glanced around at the damage done to Shinji's house. Then she noticed Yachiru and walked over to her. She looked up at Hiyori. She could tell the two had fought, but obviously Hiyori was the stronger of the two. Frowning, everything was starting to come to light for the captain. She glanced over at Urahara, who was acknowledging his friends.

"Shinji, you know the weakness that Aizen has, don't you?" Urahara asked. Shinji blinked.

"You mean..." He looked down at Hiyori. Hiyori tapped her foot in an irritated manner. "So she can deny its effect, huh? That would explain why she hates him so much," he said. He winced when Hiyori kicked him in the shin.

"Stop talking around me, dumbass! Tell me what's going on! What can I deny?" Hiyori yelled.

"The hypnotism of _Kyoka Suigetsu_. It is harder to control some people than others, particularly those like us," Shinji said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what Kyoka-whatever is," Hiyori said.

"That's a question best saved for a later date. Right now, we've got to get you out of here," Yoruichi said. She hoisted the unconscious Yachiru on her back and examined Hiyori's condition. "Can you follow in that condition?" she asked. Hiyori raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. Where are we going?"

"To hide you." Yoruichi looked at Urahara. "I'll meet you back at the site once I get Hiyori settled. Let's go Hiyori." Yoruichi disappeared. Hiyori looked at Shinji for a moment. Then she followed Yoruichi.

Gin sighed. He glanced at the other two men left in the room. Urahara looked at him. Gin could tell he had something to say.

"Just lay it on me, Head Twelve," he said.

"I have to perform a pressure test at the site where Yoruichi found her other operative. The results could prove troublesome," Urahara said. Gin nodded.

"Do what ya gotta. Now that Hiyori an' Yoruichi know, I gotta see what I'm gonna do 'bout Ran. Hopefully, she's been bein' good," Gin said.

* * *

Orihime was standing alone in a room that had nothing in it. In fact, she could not even find the door that she had just entered in by. She held her hand out, trying to see it. She gasped when she realized that her hand was not visible to her either. She tried to take a step back, only to fall into a solid object. She felt arms circle around her and tried to fight out of the grip immediately. A scream almost escaped her lips before she heard _**THE**_ voice.

"Woman, calm down. It is only me," Ulquiorra said in her ear. Orihime stopped struggling. She glanced down. Still, she could see nothing. "I will be your eyes. Let me lead you," he whispered. Orihime nodded.

Orihime felt him release her. Ulquiorra instead took her left hand and pulled her forward. She had nothing to do but follow while taking small, careful steps behind him. She was not sure how far ahead he was. Then she heard a sound that sounded like something turning on. Orihime turned around and saw a single light turn on. She raised an eyebrow at what the light was shining on.

_A... piano_? she thought. She walked towards it. She ran her fingers across the top of it as she circled it. She watched Ulquiorra take a seat at it and then she remembered something he once told her and smiled.

"You're going to play it?" she asked.

"That is the idea," Ulquiorra said flatly. Orihime hopped up to sit on the piano. He glanced up at her for a moment as he held his fingers over the ivory keys. Orihime just smiled at him.

"Don't mind me," she said. Ulquiorra looked away from her and started playing.

As Orihime listened to him play, she tried to place the song. She found that she could not. All she knew was that the song sounded sweet, mellow, and sad all at once. It had its low points. It had its high points. It even had its incredibly dreary points. She found herself laying on her side, on her arm, by the time Ulquiorra was in the middle of the song. He glanced up at her once, meeting her gray eyes.

"You look exhausted, woman," he said over the music. Orihime shook her head sleepily, making her whole body rock with her. He had to admit that she was kind of cute like that. He looked back down at the keys as he continued the song.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra intensely. His face did not change as he played, but she could tell by just his eyes that he seemed to be at peace as he did this. This was something he enjoyed. She wondered to herself why he did not do where everyone could hear. Then she realized something.

_He's doing this for me_, she thought. _He considers me... special_.

Orihime sat up on her elbows. She moved forward a bit on the piano. Ulquiorra had not yet noticed her movement. She looked down at the keys and his fingers. His fingers almost matched the color of the ivory keys. Smiling at that thought, Orihime placed her right hand on his left hand, halting his playing. He looked up at her, a little surprise written in his gaze. Orihime's smile widened. Ulquiorra did not like the mischievous look she was giving him.

"Woman, what are you doi..." Orihime hushed him with her lips. Ulquiorra's eyes were wide as she leaned into him, trying to balance herself. He had to grab onto her shoulders to keep her from falling. After he righted her, he finally decided to return her kiss. It was Orihime's turn to be shocked as he pulled her into his lap. She broke the kiss and looked down at him.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime opened her mouth to answer before realizing she had no idea why.

"I don't know really. Because I stopped your playing, maybe?" she said with a laugh. She stood up. "Let's go back to my room," she said quietly. Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment.

"Okay."

Once they stepped out of the room, Nel was coming down the hallway. She sighed happily when she saw the two. She ran over to Orihime and pulled on her arm. Orihime let go of Ulquiorra and looked at Nel.

"What is it, Nel?" she asked.

"It's time! Barragan wants to see you!" Nel exclaimed. "We've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes."

"Oh, sorry. Ulquiorra was just..."

"Doesn't matter now." Nel turned towards Ulquiorra. "Ulqui, tell Halibel I found her and that I'm taking her to see Barragan, okay?" she yelled behind her.

Ulquiorra watched the two girls disappear around the corner. Orihime turned and gave him a somewhat nervous look before disappearing around it. He sighed inwardly, jammed his hands in his pockets, and headed in the other direction to find Halibel. He wondered what Barragan had to say to Orihime.

_He's probably going to scare her to death_, he thought.

* * *

Rangiku stuffed another handful of chips in her mouth. She continued flipping through channels at an alarming rate. After the news about the 9th Tower being blown to bits and prisoners being scattered about, there was nothing else on the television. She picked up her jug of sake and pulled out the cork. When she put it to her lips, nothing came out. She frowned.

"Damnit," Rangiku muttered. She slowly stood up and made her way to the closet where she kept her stash of sake. When she opened it she saw there was one bottle left. Frowning, she tried to recall how she had gone through so many bottles.

_Oh yeah. First there was that party. Then Shunsui came over. Then Shuuhei and Kira came by. Then Gin got mad at me for having Shuuhei here. Then me and Gin had a little fun. Then that other party_... Needless to say, Rangiku always supplied the drinks. She picked up the last bottle of sake and popped the cork as she headed back to her spot on the couch.

Rangiku stuffed another handful of chips in her mouth and sighed. Gin still had her under his house arrest. She was getting restless and bored. It was nice of her friends to come visit her but at the same time, she wanted to go visit _**THEM**_. She wanted to work. She actually missed it. She sighed and held the sake bottle up to drink.

Nothing came out.

"Gin..." Rangiku mumbled in anger. She tossed the empty bottle aside. Gin had an issue with drinking her sake and putting the evidence right back in the same spot, claiming that maybe she had bought empty bottle. Who buys empty bottles? "That dipstick! When I get my hands on him..."

Rangiku sighed and checked her watch. Gin would not be home until late, especially with the newly-destroyed tower. Aizen would probably have him working until the wee hours. She needed sake and she needed it now. Besides, Gin would never even know she left. The store was only down the street.

_But my sake comes from Karakura. I just can't drink any old sake_, Rangiku thought as she walked to the bedroom she shared with Gin. She put on her shoes. She grabbed a jacket and hat. _It'll only take a second. I'll be back before Gin realizes I'm gone_.

It probably would not be that difficult a journey if Gin's apartment was not in the 1st District of the Rukongai.

* * *

Urahara stood before Aizen. He was holding a stack of papers that were the results of his pressure scan on the area where the Espada had been attacked. Aizen was sipping his tea, but something was different about him. He appeared... pensive. Aizen almost never appeared preoccupied.

"What do you have for me, Kisuke?" he asked.

"Well, the pressure scan gave me some interesting results, Lord Aizen," Urahara said. Aizen said nothing, instead waiting for him to continue. "It would appear that a very unique type of pressure was released at the site. I also had a scan done over the body of Captain Shihouin's new operative. The same pressure, however faint, was present as well."

"What does this mean exactly, Kisuke?" Aizen asked. Urahara sighed.

"Well, I can only assume one thing. Captain Shihouin's operative is Tatsuki Arisawa, am I correct? Her file shows that she worked at the Tenth with Miss Inoue. I don't know how close they would have been, but they might have known one another." Urahara cleared his throat. "The pressure present was Miss Inoue's. Her powers of rejection have been released and from what I can gather she has a pretty good grasp of them."

Aizen sat his teacup down. He intertwined his fingers and stared at Urahara with a curious eye. Then the serene look he usually wore replaced the pensive one. Urahara noticed the subtle change in his facial expressions with an inquisitive eye. Then Aizen looked at him, smirking.

"So Orihime has finally realized her potential..."

"Does her aiding the Espada make her a criminal?" Urahara asked. Aizen shook his head slowly.

"No, no. We will not incriminate her, no matter what she does. We'll just let things play out as they are. If I know her," Aizen looked out his window, towards the wall of Karakura in the distance, "she'll come to me."

Urahara nodded slowly, not liking the way that sounded. He watched Aizen for a few seconds more before turning around. Then he paused.

"Lord Aizen, you have not heard from my assistant, Hiyori Sarugaki, by any chance?" he asked. Aizen looked at him, a wry smile on his face.

"No, I haven't. She was not at the Ninth Tower, was she?"

"Not that I know of, my lord," Urahara said.

"I shall put Momo or Gin on it right away. I know how... essential Miss Sarugaki is to your work," Aizen said, the sneaky look not leaving his eyes. Urahara nodded and left, knowing Aizen was lying through his teeth.

* * *

Outside the office, Momo watched as Urahara swept past her. He caught sight of her only for a moment, but kept going. Momo smiled and went inside Aizen's office. She closed the door behind her and looked at her lord.

"You called for me, Lord Aizen?"

"Yes. I believe Miss Matsumoto is out and about tonight..."

* * *

Nel knocked hard on Barragan's big, wooden door. Orihime stood next to her, trembling a little. They heard the door unlock. Nel reached forward and pushed the door open. She pulled Orihime inside with her. Orihime jumped as Nel kind of used the door to slingshot her inside. Orihime almost fell on her face as she stumbled. She turned around and watched the door close behind her, catching Nel's smile before the door shut.

_Darn. Now I'm stuck in here_, she thought. Then she looked around the plain room that smelled of old pine. Orihime frowned a little; it was not a pleasant smell. She turned slowly and came to face a man sitting in a chair.

The Segunda was old; very, very old. He had bushy eyebrows that matched a bushy mustache. He was large and looked like he belonged on a throne with a crown and scepter rather than an office swivel chair. Orihime nodded slightly.

"Um, hello. I'm..."

"I know who you are, Miss Inoue. You don't need to tell me," Barragan said. Orihime shut her mouth and bit her lip. Her gray eyes widened. She already did not like this man that much she knew. She could see why Grimmjow detested him so. "Do you know why I called you here?" he asked. Orihime shook her head. "Speak up, girl."

"No," Orihime squeaked out.

"You snuck out with Sexta Alpha to join the mission to the Ninth Tower, am I correct?" Barragan asked.

"Sexta Alpha?" Orihime appeared confused. "Oh! You mean Grimmjow? Yes. He took me. But, if I hadn't gone then..."

"You could have compromised the mission!" Barragan bellowed. Orihime flinched.

"I... I... I'm sorry. If I hadn't been there then Halibel would've died," Orihime swallowed hard, "and Nnoitra would've..." She stopped, looking back at the intimidating old man. He just glared murderously at her.

"Perhaps you have been given too much freedom," he mumbled, mostly to himself. Orihime raised an eyebrow. "You see the world for what it is?" he asked. Orihime had a hard time telling if it was a question, though.

"Um, yes," she said quietly.

"Good. Cuarta has done his job well." Barragan cleared his throat roughly, causing Orihime to jump slightly. "Octava tells me you also have learned of why Aizen took such an interest in you," he said.

Orihime's facial expression went from general fear for the situation to somewhat dark as she thought about the knowledge of Aizen. She was a bit unsure of what she thought of him and his... betrayal of her trust. She could hate him, but she could not bring herself to do so. She was too kind a person. She believed everyone had a little good in them...

_Somewhere_, she thought drearily. _Somewhere inside of him, he is good. No one is completely evil_, she thought.

"Yes. Yes, I have," she said.

"Good. Do you wish to help with our mission, Miss Inoue?" Barragan asked. Orihime looked up at him. The old man was staring at her with the same intensity. She did not know how long she had been holding her mouth open. "Miss Inoue?"

"Wouldn't that make me a criminal?" she asked. Barragan laughed.

"Believe what you will. Do you want to help or not?" he asked.

Orihime weighed her options. It was obvious that the government was behind the disappearances from what she had witnessed from seeing Tatsuki nearly killing Halibel and actually succeeding with Nnoitra. Something was definitely going on with Aizen. She did not know what he wanted with her. She did not know why her powers were coveted.

So what did she do?

"I will help."

A weird smirk spread across the Segunda's face. Orihime tried not to cringe as she watched him. She contemplated telling him that she was only doing this for Ulquiorra; she did not want anything to happen to him. But Barragan looked like despite his old, rugged appearance, he was just as fearsome and strong as Halibel or Ulquiorra. Orihime immediately retracted that thought.

"Good," he said. "You may leave."

She did not need to be told twice.

* * *

Gin walked in his apartment. He was carrying a few boxes of takeout. When he noticed the silence, he immediately suspected something was wrong. He sat the boxes of food on the table next to the door and glanced around the darkened apartment.

Empty sake bottles and potato chip bags were scattered all over the living room. The television was turned off but the remote was thrown in the chair opposite the sofa. Gin left the living room and hurried to the bedroom. It too was empty, save for Rangiku's white cat slippers. He checked the closet and found her jacket gone along with her favorite white hat.

"Damnit, Ran! I told ya not ta leave!" Gin turned and left the apartment once again.

* * *

Rangiku walked out of the store in Karakura. She was near the 13th Tower, where she usually bought her sake. She was carrying four bags full of sake bottles. She had one hour to make it back to the 1st District of the Rukongai. Sighing, she started to trudge up Shizuki Avenue. It was then she realized exactly where she was.

_This is where Gin told me to go if_... Rangiku shrugged off the scary thoughts and kept walking up the long hill.

When she finally got up the hill, she noticed how clear the streets had gotten. At first, she ignored it. She kept walking, enjoying the final rays of sunlight peering over the wall of Karakura to her left. She looked to her right and saw the 13th Tower in the distance. Smiling to herself, Rangiku turned off of Shizuka Avenue. She immediately dodged a white pole of light coming at her. The action caused her to drop one of the bags of sake. She heard them crash to the ground, breaking.

"Damn!" She glared up to where the light had come from. "What the hell was that?" she whispered. Then she noticed that it was quiet and she was alone. Rangiku swallowed. She looked up. She saw a masked person standing on the roof of the building next to her. They were holding more of the poles of light. Rangiku's eyes widened.

_Binding kido_, she thought frantically. She dropped the remaining sake, whirled around, and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She could hear the person in pursuit of her, throwing the poles at her. Rangiku squeezed her eyes shut and picked up speed. _Where did Gin say go again_? she thought as she ran down the hill towards the wall.

* * *

Momo watched the operative chase Rangiku from her spot on the roof. Rangiku was pretty fast for someone in heels. There was no way she would get away, though. She was heading straight for the wall of Karakura. What sense did that make?

"Dumb blonde," Momo murmured as the operative kept missing with the binding kido. She sighed and started to follow them across the rooftops. "Looks like I'll have to intervene."

* * *

Rangiku made it to the wall just as a pole passed through her chest, pinning her. She inhaled sharply from the pain. Grinding her teeth together, she pushed herself away from the wall and took hold of the pole lodged in her chest. She screamed as she squeezed it. It was burning the skin on her hand. The pole disintegrated under her grip after a few moments. Rangiku turned around just as the operative approached her. She kicked them away from her. Her heel did more damage than the actual kick did.

_Ha! Take that, jackass_, she thought with a smirk. Just as she turned to keep running, a blast of purple kido went through her right lung. She smacked into the wall and slumped against it, struggling to breathe. She glanced up and saw her new attacker.

"Momo," she whispered.

"Sorry, Rangiku." Momo prepared more kido. "Lord Aizen..."

"You bitch! Don't you dare fucking apologize to me!" Rangiku yelled, coughing up blood. She moved down the wall slowly. With one hand, she held her bleeding wound. With the other, she struggled to hold herself up against the wall. Then something odd happened.

Just as Momo released the kido, Rangiku disappeared completely. The blast ricocheted off the wall, hitting the operative. Momo watched as they took the blast head on. Sighing she looked back over at where Rangiku had disappeared.

Only her floppy white hat remained.


	15. Chapter 15: Perception

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 15: Perception**

**

* * *

**

Gin crossed over the line that cut off the investigation from the public. All he could see was a gloved hand and a hat: Rangiku's favorite white hat. His heart rate must have tripled because he suddenly felt like he had run a marathon. He started pushing his way through people. He saw Momo Hinamori talking to someone from the 2nd Authority. Gin finally made it to the wall.

He let out a sigh of relief.

The hand did not belong to Rangiku as he had assumed. Instead, it belonged to what looked like a 2nd Authority operative. Broken sake bottles were everywhere; obviously planted. The white hat was singed a bit around the edges upon closer observation. Gin stared at it.

_Where's Ran_? he asked himself.

"Ah! Mr. Ichimaru! There you are," someone said from behind him. Gin turned to look at the 2nd Authority worker. From the insignia on their uniform, they were from the Punishment Force. "We're here looking into this investigation. Perhaps you could tell us all you know about Miss Rangiku Matsumoto's whereabouts..."

"Ran should not 'ave been 'ere," Gin stated calmly.

"Her fingerprints are all over those sake bottles as well as the wall. There is even a pressure signature left on the operative behind you." The investigator pointed at the wall. "Her blood is even on the wall. Plus, we have witnesses in the store as well as Miss Hinamori confirming Miss Matsumoto's departure from the store with the sake."

"Why was an operative after 'er in the firs' place?" Gin asked, trying desperately to remain calm. The investigator shrugged indifferently.

"I have no idea, actually. This one is from the Stealth Force. You'll have to take it up with Captain Shihouin. In the meantime, Miss Matsumoto is a wanted for questioning. If you see her, you are to turn her in immediately, Mr. Ichimaru." The 2nd Authority investigator snapped his finger. The entire investigation team disappeared.

Gin set his gaze upon Momo. The small girl was staring at him innocently. He knew she had framed Rangiku. Only 5th Authority personnel could replicate pressure signatures. It came second nature to them. From what he knew, Momo Hinamori was one of the best. She was probably behind this whole thing. It was no coincidence that she was here.

"What did ya do ta Ran?" he asked, squeezing his fists together. Momo just smiled.

"Nothing except put a hole in her." She crossed her arms. "Then she disappeared. So, her blood is real," Momo said with a smirk.

Gin's eyes opened. He did not lose his cool often, but Momo had really pushed the right buttons in the right order. He started towards the girl, intent on breaking her neck. She watched him, her eyes growing wide when she realized he was advancing on her with a murderous intent. Squeezing her eyes shut, she noticed a shadow over her when nothing happened.

"How about some tea and cookies, Gin?" a soothing voice asked.

Gin noticed a small, well-manicured hand on his extended wrist. He looked up to the shadow that stood by him. Chief Unohana stood there. While her back was to him, she was still holding him gently. He had not even seen her coming. He was sure Momo had not either. Unohana looked down at him with her kind face.

"Come. Let's go see how Jushiro's doing while my staff gets this operative up," she said kindly, yet firmly. She did not leave it up for discussion. She turned and faced Momo. "Miss Hinamori, curfew is in less than fifteen minutes. I suggest you get home."

"Yes, Chief Unohana." Momo bowed, turned, and scampered off.

Gin stood upright as Unohana released him. Unohana looked up at him. He looked quite odd without his signature smile and his eyes slightly open. She had to admit though; his eyes were a very beautiful color.

"Go and get Rangiku's hat, Gin. Let's hurry," she said. Gin nodded absentmindedly, not wanting to disobey Unohana.

* * *

Rangiku stood up. It was cold. She was standing in what felt like sand. It was hard to breathe. She could not tell if that was a function of having a hole in her chest or breathing in this new air. But she felt significantly different after falling through... whatever it was she fell through. Now she had a bigger problem, though.

She was in what looked like a desert and she was bleeding to death. If she did not get immediate medical attention, she would die within an hour, if not less. Rangiku sighed and began trudging through the sand.

_That stupid bitch Momo... I love Toshiro to death, but his little friend I am going to murder the next time I see her_, Rangiku coughed harshly into her hand. She looked into it. Blood was in her hand. She frowned. _**IF**__ I ever see her again_, she thought.

Less than 15 minutes later, Rangiku found she could no longer go on. She had simply lost so much blood. She had not come across anything and a sandstorm looked like it was starting. She could barely see anything. She took three more steps before falling face down on the sand. Her breathing became a bit slower.

_Funny. I always thought I'd die of alcohol poisoning_. Her eyes started to fill with tears. _I wish Gin was here with me. He's never here when I really want him to be_. Rangiku closed her eyes.

After a few moments, she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes in the sandstorm, squinting against all the sand that was blowing in her face. Her eyes widened slightly.

"My, my. Don't tell me you've given up already. What would Gin say?" a voice asked. Rangiku raised her head slightly, looking at the person.

"Y-Y-You..."

"Yes. Me." Rangiku felt herself being lifted. "Let's get you somewhere safe..." Rangiku passed out.

* * *

"Barragan is scary," Orihime said idly as she passed out the dessert she made. It was the way she had managed to calm herself down after such a rigorous and terrifying day. Her nerves were shot, so she made dorayaki. She was not particularly good at making the dessert, but they always came out in a somewhat edible fashion.

"When did you find out, Pet-sama?" Nnoitra asked as he watched her pass out the dessert dishes.

"When I had to meet him today. He's mean. And bossy. And just all-around... scary." Orihime gave the last plate to Soi Fon, whose little pancake was in an abnormal, splotchy shape. She glanced up at Orihime. Orihime smiled at her and went to sit down next to Ulquiorra. Soi Fon simply picked up her fork and knife and sliced into her little cake.

"Princess, what exactly is this?" Grimmjow asked. He was holding his up with his hand, eyeing it suspiciously. He squeezed it a little. "And what is coming out of it?" he asked. Soi Fon sighed.

"It's called 'dorayaki.' It's filled with red bean paste. It's supposed to be round, but yours kind of resembles an 'X,'" she said with a giggle. Grimmjow nodded slowly. Orihime looked around at everyone. They all took bites out of theirs.

Ulquiorra swore for a minute he was eating glue. Never in his life had he tasted something so... stomach-churning. It was deceptive, too. It had actually smelled halfway decent. Then, once you ate it, the smell disappeared and the taste actually got into your nose. He glanced up and saw that everyone else was having the same feelings as him. They all looked like they were going to spit it back out. Ulquiorra glared at them all. They all forced themselves to swallow.

"So? How was it?" Orihime asked, eating hers as if nothing was wrong. She had even added more of the red bean paste on top.

"It was," Grimmjow noticed that both Ulquiorra and Halibel were shooting him cold glares, "absolutely delicious, princess."

"Yeah. Never tasted anything better in my life," Soi Fon said dryly.

"Really? Maybe I should make dessert more often..."

"_**NO**_!!" everyone, even Stark, yelled. Orihime raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After dessert, Apache was walking through the foyer when she noticed something that was not there before:

A note was there. Beside this note was a strawberry blonde with a whole through her shoulder. Apache immediately walked over to her and checked her pulse. Then she picked up the note. The Greek symbol for "Omega" was on it. She smirked and stood up.

"_**HALIBEL**_! We've got company!" she yelled. Halibel was there in under a minute. She saw the unconscious woman and nodded. "Should I get Orihime?" Apache asked. Halibel nodded numbly as she walked over to her.

Orihime followed Apache back out to the foyer, wondering what was going on. When she saw Rangiku, her heart stopped. She ran forward, nearly falling to her knees when she made it to Rangiku. She looked her friend over. Her chest was still slowly rising and falling, signaling that she was barely alive. Orihime's eyes watered.

_Who did this to her_? she wondered. She shook her head. _No time to dwell. I have to save her_. She held her hands out.

"Soten Kisshun... I reject," she said firmly. The orange shield appeared over Rangiku.

Halibel watched Orihime. She seemed pretty set on saving this woman. The note had explained who she was and that she was no threat. She was an acquaintance of Orihime and would probably do the girl more good than harm. They had also been instructed to watch the news that night.

_This should be interesting_, Halibel thought as she watched the wound on Rangiku Matsumoto's shoulder close up.

Rangiku's eyes opened slowly. She looked around. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. She did not recognize the tanned, blonde woman with green eyes. But she did recognize the one with gray eyes and orange hair through the orange shield. Rangiku almost cried.

"Hime? Is it really you?" she whispered. Orihime nodded.

"Yes. It's me." The shield disappeared. "What happened?" she asked. Rangiku shook her head. Orihime watched as Rangiku sighed and fell back into the world of unconsciousness. She glanced up at Halibel. Halibel turned to Stark, who was trying to sneak past towards his room with Lilynette.

"Stark, carry Miss Matsumoto to an empty room in the East Wing; preferably one close to Orihime's," she said. Stark moaned and walked over to Rangiku. He lifted her easily and trekked off. Orihime watched worriedly. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's just fine. I'll have Szayel look at her."

"Um... okay," Orihime whispered.

"Woman." Orihime turned to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway leading to the entertainment room. "The news is starting," he said. She nodded and went over to him.

* * *

Gin sat in Jushiro Ukitake's living room, staring at his empty cup of tea. His smile was absent from his face. His hair was tousled from him constantly running his hand through it. All Gin could do was think about Rangiku. Then he felt someone sit next to him.

"A frown is not becoming on you, dear," Unohana said softly. Gin looked over at the woman as she poured his tea for him. "The cookies should be done soon enough. First, have a little tea to calm your nerves."

"I don' wanna," Gin said childishly. "I wan' Ran ta come home."

"Rangiku is a very strong woman. I'm sure she is doing just fine, Gin. I don't believe you're giving her enough credit," a new voice said. Gin turned his head to see Ukitake making his way over to them. "I just saw on the news that she so-called 'attacked' a Special Forces operative."

"Rubbish." Unohana poured Ukitake some tea as he sat.

Gin sighed and started to drink his tea. He listened idly as Ukitake and Unohana talked. Then he thought about what would have happened had Unohana not stopped him from attacking Momo. He had to remember that he was a pretty important person. Gin was sure that Momo would tell Aizen of any transgressions he had.

_Although Aizen would probably forgive this instance 'cause Ran is mah girl_, he thought wryly.

"Well, I've done a good deed today," Shinji said as he walked in with Kyoraku and Urahara. Gin glanced their way. "Nice to see you, Gin. This is most certainly a surprise."

"Ya did a good deed, huh? Didn' know ya had it in ya. Wonder what it could be," Gin said dryly. Shinji sat across from him, a sly grin on his face.

"Damsels in distress in the desert," he said. Gin stared blankly at him for a moment. Then as if sudden realization hit him, his smile returned.

"Wonderful alliteration, Head Five," he said. Shinji shrugged.

"Yeah. I do try." He sighed. "Doesn't it feel like this day has been dragging on forever?"

* * *

Orihime sat in the bathtub, knees drawn up to her chest. She was staring down into the water blankly, in deep thought. The day had been long and quite traumatizing. Before, she probably would have been in tears. While she was still on the brink of them at the moment, she could not bring herself to all-out cry. She was too tired. She did not have the strength. After using her "power" so much, she was just... exhausted. She shifted in the water to look at her hands.

In a single day, she had done both good and bad with the power she possessed. Then she raised an eyebrow. What was good and bad? What was right and wrong? Did she even know anymore? Orihime found her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and put her hands back in the water.

She had always believed that within everyone, they were good. No one could be completely evil. Besides, as far as she knew, she was surrounded by kindness. Orihime had always been kind. It was in her nature.

She did not know how to how to be malicious. She did not want to hurt; ever. She hated seeing others hurt. She inspired others to do good.

Orihime opened her eyes.

_Why? Why am I like this? Why can't I do anything wrong? __**HAVE**__ I ever done anything wrong_? she inquired of herself. _I'm helping the enemy._

"But are they the enemy?" she whispered. "I hurt Tatsuki. At the same time, I saved Halibel. Which is..." Orihime trailed off. The conflict she was having was beginning to take its toll on her mind.

Between everything Ulquiorra and Szayel had told her, she had no reason to believe that they were not telling the truth. Everything was stacking up against Aizen; he was a bad man. But, what was so bad about controlling people? Is that not what leaders do? It was not like he was abusing his power or anything... right? As far as she knew she had been free to lead her own life while she was in Karakura; even if it was under some sort of hypnotism. No one had ever stopped her from making a decision of her own, not even Aizen... as far as she knew.

"What is right and what is wrong? Which is good and which is evil?" Orihime whispered.

"It depends on your perception of it," a cold voice said. Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin. She recognized the voice a few seconds later and turned her head towards the open door. Ulquiorra was standing there, hands in pockets and looking down at her as if nothing was wrong.

It took a few moments for Orihime to realize that 1) she was naked, 2) Ulquiorra was standing there, and 3) Ulquiorra was standing there, looking at her while she was wet and naked. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and frowned at him.

"H-H-How long have you been standing there?" she stammered.

"I came in when you began muttering to yourself." Ulquiorra walked further into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet, seeing nothing wrong with the situation.

"You're not supposed to intrude on a girl while she's... nude, Ulquiorra," Orihime said slowly. Ulquiorra stared at her for a full 30 seconds before speaking again.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked. Orihime actually considered the question. She did want to talk to him. It was not like he was a pervert. In fact, he did not seem to care all that much about her nudity. He was looking at her as if she was fully dressed. So, she just shrugged. "Then stop complaining."

"I was just telling you for future reference. Some other girls might not be so kind." Orihime tightened her grip on her legs. "What did you mean by 'it depends on my perception?'" she asked.

"Just that, woman. I might not have the same definition of right as you do. It is the same with wrong; just like good and evil. Right now, you are struggling to define all of them because you have never had to do so to begin with," Ulquiorra said.

"But doesn't everything have a definite definition?"

"Yes. Right is that which is in accordance to what is good, proper, or just. Wrong is the opposite; that which is not in accordance to what is good, proper or just. Good is morally excellent, virtuous, pious, or righteous. Evil is the opposite: morally wrong or bad, wicked, or immoral. But, then there are your own perceptions of those definitions. Still, you could twist the definitions as you see fit to justify your actions. One deed that I deem right might seem wrong to you." Ulquiorra could still see the confusion on Orihime's face. He closed his eyes.

_She is still so innocent_, he mused.

"You do not understand because you have never had to define these on your own. You have never had to decide between when something was right and when something was wrong; when something was good or when something was evil."

Orihime blinked. Ulquiorra sounded like he was reading from a dictionary. It was amazing how he could always seem to figure her out so well. He was right. She had never really had a reason to choose between what was right and what was wrong. Everything in her life had always been, well, good. But now everything was becoming so complicated that she had to choose a side. She did not know which side was the right side.

"You do not know which side is right or good, I assume?" Ulquiorra asked.

"How do always know what I'm thinking?" Orihime countered.

"I make it my business to know." He stood up. "I cannot help you choose, woman. That is something you must do on your own. You can choose to be on our side or you can choose to be on Aizen's. As they say, the choice is yours and yours alone." He started to leave.

Orihime got out of the bathtub quickly while his back was turned. She wrapped a black towel around her and moved quickly to catch up with him. This resulted in her slipping on the wet marble tile and falling backwards. Ulquiorra turned to see Orihime laid out on the floor, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow..." she mumbled as she sat up.

"Are you hurt, woman?" he asked, moving to her side. Orihime glanced up at him. She shook her head.

"No." She grabbed on to his shirt and pulled herself up. Ulquiorra watched as she hugged him. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered. Ulquiorra sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Halibel yawned as she climbed into her own bed. Finally, the turbulent day was over. She was utterly exhausted. She did not think that so much could happen in the span of a single 24 hours, but it had.

They blew up a tower. Nnoitra died. Her arms had been broken in several places. Grimmjow and Orihime had made a surprise appearance (to which she would chew them out about in the morning). Orihime had fixed her arms and somehow brought Nnoitra back to life. Orihime had made the dessert (here Halibel shuddered). Then a woman named Rangiku Matsumoto had been left on their doorstep, unconscious and injured.

Needless to say, life as an Espada was hard.

"I am so tired," Halibel whispered as she snuggled into her pillow. She sighed when she felt an arm slip over her waist.

"So much _**PRESSURE**_ being the Tercera Alpha and all, huh?"

"Nnoitra, what are you doing in here?" Halibel turned her head. "Don't you have a room? Yes. Yes, I believe you do."

"But, my bed is so cold, Hali-baby. I need something warm to lye next to," he said while snuggling next to her. Halibel sighed. "Pleeeease..."

"Fine! You can stay if you're quiet. I'm really tired. Okay?" Halibel said.

"I'll be so quiet you'll hear a pin drop," Nnoitra said. Halibel rolled her eyes. "Tia?"

"What, Nnoitra?"

"G'night."

"Good night, Nnoitra."

Thus ended quite possibly the longest day in history...

* * *

_**AN: Yes, that's right. Chapters 12-15 were all ONE DAY. I hope that wasn't confusing for anyone.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Extreme Espada Dodgeball

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 16: Extreme Espada Dodgeball**

**

* * *

**

Orihime opened her eyes. There was something behind her. She smiled when she realized that it was just Ulquiorra. She turned over on her back. She turned her head to the left and glanced at him. He was still asleep. She noticed that when he slept, his face was still as stoic as ever, yet it was stoic in a somewhat relaxed way. It was almost a surreal or oxymoronic way to describe his expression, but it was true. She tried to stifle a giggle as she continued to stare at him.

"Why are you glowering at me, woman?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly. Orihime finally let out her giggles. "And what is so funny?" He still had not opened his eyes.

"I am not glowering at you, Ulquiorra. I'm merely looking at you. I like looking at you." She reached over and touched his cheek. "You're very... cute when you sleep," she said. That comment caused Ulquiorra to open his eyes. Orihime watched as he sat up on his elbows.

"I am not 'cute,' woman." His hair fell in his face. Orihime tried not to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You are just too adorable, Ulquiorra," Orihime said between giggles. She sat up and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. It just resumed it's place back over his nose, separating his eyes. He just gave her his regular bored look and she started laughing again. "Maybe you should sleep with me more often if I get to see you with bed-head like this," she mused.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime entertained herself with his hair. He had never known someone to laugh so much at his expense. Then he thought for a moment. Grimmjow laughed all the time at his expense; especially when they had been younger. Still, Grimmjow did not count. Her laugh was very infectious, much like her smile. Ulquiorra preferred seeing her so happy, unlike yesterday. But he did not like her laughing _**AT**_ him. Something had to be done to silence her. He placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back down on the pillow.

This took Orihime completely surprise. Even more surprising was that Ulquiorra was soon directly in her face, hovering over her in a very menacing way. They stared at one another in silence before Ulquiorra noticed the red color Orihime was turning.

"Why are you turning red, woman?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Huh? Oh, uh, you just surprised me is all," Orihime said.

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. He touched her cheeks, feeling their warmth. His hand traveled down her chin to her neck. Orihime watched his eyes. He always appeared so curious when they were together. She wondered to herself if he had ever been with a woman or if he was just really fascinated with her.

"You are extremely warm," he put his head to her chest, "and your heart rate has increased. Why is that?" He looked up at her.

Orihime shrugged, unable to really form words. Ulquiorra had to be the only person she knew who could come into contact with breasts as large as hers and not be affected by them in any way. Either that or he was just _**THAT**_ good at controlling his emotions. She jumped as his hand brushed lightly against her side, tickling her. Ulquiorra noticed it and glanced back up at her. He did it again and Orihime tried to scoot away from him, hiding her smile.

"Why do you react when I do," he tickled her again," this? Does it hurt?" he asked. Orihime grabbed his hand as he attempted to tickle her again.

"No, no. It's just that I'm a little ticklish right there and..." She was cut off as Ulquiorra tried her right side. Orihime burst into snickers and reached for his other hand, leaving her other side open. "Stop, Ulquiorra! This is..."

Ulquiorra did not stop. Instead, he continued his ministrations viciously and without mercy. Orihime squealed and giggled as she tried to wriggle from his grasp. She even tried kicking her way from him, but somehow Ulquiorra had pinned her legs down with his body. He noticed that she was crying again. At the same time, she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. He paused.

Orihime stopped thrashing about. Her laughter died down when she noticed Ulquiorra was wiping tears from her face. She watched his face. He appeared... concerned.

"Ulqui... orra? What's... wrong?" Orihime asked between gasps of breath.

"I made you cry." Ulquiorra rubbed his wet fingers together. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. It was Orihime's turn to look confused. She shook her head and wiped the remaining tears away.

"No. No, Ulquiorra. I was just laughing so hard that my eyes started to water. That's all. I'm actually really, really happy right now. You didn't do anything wrong." She relaxed back into the black pillows. Ulquiorra looked away from his hands and down at Orihime. She smiled up at him. "Honest."

She started doing it again. Ulquiorra leaned down to her until their noses touched.

"Did you know that you glow, woman?" he asked. Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You glow. What is this spectacle and why do you do it?" He ran his fingers through some of her hair.

"I take it that you need to know more about it," Orihime whispered, running her hands through his hair again. Ulquiorra nodded.

"I've tried before. My research came up bare. You are a hard creature to study." He looked at her arms. "Your arms are even illuminated. Does all of you shine like this?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize I did it," Orihime said. She watched Ulquiorra lift her pajama shirt. She flinched for a moment, noticing he was looking at her bare stomach. Then she held her breath has he placed his head on her. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing, Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm," he turned his head to look up at her, "you are very warm, woman. Are you certain you are feeling all right?"

"Fine..." Orihime squeaked. She sighed when she felt Ulquiorra remove himself from her. She watched him walk to the bathroom without a word. She threw herself back into the pillows, completely missing the small smirk that came to Ulquiorra's lips.

* * *

Rangiku's eyes fluttered open. She tried to bring the world around her into focus. She came to the conclusion the plushy thing beneath her head was a pillow and the soft thing her body was on was a bed. It was also quite drafty. She heard humming to her right and saw a pink-haired man standing next to her. There was a tray next to him with bandages and the like. He had not yet noticed that Rangiku was awake. That was when Rangiku realized _**WHY**_ it was so drafty in the room.

_I'm topless_! she thought, mortified. She sat up quickly, trying to cover her ample bosom to no avail. The pink-haired man shot her an irritated glance before sighing. She glared back at him ferociously.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"Sweetie, you have nothing I'm interested in. Besides," he placed a gloved hand on her collarbone and pushed her back down on the bed effortlessly, "you are definitely not my type. Now hold still. You are in no condition to move. Miss Inoue's powers seemed to have been somewhat weakened after so much use yesterday..." This got Rangiku's attention. She sat up again, completely forgetting about her nudity. She stared at the man. He sighed once more.

"Inoue? Orihime Inoue? She's here? Then that wasn't a dream..."

"Well, I suppose you can sit up for this." The man moved towards Rangiku with some bandages. Rangiku watched as he bandaged her shoulder and chest.

Memories from the previous day came flooding back. She remembered the 9th Tower being destroyed. She remembered her sake supply running dry. She remembered going out to get some. She even remembered being chased down Shizuki Avenue and Momo Hinamori blowing a hole through her right lung. Rangiku frowned.

_Don't ever let me see that girl on the street_, she thought.

But something else tugged at her mind. How had she escaped? It seemed like she had been inside the wall one moment and the next she was in some sort of desert. When she touched the sand, all the breath had been sucked from her and she felt... anxious. Then a familiar face.

_I saw_...

"Miss Matsumoto!" the pink-haired man called, bringing Rangiku from her thoughts. She snapped her head towards him. "You may take a shower through there. There are clothes in the drawers. Hopefully you can fit them. If not, surely Mila-Rose has something for you." The man turned to leave.

"What's your name?" Rangiku asked. He turned towards her as he reached the door.

"What?"

"Your name. You obviously know mine. What's yours?"

"Szayel Apporo Granz, the Octava," he said. Rangiku nodded. "Good day, Miss Matsumoto."

"Rangiku." She watched him leave as he nodded. Rangiku drew her knees to her chest. "Gin is probably so mad at me..."

* * *

"Like this?"

"Harder, Jeagerjaques!"

"Like this?"

"Harder, damnit!"

"First you wanted it faster. Now you want it harder. Pick a fuckin' team, bee!"

"Just shut up and push har... _**AAAHHH!!! GRIMMJOW**_!!"

"Yeeeaaah... I knew I'd have you screamin' my name..."

Nnoitra could not resist. He gave into temptation. He had to see what was going on in the gym. It was definitely _**NOT**_ what he was expecting though.

It had all the necessary elements. Grimmjow and Soi Fon were indeed on the center mat. Grimmjow was on top of Soi Fon. Her left leg was raised in an impossible position with her foot by her head. Grimmjow's right hand was on her leg, pushing. But, it seemed that he was only helping her stretch. Grimmjow flashed Nnoitra a wily grin. Soi Fon, as if noticing the impish position they were in and what kind of thoughts it was probably producing in Nnoitra's already perverted mind, mentally face-palmed.

_Damnit_, she thought.

"Nice. You've bagged a captain, Grimm. I must say I'm impressed," Nnoitra said, returning the sly grin.

"Well, you know I love the," Grimmjow ran his hand down Soi Fon's bare leg until it disappeared between their bodies, "feisty ones." Soi Fon's eyes widened at where his hand stopped. She immediately brought her left leg up and kicked him in the back of the head. This only resulted in something much, much worse; or pleasing, depending on how she looked at it.

Grimmjow fell forward into her, which in turn caused him to fall on his hand. Soi Fon gasped loudly at the contact his fingers made with her. She could vaguely hear Nnoitra laughing. She looked up at Grimmjow, glaring bloody murder at him. Then she socked him as hard as she'd ever hit him before. He laughed and fell away from her, holding his jaw. She sat up immediately, pulling her knees up to her chest and turning her back to Nnoitra.

"Feisty, huh?" Nnoitra said.

"What's going on? I heard screaming; even worse, the screaming of Grimmjow's name." Halibel walked in the gym, pushing past Nnoitra. She stopped between Grimmjow and Soi Fon. Grimmjow was looking up at Soi Fon with his usual sneaky look. Soi Fon was glaring at him, ready to murder.

_Weren't they just making nice last night? Loudly_? Halibel thought. That was when Grimmjow looked up at her. He noticed what she was carrying.

"You really wanna play, Hal?" he asked. The corner of Halibel's lips rose. "I'll call everyone down." He got up and headed out the door to the gym.

Soi Fon noticed the big black ball under Halibel's left arm. It didn't look heavy. In fact, it looked like it was made out of plastic more than anything. She wondered what it was for...

* * *

Ulquiorra and Orihime were washing dishes from breakfast when Grimmjow's voice came over the PA system.

"_Listen up, scumbags! Halibel says get down to the gym now. We're all gonna participate in a little physical education. This includes you, princess!_" For a moment, Orihime appeared confused. Then she looked over at Ulquiorra, whose eyebrow was twitching irritably.

"Physical education? You mean like recess?" she asked.

"I suppose," Ulquiorra said, finishing the last dish. He dried his hands. "Come. We do not want to be tardy."

* * *

Rangiku stepped into the corridor of the East Wing hesitantly. She still had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was apparently somewhere safe. Her shoulder and chest still ached somewhat. She had opted to put on a black tank top and some black capris. She stood in the middle of the hallway, looking from side to side.

_Maybe if I find this gym_... she thought. She started walking. As she turned a corner, a girl with brown hair ran directly into her. They stared at one another for a moment.

"Sorry," Rangiku mumbled.

"You must be the new one. I'm Mila-Rose. Come on. I'll take you to the gym." The one named Mila-Rose started walking. Rangiku stood still for a moment. Szayel had said something about Mila-Rose. She assumed that she had nothing to fear from her, so she followed.

* * *

In the gym, all the Espada had gathered. Halibel stood on the mat, still holding her black ball. Orihime thought it was odd to see her so... dressed down. She usually always wore something akin to a type of uniform. But now she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt like everyone else. Her face was no different, though. She still looked as menacing as always.

"Orihime!" Orihime turned her head. Rangiku plowed into her, nearly knocking her down. "I've been so worried about you. First you disappear. Then Tatsuki. Then Gin locks me in the apartment. Then this happens to me. Where are we, anyway?" Rangiku rambled.

"We're in Las Noches, the Espada's hideout. I'm so happy to see you, Rangiku. I've been so... so... worried about all f you. Especially after what happened with Tatsuki." Orihime looked down. Rangiku noticed her distress.

"You know what happened to Tatsuki? You know where she is?" she asked. Orihime nodded.

"I saw her yesterday. I..." Orihime was cut off as Halibel began speaking. "I'll tell you later." Rangiku nodded.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Matsumoto. Yesterday was exceedingly... draining on everyone. So, I decided that perhaps we should all just have a little," Halibel appeared to search for the right word, "fun." The word sounded strange coming from her.

"Fun like how?" Apache asked. Halibel turned her green eyes to the side. Nnoitra pulled out a bag of black balls.

"Extreme Espada Dodgeball." Halibel closed her eyes and chucked the ball she was holding at the group. Everyone dove out of the way; everyone except Stark. He caught the ball deftly and stared at Halibel. "Stark... thank you for volunteering to be a team captain. Please, take your place up here."

"Who's the other team captain?" Grimmjow asked. Halibel glared at him. "Just asking."

"Pick," Halibel said. Stark shook his head.

"Ladies first," he mumbled. Halibel sighed and glanced back out at the group.

"Ulquiorra," she said without hesitation. Nnoitra frowned as Ulquiorra walked silently over to Halibel's side.

"Grimmjow," Stark said. Grimmjow sneered at Nnoitra. Nnoitra simply shot him the bird.

"Soi Fon," Halibel said. Soi Fon blinked. She had not expected to be called so soon, let alone to be picked to by Halibel. On the other hand, Halibel could recognize talent where she saw it. Soi Fon would be good at dodgeball.

"Aw, bee. I wanted you on my team." Grimmjow mock pouted. Soi Fon glared at him.

"I'm going to smash your face in with one of those balls."

"Nnoitra," Stark said. Nnoitra frowned, but went over to Stark's side. Halibel almost smirked.

"Apache."

"Mila-Rose."

"Zommari."

"Szayel."

"Nel."

"Luppi."

"Loly."

"Menoly."

"Wonderweiss."

"Lilynette," Stark said. Lilynette kicked Stark solidly in the shin when she reached him. "What was that for?"

"You pick me," she counted, "_**SEVENTH**_?" she yelled. Stark sighed and looked away from her.

"Miss Matsumoto."

"Really, you can call me Rangiku," Rangiku said as she walked over to Halibel's side. She was not sure why she was being picked anyway; she was technically still injured.

"Yammy."

Orihime sighed mentally. She was not used to being picked last. Now it was between her and the quiet Sun-Sun. Being picked last was never fun. She had managed to avoid it all those years as a child. Now she could not even avoid it as an adult. She sighed. She just hoped she was on Ulquiorra's team.

"Sun-Sun," Halibel said. Orihime's heart sank. She was pretty sure it showed, too.

"Well, I suppose that leaves princess with us," Grimmjow said. Orihime walked over to them. Nnoitra put his arm around her shoulders she looked up at him.

"We're going to have a great time, aren't we Pet-sama?" he asked. Orihime nodded.

"You are scaring the girl." Luppi pulled Orihime away from Nnoitra. Orihime stumbled forward and looked down at him. For some reason, Luppi struck her as just... creepy. He was even creepier than Gin Ichimaru. He took her hand and they walked together. Orihime looked over towards Ulquiorra, who was not paying any attention.

When they entered the area where the game was to be played, Halibel again stood in the center.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the rules of dodgeball. If you're hit, you're out. You can block a ball with a ball. If you catch a ball, whoever threw the ball is out. If you are hit with a ball while out of bounds, you are still out. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Nnoitra, let's try to keep this clean until everyone who can't keep up with you is out. Okay?" Halibel said, eyeing the four of them. Ulquiorra did nothing. Yammy shrugged. Nnoitra smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Halibel," Grimmjow said innocently, his blue eyes wide with forged purity. Halibel just rolled her eyes.

"Six players in, four players out. Losers make dinner and do the dishes tonight." Halibel placed six balls along the center line.

The first string of players on Team Tiburon (Halibel's team) was Soi Fon, Ulquiorra, Zommari, Apache, Nel, and Loly. The first string of players on Team Los Lobos (Stark's Team) was Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Mila-Rose, Luppi, Yammy, and Menoly. They stood on opposite sides of the floor, touching the wall. Orihime watched as Halibel held a whistle to her lips.

"Ready. Set." She blew the whistle.

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut as her teammates rushed past her towards the balls in the center of the floor. When she opened them, she saw that predictably Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra had snatched up three of the balls. She also saw that Soi Fon had one as well as Zommari. Little Loly was spinning a ball on her finger, smiling at her accomplishment. They all backed away, watching each other warily.

_Why does it feel like this could get really nasty fairly quickly_? Orihime thought. When she had played dodgeball as a kid, it was a pretty brutal game. She had always assumed it was a teacher's way of letting the students take out their anger on their fellow classmates... within school rules, of course. _So what will make this version "extreme?"_

She soon found her answer.

Grimmjow threw his ball at Nel. But, it was not any old throw. The sheer velocity in which the ball had been thrown made it near impossible to dodge. Orihime had a feeling that if it hit Nel, plastic ball or not, it would break some bone in her body. Nel just dodged to the left and the ball bounced off the stone wall behind her. She turned and caught it quickly, sending it back at Grimmjow. Grimmjow easily dodged the oncoming ball. Mila-Rose dove and caught it.

"Dang it!" Nel yelled. "That wasn't even a full five minutes!" She stomped over to the bench and sat down in a huff. Halibel rolled her eyes.

* * *

Orihime watched with wide gray eyes as the teams mercilessly pummeled one another with the black balls. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were vicious. Ulquiorra made his destruction of the others look effortless. He only used one hand while the other remained lodged in his pocket. Orihime was impressed the most with Soi Fon. She was fast as lightning and she had impeccable aim.

There was also a peculiar rule about dodgeball that kept Orihime somewhat confused. She did not understand it fully but somehow players that were "dead" could somehow come back "alive" if someone who caught a ball that was thrown from the other team. However, the person who threw the ball was automatically out. This rarely happened because it was exceedingly hard to catch a ball at the rate in which they were being thrown. One was better off just ducking and dodging. Still, there were always at least 8-10 people on the court.

That number had whittled down dramatically after 45 minutes. Orihime glanced to her left. Her teammates all looked ill. She knew that she was going to have to heal everyone tonight. She wondered if her body would be able to hold up. Then she looked over at the floor. Stark and Grimmjow were left on her team while Halibel, Soi Fon, and Ulquiorra were left on Halibel's team.

"Princess, get out here!" Grimmjow yelled, dodging a ball from Soi Fon.

Orihime blinked. She ran out to the court and picked up the loose ball. She stood behind Stark and Grimmjow, not really knowing what to do. They were holding balls as well.

"So, what do I do?" she asked quietly.

"You see a ball, you dodge it. Simple." Grimmjow was gone from her sight in that strange static sound. She glanced up and saw him throw his ball at Soi Fon. Soi Fon flashed out of his sight. Too late did Grimmjow realize that she was behind him. She smacked him in the back of the head with the ball, sending him crashing to the floor.

"You're out, kitty," she said triumphantly.

"_**TECHNICALLY**_," Szayel started, "so are you, captain." Soi Fon turned and glared at him.

"What?" she growled.

"Timeout!" Halibel yelled. She looked at Szayel. "Explain."

"It's simple. Grimmjow was clearly on his side when he threw his ball. However, Captain Soi Fon got _**BEHIND**_ Grimmjow to hit him. She was over the line, granted she was in mid-air, but over the line nonetheless," Szayel said. Soi Fon looked homicidal.

"Fine." She stalked over to her side and sat. "Resume play or whatever." Grimmjow got up, rubbing the back of his head. Soi Fon gave him a satisfied glance before looking away. Grimmjow sat down next to Nnoitra and continued watching the game.

Orihime was afraid; very, very afraid. Halibel and Ulquiorra were currently combining forces to try and take out Stark. Stark was just dodging so easily. Orihime would just move every time he came close to her. She was concentrating on not tripping over her own feet. Then she heard a knowing sound that meant Halibel was out. This was only followed up by Ulquiorra catching Stark off-guard.

_Crap_, Orihime thought as she squeezed the ball to her chest. She glanced up at Ulquiorra as he picked up a ball... slowly. _Is he mocking me? I don't think he's going to take it easy on me_.

"You think Ulquiorra will let her win?" Apache asked Halibel, who was rubbing her chest where Stark had tagged her.

"Not Ulquiorra's style. If anything, he's trying to toughen the girl up," she said. At this, Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

_Something going on between these two_? she thought. She noticed how hesitant Orihime seemed as she gave the pasty one a weak smile. Rangiku looked back at Ulquiorra. His demeanor had not changed, but he had taken his other hand out of his pocket and was holding the ball with two. _Hmm... Perhaps he does like her_.

Orihime, on the other hand, was terrified of the situation. Ulquiorra had not said anything. He had every ball except one at his disposal. She knew he was strong. She knew he was obscenely fast. He had everything going for him. That's why this game was called "Extreme Espada Dodgeball." Orihime was not an Espada. He would absolutely annihilate her with the ball he was holding.

_Ah, well. Better give it a shot_, she thought. Orihime held her ball up.

"She is seriously going to try and hit him with that ball, isn't she? I have the best arm here and I can't hit Ulquiorra," Lilynette said.

"I don't think you guys are giving Pet-sama enough credit," Nnoitra said.

Orihime chucked the ball as hard as she could towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra simply leaned to the left, letting the ball sail right past him. Orihime sighed. There was not a single ball on her side. Ulquiorra was standing there, glaring at her with an almost amused glint in his eye. He may as well have been smiling at her. She watched him, trying to think of something to do.

_I could just use my Santen Kesshun. But that's cheating, isn't it? That wouldn't be fair, right_? she thought. She brought Ulquiorra back into focus. She barely saw him move.

"She's so dead," Apache mumbled. Everyone on Halibel's team nodded. As Ulquiorra threw the ball right at Orihime.

Orihime closed her eyes. She felt the ball hit her right in the stomach. She closed her arms around it and slid back all the way to the wall. She hit the wall hard. Everyone gasped, watching her with concerned eyes. She looked like she was about to fall. Then her left foot took a single step, balancing her. She managed to stand up straight. Orihime looked up, coughing. She held the ball up.

Silence reigned.

"Team Los Lobos wins!" Mila-Rose exclaimed, jumping up.

"In your face! Princess kicked ass!" Grimmjow ran over to Orihime, who was still rubbing her stomach from where Ulquiorra had pounded her with the ball. "You okay, princess?"

"I will be. I just need to sit for a minute," Orihime said with a smile.

"How dare you throw the ball so hard at Pet-sama! What's wrong with you?" Nnoitra thumped Ulquiorra on the head as he made his way over to Orihime with Rangiku following.

"Did I hurt you?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime shook her head.

"No." She kicked him in the gut. He doubled over. "But did you have to throw it so hard?" She put her arm in Rangiku's and they walked off together while laughing.

* * *

The victory was short-lived for Team Los Lobos.

As a new guest in Las Noches, Rangiku had insisted upon being the head chef for dinner.

Nuff said.

* * *

_**AN: I felt like it was getting a mite too serious there for a second. Don't worry. We'll be getting back to the slicing and dicing soon enough. It's gonna get quite darker from here on out.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Tests

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 17: Tests**

**

* * *

**

Soi Fon could not believe how utterly... immaculate this girl was. It was a _**SIN**_ to be this _**CHASTE**_.

_That doesn't even make any sense_, Soi Fon thought.

She was currently listening, or trying not to listen, to Rangiku and Mila-Rose explain the finer points of "sex" to Orihime. She did not even know how the subject came up. One moment they were talking about hair, then make-up, then somehow Gin Ichimaru came up and Rangiku was asked why she liked him.

"... and the sex isn't too bad, either," she had said with a giggle. Soi Fon had rolled her eyes and resumed flipping through the TV stations. Then "the question" had arisen.

"Um, Rangiku?" Orihime asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Like, how is it?"

"How is what?"

"Uh... sex?"

Everyone had stared at Orihime in out-and-out disbelief. Soi Fon had to admit that it would make sense that someone with her mindset be a virgin but someone with her body... not so much. But Orihime honestly had no idea how everything went down. She had the gist of what was _**SUPPOSED**_ to happen, but Rangiku and Mila-Rose just had to expound upon that.

Every now and then Soi Fon would glance over at the girl. Her eyes had nearly doubled in size as they told her the juicy details of their sexual conquests.

"Hime, we've told you about the basics. Let's tell you about foreplay," Rangiku said. Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"What's foreplay?" she asked oh-so-innocently.

Soi Fon mentally face-palmed, as she was positive Mila-Rose and Rangiku were doing.

"Foreplay is... what leads up to sex. It could be anything; kissing, touching, anything. You're supposed to get creative. The more creative it is the better. Come here." Mila-Rose gestured for Orihime to come to her. Orihime obeyed.

"Say he kisses you there," Rangiku paused as Mila-Rose moved to Orihime's neck, "or there," she moved to her chest, "or there," her stomach, "or anywhere in general. It's all fair game. That could also be done _**DURING**_, but it's a lot more sensual be..."

"Ulquiorra does that a lot actually," Orihime said, looking thoughtful.

Even Soi Fon had to turn and look at the girl.

"Ulquiorra kisses you?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Not a lot. He seems more fascinated with me more than anything; like he doesn't know exactly what's going on. He doesn't kiss so much; he likes to touch." Orihime giggled a bit, still gazing up at the ceiling as if remembering something fondly. "I kinda like it."

Rangiku, Soi Fon, and Mila-Rose exchanged bewildered glances. The two were made for each other all right. Ulquiorra did not strike them as the type to be... touchy-feely. But, he also did not strike them as the type to be interested in Orihime in that way at all. Rangiku glanced back at Orihime and cleared her throat.

"So, you like Ulquiorra. That's why you're asking all of this?" she asked. Orihime looked up from her dreamy trance and immediately shook her head.

"No! I wouldn't... no. Um, no," she stammered out. "Well... no."

"Sure. Do you think Ulquiorra wants to?" Mila-Rose asked, crossing her arms. Orihime shrugged.

"I don't know. Has Ulquiorra ever? I don't even think he knew how to kiss until I kissed him."

"You say he is fascinated with you?" Soi Fon asked. Orihime looked at the captain, surprised that she had spoken. She nodded. Soi Fon smirked. "He wants you." She left it at that and kept watching the TV.

* * *

Gin sat at his desk, looking at the newest batch of orders from Aizen. Apparently there were tests that needed to be conducted. At first Gin had just run a casual eye over them. One word was particularly interesting, though. That one word had caused him to take a second glance.

"Hmm... Head Five has been awful busy lately..." he mumbled to himself. He looked up as his assistant Izuru Kira walked in. "Izuru, why don't ya ever knock?"

"Sorry, Mr. Ichimaru," Kira started to leave. Gin sighed.

"Ya don't have ta leave again, Izuru," Gin said. Kira stopped and walked inside. He walked up to the desk. "Wha's that ya got for me?"

"What is this about a 'neuro-wave scan,' Mr. Ichimaru?" Kira asked. Gin shrugged.

"One, ya don't have ta call me that. Two, I s'pose we have no choice but ta see what it's all about, right?" Gin stood up. Kira watched him. "C'mon, Izuru. Let's go for a walk."

"Yes, Mr. Ich... I mean Gin."

* * *

Shinji stood in the window of his office. He could not remember the last time he had seen the skies so dark. If it started to rain, then he knew times were getting bad. It was already April. Soon, a 4th tower would go up in flames. Which one remained to be seen. He sighed and turned away from his window.

_I hope it's this one_, he thought gloomily. As he approached his desk, a knock came to his door.

"Yeah?" he called. Momo entered, her face solemn.

"We're ready to begin the mandatory neuro-wave scans, Mr. Hirako," she said. Shinji nodded and walked past her.

"Well, let's not keep the public waiting."

* * *

"It's become cloudy in the Seireitei and Rukongai. It's almost a matter of time before it reaches Karakura. Should I send Loly and Menoly in to prep the next tower?" Halibel asked.

Barragan was not facing her. Instead, the old man was actually standing. He was looking at some type of orb in his hand. Halibel watched him with a wary eye. Barragan never failed to creep her out. He turned and moved slowly back over to his "throne" and sat. Then he finally acknowledged her with an eye.

"Send the little brats. Perhaps Miss Inoue should accompany them. I would like to see where her loyalties lie," he said. Halibel's eyes widened.

"Loly and Menoly do these missions unmasked! They cannot take..."

"For this tower, they will need to be masked." Barragan held out a sheet of paper. Halibel took it and narrowed her eyes. "They leave tomorrow night. Be sure to prep Miss Inoue accordingly. It could get very dangerous for her out there. Dismissed, Halibel."

Halibel stood, staring at the back of the chair for a moment. Then she made a sound that was between a snort and clearing her throat. She inclined her head slowly.

"Yes, Segunda." She turned mechanically on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Halibel got out of the hallway that Barragan's room was on. As soon as she turned the corner, she was met with Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was closest to her. Grimmjow saw the lethal objective in her eyes and immediately ducked. Nnoitra turned his head.

"Hey, Hali..." He was cut off as Halibel's right fist slammed into his left jaw. He knocked into the wall as she continued to storm past them, shaking her fist out. Grimmjow stood up straight, snickering. Nnoitra glared at him, rubbing his jaw. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"To think that was intended for me..." Grimmjow said. Nnoitra rolled his eye. He looked back at Halibel's retreating form. He licked his lips.

"God, she's hot when she's pissed. I love it."

* * *

Loly and Menoly stood in front of Halibel, listening to her go over the plans of the next assignment. They looked over at their newest partner: Orihime. Orihime looked slightly intimidated at the way Halibel was speaking. She had never been "briefed" on a mission before. The way Loly and Menoly appeared bored with it was strange. She could barely keep up, let alone retain all the information Halibel was trying to give her. Halibel noticed this.

"Did you get all of that, Orihime?" she asked. Orihime nodded slowly. Halibel knew she was lying. "I'll have Ulquiorra help you. Tomorrow you leave at twenty-two hundred hours."

"Will I have to..."

"No. You know how to ride a motorcycle, right?" Loly asked. Orihime shrugged.

"A little."

"Good. All we need you to do is keep up." Menoly and Loly walked away.

Orihime sighed, took one of Nnoitra's fudge bars, and trudged to her room. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at the canopy. She opened the fudge bar. She closed her eyes and went into one of her deep thought modes.

"You're conflicted," a voice said. Orihime opened her eyes. Shun'o was floating in front of her face. She smiled at the little fairy and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Maybe." She looked down. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked as Shun'o rested on her knee. The little fairy shrugged.

"Who knows? It's _**YOUR**_ decision. No one can tell you what to do. You want to help, right?" Orihime nodded. "Or a better question is: for whom are you doing this?"

"For... Ulquiorra," Orihime mumbled with the fudge bar in her mouth.

"You're doing this for a boy?" Tsubaki asked, appearing suddenly. He almost knocked Shun'o over as he planted himself on her knee. Shun'o pushed him back and they shared the spot. Orihime could not help but giggle. "Well, that sounds stupid."

"He's not just _**ANY**_ boy. And he isn't a _**BOY**_. He's a man." Orihime sighed.

"I think she's in love," Ayame said as she took a place on Orihime's right shoulder. Hinagiku and Biagon followed. "Where's Lily?"

"Right here." Lily was on Orihime's left shoulder. "Too crowded over there. Now, we promise to help you tomorrow night. You just have to trust us."

"Trust you? I already trust you," Orihime said. "You saved Nnoitra."

"Yes. But, did you notice that you could not completely heal your friend Rangiku?" Hinagiku asked. Orihime did not move.

"Did you notice how exhausted you were at the end of the day?" Biagon asked.

"I thought I had just overused you guys; just over-exerted myself. It was a really long day," Orihime said. All six of the Shun Shun Rikka shook their heads. "Then what was it?"

"The way you use us now is pitiful compared to what you could possibly do. What you did on that day was but a taste of what you're truly capable of. You blocked a mid-level kido blast, but you were breathing like you ran a marathon afterwards. You cut your attacker up, but because of your love of all things... alive, you stuttered ever-so-slightly. Yes, you 'healed' death. But once again, it left you weak and feeble afterwards," Tsubaki chastised.

"You're a wonderful actress," Biagon said. Orihime stared down at them in shock, still eating the fudge bar idly.

"Is what they say true, woman?"

Orihime turned her head so quickly she almost dropped the melting fudge bar. Ulquiorra was standing in her doorway. She swallowed only to find that her throat had curiously run dry. She knew if she lied that he would immediately see through it. Besides, she was a horrible liar. She glanced down at the two fairies, Tsubaki and Shun'o, taking up space on her knee.

"Yes," she said quietly. She saw Tsubaki frown at her. He flew up to her face.

"Toughen up, woman! You've got a mission to fulfill and I won't have you embarrassing me with all this moping. Now, face him like a _**MAN**_!" He disappeared back to her hairpins. The rest of the fairies followed silently.

Ulquiorra approached Orihime on her bed. She finally looked back up at him. He stopped and stared down at her.

"You are afraid of going on this mission?" he asked. Orihime shrugged. "You do realize it is only a test?" Here, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"A test? A test of what?"

"What do you think?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime thought, trying to figure out what it was that she could be being tested for. Her strength? She certainly was not as strong as any of the Espada; at least, not when it came to the physical aspect of a fight. Rangiku would probably be better at that than she would. In fact, she was positive Rangiku was keeping loads of abilities secret from her. So what else was there?

"Faith?"

"Correct. Barragan is obviously seeing if you are reliable." Ulquiorra sat across from her. "Can... we trust you woman?"

For a moment, Orihime had hoped he would say "I." She had been hoping he would ask if he could trust her. Instead, she just nodded her affirmation that they could. Then she threw herself back on her pillows, her hair sprawling out behind her.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked. She received no answer. "Ulquiorra?" she said more urgently. Still no answer. "Ulqui..." Orihime jumped when he appeared, hovering over in his usual looming way. "There you are," she whispered, putting the dripping fudge bar in her mouth.

"You were calling me, woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime nodded, finishing the bar off.

"Will you worry about me while I am gone?" she asked. Ulquiorra watched her for a full minute before answering. She fidgeted nervously within those 60 seconds, feeling slightly uncomfortable beneath his sharp green gaze.

"No. Should I?" he asked.

"I suppose not. You're not as anxious as me." Orihime sighed. She watched as Ulquiorra lowered his head, intrigued with a small spot on her neck. "Ulquiorra..."

"How did you get fudge," he licked the fudge up, "on your neck, woman?"

Orihime swore she must have lost consciousness for about 30 seconds. Ulquiorra said her moniker about three more times before she responded with a faint "Huh?" He had absolutely no idea what he did to her.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yeah-huh..." she whispered and opened her eyes. "You just took me by surprise with that. That's all."

Ulquiorra noticed she was red in the face again. He could feel the severe heat she was emanating. Why every time he came within a few inches of her did she do this? By now she should be used to him being so close, right? Was she afraid of him?

_No. If she were afraid, she would most likely be in tears or screaming. This is something else. She is probably pleased that I am here. Maybe she is nervous about the current situation. But why_? he questioned.

"You need to be told what to do, woman." Ulquiorra sat up. Orihime sat up as well. "Well..."

* * *

Momo walked into Shinji's office. Urahara was there as well. Momo sat the first batch of test results on his desk and stepped back. She folded her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. She looked slightly on edge. Urahara eyed Shinji who just shrugged.

"The first group was relatively clean. Only three people had the irregular brainwaves that you told me to search for," she said as Shinji flipped through the results. He shifted a bored eye over to her, urging her to continue. Momo took a deep breath. "Captain Yoruichi Shihouin, Head Scientist Kisuke Urahara, and..." Momo stopped.

"Come on, Miss Hinamori. Who's the third?" Shinji asked, apparently very disinterested even though one of the offenders was standing right next to him. Momo swallowed.

"The third is Chairman Toshiro Hitsugaya," she nearly whispered, holding her head down.

"And what is supposed to happen to these people if they exemplify said neuro-activity?" Shinji asked, still looking jaded. Momo looked back up at him.

"They are to be sent to the First Tower to be detained until further notice," she said stiffly. Shinji nodded and looked up at Urahara. The man looked down at him with a smile.

"Well, I guess that'd be me. It's really a shame that there's no one to run the Second, Tenth, or Twelfth Authorities anymore." Urahara started walking towards Momo. He tilted his hat up, looking her directly in her eyes. "I _**STILL**_ can't find my poor assistant."

* * *

Loly, Menoly, and Orihime pulled up to the tower that was the next target. Orihime hopped off her bike and wheeled it into the shadows behind Loly. She followed them quickly to a side entrance. Orihime had only been in this tower once, and that was when she was helping Tatsuki do a reporting job away from the office. She shrugged off the memory and caught up with Loly and Menoly. She almost passed them up but Loly put up her arm, knocking her down. Orihime stood up.

They were looking out at an empty foyer. Something was off about it though.

"O, these suits make us invisible. They do not make us soundproof. Nor do they make us weightless. We can only stand in the same spot for fifteen seconds once we hit the floor. Got it? You remember what Ulquiorra told you, right?" Menoly asked.

"Yeah," Orihime said quietly. Menoly nodded. She tossed Orihime a sack. Orihime looked inside.

_Oh dear me_... It was full of explosives.

"Just hold in place and put the white sticky stuff over it. It should take no more than twelve seconds. We've counted. You need to be moving again by the thirteenth," Loly said. Orihime nodded again. "All right. No talking until we're finished ladies. Let's go."

Loly and Menoly were gone in a flash, leaving Orihime behind. She stood there nervously. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. A lump had formed in her throat. She swallowed hard and shook her head. Then she remembered what Ulquiorra said.

"_I can't move as fast as Menoly and Loly can_."

"_Then what can you do to that makes less contact than running? Play to your strengths, woman_."

And that is exactly what Orihime did. She had not been the captain of the cheerleading squad for no reason.

Loly and Menoly watched out of the corner of their eyes as Orihime cartwheeled across the floor. She was supposed to make as little contact as possible and that was what she was doing. She stopped at one pillar, pulled out an explosive, stuck it on, and was on her way again.

_I didn't realize this would be so tiring_, Orihime thought. By the time she had done 21 explosives, she could not tell if she was dizzy or if the world was really spinning. All she knew was that she was out of explosives and they were on the 5th floor. They made it back downstairs with Loly and Menoly supporting the dizzy Orihime. They plopped down on the safe floor in front of the side entrance. The two Espada looked at the innocent girl.

"Nice job, kid," Menoly said.

"Yeah. For an angel, it was fun seeing you be bad for a change," Loly said with a laugh. Orihime looked up at them. There were two Menolys and two Lolys, but slowly they all started to mesh. "The flips weren't too bad, either."

"Yeah?" Orihime stood up. "Well, that was actually a strength of mine back in high school." She started to walk towards the door. The two girls followed her out where they started their bikes. Orihime sighed.

_That was not so bad_, she thought with a smile.

They were leaving the 21st District of the Rukongai when a light flashed in Orihime's rear vision.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat up. He ran his hand through his hair. He had broken out in a cold sweat. What was worse was that he had fallen asleep to begin with. He had promised Orihime he would wait up for her. He got up from in front of his television and went to find Halibel.

What he found was hysteria.

"What is going on?" Ulquiorra asked no one in particular. Halibel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Rangiku, and Soi Fon were all in the dungeon. Szayel was sitting down, trying to pick up the signal for where the girls were in their mission. "What is going on?" Ulquiorra repeated.

"We lost Orihime's signal. We still have Loly and Menoly's but Orihime's is gone," Soi Fon said quietly. She saw the initial surprise and then shock in Ulquiorra's eyes before it was all clouded again. She turned back towards the screen.

"M or L, please come in. What is going on?" Halibel asked calmly but forcefully. All that was heard for a moment was static. Then a few jumbled and cut-off words came across. Everyone craned their necks to listen.

"... ack... hime... do... ast... jur... ollow..." It was Menoly's voice. "... ave... hime... ly... fighting..."

"Sounds like Menoly has Orihime. Loly is fighting whoever is chasing them. Orihime must've been the one hit first. Don't worry. Those two can make it," Nnoitra said.

"Yeah..." Rangiku said, releasing the breath she had been holding.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes. She was leaning against something. She was also moving at a really high speed. Lights were zooming by at a high velocity. She sat up and nearly fell back. She tried to grab onto something with both arms. She grabbed hold of Menoly with her right arm. Orihime noticed that her left arm had not responded. She looked down.

There was no arm.

This was peculiar sight to Orihime at first. It is not every day one comes back from a world of black unconsciousness to realize that that their arm has... gone astray. In its place is bloody torn cloth and a wound that is _**STILL**_ bleeding. Then the pain is supposed to register. That had not happened yet but Orihime was sure it would sooner or later.

"You all right, princess?" Loly asked, pulling up next to them. Orihime looked at her.

"My arm!" Orihime yelled. Loly looked at her wound and nodded. "What happened to my arm?"

"A kido blast!" Loly pointed to behind her. "Some fucker tried to kill you. I got them back, though. Don't you wor..." Loly was cut off as both she and Menoly had to turn out to avoid being hit with a high-level kido blast. It was still coming for them. Orihime, sitting on the back of Menoly's bike, put up her right hand and trying her hardest to balance.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" The shield was enormous. The kido hit the shield. Orihime could feel the strain it was having on her Shun Shun Rikka. She was no longer watching, but she could tell that they were still holding it back as Menoly and Loly sped off. Then her three returned to her after the kido dissipated. Orihime sighed relief.

"Nice, princess," Menoly said over her shoulder. Orihime mumbled something incoherently. She hoped everything was over now. Menoly looked over at Loly. "Let's go this way." She pointed to the right.

As soon as they made a right turn, a series of binding poles came flying towards them. Orihime put her hand back up. Without the words, the shield appeared. All the poles bounced off like nothing as they continued to drive. The raining of poles stopped. Orihime wondered if she should take the shield down.

"Where are these people that are following us?" Orihime asked. Her words were beginning to slur and she was beginning to get dizzy. "Maybe I should heal myself..." she whispered. Menoly glanced over her shoulder at her.

"Maybe you should. Hold on. We'll get to a place where you'll be sa..."

"_**AAAHHH**_!!" Loly screamed as she was shot off her bike. Menoly stopped to turn around. Loly sat up, holding the wound in her chest. "Keep going, moron! I'll be fine!"

"But, L..."

"_**GO, DAMNIT**_!!" Loly yelled. Menoly squeezed the handlebars. She saw a few dark figures approaching Loly from behind. Then she turned and zoomed off. Orihime looked back at Loly as she stood to face whoever it was approaching her.

* * *

Loly stood up. She watched several masked people approach her. Then a rather small girl who looked like she had no business being among any of these other people approached her. Loly just watched her warily, holding her hand to her bleeding chest. The girl looked at her with a disgusted eye.

"You are one of the Espada?" she asked. Loly did not move. "I'll take that as a yes. You were here in the Rukongai to do something. What was it? Scouting, perhaps?" she asked. Still Loly said nothing. The girl sighed.

"Listen, you're not going to get anything out of me. No matter what you do, I won't talk. Torture me, starve me, make me watch really bad movies, anything. It won't work. I'm not talking, little girl," Loly said bluntly.

"You'll talk. They always talk," the girl said. Loly smirked. The girl watched as Loly appeared to bite down on her tongue with the left molars.

"No, _**THEY**_ don't," Loly said.

* * *

Halibel looked over at Loly's vital signs. They started to calm down. Then, her heart stopped. She immediately knew what had happened and sighed.

"Damn." Nnoitra looked up at her. "What about the other two?" he asked.

"Menoly is still alive. I can only assume she's on her way here. Orihime doesn't have an implant." Halibel looked at Ulquiorra. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

Twenty disturbing minutes later, Menoly pushed her way through the front door. She was surprised to see Halibel, Ulquiorra, Rangiku, Soi Fon, Grimmjow, Szayel, Nel, and Nnoitra waiting in the area for her. But when she left the room to retrieve the half-conscious Orihime, they all became idiots. Well, except Ulquiorra and Szayel, who was ready with a syringe of some sort of pink fluid. He poked her and was gone immediately.

"What the hell happened? How did she lose an _**ARM**_?" Rangiku yelled, rushing over to her friend. Orihime opened one eye and looked at Rangiku. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, Rangiku," she said.

"Hime? You okay?"

"I'm missing an arm, Rangiku," Orihime whispered. "I still don't even know how that happened exactly." Rangiku nodded. She examined the rest of Orihime.

Aside from the obvious misplaced arm, Orihime had a lot of other injuries. She had in fact been thrown from the motorcycle she was on. How her arm had been sliced off would remain a mystery. No one had actually seen it happen. But she had a few broken ribs from the fall as well as some burns and cuts.

Ulquiorra made his way over to Orihime as she sat on the floor. He looked down at her. Orihime craned her neck to look up at him. She gave him a toothy grin. He did not even look remotely happy to see her, let alone glad she was safe. She pushed that thought aside.

"Do you know what happened to Loly?" she asked.

"She's dead," he said flatly. Menoly heard this exchange and glared at Ulquiorra. She pushed him.

"No she isn't." Ulquiorra just watched the blonde girl. "She isn't. She can't be..." Menoly whispered, hitting Ulquiorra again and again. Nel pulled her away from abusing Ulquiorra like a punching bag. She took her out of the foyer. Ulquiorra next received a thump in the back of the head. He turned and glared at Grimmjow.

"Real nice, fuckwad," he said. Ulquiorra sighed mentally and glared back down at Orihime. She had tears in her eyes.

"She stayed to save us."

"She died saving all of us," Ulquiorra returned. Orihime wiped her dirty face. "Fix yourself, woman."

Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Ulquiorra, I can heal my wounds, but I can't bring my arm back," she said. Ulquiorra just stared at her in one of his long moments; it was as if he was considering his next reply very deeply.

"And why not?"

_All that time for three words? Puh-lease_, Orihime thought.

"I can't create something out of nothing." She motioned to the empty space where that _**SOMETHING**_ used to be. "There's nothing to heal."

"You mean to tell me that you could put life back into," Ulquiorra glanced at Nnoitra, "that," he looked back down at her, "but you can't recreate something as beautiful as your very own arm? That I truly find hard to believe." He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Orihime yelled after him.

"Perhaps these seraphic powers of yours are not so grand after all." He disappeared up the stairs.

Orihime frowned. How dare he demean her powers of rejection. She looked down at her injured and marred body. The pain had been eased by whatever Szayel had poked her with. She took a deep breath. There was absolutely no reason she could not create something out of nothing if she could create life.

_Right_? she thought. _Well, I didn't technically create life. Nnoitra had life before, I just gave him life again... This is all so confusing_. She closed her eyes.

"Soten Kisshun... I reject." A golden bubble surrounded Orihime, shocking those around her. They all watched as her wounds began to heal. Then Orihime began to relax. "So this is what it feels like to be healed by you guys," she said happily. She noticed Halibel and everyone gaping at her.

"I didn't know you could do that, Pet-sama," Nnoitra said.

"Do what?" Orihime looked to her left.

Her eyes widened.


	18. Chapter 18: Take Charge

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 18: Take Charge**

**

* * *

**

It was late when Ulquiorra felt another presence in his bedroom. He opened his eyes and sat up. He turned over to see a figure approaching him in black. At first, he was not sure who it was, but in the darkness he knew the silhouette of her body like no one else. He relaxed a bit and sat back on his elbows.

"What are you doing in here, woman? It's late," he said dryly.

Orihime bit her lip and approached Ulquiorra. She had never been in his bedroom before, so this was definitely a new experience. She sat on the side of his bed, facing him. She had on a short black robe. Only her right arm was through the sleeve.

"I wanted to show you something." She opened her robe up. Ulquiorra watched as her left arm pushed him back on his pillows. She giggled and climbed fully on the bed. "Turns out that I can apparently undo all events, including the removal of arms." She held up her new arm for him to see.

Ulquiorra looked at the returned limb in the faint light. It was a perfect replica of it predecessor. She seemed enamored by it as she twisted and turned it as if checking for creaks. Then she looked at him, lowering her arm.

"You didn't have to be so mean earlier," Orihime said. Ulquiorra was confused for a moment. Feeling his perplexity, Orihime decided to explain. "You put down my powers. You said they weren't so great."

"I did not. I said they would not be so great if they were of no use to you." He looked at her arm. "Apparently I told you exactly what you needed to hear."

Orihime opened her mouth to rebuke the comment. She stopped and came to the conclusion that he was right. She had been spurred on by his words to heal herself. She clasped her hands in her lap.

_He still didn't have to be so mean_.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head. It was not often that he answered her without words. But for some reason, he could not bring himself to speak as he simply stared at her. He could hear her breathing was a little... rough. She was fidgeting again, as if she was antsy. Then Ulquiorra took notice of his own breathing pattern; it was the same way.

"Well, maybe I should go," Orihime said, her voice a little lower than she intended. However, she did not move.

"Perhaps you should," Ulquiorra reiterated. Orihime nodded, still not moving. Ulquiorra made no move to make her move, either. He stayed where he was, wondering why there was so much room between them. Little did he know that Orihime was wondering the same thing. He moved towards her. "Why haven't you left?" he asked.

"I... don't know," Orihime whispered. "Do you want me to?" she asked, getting closer to him. Ulquiorra watched her closely, wondering what her aim was. What was she doing? She had the same look in her eyes as that day a few months ago when she first came to his apartment.

"It is your decision," Ulquiorra said.

"Tell me." Orihime touched his face with her replaced arm. Ulquiorra found that it felt no different. She was warm and growing warmer as the moments passed between them. He looked back in her eyes.

"Stay," he said against her lips. Orihime barely inclined her head to acquiesce. Then she took him by surprise. She kissed him. For a moment, Ulquiorra stared at her. Then he closed his eyes, accepting the kiss and kissing back.

Their lips parted and they could taste one another. Orihime almost laughed; he tasted like mint sans the chocolate. Ulquiorra was not surprised to find that she tasted like fudge. She had been stealing more of Nnoitra's fudge bars. Together they made the taste of mint chocolate and it was pleasant.

Orihime broke the kiss. Ulquiorra watched her with a curious eye. She still had an interesting look in her eye; like she wanted to attack him. She resumed kissing him while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ulquiorra felt the need to get her closer to him for some reason. She was still too far from him. He took her by the waist and pulled her closer. He turned and they fell back on his pillows. The kiss was broken again.

_Her breathing is still uneven_, Ulquiorra thought. He moved away from her face and kissed down to her neck.

"We... shouldn't..." Orihime whispered incoherently.

"No. We shouldn't," Ulquiorra agreed. That did not stop him. It also did not stop Orihime from gripping his shoulders as his hand grazed over her right breast. Ulquiorra noted her reaction with a smirk against her neck.

"But... it really feels..."

"Good?" Ulquiorra whispered against her neck. Orihime nodded. "We really shouldn't..."

"No..." It became a long, drawn-out moan.

"I should stop."

"No..."

Ulquiorra stopped and looked up at her. Which did she want? They should not be doing what they were doing. But she did not want to stop. Neither did he, but what was he supposed to do? Submit to desire or rationality?

This night, rationality won.

"Sleep, woman. You are tired." He was right; she was already half-asleep.

"Ulqui..."

"Sleep."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was called down into Szayel's dungeons. The mood was still quite somber from the previous night's events as they all crowded around the large video screen. The only person absent was Menoly.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow asked, yawning and rubbing his eye. Soi Fon followed behind him, looking just as tired as he did. "Why are we up so early?"

"We have a mission to _**COMPLETE**_, Sexta Alpha," Halibel threw over her shoulder. "Captain Soi Fon, would you care to be of use this morning?"

Soi Fon blinked at the sound of her name. She had started to use Grimmjow as a wall to lean against. She stood up straight. Everyone was looking at her except Halibel, who was looking down at something set before her. Soi Fon could not see what it was precisely. She decided that silence was the best answer and just approached Halibel.

"What is it?" she asked. Halibel stepped to the side to reveal five detonators. "You're remote detonating the tower?" Soi Fon looked up at the taller woman. Halibel nodded.

"It is too dangerous for us to return at the moment. All of our explosives have remote detonators from Las Noches where Szayel would be able to detonate incase we cannot," she replied.

"Why me? Why are you telling me this and what makes you think I'll do it?"

"Well, I was recently informed you might be interested in joining our cause," Halibel said resolutely.

"Why? I am a captain of the Thirteen Authorities. I have standards to uphold," Soi Fon, crossing her arms. Halibel gave her a sideways glance.

"The Sexta Alpha is one?" she said. Soi Fon bit her lip. "Aside from you having a... predilection towards Grimmjow, you might be interested to know that your co-captain, Yoruichi Shihouin, was detained a few days ago."

Soi Fon's eyes widened. Her best friend and mentor was _**DETAINED**_?

"Where? What for? By whom?" Soi Fon asked almost incoherently.

"Three heads were detained: Captain Shihouin, Head Scientist Urahara, and Chairman Hitsugaya," Halibel said. Rangiku pushed her way to the front. Both women turned to face her.

"Toshiro? What's happened to him? What's happened to all three of them?" she demanded. Halibel sighed, looking at the tormented women.

"I don't know yet. However, nothing escapes our knowledge for too long." She cleared her throat, glancing at a clock. "Now, Captain Soi Fon, will you do this?" she asked.

Soi Fon glanced down at the detonators. At the moment, she just wanted to kill the next living thing she saw. She turned and saw Grimmjow staring at her with a slightly disinterested eye. She knew that no matter what she chose that he'd still be waiting in their shared apartment; although, there was that inkling of the thought that he probably wanted her to choose them. Soi Fon looked back over at Halibel.

"What tower?"

* * *

It was 5:49am at the 7th Tower. Just across the street, Sajin Komamura, head of the 7th Authority, was getting himself a little breakfast. The odd executive left his usual breakfast spot only to run into his assistant, Iba Tetsuzaemon. As usual, he looked like he had been in a fight. Komamura shook his head.

"Tetsuzaemon, have you been fighting Madarame again?" he asked as they began to walk across the street. His assistant straightened his sunglasses.

"Well, uh, he started it," he said. Komamura sighed.

Just as the two stepped up on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, they were thrown back as the 7th Tower exploded. The two got to their feet shakily as several explosions followed the main one. Komamura dropped his coffee, staring at his tower as it burned in the faint light of the morning. The sun had not appeared for several days now.

It did not look like that was going to change.

* * *

Yoruichi sat in the cell that she had been placed in. She had to admit that it was pretty smooth how they had "captured" her. They had recognized that she was not just some random schmuck and was not to be taken lightly. If they wanted her, they were going to have to work for her. They had been willing to play. Then a frown crossed her face.

_I did __**NOT**__ expect Shinji to hit me with... whatever it was he hit me with, though_, she thought. She had turned around, seeing the blonde man in the paperboy hat. He had been holding something and his usually happy face had completely deadpanned. Then she felt as if every bone in her body was being crushed before falling, finally subdued. Yoruichi pouted. _He so cheated. I was having fun playing tag. It brought back memories of training_.

Yoruichi was now wearing some type of suit that prevented her from doing anything. She could barely gather the strength to do a proper cartwheel. She was even crosser because someone had taken her hair down. Then she thought it was probably because they figured out the bow was actually a weapon.

"I've gotta get a haircut," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't cut your hair. I kinda like it long." Yoruichi forced herself to stand. She walked to the bars and tried to see around her. She saw no one. "Can't see me, huh? I'm to your left."

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi looked down. She saw a tuft of blonde hair and a single hazel eye looking up at her. "What the hell..."

"Long story, my dear. It's best saved for a later date. I'm sure Shinji will be owing you an apology. Why must you always make it so hard?" Urahara asked.

"I prefer it like that. Makes it last longer." Yoruichi smirked.

"The longer the better, I suppose," Urahara said with an equally mischievous smirk.

"In which sense?" Yoruichi purred.

"Damnit! Could you two stop with all the innuendo, please? It's gross!" another voice yelled. Yoruichi moved to her right.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah, it's me." Toshiro sighed. "What are we doing here, Urahara?" Toshiro was sitting on his bed, eyes closed, arms folded, and pondering. Urahara could practically feel the boy's thinking.

"You're bright, Hitsugaya; possibly smarter than the majority of the leaders of the authorities." Urahara cleared his throat. "You took that brain scan just like Yoruichi and me. Obviously you possess something that can be a bit of a nuisance."

"So this is considered 'solving the problem?'" Toshiro asked.

"Perhaps. Or maybe," Urahara looked up at Yoruichi, "Aizen's just biding his time."

They were silenced when they heard doors open at the end of the hall. Yoruichi returned to her bed. They heard the calm, unhurried footsteps of one man. Urahara watched the man pass and nodded at him. Yoruichi watched him and gave a little wave. The man stopped at Toshiro's cell and stopped, a smile on his face. Toshiro rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Hiya, Chairman Ten," Gin said.

"What do you want, Ichimaru?" Toshiro asked, sounding exasperated.

"I have a few things to ta tell ya," Gin entered Toshiro's cell, "and I have a have few things ta ask ya."

"What?" Toshiro looked back at Gin.

"Firs', the questions. I know ya coulda stopped the Espada from broadcastin', Chairman Ten. Why didn' ya?" Gin asked, his smile never faltering.

Toshiro blinked. That was not a question he had ever been expecting to answer. He could have easily blocked the signal as it went out. Instead, he had allowed it to play. Sure, he had hesitated for only a few seconds but those few seconds were the reason he had allowed the Espada to proceed. Such hesitation should never happen if one was completely loyal.

"I suppose I thought their message needed to be heard," Toshiro answered truthfully. Gin nodded.

"Why d'ya keep deliverin' those bullshit stories I give ya?" he asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you keep writing them?" Toshiro countered.

"Touché. I was jus' curious 'bout those few things. But, I'm really 'ere ta tell ya that I'm gonna help ya. In return, ya gotta do somethin' for me," Gin said, the smile disappearing. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

Soi Fon was in the gym. She was ripping into a punching bag. She had been at it for so long that her taped knuckles were now starting to bleed and swell. She was ignoring the pain and just kept throwing punches. She had no idea why she was doing it, either. She knew no one was in the building; Sajin Komamura was always first in the tower, including before maintenance. He liked it like that.

_So why am I putting myself through this punishment_? she thought, still murdering the bag.

* * *

Grimmjow was leaning against the wall, watching Soi Fon. He had decided he was not going to go near her. Nor was he going to make snide comments. She was terrifying him at the moment. At the same time, she was turning him on to no end. He smirked a bit. Then came the punch to end all punches as he was thinking about the possible consequences of telling her that last part.

* * *

Soi Fon punched the bag one last time. Up until then she had been disregarding the screeching of the chain. Once that last punch slammed into the bag, the bag's poor chain broke, sending the bag flying. Soi Fon stood up straight and looked up.

Why had she not noticed Grimmjow?

"Jeagerjaques..." Soi Fon nearly growled.

Grimmjow stood up off of the wall when he noticed Soi Fon had spotted him. She was slowly approaching him. The way she was looking at him was... questionable. He could not tell if she wanted to hit him or kiss him. Did he really want to be there to find out?

_What? I'm Grimmjow Jeager-fucking-jaques. I cower before no woman_, he thought as the smirk replaced the look of puzzlement. He even began to walk towards her to meet her halfway. When they met, Grimmjow brought her face up to meet his. She was obviously expecting something. The little demon inside of him was not going to give in so easily, even if she was.

"I'm gonna go get me a catnap." He yawned and stretched to emphasize his point. He turned and left her standing there. "See ya at dinner, bee!"

Soi Fon stood there in astonishment for a full five minutes before closing her mouth. She squeezed her fists together.

"Jeagerjaques..." she whispered.

_Well, if he isn't going to give it willingly, I'll just take it_. She stomped out of the gym.

* * *

Grimmjow was true to his word. He was relaxing on his bed. He truly intended to take a catnap. He'd even stripped and put on a pair of pajama pants for the occasion. He had been in the bed all of five minutes before the door flew open, revealing a very angry Soi Fon. He smirked and turned over.

"Well, well. Going to join me for my little siesta?" Grimmjow asked. Soi Fon said nothing as she walked to the end of the bed and faced him. Grimmjow looked at her warily. She was eyeing him strangely, as if she was deciding the best way to take him part.

"The pants," she said.

"What?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Soi Fon looked into his eyes.

"Lose them."

"Huh?" Grimmjow was not sure he heard her correctly. Sure, she was assertive. But never had she been the one to blatantly tell him to... strip.

"Lose. Them." Soi Fon took a threatening step forward. Grimmjow nodded.

"Horny, my little hornet?" He stood and stripped for her. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, looking him over. It never got old.

"You write your own material, little kitty?" she chided. She had to keep insulting him to even out how she was ogling him. She knew he knew she was ogling him like a horny schoolgirl.

_But how can I not when he looks like... __**THIS**__? It isn't fucking fair! An ass should look like an ass; not like a fucking Adonis_, Soi Fon thought, her eyes lingering on certain body parts longer than they should have.

"I work with what you give me," Grimmjow said with a grin.

"As will I," Soi Fon said as she walked forward, biting her lip. She placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest and pushed him back on the bed. Before he could sit back up, she was straddling him. She put her palm on his forehead and pushed him back down. Then she leaned forward. "Don't. Move," she whispered.

* * *

Orihime and Ulquiorra stared up at her canopy in silence. They were both lying on their backs. Orihime let out a long sigh and turned on her side, looking at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was still staring at the canopy. She smiled; he seemed so serious. He had been lost in his own thoughts since the night before and rarely said two words that were not yes or no to Orihime since then. "Come woman" did not count.

"What's so interesting about the canopy, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing. It is just where my eyes happen to be while I am in this position," Ulquiorra stated plainly.

"So why don't you look at me?" she asked. Ulquiorra turned his head to look at her. His jade eyes met her big gray ones. She smiled at him.

"I am trying to think. I would lose my train of thought by gazing at such beauty for too long," he answered. He turned he head and looked back up at the canopy.

Orihime's smile disappeared. She turned bright red and her eyes must have turned to saucers. He gave the compliment in the most lifeless and monotonous way. But she supposed that was what made it sweet. It was uniquely Ulquiorra. Only he could take something as poetic as that, say it so dully, and make it still sound like he truly meant it.

"Woman, have I said something to offend you?" Ulquiorra was looking at her again. Orihime had been staring straight through him. She blinked and brought him into focus and shook her head fervently.

"No! Quite the opposite, actually. That... That was really sweet, Ulquiorra."

"Sweet? What was?"

"What you said about me." Orihime smiled again. Ulquiorra watched her for a few seconds more before mentally sighing.

"I simply stated the truth. What is so 'sweet' about that?" he asked.

Orihime swore she was going to faint.

* * *

Momo made her way to Aizen's office. Her face was one of worry. She could not have possibly read the orders right. She all but broke into a run the closer she got to the door. As she reached the door, she almost started to bang on the door. Before her fist hit the door, she slowed it considerably and simply started to knock.

"Come in," Aizen's calm voice said. Momo straightened her clothes on her, cleared her throat and opened the door. She paused for a moment, seeing Gin Ichimaru standing next to Aizen's desk. His ever-present smile was... present. "Ah, Momo. It's nice to see you."

"Good afternoon, Lord Aizen." Momo entered slowly. She was still looking at Gin. She rarely could tell where he was directing his attention unless his head was turned. It appeared he was looking at her.

_Is he going to leave_? she thought. Gin did not appear as if he was going anywhere. Instead, he just relaxed even more against Aizen's desk.

"Don' I get a hello, Miss Hinamori?" Gin asked. His voice was unusually happy, considering what had transpired between them a month earlier. She swallowed and nodded at him.

"Hello, Mr. Ichimaru. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Wish the sun was out, though. I sure miss it." Gin's sighed. "I'm sure mah Ran would bring it back. Hope I could find her soon. What d'ya got ta tell mah lord?" he asked, smiling. Momo looked away from him and back at Aizen, who was simply sipping his tea.

"Lord Aizen, I was wanting some clarification on this order I received this morning." She sat the paper on Aizen's desk. Aizen took one look at the letter and closed his eyes.

"Momo dear, that is from Gin's office. You'll have to get 'clarification' from him," Aizen said simply.

Momo felt the inexplicable urge to slap him at that moment. Instead she turned towards Gin. It seemed that his smile had turned into more of a smirk. She snatched the paper up and thrust it in Gin's face. Gin took it calmly and looked down at it. He pretended to be interested in it for a moment. Then he then handed it back to Momo.

"I don' understand what needs clarification, Miss Hinamori. Jus' do as it says," Gin said. Momo swore his smile widened two times, if that was even possible. She snatched the paper back from him.

"It says to 'dispose of Toshiro Hitsugaya.' What does that even mean? 'Dispose of?'" she asked. Gin got closer to her, a sliver of ruby visible in his eyes.

"Get creative."

Momo's mouth hung open for a moment. Then she turned and walked off, not bothering to utter a farewell. Gin turned and looked back Aizen. He did not seem affected by the events that had just transpired. Instead he gave Gin a look of indifference and shook his head.

"I can't have you angering my assistants, Gin," he said. Gin mock-pouted.

"Well, she started it. She should know," his smile returned, "not ta mess with the master."

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes as he heard someone unlocking his cell door. He looked up and saw someone standing there. They were relatively large in stature. If he were not bound, he could easily take them. However, whatever he was wearing was draining him and he felt weak. He closed his eyes again.

"Little Shiro?" Toshiro's eyes snapped open. He looked up immediately. Momo was standing in the doorway. She smiled at him.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" He started to stand. Momo's smile disappeared as she raised her hands. Toshiro realized too late what she was about to do.

Yoruichi forced herself off of her bed to see a burly masked guard carrying Toshiro over his shoulder, unconscious. Momo was ahead of them, walking briskly. She did not divert her eyes from the path ahead of her. Yoruichi frowned.

"Where are you taking him?" she yelled. Urahara turned his head to look at them. Momo tried to ignore Yoruichi. "Where?" she yelled louder. Momo paused for a moment.

"None of your business," Momo mumbled.

Yoruichi sank to the floor as she watched them disappear through the door. Urahara sighed and looked back at the wall in his cell.

"Yoruichi, he'll be okay," he said. Yoruichi scoffed.

"And how do you know?"

Urahara did not answer her. All he did was smile that sneaky smile that always crosses his face when he is up to no good.

* * *

When Toshiro came to, he was looking down. His hair hung in his face. He managed to lift his head somewhat. His eyes widened at the sharp object that was facing him. He tried to move only to find his body was pinned in place by some unseen force.

"The pain will only be momentary, Shiro," a familiar, soft voice said from below him.

Toshiro turned his head. Momo was below him. She was obviously at the controls of the large object. He knew how it worked. It was a type of drill that killed those like them; those with exceptionally high pressure. It was the only way to make sure they were dead. After all, they were great healers and very resilient to injury. Just ask anyone in the 11th Authority.

_We must be behind the First Tower_, he thought.

"Momo, why are you doing this?" Toshiro tried to speak as calmly as possible. He truly wanted to yell and scream obscenities at her. However, she was a childhood friend and he could never do something like that to her. But, why was she trying to kill him? "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"It's my orders." Her back was still to him as she started the machine.

The sound was unbearably loud. It sounded like a cross between a dying cat and a howling dog. Once Momo pushed one button, it would shoot forward, directly through Toshiro's head. He would feel it for only a few seconds before he died. Needless to say, there were far better ways to die than having a drill go through your head at warp speed.

_I'd rather die being smothered by Rangiku_, he thought. _On second thought_...

Momo's hand hovered over the release. She turned and glanced up at Toshiro. He glared down at her with his icy turquoise eyes. Perhaps she should have let him wear normal clothes just to see if he could have escaped...

_No! That would've been disobeying orders. I cannot disobey orders_, she thought dismally. _Goodbye, Toshiro_. She moved to push the button. Everything else happened so fast that she barely had time to process it all.

Just as Toshiro heard the release, a blur of blonde and white whizzed in front of him. He felt something tug him and the air displacement from the drill. A crashing sound was heard as the drill barely, _**BARELY**_, missed his left arm. His mind was still trying to process the near-death experience when he stopped moving and hit the ground.

"Hide or something," an annoyed female voice said. Toshiro had no choice but to do as he was told. He was too weak to do anything else. His savior disappeared like a ghost towards to where Momo had been.

Momo watched as the guards that had been around the area were easily taken out by some invisible power. She stepped back and leaned against the control station. She winced and caught a glimpse of pink. Her eyes widened.

_Yachiru_? she thought.

The girl in question threw a man across the empty field and turned to face Momo. Momo tried to turn and run. She was stopped by another figure. This one was blonde and had a little fang on the right side of her mouth showing. She smirked as she approached Momo. Momo backed up some more, bumping into Yachiru. Yachiru grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hello, Momo Hinamori. Remember us?"

"Hiyori Sarugaki and Yachiru Kusajishi. How could I forget?" Momo bit out. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Momo asked Hiyori. Hiyori raised an eyebrow. She slapped Momo. Momo rotated her jaw; it felt more like a punch.

"I would've punched you, but shorty over there probably likes you too much." She stepped up closer to Momo. "Next time you send someone to kill me, send someone who's stronger than me and I don't know like the back of my hand." She thumped Momo on the nose and nodded to Yachiru. Yachiru released her.

Toshiro came out of his hiding place and stood up to face his two saviors. He was surprised to see that it was Hiyori and Yachiru. Before he could ask any questions, Yachiru had swung him over her shoulder and they disappeared.

Momo watched them go. It would be 30 minutes before she pushed the alarm. She could not help but be a little relieved that someone had saved Toshiro. She sighed and rubbed her jaw. She was grateful for Hiyori and Yachiru, but she still hated Hiyori.

_She didn't have to hit me_.


	19. Chapter 19: Distortion

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 19: Distortion**

**

* * *

**

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Ikkaku Madarame." Momo sat the tests results on Shinji's desk. She took a step back and looked down at him. Shinji cast a bored eye on the papers before yawning and stretching out in his chair. Then he looked up at Momo. "They all tested positive." Shinji waved his hand.

"Do what you have to do." He glanced out his window. The sky was getting darker. "What of the first three you detained?" he asked as he shifted his eyes back to her. Momo cringed; she hated when he used his "serious tone" with her.

"Shi... Chairman Hitsugaya escaped. Captain Shihouin and Head Scientist Urahara await their fates," she said. Shinji faced her completely.

"Escaped, huh? Wonder where he would go. Security's pretty tough these days. Between Yoruichi and Kisuke, who's first?"

"I'm sure Lord Aizen would prefer the captain. She is... dangerous. Mr. Urahara could still be of some use to him while Captain Shihouin would not."

Shinji just stared at Momo for a few moments more. Then he waved his hands for her to move along. Momo bowed and scurried out of the room. Shinji just smirked to himself and glanced back out his window. By now, Yoruichi had found a way to get around the hindrance of her suit. He actually felt a little sorry for whoever came to take her to her doom.

_Poor sucker doesn't know what he's in for_, he thought.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki sat across from Ichigo. Her brother sat at the head of the table, quietly eating his dinner. Ichigo moved his food around nervously. Rukia looked over at Byakuya. He had not so much as lifted his eyes from his plate. Neither had Ichigo. Rukia sighed.

_You couldn't cut through this air with a knife_, she thought drearily.

It was like this every time Ichigo came over. She tried her hardest to get them to talk. Whenever they did, it was usually something along the lines of "Please pass the salt." Rukia rolled her eyes at the thought. Though the two were very different, they were alike in a lot of ways.

_Stubborn, pig-headed, arrogant_... _Need I go on_?

A servant came in the room, jarring Rukia from her thoughts. Even Ichigo looked up as they whispered something in Byakuya's ear. Byakuya's right eyebrow raised slightly before nodding. He shot Ichigo an evil look before looking at Rukia. Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Me? I haven't done anything... lately," he whispered back. Rukia sighed.

Two 2nd Authority guards entered followed with someone who wore the insignia of the 5th Authority. Rukia squeezed her fork. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it could not be good. The person from the 5th Authority walked over to Byakuya.

"Sorry to disturb you during dinner, Sir Kuchiki..."

"What is this about?" Byakua asked while standing.

"Well, I am here to take," the 5th Authority worker cleared their throat, "Rukia Kuchiki into custody."

The words took a moment to sink in for Rukia. She looked at Byakuya and then at Ichigo and then back at Byakuya. What was going on? What had she done?

"On whose authority?" Byakuya asked.

"My orders are confidential. She is supposed to come with me."

"Bullshit! You tell us who is giving you this shitty order or Rukia is not going anywhere with you," Ichigo said, up-starting. Rukia stood and placed a hand on his chest, calming him down. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Ichigo, I'll handle this."

"Kurosaki?" The 5th Authority worker looked at their clipboard, flipping over a couple of papers. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" He looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Apprehend him as well." The two 2nd Authority officers moved towards Rukia and Ichigo. Before either knew it, they were cuffed and being dragged towards the door.

"Byakuya? You're not going to do anything about this?" Ichigo yelled at the older man. Byakuya sent him a glare of death before looking at Rukia.

"I will find out what this is about and see what I can do. I am sure whatever they are taking him in for is thoroughly warranted though," he said, casting Ichigo another hateful glance. Rukia looked at him, her bottom lip quivering and violet eyes brimming with tears. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do about him, as well."

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were thrown unceremoniously into the back of a white van. When Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed a cuffed Yumichika and a hog-tied, gagged Ikkaku. He stared at Ikkaku for a moment before looking at Yumichika for answers.

"My guess is as good as yours. I was actually _**NOT**_ with him at the time." Yumichika sighed. "How I wish I was, though. I'm sure he was throwing officers around left and right before they got him. It was probably beautiful." It sounded as though Yumichika was more regretful that he could not join the fray instead of that Ikkaku got caught.

_I'll never understand the Eleventh Authority_, Rukia thought. _So much easier in the Thirteenth; less... noise_.

"Any idea where they're taking us?" Ichigo asked.

"None," Yumichika said. "However, I have a feeling this has something to do with those tests they made us take at the Fifth Authority. Perhaps we failed," he answered.

"What d'ya know? I failed a test _**WITH**_ you, Rukia!" Ichigo nudged her. Rukia shifted and kicked him.

"This is no time for a joke, idi..."

The van came to a screeching halt. Ikkaku went sliding towards the front of the van, his shiny bald head hitting the front. Rukia flew into Ichigo. Yumichika maintained his position calmly. Instead, he chose to look around in question.

"Wonder what's going on..." They soon found out as the sound of breaking glass and breaking bones was heard. Then they heard someone tampering with the back door to the van. Rukia scooted further into Ichigo. Ikkaku really wished he was untied. The tampering stopped. All four occupants looked at one another.

"Did it just get colder?" Rukia asked. They all looked at the handle to the door. It was icing over. Then it broke off and the doors swung open.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing there. He looked around at the four of them. He made no move at all. Instead, two girls came around the sides of the van; one blonde and one pink-haired. Yumichika smiled happily.

"Yachiru!" he said. Yachiru smiled at him.

"Yumi!" She hugged him. Then she twisted him around to untie him. "Untie Baldy. We've gotta hurry."

Hiyori was untying Rukia in silence. Then she stared at Ichigo. She turned him around and untied him as well. She looked over at Toshiro. He was tapping his foot in an irritated manner. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she motioned for them to get moving to an open manhole across the street.

"Follow Yachiru. Stay close. No talking until we get where we're going." Hiyori looked back at Toshiro, who was still looking towards the end of the street. "Let's go shortie." Toshiro gave her an evil eye and followed after her.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on her knees in her cell. She could hear the jingling of keys. From the footsteps, she counted three people. She glanced up as they came to a stop in front of her cell's door. The large one walked in the cell first.

"Captain Shihouin, please..." He reached down towards her. Yoruichi smiled at him and held her hands out. He cuffed them and she stood calmly. He led her into the hall with the other two guards.

Urahara watched as Yoruichi passed him. She looked over at him with narrowed amber eyes. He smiled at her. Yoruichi rolled her eyes. She rolled her shoulders forward and cracked her neck. She still felt incredibly weak in outfit she was wearing. However, she was a very clever woman. One did not become captain of the 2nd Authority's Stealth Division by just being good at stealth. One must also be resourceful.

Right before the trio of Yoruichi and the three guards got to the door, Yoruichi threw her head back, knocking the guard behind her in the nose. She heard a satisfying crack and a moan as he stumbled back away from him. Then she focused on the guards in front of her. He turned to grab hold of her. One of them was coming for her while the other moved towards the door to the hallway. Yoruichi sidestepped him and used her body to slam him into the bars of Urahara's cell.

"Why you..." He started to come forward but an arm slinked around his neck and held tight.

"Don't worry. You won't feel," Urahara broke the man's neck, "a thing." He released him and then looked for Yoruichi, who was already gone.

Yoruichi ran out of the open door, looking for the other guard. She sighed, thinking of the sissies she had employed.

_How dare he run from me! I was only going to rough him up... a little_, she thought. She leaned against the wall as she came to a corner, hearing shuffling. She slid down to a kneeling position and listened.

"Somehow she got free!"

"That's impossible. The suit won't allow her to gather her strength." It was Omaeda, the lieutenant of the 2nd Authority. Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she heard him speak; his mouth was full. "Where is she now?"

"I left her in the cell room."

"Alone? With the door open? She could be..."

"Hello, Omaeda." Yoruichi stepped around the corner. Omaeda's eyes went wide. He was holding a box of sweets and his mouth was covered in crumbs. Yoruichi just sighed. "Miss me?" she asked.

"Ca-Ca-Captain Shihouin! What are you doing here?" he fumbled out. Yoruichi approached him with her arms raised to her chest. When she was about a foot in front of him, she spun on one foot, holding her arms out. They went across Omaeda's face. Although she had no strength, the momentum alone caused enough pain to the larger man. He dropped his box of food and rubbed his jaw. "Captain!" He looked apologetically up at her.

"You will do as I say," she stepped up closer to him, "_**NO QUESTIONS ASKED**_."

"Yes, captain." Omaeda nodded.

* * *

Sun-Sun finished fixing the tray of food. She smiled at her creation: pancakes eggs for eyes and smiling bacon. There was orange juice, milk, and maple syrup. There was also a granola bar. She shuddered when she thought of who she had to bring it to. Then Sun-Sun noticed her scapegoat.

"Orihime!" she called as the girl walked in the kitchen. Orihime turned towards Sun-Sun and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask. It's my turn to bring Barragan his breakfast, but I have to... help Szayel with something in his dungeon. Would you be a dear and bring Barragan his breakfast for me? He gets awfully cranky when he doesn't eat," Sun-Sun asked. She gave Orihime a pleasant smile.

Orihime thought about the scary old man. Then she looked at the tray of food. Sun-Sun obviously put a lot of effort into making it. She could not let it go to waste. Plus, Sun-Sun had asked so nicely. So, Orihime did what every kind person would do.

"Okay. Take it now?" she asked.

"Yes. Just knock and enter. He'll know it's his breakfast. Leave it on his desk and then walk out. That's all you have to do. I gotta go now. Szayel awaits." Sun-Sun shoved the tray in Orihime's hands and ran off.

Orihime stood there for a moment. Then she started for the Segunda's quarters.

When she arrived, Orihime swore she must have stared at the door for a good five minutes. The door alone was just so intimidating. She swallowed and stepped up to knock. After receiving no answer, she just entered as silently as possible. It came as surprise to her when she noticed that Barragan was nowhere to be found.

Orihime did as she was told. She left the tray on his desk. But, she was a curious soul. She could not help but look around the old-fashioned study of Barragan's. The room smelled... old. It smelled of old furniture and wood.

_No. It smells like a furniture store_, Orihime thought. She shook her head. _I should go before he comes out from wherever he is and sees me_. She started for the door.

Then something caught her eye. It was sitting on a shelf not too far from her. Orihime turned her head. She started to walk towards it. Once she could clearly see it, she realized what it was. It was an orb of some kind. A tiny, light gray orb. It was almost the color of her eyes. She reached out to touch it, but pulled back immediately. She looked around, making sure no one was watching her.

_This is probably a really bad idea_, Orihime mused. She threw caution to the wind and picked the orb up with her hands.

It happened so quickly that it would be hard to explain later on. Orihime's eyes widened. Images flashed before her eyes. There were too many to count. She lost all sense of reality. She lost all sense of time. The images came faster and faster.

Then it all stopped.

* * *

Ulquiorra looked up from the television. Ayame and Shun'o were floating in his face. Nel had also noticed them. She moved over to Ulquiorra. The two fairies of the Shun Shun Rikka appeared to be worried. It was also strange that they were... alone.

"Where is the woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Shun'o looked at Ayame.

"She's in Barragan's room," Ayame said.

"Why is she in Barragan's room?" Nel asked.

"She was bringing him his breakfast and then she..." Shun'o stopped.

Ulquiorra was already gone.

Nel stared after him. Then she looked at the two fairies. They looked worried. She held out a hand and smiled at them.

"Let's go. I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

When Ulquiorra arrived, he was not quite prepared to see what he saw. Orihime was on the floor in front of one of Barragan's shelves. She was staring straight up at the ceiling. The other four of the Shun Shun Rikka were buzzing about her. Ulquiorra moved to her side quickly and placed his hands on her face. She was ice cold.

"What happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"She touched this!" Lily yelled. She flew over to the dark orb by Orihime's right hand. At one point in time she had obviously been holding it. Ulquiorra stared at it for a moment and then looked back down at Orihime. He heard Nel come in behind him and heard her audible gasp.

"Neliel, retrieve Szayel," he said. He did not hear footsteps. "Neliel Tu."

"Um, okay." Nel turned and left. It was then that Ulquiorra really noticed what was going on.

"How are you out here? Did she call for you before falling into this state?" he asked the fairies.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Tsubaki sat on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "We just appeared out here and found her like this. Shun'o and Ayame went to find you and then..."

"What is going on here?" Barragan's booming voice filled the room. Ulquiorra watched as the fairies all shuffled to get behind him as the old man approached.

Barragan took in the scene before him. He saw his breakfast. He saw Ulquiorra. Then he noticed the orange-haired girl sprawled out on his floor. The most important thing, in his eyes at least, was the small orb rolling around by her hand. His frown deepened and he picked the orb up and examined its newly darkened state.

_It has gained more power_, he thought. He glanced down at Orihime. She was staring lifelessly up at her.

"Is the girl still alive, Cuarta?" Barragan asked. Ulquiorra checked Orihime's pulse. Faint thought it was, she was hanging on. He nodded is answer. "Get her up and out of my room. When she wakes, alert me. I wish to talk with her." The man turned his back on them.

Ulquiorra stared at Barragan for a moment. He did not exhibit anger very often. In fact, he exhibited very few emotions. However, if ever there was a time to feel angry this moment would definitely be it. How could one person be so unfeeling? Removing the thought of putting his hand through the Segunda's chest, Ulquiorra simply gathered Orihime up just as Szayel returned with Nel.

"Ulquiorra, what have you done to our innocent princess?" Szayel asked. Ulquiorra shot him a look. "Very well. Take her to the dungeon and put her on a table. I'll see what I can do for her." Szayel left again, Nel in tow. Ulquiorra was not far behind.

The Shun Shun Rikka had no choice but to follow their mistress who was being held by the sad one. They could not return into the hairpins from which they came for some reason. Something had happened; something had changed. What was it? What was that orb that Orihime had touched? Why had it distorted her mind so?

* * *

When Toshiro and the others arrived at what was to be their new hiding place, they stared at the entrance with worrisome eyes. Ichigo stepped up beside Toshiro as he stared with an annoyed expression at it. Ichigo glared over at him with the exact same expression.

"What the hell is this? Are you sure you followed the directions right?" he asked.

"Here we go..." Ikkaku mumbled.

"It was Hiyori who gave me the directions. Ask her, Kurosaki," Toshiro retorted.

"Don't blame me! I didn't draw them up!" Hiyori yelled from behind them.

"I wonder if she'll throw her sandal," Yumichika said to Ikkaku.

"Then who did?" Rukia asked.

"It was..."

"Fighting in the middle of this lot will never get you anywhere," a mysterious, deep voice said. The seven fugitives all looked around for the owner of the voice. When they saw no one, they looked at one another. "Why don't you try working together instead of arguing? That's much more productive."

It was Yachiru who found the owner of the voice.

"Hello, little kitty. Are you lost?" she asked. She approached the black cat that was licking its paw. The cat looked at her, narrowing its golden eyes. For a moment, Yachiru stared right back, as if trying to recognize the owner of the eyes. Then she smiled. "Cat Lady!" she squealed. The other six deadpanned.

"I think she's suffering too much sugar," Ichigo said. Toshiro shook his head.

"Or lack thereof. She hasn't had any since this morning," he said. Yachiru had picked the cat up and was cuddling it. "Why is she cuddling a black cat? Aren't they bad luck or somethi..."

"I resent being called bad luck," the cat said. The other six all stared at the cat and Yachiru with wide eyes.

"Ichigo, the cat talked," Rukia whispered. Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Of course I can talk." The cat continued to purr as Yachiru stroked its back. "I am Captain Yoruichi Shihouin of the Second Authority."

"Impossible! You sound nothing like her," Hiyori said. The cat shot her a look.

Before it could say anything else, a rumbling noise was heard behind Ichigo and Rukia. They all turned to see a gigantic hole opening up. Two people stepped out. One was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. The other was a tall, skinny, and lanky man with a toothy grin on his face. The woman approached them while the man hung back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice low and serious.

Toshiro stared at the woman. She glared back at him. It was like a match to see who could out-stare the other. Not many could beat the young teenager in a match, but the woman was proving to be a worthy opponent. Her eyes were as cold as his. Toshiro was about to speak when the cat walked up beside him and beat him to the punch.

"I am Yoruichi Shihouin," it said. Toshiro still had a hard time believing that one as he looked down at the bold feline. The woman was also staring down at it.

"I see. _**HE**_ sent you." She looked out at the rest of them. "Follow me."

* * *

Las Noches.

That was where they were, the eight newcomers found out. The fortress was enormous. The first thing they were greeted with after having mini-computers zooming around them for a solid minute was the sight of Captain Soi Fon punching a blue-haired man in the face. He seemingly took it well because he was laughing. The cat just watched this in amazement.

"I see you haven't changed much, Soi," the cat said.

Soi Fon paused. She knew that voice; mannish and ridiculously deep though it was, she knew it like the back of her hand. She whirled around and looked at the floor. She almost smiled. Instead, she just looked somberly down at her fellow captain in cat form.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" she asked. Yoruichi walked towards her with all the grace of a cat. She wound her way between Soi Fon's legs.

"Aw, Shaolin. That's not the greeting I would've expected. I worked so hard to escape just to come see you," she said.

"Wait a minute. So, that really is Yoruichi?" Hiyori asked. Soi Fon nodded, picking up the cat. "How did..."

"Looong story." Soi Fon walked off with the cat in tow. "Come, Jeagerjaques." She beckoned Grimmjow forward. Grimmjow looked at the other seven before following after Soi Fon.

Halibel stared at the seven left behind. She sighed.

_When did Las Noches become a "safe house?"_

_

* * *

_

Yoruichi looked around Soi Fon's living quarters. Soi Fon had disappeared to find Yoruichi some clothes. The one known as "Jeagerjaques" was staring her down. Yoruichi swore she knew him from somewhere. She tried to picture him with red hair and it all became clear. She inwardly smirked and looked away.

"So, how did a cat become a captain?" Grimmjow asked. Yoruichi glared at him.

"I'm not really a cat," she said. "Is your name really Jeagerjaques?"

"Part of it is. First name is Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked at Yoruichi with an eyebrow raised. "Shaolin is the little bee's real name?"

Yoruichi was puzzled by the nickname. He was pretty good to have figured out Soi Fon's nickname from her training days. It probably drove her nuts when he called her that.

"Does she know you call her that?" He nodded. "I see."

"Does she like it when you call her 'Shaolin?'" he asked.

"No. But that doesn't stop me. I think the name is pretty. It suits her." Yoruichi sat up. "So, you have a pet name for her. What about you? Does she call you anything?" She watched a mischievous glint come to Grimmjow's eye.

"Depends on what position I have her in." Yoruichi was thoroughly interested now. "In front of everyone, I suppose you'll only get some variation of 'kitty.' She thinks I resemble a cat; more like a panther. Whatever that means. The others are... private," Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. Yoruichi caught his meaning. "So, why don't you show me what you really look like? I doubt you'll get around too well in Las Noches as a cat. Yammy hates cats."

"Oh really? I haven't met this Yammy yet," Yoruichi said as Soi Fon returned with some clothes.

"Perhaps you should change in the bedroom, Yoruichi," Soi Fon said.

"No, bee. I wanna see him change. I've never seen a cat morph into a human. Not to mention I wanna know if I have competition." Grimmjow sounded eager. Soi Fon looked at him in disbelief and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Grimmjow, you couldn't _**HANDLE**_ the transformation. It takes some... getting used to," she said. "Competition? That is a good one. You feeling threatened by Yoruichi is... classic."

"Soi, we both know that if I really wanted to I could take you from this blue-haired kitty in a second," Yoruichi said while licking her paw. Soi Fon glared at her mentor and co-captain. She did not know if that was necessarily true or not, so she did not negate it. Grimmjow just looked between them in the thick silence for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"What do you mean? I wanna see it. Do it," Grimmjow said, looking at Yoruichi. She had her eyes closed.

"He asked for it." Soi Fon sighed and sat on the sofa.

Yoruichi stretched. Then, one smooth burst of energy, she changed. One moment she was a cat and the next she was a human. Grimmjow had turned his head for a moment. When he turned back around, he had not been expecting to see long, slender dark limbs and flowing violet hair. Nor had he expected it to be a woman. The biggest shocker had to be the fact that she was naked and sitting in a very, very provocative manner: cross-legged and leaning back on her hands.

"I... I... I thought you were a man!" Grimmjow yelled. Yoruichi shrugged and Soi Fon tried to hide a smile.

"What could have possibly given you that idea?"

* * *

Aizen entered a room that he entered on a few times a year. He walked up to his precious item of control. It was what he used to keep his people in line; to make sure they remained in line. He noticed with a curious eye that the light around it had dimmed somewhat since the cloudiness had overtaken the sky. He could not have his power being weakened any longer. He frowned slightly, an odd and foreign expression on his handsome face. Aizen had a problem and it needed to be fixed.

However, this one would be much, much harder to subdue. Harder than any other.

"Retsu."


	20. Chapter 20: Out of My Mind

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 20: Out of My Mind**

**

* * *

**

"No," Ulquiorra said.

"But, Ulquiorra..."

"No," Ulquiorra repeated to Szayel.

Szayel was trying to suggest a way of seeing what was going on in Orihime's mind. The girl had not awakened in a week. The Shun Shun Rikka were still fluttering about in Szayel's dungeon, keeping Orihime's ice cold body company. Ayame and Shun'o would occasionally use their power to see if it would awaken her to no avail.

"Perhaps you should at least hear him out," Toshiro said. Ulquiorra glared at him and then looked back at Szayel. Szayel smiled innocently.

"You have two minutes to present your case," Ulquiorra said. Szayel nodded.

"Well, seeing how we cannot get her to respond to us out here, why don't we just see what's keeping her occupied," he tapped Nnoitra on the head, "in here?"

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Ulquiorra got what he was saying completely. But how did Szayel plan on accomplishing this?

_Please don't tell me he plans on using her for a test subject_, he thought.

"And how do you want to do this?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, I have this lovely little gadget in my lab that allows me to, for lack of a better word, see into the mind of others. I can pretty much read thoughts. Of course, it more or less works on dreams. We'll have to assume princess is dreaming," Szayel said while pushing up his glasses.

"And if she's not?" Halibel asked.

"Then we'll have to just wait until she comes out of it on her own, if she ever does. Right now, this is all I can think of. Any objections to this?" Szayel looked around the room. Ulquiorra caught his eye. "Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"Have you ever tested his machine, Szayel?" Ulquiorra asked.

"... No."

"Does it have any adverse effects?"

"When she wakes up, she might experience an awful headache for a few hours... or days. Other than that, no. Are you implying that my inventions are not safe?" Szayel asked.

"Not at all," Ulquiorra said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Szayel bit back a sharp retort and looked away from him.

"Let's get started, eh?"

* * *

Down in the dungeon, the Shun Shun Rikka watched as the man with the pink hair placed electrodes all over Orihime. Ayame, Shun'o, and Tsubaki floated over to Ulquiorra, their faces full of worry.

"What's going on? What is he doing to the woman?" Tsubaki asked.

"We're going to try and awaken her. Apparently, this might work," Ulquiorra answered.

"Will it hurt her?" Ayame asked.

"I... don't know." Ulquiorra had not taken that into consideration. He thought about what would happen after, but not during. Would Orihime feel any of this at all? They were entering her mind against her will. He looked over a Szayel. He looked like he had walked into a candy store.

"Ulquiorra, would you please come here?" he called.

Ulquiorra probably should have been a bit apprehensive. He should have had his guard up. One should never let it down when in the presence of Szayel Aporro Granz. So when a mallet hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious, it was probably thoroughly warranted for his carelessness.

"What did you do that for?" Nel yelled, running over to Ulquiorra. She knelt beside him to see if he was all right. Szayel was already filling a syringe with a red liquid. Nel watched him lean down to Ulquiorra and stick him with it. "What's that?" she asked.

"Just a very strong sedative. Little Ulqui's got an important job to do. Yammy, move him to the other table, please," Szayel said. Nel stepped back as Yammy grabbed up the unconscious Ulquiorra and placed him on the table next to Orihime. Rangiku frowned at Szayel's actions.

"You could've just asked him, you know! I'm sure he would've jumped at the chance before letting any of us do whatever it is you're making him do," she said. Szayel looked at her, smiling.

"I know. But my way _**FELT**_ so much better."

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes. She was underwater.

No. She was in a glass box.

_I'm in a glass box that's filled with water_, she thought frantically.

She started pushing on the walls of the box she was in, trying to find a way out. The pushing turned to frantic beating as her lungs began to burn. Finally, her feet crashed through the bottom of the cube and she fell through into a dark abyss.

Orihime thought she would fall and hit something. Instead, she sort of floated there in nothingness. It was an odd feeling. She was floating, but she felt like she was on something solid. She glanced up at the cube she had been inside. None of the water had fallen out; just her.

_How strange. Where am I_? she questioned herself. She looked up and noticed she was looking at herself. Orihime blinked. _Is this really me_?

* * *

Outside in the real world, everyone else was seeing a first-person view of Orihime's dream.

"Is that her?" Toshiro asked.

"That, dear boy, is a mental projection of herself in her dreams. It's her dream. If she wanted to be a gorilla she could. Luckily, she still looks like Orihime, just a slightly less childish-looking one," Szayel said.

"Does she realize that this is a dream?" Halibel asked.

"I don't know. She's trapped in it. Who knows how many times she's had this exact same dream. That's why I sent Ulquiorra in there. If anyone can snap her out of it, it's him," Szayel said with a shrug.

* * *

Back in Orihime's dream, she was still checking herself out. It was odd seeing herself in the color white after wearing so much black. But at least the dress was pretty. The fact that she had no shoes on and the dress was really long did not help, though. She sighed and looked down. That was the first time she noticed it.

There was a chain sticking out of her chest.

Orihime grasped the chain and her eyes widened. It was not every day one sees a large chain sticking out of their chest. She pulled on it and looked up. It led out into the darkness before her. She could not see where it ended. Then she remembered and it came to her like a bad headache.

_I've had this same dream. Every time I get to the end of the chain, there's nothing there_, she thought. She looked back up at the long chain. _Might as well_. She started walking.

* * *

"So what's that thing hanging out of Pet-sama's chest?" Nnoitra asked.

"I have no idea," Szayel said. "Some sort of chain."

"A chain of fate," Yoruichi said. Everyone looked at her. "It's a legend. But, they say people have them until they die. Bad things happen if they're broken prematurely. The chains can also be merged together."

"Maybe someone is at the end of princess'," Apache said.

"Perhaps. That would explain why she's following it," Soi Fon said.

"What about Ulquiorra? Can we see his progress?" Rangiku asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We'll just have to hope he meets up with princess. If not, then I can pull him out of this anytime I want to," Szayel said while waving a syringe filled with blue liquid around. "I'm not really looking forward to it, though."

* * *

Ulquiorra was standing in very bright room. It took him only 30 seconds to deduce where he was: inside Orihime's mind. But, while looking at his surroundings he had to wonder if this was really Orihime's mind.

It appeared he was standing in some sort of... torture chamber. What did the poor girl think about? He passed something with a reflective surface and looked down at himself. He had to blink. He was still his usual pale self. But he had gained some odd facial features as well. He brought a hand to his face to touch the strange markings.

_This should excite the woman to the point of hilarity_, he thought dismally. Then he noticed the object sticking out of his chest. _A chain_? He looked at it questioningly. For the moment he dismissed the odd object and set about searching for Orihime.

* * *

Orihime looked around. She was no longer in the dark abyss that the cube had been in. Instead, she was now in some sort of blue room. She spun around. She looked down to see if the chain was wrapping around her. Instead, it was just disappearing into her. She faced the "front" again and she could see it sticking out of her again.

"This is really creepy. Where am I?" she whispered. Orihime held her hands out, trying to find some sort of wall. She touched it and smiled. Instead of staying firm, it disappeared and she fell through with a yelp.

She was falling fast. Then her fall slowed considerably. She landed on her back.

"Wait a minute. I was falling forward." Orihime sat up. "How did I end up on my back?" She got to her feet and looked around. She was in a desert. "Am I in Hueco Mundo?" She glanced up at the sky.

_The sun? Hueco Mundo only has a moon_, she thought.

* * *

"This girl's mind is really twisted. Maybe she should cut down on the red bean paste consumption," Mila-Rose said.

"I can only imagine what Ulquiorra is seeing," Grimmjow said. Everyone nodded slowly in agreement.

"Something's happening!" Yachiru yelled. Everyone leaned forward to look at the screen.

* * *

Orihime felt a funny sensation in her chest. She looked down at the chain. Something was moving it around. She glanced back up. She could not see anything ahead of her, but she started walking anyway.

* * *

Ulquiorra was positive the woman was crazy. Her mind was full of nonsense. He had been through a torture chamber and the very next room had yellow marshmallow bunnies in it. Now he was walking through a daylight version of Hueco Mundo. Who had this kind of mind?

_She's insane_, he thought. He felt a bit of discomfort in his chest. Something was tugging on the chain on his chest. He looked up from it. He squinted. _Is she a mirage_?

* * *

Orihime was trying to walk in a straight line in the sand. It was proving to be a bit difficult due to the dunes and the fact that her feet kept sinking in. She had almost fallen over several times. She finally noticed that her outfit had changed.

"That's odd. How did that hap..."

"Woman," an all-too-familiar voice said. Orihime's voice caught. She looked up, still holding on to the frilly collar of her dress.

Ulquiorra was standing about five feet from her.

_How did he get here_? Orihime thought. _Was he there before_? She did not remember him being there before she looked down at her dress. Then she noticed the chain coming out of his chest. Her eyes widened and she faced him completely.

* * *

"They're connected!" Rangiku yelled.

"Yes, Rangiku. We can see that," Rukia said.

"How odd. Why would they be connected?" Szayel wondered aloud.

"Who cares? Let's just wake them up already," Ichigo said, sounding annoyed.

"It doesn't exactly work that way. Princess has to _**WANT**_ to wake up. We just can't pull her out of this with a shock to the brain," Szayel said. Everyone glared at Szayel before looking back at the screen. Orihime and Ulquiorra were still doing nothing but staring at one another. "Why do they do that?"

"Do what?" Halibel asked.

"Just stare at one another like deer in headlights. They can do that for about five minutes before one speaks. I don't get them," Soi Fon said.

* * *

Orihime walked towards Ulquiorra. In the other versions of this dream, Ulquiorra had not been there. There was never anyone at the end of the chain. Her dream simply ended and began again. Now, Ulquiorra was here. But was this really Ulquiorra? Orihime looked into this Ulquiorra's eyes.

_Same blank, emotionless expression_, she thought. She looked at the green... tear marks that ran down his face. Timidly, she put her thumb up to them and touched his face.

Ulquiorra watched her. He let her fondle his face. After all, this was her dream and he had no control over what she did. While she did that though, he did look at her attire. He never really cared for women's clothing and thought that whatever Orihime wore looked fine on her. However, what she had on was simply gorgeous. He looked at her face.

_She looks more... mature_, he thought.

"You're really Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked suddenly. He simply stared at her. Orihime smiled and withdrew her hands. "I suppose you are. He'd never answer that question."

"You are dreaming," Ulquiorra said.

"I figured as much. But if that is true, how are you here and," Orihime touched the chain, "how are we connected like this?"

"To your first question, Szayel. To the second, I don't know." Ulquiorra also looked at the chain. "I have no idea what this chain is for."

"Maybe we should break it..."

* * *

"No! Whatever they do, they should never break it! Even if they're stuck together like that, they shouldn't break it!" Yoruichi made her way to the front of the room. Szayel looked at her. "Is there any way we can tell them that?" Szayel shook his head. Yoruichi sighed and looked back at the screen.

* * *

Ulquiorra took the chain from Orihime to get her to quit pulling on it.

"I don't think it is supposed to be broken. It is obviously here for a reason. You were supposed to find something at the end of it, right?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime nodded and smiled at him.

"I was supposed to find you," she said.

* * *

"Aaaw... That's so sweet!" Rangiku said.

"So sweet I'm getting fucking cavities," Hiyori moaned.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime with his eyes a bit wider than usual. Then he blinked and looked back down at the chain between them.

"So we'll stay connected?" he asked.

"I suppose. But how did we get like this? I did I get in here?" Orihime asked.

"You touched that gray orb. You don't remember?" Ulquiorra glanced back up at her. Orihime was looking up at the blue sky.

"Yeah." She put her hands at the sides of her head and her eyes went wide. "The Shun Shun Rikka! Where are they?"

"Back in Szayel's dungeon. They separated from you when you passed out," Ulquiorra answered. Orihime let out a sigh of relief. "You need to wake up."

"How? I don't even know how I..." Something caught Orihime's eye. She turned her head and started running towards it.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime just took off to his right. He stood there for a minute just watching her. He could not understand how she could just stop in mid-sentence and take off. He decided to follow, hands in pockets.

Orihime came to the shiny thing that had caught her eye. It was another mirror. She slowed up as she approached it. She saw Ulquiorra approaching her. She saw him in the reflection and smiled. She beckoned him forward.

"Hurry, Ulquiorra! Come see!" she yelled. Ulquiorra's pace did not quicken, however. He eventually reached her side and stared into the mirror blankly. "Look!"

"I see you," Ulquiorra said blandly. Orihime frowned and looked at him.

"I know that, Ulquiorra. It's a mirror. Why wouldn't you see me? What do you suppose it's here for?" she asked.

"Woman, this is your mind, not mine. You tell me what it's doing here," Ulquiorra said.

"I don't know," Orihime said slowly. She reached out towards the mirror. She touched the glass only to find that it rippled like water. She gasped and pulled her hand back immediately. She stumbled back into Ulquiorra. He caught her and looked over her shoulder at the mirror as it rippled. "What was that?" Orihime whispered.

Ulquiorra walked forward. He stared at the rippling mirror. He put two fingers up to it and pushed. His fingers went through it. He pushed in further. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Orihime run around the back of the mirror. She gasped.

"What do you see, woman?" he asked.

"Nothing," Orihime said. She looked back around the mirror at him. "Do you feel anything?"

"No." Ulquiorra pulled his hand out as Orihime walked back around to face him. Orihime stared at herself in the mirror.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Woman."

"Do I look... different to you?" she asked. Ulquiorra looked at her. She looked the same to him.

"You look more adult, but you still look like you. Do you not like your appearance?" he asked. Orihime shook her head. "I believe it is how you see yourself; or how your mind perceives you to be."

"What about you?" Orihime asked. "You picture yourself with green tears streaming down your face?" she asked with a giggle. Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"I am not sure if this is my perception or yours. I _**AM**_ in _**YOUR**_ mind, woman. You are the one who says that I forever appear sad." Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see that Orihime was reaching towards the mirror again. "Woman, what are you doing?"

"I'm just seeing something." Orihime placed her hand against the mirror. She pushed as she walked forward. Orihime's eyes widened as she started to be sucked in against her own will. She reached behind her for Ulquiorra's hand. "Ulquiorra, get me out of here!" she yelled.

Ulquiorra tried to pull Orihime from the mirror. The right side of her body had already disappeared. She was still clinging on to him. Whatever was holding her was strong; stronger than him. Her eyes were frantically darting around.

"Woman, calm down," Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded as her body continued to disappear. She quit thrashing and looked him in the eye. Ulquiorra stepped up to her ear right before the rest of her body disappeared. "Wake up," he whispered.

She was gone.

Ulquiorra looked up as the sky became darker and a moon appeared over him. He sighed and looked down at the chain in his chest. He had nothing to do but wait now.

* * *

"Is it me or does Ulqui talk more when he is with Orihime?" Nel asked into the air.

"He definitely talks more. Hell, he has whole conversations," Grimmjow said.

* * *

Orihime was floating again. No, she was falling. She opened her eyes to find that she was more or less suspended in a white space. She looked up. She could still see the mirror from which she had fallen from. She noticed that a chain was coming from it. She put a hand on her chest.

_The chain is still here_, she thought.

Orihime sat up. She could feel nothing above, beneath, or around her. She was just in a white space. Ulquiorra's last words to her had been to "wake up." How was she supposed to do that? She still did not understand how she had fallen into this state to begin with. It was surreal.

"This could take forever," Orihime mumbled. She lay down and curled up into a fetal position.

When Orihime closed her eyes, the images from before returned. This time, the flashed before her eyes at a much slower rate. She could make them out. Her eyebrows furrowed while she digested what she saw. None of it seemed to make sense. She put her hands to her ears, as if she hearing some sort of loud noise.

"No... stop..." she whispered. The images kept coming. "Stop. Stop! _**STOP**_!"

* * *

Above her, Ulquiorra's eyes widened as an explosion of white light came from the mirror behind him.

* * *

Outside, Rangiku was thrown back away from Orihime as the girl started to flail her arms wildly. She was screaming and tearing at the electrodes on her head, arms, and chest. Szayel looked over at the shell-shocked audience.

"Don't just sit there! Restrain her!" he yelled. Yammy was first to move surprisingly. He easily held the thrashing Orihime down. She still fought against him, not recognizing who he was yet. Szayel moved forward and looked down at her. "Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime blinked twice at the sound of her name. She ceased all her movement and looked over at Szayel. He was staring down at her with a disinterested look. She glanced over at Yammy and relaxed in his grip.

"Where? Where am I?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Szayel asked.

"I remember bringing Barragan his breakfast. Then... nothing." Orihime watched the Shun Shun Rikka crowd around her. "What are you guys doing out? I didn't call you?"

"We were expelled. We couldn't return," Hinagiku answered. Orihime appeared confused. She noticed Yumichika helping Rangiku up.

"Yumichika? What are..." Then she noticed Ichigo, Rukia, Yachiru, Hiyori, and Ikkaku. "How..."

"Long story, Miss Inoue," Yoruichi said, coming up from behind Orihime.

"Captain Shihouin! You too?" Orihime pulled herself up. Rangiku stepped to the side to reveal Toshiro and Orihime's face lit up. "Toshiro!"

"Woman, why are you screaming?" a cold voice asked. Orihime turned and looked over at Ulquiorra. He was still lying on the table and rubbing his forehead. She stared at him, wondering why he seemed to be in so much discomfort. Then she noticed the small knot on the side of his head as he sat up.

"Because my boss is here. Ulquiorra, are you okay?" she asked. Ulquiorra glared at her for a moment. Szayel tried to walk past him. Before the pink-haired scientist could make it, Ulquiorra got him by the neck. Orihime gasped.

"I will be."

* * *

"So you were in my mind?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra from her bathtub later on. He was sitting outside in her bedroom.

"Yes, woman. You remember none of this?" he asked.

"Not at all. That's why I'm asking you." Orihime touched her hairpins. The Shun Shun Rikka had finally been able to return. "I do remember seeing these images, though."

"Images? What kind?"

"Maybe that's the wrong word for them. Maybe they were someone's memories. Or maybe they were the future. Do you think I'd be able to see the future, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

"Why would you think they were the future?"

"Well," Orihime paused, "because Sosuke was in them. And me. And you."

"Is that so?" Orihime heard Ulquiorra move. She tensed slightly when he appeared in the bathroom doorway. "And are these visions good or bad?" he asked. Orihime looked away from him and down into the water.

"I'm not sure. Ulquiorra, could you promise me something?"

"It depends."

Orihime looked back at him. Of course he would say something like that. He was Ulquiorra, king of the indirect answer but maestro of the direct approach. It was a paradox either way you sliced it, but somehow Ulquiorra made it work.

"Promise me that you will always be my side; that you will never leave me," she said. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Woman, I don't need to promise." He turned to leave. "It goes without saying."


	21. Chapter 21: Tea with Retsu

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 21: Tea with Retsu**

**

* * *

**

Deputy Chief Physician Isane Kotetsu did not fear her superior. She was simply very respectful of the woman. There was not an order that Retsu Unohana would give that Isane would not follow. It was not for fear of being reprimanded. It was that Unohana had been nothing but kind. Such kindness was almost too good to be true. Isane would do anything for her superior. That was why Isane was at the 4th Tower and Hospital after hours, sleeping on top of a stack of her boss' paperwork. She was just the type of subordinate who did things of that nature.

"Isane, why are you still here?" Unohana's voice came from Isane's office door.

Isane sat up off her desk, picking up her pen and looking down at the unfinished paperwork. She tried to discreetly wipe the drool from her lip with her sleeve. Unohana smiled and entered the office. Isane looked up at her.

"I have paperwork to finish, chief. It's very important that I finish it toni..." Isane paused as a small hand touched hers. She looked up at Unohana.

"Isane, it is late. If you do not leave, I will be forced to _**ORDER**_ you to leave. You would not want that, would you?" Unohana asked. Isane shook her head fervently. "Then go on home. I'm sure Kiyone is waiting up for you." Unohana turned and left the office.

Isane sighed and stood. She always told her younger sister not to wait up for her. Still, the talkative girl always did. She would find Kiyone asleep at the kitchen table when she came home on late nights. Isane grabbed her jacket and headed out.

"Good night, Chief Uno..." She paused as she passed Unohana's office. Her superior was standing by the large window in her office, staring out it. "Chief Unohana?" Isane stepped inside. Unohana did not move. "Chief Uno..."

"Isane, hurry home. I will see you bright and early." Unohana turned and gave her a smile. Isane stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, chief. Good night."

"Good night, Isane."

As Isane hurried out of the 4th Tower, she felt an odd pressure surround her. She knocked into the side of the building, struggling to stay on her feet. Then she saw feet in front of her. She looked up and saw Aizen standing before her. He was alone and looking down at her with the same smile he always wore. He reached down for her.

"Deputy Chief Kotetsu, are you all right?" he asked. Isane stared apprehensively at his hand before taking it. He helped her to her feet.

"Yes. Thank you, my lord," she said, finally able to regain her breath.

"Is Retsu still in?" Aizen asked.

Isane had a feeling that he already knew the answer to that question. Why was he asking her? However, she steeled herself and nodded.

"She is. Chief Unohana is in her office. That is where I left her," Isane said. Aizen nodded.

"Thank you, deputy chief. Be safe on your walk home," he said as he passed her.

"Thank you..." Isane watched as he passed her. She suddenly had the urge to run as fast as possible to her apartment.

* * *

Unohana was sipping fresh tea when Aizen arrived at the door to her office. She calmly sat her tea down when he did not enter immediately. She stared at the door, an eyebrow raised. Finally, she picked her tea back up and took a sip.

"How long are you going to stand out there, Sosuke? I do not have all night. It is very late," Unohana said in a tired, nonchalant voice. Aizen came around to face her. She gave him a very lazy eye before gesturing to the tea. "I made your favorite."

"Thank you, Retsu. I do so appreciate it." Aizen took a seat across from her. "You know why I'm here." He said it like a statement but she replied as if it were a question.

"Of course. How could I not?" Unohana sat her teacup down. "I am a hindrance."

"You are no such thing, Retsu. If you would just cooperate with me, life would be so much better for you. You would not even have to work here," Aizen said. "You are above healing the wounded and sick."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Sosuke. You should have learned that after all these years. Besides, if I do not run the Fourth, who will? No one has that healing touch like I do." Unohana picked up one of her cookies. "And I am an encumbrance to whatever it is that you are doing. Do you know how I know this?"

"Indulge me, Retsu."

"Simple, Sosuke. You would not be here if I wasn't. You know I am the only person who can see through you. I pose a problem to you and your plans. A person like me who can willingly reject you is dangerous. Why? Because I can take people along with me," Unohana said. She bit into her cookie and looked at Aizen.

Aizen considered the woman before him. Retsu Unohana was the only person resistant to _Kyoka Suigetsu_. He did not know how or why, either. All he knew was that his power had no effect on her whatsoever. It helped that Unohana was powerful in her own right. There was one other person that Aizen had a suspicion that _Kyoka Suigetsu_ did not work on: Shinji Hirako. He did not have proof like he did for Unohana but he had the sneaking suspicion that there was far more to Shinji than what he seemed.

"You have gone awfully quiet, Sosuke. Why?" Unohana asked in her soft voice.

It almost sickened Aizen how she spoke to him sometimes. He wished she would yell or sound spiteful. She never sounded sarcastic or anything. She said everything in the softest and kindest of voices. Her facial expression sometimes changed but she always sounded...

... _kind_, he thought.

"No reason, Retsu," Aizen said.

"So, tell me what you are going to do, Sosuke. I am quite interested in knowing. Surely you, the great Lord Aizen, do not fear me. I am but a woman," Unohana said.

"They say of all the creatures in all of creation that the human female is the most deceptive and cunning of them all." Aizen sat his tea down. "A woman of your intellect, caliber, and prestige is a woman I should never underestimate, Retsu. I'm sure you understand that. However, you may prove to be of some use to me one day."

"How odd. I could have sworn that the serpent," Unohana looked at Aizen and smiled, "was the most cunning and deceptive." Aizen smirked and stood. He was starting to get that heavy feeling that many got when being in Unohana's presence. He could see in her eyes that she was doing it intentionally. He approached her slowly to avoid falling under her power. Unohana looked up at him as he stopped in front of her.

"If I'm not mistaken, both took part in man's fall from grace. That would make both equally as cunning and deceptive." Aizen leaned down to her. Unohana turned her head as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He drew back away from her and she looked at him, her eyes spouting hellfire at him. "Even while angry you still can't twist that beautiful face into a frown."

"It takes fewer muscles to smile," Unohana said as she flashed him a small grin. Aizen smirked and turned to leave, picking up a cookie on his way.

"Oh, Retsu," he turned when he arrived at the door, "thanks for the tea."

Unohana sat quietly for a moment. She fought the urge to take the teacup that Aizen had been using and throw it against the wall. Instead, she rose from her seat, picked up the teacup, and deposited it in the trash. She dusted off her hands and smiled.

_I feel better already_, she thought.

* * *

Aizen walked down the street, eating Unohana's cookie. He felt significantly better after being in her presence. Something about that woman's aura was... abnormal. How did she manage to do that to everyone around her? It was no wonder she incited fear in practically everyone. Aizen came to a stop next to an alley.

"Do you think I should just leave her alone for now," Aizen turned his head to the left, "Gin?"

The head of the 3rd Authority stepped out of the shadows. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while scratching his head.

"Chief Four is a myst'ry ta me, mah lord. As a matter of fact, all women besides Ran are. Dunno why ya so worried 'bout Chief Four anyway. She's such a sweet lady. Wha' 'arm could she possibly do?" Gin asked. Aizen laughed as he started to walk again. Gin smiled and followed after him. "Don' tell me ya scared of Chief Four, too, mah lord. Then ya'd be jus' like the rest of us mere mortals," he said. Aizen shook his head.

"It is not Retsu I fear, Gin. I fear her wrath in and of itself. There is a saying for women like Retsu."

"Wha's that?"

"_Heaven hath no rage like a love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned_," Aizen answered. He heard Gin chuckle behind him.

"What did ya do ta Chief Four, mah lord? Sweet lady like that couldn' hurt a fly," Gin said.

"Gin, never underestimate the power of a woman; an angry one at that."

* * *

_**AN: Short, yes I know. But, it was only supposed to be the conversation between Aizen and Unohana. So, I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter. :)**_


	22. Chapter 22: Solo

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 22: Solo**

**

* * *

**

Orihime stood before Barragan again. She had not been told why the Segunda wanted to see her. She wanted to stay as far as possible from the man and here they were forcing her in his presence again. She had been standing there, in front of his desk while he stared grimly at her. The silence was so loud that Orihime had the urge to scream. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you know what this is?" Barragan asked, holding the little gray orb up. Orihime vaguely remembered touching it.

"No," she said.

"It is called the Hogyoku. It is a very powerful object. It can create and distort. In the wrong hands, it can be very dangerous," Barragan said. Orihime nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry I touched it. I know I shouldn't have." Orihime swallowed. Her curiosity got the best of her. "Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked.

"You see the color of it right now? It is not mature; it is not at full power. It's not completely useless, but it needs time to mature." Barragan sat the orb down. "However, when you touched it, it immediately gained full power. It was momentary; lasting only for about two hours. How did you do that, girl?"

Orihime stared blankly at Barragan. She shrugged in confusion. She only had a minor grasp on her powers to begin with. She had no idea what she was truly capable of. When she had touched that little gray orb it had put her in some sort of catatonic state for a week. She wanted nothing to do with it. Besides, it sounded dangerous and evil. Why and how did something like that exist?

"What happened to you when you touched it?" Barragan asked.

"I... Nothing. I was just dreaming. It was stupid, really. Ask Szayel," Orihime said. It was not entirely a lie. She had in fact been dreaming... after she saw the visions.

Barragan eyed her for a few more seconds before motioning for her to leave. Orihime turned and scampered out. She almost ran into Ulquiorra, who was leaning against the wall, hands in pockets and eyes closed. She stopped and smiled at him, but he did not look up.

"You lied to Barragan," he said quietly.

Orihime's smile disappeared. Of course he would eavesdrop on the conversation. She crossed her arms over her stomach and turned her head away from him.

"And if I did? I don't think it's necessary for him to know what I saw. It can be just between me and you," Orihime said. "Besides, for some reason I don't trust him." She looked back at Ulquiorra. He finally looked up at her.

"I have a meeting to attend," he said.

"The fifth tower? Well, go on." Orihime watched him walk off.

* * *

Nnoitra sneaked up behind Halibel. She was standing at the conference table looking over some papers. He moved stealthily, making not a sound. He stopped for a moment to admire her from behind. Then he proceeded to get closer. He raised his hands to her grab her hips.

"Touch me and I will be forced to shatter every bone in your hands," Halibel said without looking up. Nnoitra frowned and walked around her. He sat down below her and put his head on the table.

"How did you know I was there? I didn't make any noise," he said. Halibel eyed him out of the corner of her eye.

"I always know when you're coming, Nnoitra," she said. Nnoitra wrapped his lanky arms around her waist.

"Oh really? You seemed pretty shocked last ni..." he stopped when Halibel rolled her eyes and thumped him in the side of the head.

"Pervert," she mumbled as the rest of the group started filing in the room.

Halibel took notice of two new additions to the usual suspects: Hiyori and Yachiru. While she did not mind them being in there, she found it odd that they would be there in the first place. They had come with Apache. Apache and Hiyori seemed to get along just fine. She allowed the group to talk until Szayel walked up behind her. Then she gave them all the eye to quiet down.

"In a couple of days, the next tower will fall. This is a rather unique mission. It is a solo mission," Halibel said. This earned blank stares from everyone. Halibel had expected some sort of reaction; not silence. She sighed and looked back down at her papers. Then she saw a hand go up. Without looking, she already knew who it was. "Yes, Nel?"

"Why is it a solo mission?" Nel asked.

"Because of the type of security system this tower has," Halibel answered. She looked at Szayel. He stepped up and pressed a button, turning on a projector.

"This is..."

"... the Sixth Tower," Yachiru said quietly. Her eyes had gone wide as she looked at the projection.

"Yes. That is correct Miss Kusajishi. The Sixth Tower is our next target," Szayel said. Yachiru looked at him.

"You can't blow up Byakushi's tower!" Yachiru yelled, standing up out of her seat. Hiyori grabbed her by her ponytail and pulled her back down to her seat. "_**OW**_!"

"Shut up, Yachiru. Your precious Byakushi won't get hurt," Hiyori said tiredly. Yachiru blinked a few times. Then she smiled.

"Oh! Well, in that case," she looked back at Szayel and Halibel, "let me do it. I can get around the security system easily."

Everyone stared at Yachiru. The pink-haired teenager just smiled.

"_**YOU**_ can get around the security of the Sixth Tower? That tower's security is second only to Aizen's residence," Szayel said. Yachiru nodded.

"How do you think I get to Byakushi's office all the time? I don't use the front door," she said with a giggle.

"She's right. She'd sooner climb through a window before going through the door," Hiyori said. Halibel nodded and nudged Szayel to continue. He held up small black ball. Yachiru looked at with wide eyes.

"This is a bomb. It should be of great use to you. There is a special place you have to put it, though." Szayel looked up and noticed Yachiru waving her raised hand around madly. He sighed. "Yes, Miss Kusajishi?"

"In the Core Room!" she exclaimed. Szayel blinked.

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything about Byakushi's building. How do you think I sneak in and out undetected?" Yachiru raised her eyebrows mischievously. Szayel looked at Halibel. Halibel shrugged. "So, do I get to do it? Huh? Huh?" Yachiru took up a begging position.

"Fine. Just stop doing that." Halibel looked at Nnoitra. "Are you up for driving her?" she asked. Nnoitra waved a hand. She nodded. "Yachiru, you will leave two days at twenty-three hundred hours."

"Yes, ma'am. You can count on me!" Yachiru saluted her. Halibel pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Koten Zansshun... I reject!" Orihime yelled. Tsubaki flew out. He hit the target, but he did not go through it as she had anticipated. Instead, he bounced off it and Orihime had to catch him. She looked down at him. He was rubbing his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tsubaki."

"Woman, you have to _**MEAN**_ it! You just can't send me out there half-assing it! I should be able to go straight through a piece of stone!" Tsubaki yelled at her. Orihime flinched at his chastisement. She nodded. "Would you like to try this again?" She nodded.

"Koten Zansshun... _**I REJECT**_!" Orihime held her arms out. This time, Tsubaki flew out, zipping past her head. Her hair flew forward with the air displacement. He went through the target and several of the stones before coming to a stop. Orihime smiled. Then she sank to her knees.

_That took more out of me than I thought it would_, she thought as Tsubaki returned to her. He was shaking his head.

"What now?" she asked.

"You're still half-assing it. I think you need some incentive in order to get you going. Someone has to be on the brink of death in order for you to get going," Tsubaki said. Orihime frowned at him.

"Listen here, you! It's not... _**ME**_ to be violent. I don't have it in me to hurt people. No one should ever have to hurt!" she yelled at him. Tsubaki backed up away from her. Orihime was beginning to glow. "No one! No one deserves to _**HURT**_!" she screamed.

Tsubaki considered his mistress for a moment. She was emitting her own light like a star. He decided that the best thing was to agree with her. He nodded his head and disappeared back in her hairpins.

Orihime sighed. She blinked a couple of times. She had not meant to scream at Tsubaki. She just did not like to be told that she had to become some sort of monster in order for him to work properly. It had been somewhat of a fluke when she had hurt Tatsuki. She had been protecting Halibel.

_Technically he's right_, she thought. _I need someone to protect_. She walked out of the gym and across the hall into the pool room. She kept walking until she came to the edge. She stared at her reflection and decided to just jump in. After a moment of floating in thought on her back, she let herself sink. _Ulquiorra's coming_.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked in the pool room. He knew the woman was in here. He always knew where she was. But he could not see her. She was not in any of the lounge chairs. He checked the showers. She was still nowhere in sight. Then he went to the pool itself. He saw her floating down there. He frowned.

_What is she doing_? he thought. Less than a second after that thought, he jumped in, clothes and all, and tried to swim down to her. He removed his jacket in the process in order to move faster. The chlorine burned his eyes, but he needed to see. He made it to her and pulled her up. When he surfaced, he looked at her pale face.

"Woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime did not respond. She just hung limply in his arms. "Woman." It had turned into a more frantic sounding statement now. Ulquiorra searched for some sign of life from her. She still did not move. "Orihime."

Then she did it. She spit water out of her mouth and opened her eyes. She smiled at him and started laughing.

"Ha! You finally did it! I got you to say my name! Sick joke, I know. But, it was effective," Orihime said. Then she noticed Ulquiorra's face. Her smile disappeared.

She had never seen him look like this. Ulquiorra's emotionless mask had completely shattered. He was staring her in utter disbelief. Or was it anger? Or was it panic? What was it? He released her in the water and floated back away from her, his mouth slightly open and eyes unbelievably wide.

"Ulquiorra?"

"That... wasn't... funny," he said slowly. His eyes narrowed and he swam past her. Orihime watched him climb out. She swam after him to follow.

"Ulquiorra, wait! I'm sorry!" she yelled after him. She climbed out and tried to stay on her feet as she ran after him.

_How does he move so fast without actually running? That's cheating_! Orihime thought as she gave chase. She ran all the way to his room without stopping. It was clear on the other side of Las Noches. By the time she got there, her lungs were burning. She tried the door and found it was locked. Her eyebrow rose. _He locked me out_? She proceeded to bang on the door.

"Ulquiorra, open this door!" she yelled. She received no answer or anything. She banged again. "Ulquiorra!" Still no answer. Sighing, she turned and slid down the door, shivering. "I will sit right here until you let me in!"

And she did.

* * *

It was five hours later when Ulquiorra finally opened the door. He found Orihime leaning against the door pane, shivering and still in her wet clothes. She turned her head and smiled weakly at him. Her lips were a light blue. Ulquiorra frowned at her.

"I t-t-told you I w-w-wouldn't m-m-move," she whispered, still smiling. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to sigh and picked her up. He turned inside his room and kicked his door shut.

"Foolish woman. My anger at you should come second to your health," he said. He sat her on his sofa and stared at her for a moment. "You must get out of those clothes," he stated blandly. Orihime nodded and he walked off.

As Orihime undressed slowly, she heard him moving things around in his bedroom. She assumed he was getting new clothes for her. When he returned, she was curled up in the fetal position on his sofa. He was carrying a few big blankets with him and big flannel shirt.

"You have given yourself a mild case of hypothermia, woman. Congratulations are in order." Ulquiorra handed her the shirt. Orihime took the shirt and put it on. She noted the sharp, apathetic tone he was using with her.

"You are still mad," she whispered. He eyed her while unfolding one of the blankets. He handed it to her. Orihime wrapped herself in it and sat down. Ulquiorra wrapped the second blanket around her and sat down next to her.

A long silence passed between the two. Orihime stared down at the floor. She suddenly wished she were anywhere but there right next to Ulquiorra. He was emanating such bad vibes and they were directed towards her. She was positive that he wanted to yell at her. His personality would not allow him to; Ulquiorra never raised his voice. Such an action was almost below him.

So, it came as a total surprise when he suddenly faced her and gave her the most incensed glare she had ever seen him send her way. Orihime was paralyzed under his stare. When he finally spoke, the strained voice in which he spoke with sent chills down her spine. She cowered away from him a bit.

"Why did you do that?" Ulquiorra asked, restraining himself from yelling at her.

"I... don't know. I didn't think it would have this... effect on you," Orihime whispered, still cowering from him. Ulquiorra looked away from her.

"Needlessly endangering your life is senseless, woman; especially if all you want me to do is say your name. All you had to do was ask." Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am really sorry, Ulquiorra. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to play a joke on you," Orihime said. Ulquiorra looked at her, his eyes returning to their usual sad state. This time, the sadness was real.

"I believe it was you who wished that I never leave." Ulquiorra pulled her into his arms, giving her more warmth. "Is it too much for me to ask that it go both ways?" he whispered in her ear.

Orihime's eyes widened at the question. She reached up slowly and put her arms around his neck. She felt tears coming to her eyes. Knowing he disliked to see her cry, she buried her head in his shoulder and tried to hide it. Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes.

_She's weeping again_, he thought.

"If anything, I should be the one with the tears," he said dryly. He looked down at her. Orihime wiped her tears on his shoulder, trying to be discreet.

"I'm not crying," she lied. She huddled closer to him, trying to feed off his warmth. "You're so warm, Ulquiorra."

* * *

Yachiru looked at the ball that Szayel had given her. She held it in her left hand and held a lollipop in her right hand. Szayel was talking to her about how to activate it and how much time she had to get out before it detonated, yadda yadda yadda. Yachiru was only half-listening. She had the rare ability to figure things out as they happened.

"Did you get all that, Miss Kusajishi?" Szayel asked. Yachiru nodded.

"Yeah-huh. Listen. Stop calling me that. I get enough of that from Byakushi. I don't need it from you, too," she said. Szayel shrugged. "So, let's get this show on the road, eh?"

* * *

Byakuya stared out his office window. Life was not getting any easier for him. His sister was now a fugitive from the law. What was worse was that she was probably with that Kurosaki boy. They had all but disappeared. It was a double-edged sword in reference to how he felt about Rukia being a renegade. On one hand, he knew that somewhere she was safe. On the other hand, she was breaking the law and dishonoring the family name.

"I need to get more sleep," Byakuya mumbled. He turned away from the window and moved to his desk. He grabbed up his keys and headed for the door. It was time to lock up the tower.

* * *

Yachiru climbed out of the air conditioner duct. She landed silently on the floor. Looking around, she saw that she was standing directly in front of the door to the Core Room. There were two switches about a body length apart. Yachiru looked between them.

_Let's see_... Yachiru looked down at the tiled marble floor. She stood in the middle tile between the two switches. She stretched her right leg straight out while extending her left arm. She managed to touch both switches... barely. _One... two... three_! She pushed down with her hand and foot.

The door opened slowly. Yachiru stood up straight and smiled. She entered slowly.

* * *

Byakuya stopped. He had heard a noise coming from the Core Room's direction. He was too tired to go see what it was, but something told him to turn back. He started to move in the direction of the room.

When he arrived, he found the door had been left open. He entered to find that there was no one there. It was obvious that someone had been there. There was a familiar smell in the room. It smelled of candy and cookies. It smelled of...

_Yachiru_. Byakuya turned and left, not even seeing the little black ball rolling around inside the core.

* * *

Yachiru was flipping down the hall. She came to the air conditioning duct that she had entered through. Right before she jumped up to catch it, she heard the whirring of the security system. Her eyes widened as the red lasers appeared. Yachiru immediately dropped the floor to avoid them.

_Wasn't exactly expecting that_, she thought.

"Miss Kusajishi," a cold, stern voice said. Yachiru blinked. She spun around on one foot, still managing to avoid the lasers. Byakuya was looking in her direction.

_How does he know it's me_? Her face was completely covered except for her eyes. She did not say anything to him. She watched as he started to approach her. Due to the security system recognizing him, he could walk through the lasers unaffected. If Yachiru touched them, she would lose limbs or be burned. She pouted beneath her mask. _Byakushi is cheating_.

"I am talking to you, Miss Kusajishi. What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked. He received silence as his only answer. The being clad in all black before him inched away from him as he got closer. "I asked a question and I expect an answer."

"Byakushi, what are you still doing here?" Yachiru asked.

"I work here, Miss Kusajishi. I own this tower, as well. I believe I have every right to be here, Miss Kusajishi," Byakuya said. Yachiru stared at him. Why was he still calling her that? She shook her head. Forgetting about the lasers, she stood up.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled. Byakuya's normally slanted eyes widened as one of the lasers sliced into Yachiru's side. She winced momentarily but moved towards him. Her hand went across his face. "It's '_**YACHIRU**_'!" she yelled. Byakuya rubbed his cheek. Yachiru sighed.

_Why do I feel like I've forgotten something_? Then she remembered. _Oh yeah_...

"Byakushi, I put a bomb in the Core Thingamabob. We have to go," she said nonchalantly. She looked at her bleeding side. "This is pretty inconvenient," she whispered.

"Wait a minute. You what?" Byakuya asked. Yachiru waved her hand in the air.

"I'll explain later. Nno... Quinta is waiting for me outside. Besides, the bomb is timed and it's supposed to be really dangerous and stuff. So, let's go. Could you turn these off, please?" she asked.

Byakuya stared at the teenager for a moment. _**THIS**_ was the lieutenant of the 11th Authority? When he looked at it from a different perspective, Yachiru _**HAD**_ proven herself to be pretty competent at her job. There was a reason she had her rank, even if her personality did not denote it. However, who was this "Quinta" she spoke of? And where was she taking him?

"Wait." Byakuya turned the security system off with a remote. Yachiru looked up at him with big eyes. "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. As Pineapple says, time is of the essence," Yachiru said happily. She pulled him off, trying to ignore the pain in her side. It proved to be harder than she thought. By the time they got to the front of the tower, Yachiru was weak in the legs. She touched the door and her legs completely gave way. Byakuya caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him. "Five blocks down in an alley..." she whispered. Byakuya picked her up and carried her out of the tower.

* * *

Nnoitra was sitting in his car, about to fall asleep. The sound of an explosion jarred him awake. He saw the 6th Tower up in flames a few blocks down. Yachiru had not made it back yet. He frowned and looked at the watch on his wrist. Sighing, he turned his head to the right and saw that a man was standing there in white. He was holding the all-black clad Yachiru. For a moment, the two men just regarded each other silently. Then Nnoitra rolled down the window.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, noticing the wound on Yachiru's left side. She was breathing slowly.

"My security system." Byakuya looked down at Yachiru. She was squeezing his shirt. Nnoitra got out of the van. He opened the back door to allow them to enter. Byakuya sat Yachiru down inside. Yachiru opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're not coming?" she asked weakly. Byakuya shook his head. She sat up, ignoring her pain again. "Why not? Why won't you come, too?"

"I must stay here, Miss... Yachiru," Byakuya said. Yachiru shook her head.

"They'll think you did it! You have to come with us to..."

"If he wants to stay, let him stay. You'll bleed to death if I don't get you back." Nnoitra got into the driver's seat.

Yachiru looked at Byakuya again. She could not remember the last time she cried, but for some reason she felt like crying now. Byakuya started to close the door. Yachiru reached forward and threw herself into him. She squeezed him.

"Tell Kenny that I'm all right, okay?" she whispered. Byakuya nodded. She released him and sat back in the van. Byakuya closed the door. Nnoitra glared at him and started the van up. He pressed on the gas and was gone.

* * *

Grimmjow had a headache. There was a ringing in his ears that he could not seem to get rid of. He was hot and sweaty. He was lying awkwardly on his own bed. He was sure his covers were in utter disarray. He was convinced his entire apartment was.

_What the hell is with this fucking headache_? he thought angrily, still holding his eyes closed.

"Was last night as good for you as it was for me?" a voice asked. Grimmjow's eyes popped open.

There were two reasons for his shock. One was that even though the headache he was experiencing was probably from a hangover, he had a remarkably high tolerance. There had been an awful lot of activities done the night before and Grimmjow did not quite remember all of them. However, the innuendo in the question implied sex. Grimmjow would remember sex (good or bad) and, regretfully, Soi Fon had refused to put out.

The second reason was that the voice was masculine. The voice was so masculine that it was quite possibly even deeper than his. This revelation caused Grimmjow to immediately look over his shoulder. No one was there but a sleeping Soi Fon. He looked above him and saw Yoruichi in cat form, licking her paw. Frowning, he lowered his head back in the pillow.

"That's not exactly the wake up call I was looking for," Grimmjow mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yoruichi transformed. Grimmjow looked up. She was lying across the top of the bed on her side, stark naked. "Is this more appealing, Grimmy?" she asked in a low voice.

"Does anyone share a bed with you?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes, traveling up and down her body.

"Occasionally," Yoruichi said. She looked below her and saw Soi Fon stirring. Her co-captain turned over and opened her eyes. She looked at Grimmjow and scowled, as if she was unhappy that he was still breathing. Then she looked up and saw Yoruichi. Yoruichi flashed her a grin. "Mornin', Shaolin."

"Yoruichi! Why are you naked?" Soi Fon exclaimed. She sat up.

"Well Shaolin, Grimmy here didn't appreciate being awakened by me in my cat form. So I asked if he preferred me like this. What do you think?" Yoruichi crawled over to her. "Do you prefer me like this?" she whispered closely to Soi Fon's left ear.

Grimmjow rolled over and propped his head up on his hand. Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi, her cheeks flushed.

"I like where this is going," Grimmjow said. Soi Fon shot him an angry look. She turned away from Yoruichi and got off the bed. She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Yoruichi frowned down at Grimmjow. "What?" Yoruichi just rolled her eyes and got under the covers.

"Touch me and I'll castrate you."

* * *

Gin looked at Byakuya. The head of the 6th Authority stood before Aizen and himself. For some unknown reason, Tousen was also there. Gin never much liked Tousen, but for Aizen had started using him as council lately. Of course, he always came to Gin as a second opinion. The silver-haired head of the 3rd Authority did not understand why Tousen was needed for something as asking Byakuya Kuchiki a few questions.

_It's just 'bout the Sixth Tower_, Gin thought.

"So Head Six, did ya see who planted the bomb?" Gin asked.

"I did," Byakuya answered calmly.

"Did ya try ta stop them?"

"They told me that the bomb was timed and if I wanted to live to leave immediately. I value my life," Byakuya answered.

"This doesn't make sense. The Sixth Tower is known for having the best security systems. How is it that someone was able to bypass them?" Tousen asked. Byakuya shot him a look.

"Simple." Aizen sat his teacup down. "Yachiru Kusajishi. Am I correct, Sir Kuchiki?" Aizen looked up at Byakuya. Byakuya's facial expression remained impassive.

"Lil' Yachiru, eh? What would she know 'bout bypassin' the security of the Sixth?" Gin asked. "And aren't we still lookin' for 'er?"

"Precisely. Do not be fooled by Yachiru Kusajishi's meek appearance, Gin. She is quite capable and deserving of her rank. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a secret room somewhere in my home." Aizen sat back in his seat and looked back at Byakuya. "The person you most likely saw is Miss Kusajishi. I am positive you knew it was her as well."

Byakuya stared at Aizen for a minute. He would not lie. He just would weave his way around the question like he always did. Byakuya was great at bending, but never breaking, the rules. He knew how to spot a loophole in the laws. He also knew how to play a loophole to its fullest.

"I believe you are asking me to incriminate Lieutenant Kusajishi, Lord Aizen. That, I cannot do because I cannot be sure it was her to begin with. I did not see the face of the intruder." Byakuya closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. "I saw an intruder. I questioned them. They warned me. I left. The tower exploded. That is all," Byakuya said. He had not lied. He had not seen Yachiru's face; it had remained covered the entire time. Gin looked at Aizen.

"It never occurred to you why they would warn you?" Tousen asked.

"Why should something like that bother me when I am trying to preserve my life?" Byakuya asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. He saw Gin's smile widen. "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Not at all, Sir Kuchiki. Just pass this message along to Captain Zaraki..."


	23. Chapter 23: Sacrifice

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 23: Sacrifice**

**

* * *

**

Orihime opened her eyes. She was still wrapped tightly in the big blankets Ulquiorra had given her. She was still on Ulquiorra's sofa. It was dark in the room with the exception of the television, but the television was muted. She looked down towards her feet and noticed that Ulquiorra's spot was vacated except for the sheet he had been using.

_He just left me in here alone_? Orihime sat up slowly. She scratched her head and stood up. She unwrapped one blanket from her, took off the flannel shirt, and just picked up the sheet that Ulquiorra had been using. She had gone from freezing cold to burning hot and now she was sweating. She wrapped the thin black sheet around her and looked around the dark room. She noticed the light to his room was on. _Is he in there_?

Once again, curiosity got the best of her. She walked over to Ulquiorra's bedroom and touched the doorknob. She paused before she opened it. Pushing the door open slow, she was greeted with silence. Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen. Orihime frowned and walked all the way in his room. She closed the door behind her quietly.

"Figures that he wouldn't be in here." She glanced around his room. She had only been in there once before and it had been pitch black. All she had seen was his bed. Orihime giggled at the thought. "It wasn't like we did anything..." She walked around, examining his desk and books. She picked up a poetry book that had notes scribbled in it with Ulquiorra's elaborate handwriting.

_Something Ulquiorra actually _doesn't _understand. I'm amazed_, Orihime thought as she read over his notes on the specific poem. _Poetry isn't that hard to understand. I'm shocked Mr. Smarty Pants doesn't get it_. She walked over to his bed and sat down, her nose still deep in the book.

"What are you doing, woman?" the man in question asked. Orihime fumbled with the poetry book for a second before dropping it on the floor. She looked up at Ulquiorra, who was standing over her in a menacing manner. She scooted back on the bed, seeing she had nowhere to go. But then she really looked at Ulquiorra.

"Where did you come from?" Orihime asked, looking Ulquiorra over. He was wet and steamy. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Orihime's eyes caught sight of a stray bead of water running past the "4" on his chest. She followed it down... down... down to the towel that was hanging rather loosely around his slim waist. Her shoulders slumped a little.

_Damnit_, she thought uncharacteristically. She blinked at her naughty language.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime ogled him. She tended to do that when he was half-naked. Since he was not wearing anything beyond a towel at the moment, he figured she would do it a lot more. If he were anyone else, i.e. Grimmjow, he would probably have been leering self-righteously at her.

"This is my room, woman. I do not believe you should answer a question with a question. It is said to be quite rude," Ulquiorra said. Orihime dragged her eyes back up his body slowly as he spoke.

"Yeah..." she mumbled.

"Why have you taken off the shirt?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Huh?"

"The shirt I gave you? You were almost hypothermic. Why did you take off the shirt?"

"Oh... um... Got hot. Still hot now," Orihime murmured. Her eyes finally made it to Ulquiorra's face. She looked in his eyes. "Very hot." She stepped back up to him.

Ulquiorra was frozen as Orihime continued to look him over. She was in another one of her trances. The same look from before was in her eyes. He had learned to decipher it. He knew it exactly what to call it now.

_Lust_, he thought. _She's looking at me lustfully. But why? Why is she looking at me in such a lewd fashion_? Ulquiorra questioned himself. He told himself to take a step back from her. However, his feet seemed to be rooted in their spot. Orihime stood and placed a hand on his chest.

She did not know what was wrong with her. Whenever she was like this with him, whenever they were alone, she was always drawn to him. Ulquiorra elicited strange feelings in her for no reason. His reptilian green eyes did not leave her gray ones as she slowly slid her hand up his sternum. It stopped right where it felt like there was a hollow area beneath the skin. Orihime raised an eyebrow when she heard what sounded like a groan from Ulquiorra.

"Stop that, woman," Ulquiorra said. Instead of obeying, Orihime slowly ran her thumb over the circular spot. She glanced back up in his eyes.

"Why? I think you like it," she whispered.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra narrow his eyes. He grabbed her wrists roughly and pushed her down on the bed. Orihime's chest heaved against his from being taken by surprise. She could feel the heat emanating from him. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered against his lips.

"What, woman?"

"Kiss me."

Ulquiorra somehow did not need to be told twice. He normally thought about things before he did them. He never rushed headfirst into anything. So how was it possible that he was abandoning all rationality? Here he was, holding Orihime down on his bed and kissing her. This was so out-of-character. This was not...

... him.

Orihime felt the sheet covering her slipping. She tried to free her left hand to grab it before it came completely undone. Ulquiorra broke the kiss and looked at down at Orihime loosening sheet. He absently released the hand she was fighting him with. He watched her hastily try to cover herself. Then he stopped her hand from moving. Orihime looked up at him.

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" she stammered. He was curiously looking at her hand as she squeezed the sheet closely. Ulquiorra glanced up at her.

"Why do you hide yourself from me? I have seen you before," he stated. Orihime thought about all the times that Ulquiorra had sat in the bathroom as she bathed. Granted, she always had her knees drawn up to her chest. He also was never there when she got out of the tub. She loosened her hold on the sheet somewhat and Ulquiorra took it from her. He looked at her as he held the sheet. "Do you not want me to see you?"

"That's not it." Orihime shifted under him. "I've just never been like..." She watched as Ulquiorra opened the sheet slightly over her stomach. He seemed fascinated with her stomach at times. He ran a warm hand over her soft skin and Orihime flinched slightly.

"You have returned to your normal temperature." Ulquiorra's hand moved up her body, parting the sheet. Orihime held her breath. "Breathe, woman," Ulquiorra said. He passed his hand over the left side of her chest, feeling her heartbeat. It lingered for a moment, caressing the spot. "Your heart beats so fast," he whispered, meeting her eyes again.

"Yes." Orihime pulled him up to her face. "You do that to me," she said. Ulquiorra seemed a bit confused for a moment.

"Only me?"

"Yes..."

* * *

"Where's meathead? Hali-baby wants to see him," Nnoitra asked as he walked in Grimmjow's room. He sighed at what he saw. Grimmjow was laying on his couch, watching his television. His head rested in Soi Fon's lap while his legs rested on Yoruichi as she laid on him as well.

_I __**BARELY**__ get Halibel to let me sleep in her bed and here this jackass gets not one but __**TWO**__ females in his room. How the hell does he do it_? Nnoitra thought as Grimmjow turned his head towards him.

"Are you talking about Ulquiorra? Haven't seen him lately. What does Hal want with him?" he asked. Nnoitra shrugged.

"You know she likes giving him solo missions. That's probably what this one is about. Ulquiorra tends to 'blend' the best in the day. He _**IS**_ the shortest," he said.

"Try his room. He and princess weren't at breakfast," Grimmjow said. A sly grin crossed his face. "You don't think..."

"Ha! He wouldn't know what to do with Pet-sama even if there was an instruction manual for it," Nnoitra said with a wave of his hand. Soi Fon snorted causing Grimmjow and Nnoitra to glare at her.

"You'd be surprised," she mumbled, shooting Nnoitra a look. "Ulquiorra does things in his own way that makes 'Pet-sama' very happy. Ulquiorra satisfies 'Pet-sama', trust me." She went back to looking at the television.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow exchanged bewildered looks before shaking their heads. There was no possible way Soi Fon could be talking about the same Ulquiorra. Nnoitra proceeded to leave and go in search of Ulquiorra. He was sort of surprised when he found Ulquiorra actually in his room.

"What?" Ulquiorra sounded somewhat annoyed. Nnoitra raised one eyebrow.

"Hold the attitude, doofus. I just came to tell you that..." Nnoitra's eye traveled past Ulquiorra as Orihime exited his bedroom dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. Ulquiorra stepped out of the room and pulled the door up a little. Nnoitra looked back down at him. "Nice, doofus."

"You try my patience, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra said.

"Hal wants to see you. She's in the conference room. Best not to," Nnoitra winked at Ulquiorra, "keep her waiting," he concluded. Ulquiorra just stared blankly at Nnoitra as if he absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Nnoitra sighed and walked away. Ulquiorra turned back inside his room.

"I will return," he said to Orihime. She glanced over at him.

"No!" she said louder than she had intended. She headed over to him. "I mean, no. I want to come." She latched on to his arm. Ulquiorra looked down at her hands and nodded.

* * *

Halibel was swiveling around in her big chair. She was alone in the conference room. She looked around and spun the chair around while holding her feet up. She smirked as the chair came to a stop. Normally she did not allow herself such strange indulgences. But, no one was watching her. She grabbed on to the table and swung around again, holding her arms up in the air.

Then the door opened. Halibel immediately grabbed on to the table with one arm. She winced as the chair kept moving, trying to take her arm with it. She straightened up in the chair as Ulquiorra and Orihime walked in. Ulquiorra eyed her strangely before taking a seat across from her. Orihime sat next to him. Halibel cleared her throat.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra. I have a mission for you. It's one of the more dangerous ones," she said.

"Why didn't you give it to Stark?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Stark has his own mission tonight. What I need from you is more dangerous, though. Your stealth skills are only second to mine," Halibel said. She looked at Orihime. The girl already looked nervous. "I need a layout of the Fifth Tower. Loly and Menoly weren't able to get one and something is blocking Szayel's frequencies. You'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

Ulquiorra could only nod. He had heard stories about the 5th Tower. The place was said to be one of the most secure places, right up there with the 6th Tower and Aizen's residence. It would probably be incredibly hard to find a weakness in its defenses.

"Okay. When do I leave?"

"Now," Halibel said while standing. Ulquiorra did the same. Orihime looked between the two.

"I'm coming," she said quickly. Ulquiorra and Halibel looked at her and then looked exchanged bewildered looks. Halibel shook her head as she looked back at Orihime.

"You can't go on this mission. It's for _**STEALTH**_. You going would defeat the whole purpose of that," she said. Orihime sighed, rubbing her hands together.

"I just... I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't think Ulquiorra should go at all, actually. But if you're going to send him, let me go along." Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. "Every time we go out alone, something bad happens."

Halibel crossed her arms. Unfortunately, Orihime drew a valid point with that one. The last time Ulquiorra had been out alone, he had come back missing an eye and a bloody mess. The last time she went out without him, she'd come back missing an arm. She glanced back at Ulquiorra. Then she looked at Halibel.

"I could always just ask Grimmjow to follow..." she said. Halibel frowned.

_Low blow_, Halibel thought. _She's not going to give up, is she_?

"Fine." She glared at Ulquiorra. "She's _**YOUR**_ responsibility."

Ulquiorra watched his superior leave before looking back at Orihime. She smiled shyly at him.

"What is this feeling you speak of?" he asked. Orihime shrugged. "Come, woman. You will have to... hold on to me," he said. Orihime's eyes widened.

"You mean, you're not driving or anything?" she asked. Ulquiorra shook his head. Orihime nodded, mentally sighing. She was not sure she could go "flying" with Ulquiorra again. Apparently she would have to.

_Great_, she thought.

* * *

"So, there's no possible way I can talk you out of this?" Rangiku asked as she watched Orihime get dressed. Orihime shook her head as she tucked it under a cap. Rangiku looked over at Nel, motioning at her. Nel looked at Rangiku.

"Oh! Um, Orihime, this is really dangerous. The Fifth Tower is said to be one of the dodgiest places," Nel said, looking over at Orihime.

"I know. That's why I'm going," Orihime said.

"Hime, you don't think Ulquiorra can take care of himself?" Rangiku asked. Orihime looked at her. "I see."

"I know he can take care of himself. I just have a hunch something..." Orihime trailed off and sat down next to Nel. "Do you ever get worried about Gin? You say he goes out a lot; that he stays out late a lot. Don't you ever get worried?" she directed her question towards Rangiku.

Rangiku's eyes widened for a moment. Then she hugged the pillow that was on the sofa as she thought about her tall, skinny, silver-haired Gin. Gin did have a habit of leaving and not telling her where he was going or what he was doing. He always just told her that she was better off not knowing what it was that he did. She sighed.

"I always worried about Gin. Sometimes, I would be afraid that he wouldn't come home. I used to actually hate the fact that he was such an important person." She looked up at the other two girls. "It just made him a target, you know? But time has taught me to sort of leave him to his own devices. I just wish he let me in on a little more. I deserve that much at least. But Gin's gonna do what Gin's gonna do regardless of what I say." Rangiku smiled at the other two.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood out in the lot, waiting for Orihime to catch up to him. When he saw her trotting up to him, he took his hands out of his pockets. Orihime noticed the only thing really stuck out about him was his green eyes. She slowed her pace. He turned his back to her. Orihime stopped and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Climb on, woman," Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded and did as she was told. Once she was secure, Ulquiorra turned his head to the side. "Ready?" Orihime nodded slowly. Ulquiorra turned his head and headed for the wall.

* * *

Aizen sat in his garden. He smirked and stood up, throwing Momo off. She looked at the taller man. He had a rather mischievous look in his eye. Momo had just been going over the newest reports from the 5th Authority with him.

"Is something wrong, Lord Aizen?" she asked.

"No." He looked down at Momo. "Come, Momo. Let us pay Shinji a little visit."

* * *

Ulquiorra and Orihime broke into the roof of the 5th Tower. Orihime slowly climbed off of Ulquiorra and stumbled backwards. Ulquiorra grabbed her arm to keep her from falling back. She steadied herself and nodded. Ulquiorra then looked around. His eyes furrowed. Orihime watched him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Ulquiorra said. Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"So why are you just standing there looking like that?"

"No. That's the problem." Ulquiorra looked back at her. "There's nothing wrong. It's too quiet. We got to this rooftop unnoticed. No alarm went off. No one pursued us. No one tried to shoot us. Nothing."

He was right. This building was supposed to have some great security system and yet they had not met up with it yet. There was nothing stopping them doing whatever they wanted. It had completely gone over Orihime's head, but Ulquiorra had picked up on it immediately. He looked like he was about to call Halibel.

"Come in, Tercera Alpha," Ulquiorra said calmly.

"_I hear you loud and clear, Cuarta. What is the problem_?" Halibel asked.

"I believe we may be walking into a trap. With O here, I do not like the way this looks," Ulquiorra said, looking at Orihime.

"_I understand. We cannot afford casualties. I am sending Primera to assist in case something goes wrong. Return immediately_," Halibel said without hesitation.

"Understood." Ulquiorra turned his headpiece off. He did not think Stark's help was needed, but Halibel took every precaution. He looked back at Orihime. "We're turning back. This could be a..."

Before the words were completely out of his mouth, something flew past his shoulder, slicing through the shirt he wore. Orihime gasped as his blood began to stain the pristine white cloth. Ulquiorra ignored the wound and turned around to where the projectile had come from. He was confused for a moment.

It appeared to be a man. The strange thing was that the man seemed to have mutated some how to a huge monster with what looked like a hockey mask on his face. He had what looked like white tubes coming out of shoulders and back. He was hunched over and breathing hard.

"Ul-Cuarta, what is _**THAT**_?" Orihime whispered, clinging to his arm. She received no answer.

"Stay behind me," Ulquiorra said after sizing up the creature before them. Orihime nodded. She released Ulquiorra slowly. Then the big... thing disappeared. Ulquiorra blinked and put his right arm up to block the strike. He kept his left hand lodged in his pocket as he fought off his attacker.

Orihime stepped out of the way. The thing was attacking Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's eyes conveyed none of the pain she was sure he was feeling. She had not even seen the thing move. Ulquiorra had apparently been able to follow the attack.

_Orihime_! Tsubaki yelled to her in her mind.

Orihime's eyes widened. She turned in what seemed like slow motion. The next moment she knew, she was across the roof. Stark's arm was around her waist. She looked up at him. Then she looked over to where she had been. Another being like the one Ulquiorra was kneeling in the place she had been. There was a crater in the spot where their foot was lodged. Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"You need to pay more attention," Stark said uninterestedly.

"I... I'm not as fast as you all," Orihime whispered. Stark released her. He looked at Ulquiorra, who seemed to be handling himself quite well. Stark figured that if Ulquiorra needed help, he would take both hands out. Stark then turned his attention back to the thing that had attacked Orihime.

It too wore a mask. The mask instead resembled a hornet, complete with large eyes and antennae. It was obviously a female. This was something Stark had a problem with. He had issues with fighting females; green-haired ones at that. He sighed and grabbed Orihime again just as the masked being attacked them again.

Orihime gasped. She was on a different part of the roof.

_He's so fast. It's totally different from how Ulquiorra or Grimmjow move; and Ulquiorra is probably faster than Grimmjow. It's like... teleporting_, she mused as Stark released her again.

"Stay here, princess," Stark said. Orihime nodded as he walked off towards the "battlefield."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ulquiorra saw Orihime hiding. He switched to Stark and saw that he was moving towards the other one. She/It was watching Stark with what looked like interest. Ulquiorra turned his full attention back to the fight before him. Sighing, he took his other hand out his pocket and took him/it by two of the cylinders poking out of its back. This obviously took the beast by surprise. Ulquiorra moved around the beast and drove its head into the stone roof, hearing a satisfying cracking sound. It surprised him when the beast stopped moving completely. Ulquiorra stared down at it. Then he rolled it over.

The mask was cracked. Ulquiorra moved the cracked pieces around. It was simply a man. Ulquiorra watched as the man's body began to return to what he assumed was "normal." He stepped back and glanced over at Stark.

Stark dodged the quick little "hornet." She was trying her hardest to kick and punch him. He had to admit that she was fast. Stark did not hit women so he had to find a way of subduing her. Moved away from her for a moment and glanced over at Ulquiorra. He saw the broken mask of her companion.

_That could work_, he thought.

Stark moved back over to the "hornet." She stopped as he just suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Sorry about this," Stark said. He hit her mask hard enough to crack it. It split right down the middle, revealing a cute woman with grayish-brown eyes. She stared at Stark for a moment before smiling weakly at him.

"You're a cutie." She looked around them. When she saw the man lying at Ulquiorra's feet, she gasped. "Kensei!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

Orihime watched the spectacle. She could not understand what was happening. One moment the woman green hair had wanted to rip Stark apart. Now she was huddled next to Ulquiorra looking at the unconscious man. Then she saw her shove Ulquiorra and frowned.

"What did you do to him, you big meanie?" she said loudly. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stood up. He looked around for Orihime.

"Woman, come," he said. Orihime slowly came out of her hiding place.

Orihime stopped walking. Her eyes grew to saucers. Ulquiorra watched Orihime's complete change of expression through her eyes. Why had she stopped walking? She was just standing there, gazing through him. The woman at his side had even stopped chattering. That could only mean one thing.

_There is someone behind me_, Ulquiorra thought. He turned his eyes towards Stark. Stark inclined his head slightly. _Aizen_...

"Mashiro, you have failed me. I told you to retrieve Miss Inoue," Shinji said as he approached them leisurely with Aizen at his side. Momo was on his other side. The woman with lime green hair stood up and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Shinji. I don't know what happened," she said. Shinji waved his hand in the air.

"Forget it. I'll get her myself," he said. He turned his head to the side. "Lisa."

A woman with black hair came from around Momo. She wore a diamond-shaped mask with a cross-shaped opening. Orihime flinched when she saw the faint glow of red coming from the horizontal slit of the cross.

"Yes?" Her voice was frightening. It sounded as if there were two people talking.

"Get rid of the other two," Shinji said. The woman nodded and set her sights on Ulquiorra. He turned his head to face her, narrowing his eyes. Orihime looked at Stark, putting her hands to her hairclips. He sighed and moved forward.

"Santen Kesshun," Orihime and Stark appeared in front of Ulquiorra just as Lisa reached him, "I reject!" Orihime finished. The shield appeared, blocking Lisa. Orihime cringed as Lisa's strike hit her shield. She could hear Mashiro in the background "oohing" and "aahing" at her power.

Shinji looked over at Aizen. The lord was watching Orihime save her friends from Lisa with fascination in his eyes. Shinji resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked back at Orihime. Lisa was trying her hardest to get through Orihime's shield. He could see cracks forming in the shield. Then he snapped. Lisa stopped and turned around.

"That's enough, Lisa," Shinji said. Lisa backed off. She made her way back towards Momo.

Orihime dropped the shield. She stood up and looked at Aizen and Shinji.

"What do you want?" she asked, directing her question mainly at Aizen. Instead of receiving an answer from him, Shinji answered as Momo pulled out a remote.

"We want you to come with us. You can come willingly or," Shinji nodded at Momo, "we can make you." Momo pushed the button on the remote. Lisa, Mashiro, and Kensei all started reeling in pain. Mashiro's mask started to reform. Kensei's did as well. It seemed to be a painful process. Orihime watched in horror. Ulquiorra watched her face.

_She's about to do something stupid_, he thought.

"Stop whatever you're doing to them!" Orihime yelled. Momo looked at Shinji. Shinji nodded. Just as Momo pressed the button to end their torture, something unexpected happened.

Lisa looked up, breathing hard. She was barely in her right mind. With the sharp claws she had, she took aim at Momo's side and swiped at her. Momo gasped and her eyes enlarged. Lisa had literally taken a chunk of flesh out of Momo's left side. All she could do was fall back and gaze up at Shinji. The remote slid from her hands.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming," Shinji mumbled. He took out a tranquilizer gun and shot three darts at Lisa. Lisa tried to come after him but stumbled and fell before she got within three steps of him.

Orihime had seen the whole thing. She stared at the fallen girl. She looked at Aizen. He did not seem too fazed by it. She frowned beneath her mask. She looked back at Shinji, who was sticking something in Momo's shoulder. Then he looked back over at Orihime.

"You let them go," Orihime took a deep breath, "and I'll stay," she said.

Ulquiorra's grabbed her wrist discreetly. Orihime did not look back at him. She knew that if she did she would crumble and lose all her resolve to sacrifice herself. He was telling her without saying it that she could not leave; that she was not _**ALLOWED**_ to leave him.

_What is she thinking? This is what he wants_, Ulquiorra thought.

"Okay," Aizen said finally. Orihime looked at him. She nodded.

"They go... unharmed," she said.

"I am a man of my word, Orihime. You know that," Aizen said. He almost chuckled at the look she gave him.

_If looks could kill_, he thought.

"Go." Orihime turned her head to the side.

"You sure about this, princess?" Stark asked. Orihime nodded. She avoided looking at Ulquiorra. Instead, she squeezed his hand. He looked down and squeezed back. Then Stark grabbed Ulquiorra and they were gone.

After a few moments of silence, Orihime started walking towards them. Aizen. He watched her approach him. She pulled her mask down, revealing her face. Then she diverted her path towards the fallen Momo and Shinji. She kneeled down to her. She looked at Momo's wound. The girl really was missing most of her side. Orihime sighed and held out her hands.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject," she said quietly. The orange shield appeared and Momo began to heal. Shinji sat back and looked astonished at her abilities. He looked up at Aizen. When Momo was completely healed, she inhaled and opened her eyes. "Feel better?" Orihime asked. Momo nodded, wondering what had just happened. Orihime stood up and looked back at Aizen. He was almost grinning at her.

"Come, Orihime. Let's go... home."


	24. Chapter 24: Handle with Care

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 24: Handle with Care**

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra stared at his hand. It was the hand that Orihime had squeezed before he had escaped with Stark. She had been trembling. She had been scared. But still, she decided to stay so that he could get away. Ulquiorra squeezed his hand shut and rotated his jaw. The pain it had forced some memories back from when he had arrived back to Las Noches.

* * *

_It was not a sight one often sees; if they would ever see it to begin with. A hysterical Ulquiorra was a sight to behold. It was not so much that he was screaming and yelling... yet. Instead, he was content to have both hands out of his pockets, trying to convey the message to Halibel that he was not happy and something needed to be done to appease him._

_"We can't just leave her. She would never do that to us," Ulquiorra said in strained voice. Halibel sighed. She had only seen Ulquiorra angry once before. There was a hole in the dome of the 5__th__ tower of Las Noches as a reminder never to anger Ulquiorra again._

_"Ulquiorra, going back for her would be suicide at this point. Right now we have to continue as planned without Orihime. I understand your distress, but..."_

_"She went back for you and you're just going to leave her to that... man?" Ulquiorra's voice had risen ever-so-slightly. Halibel's eyes narrowed. It was a low blow, Ulquiorra knew. Still, he had a point to make and damnit, he was going to make it. By now, the two had drawn quite a lovely audience. "You're all a bunch of fucking cowards!" he yelled, looking around him._

_If no one was paying any real attention, they were now. Ulquiorra Schiffer had just yelled. It was not that no one had ever heard him do it. It was just that it had literally been __**YEARS **__since the last time he did so. Ulquiorra also did not drop the F-bomb very much, so that was a rarity as well. After all, he was not Grimmjow or Nnoitra._

_"If you're not going to go after her, than I am." Ulquiorra started to head for the door._

_Before he got close enough to open it, the world seemed to spin for a moment. Then pain in his jaw registered. He fell back on the floor. He put his hand up to his jaw and glanced up. Grimmjow was towering over him. Only instead of looking smug that he had actually gotten one in on Ulquiorra he appeared to be furious with him. Ulquiorra got to his feet._

_"Why did you hit me?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice significantly calmer._

_"To knock some goddamn sense back into you." Grimmjow crossed his arms. "Apologize," he said. Ulquiorra appeared confused for a moment. Then he turned and looked at Halibel. He remembered what he said and sighed._

_"Halibel, I..."_

_"It's fine. Just... I'll think of something," Halibel said while waving her hand. She turned and walked away._

_

* * *

_

Ulquiorra sighed. Halibel was one of the most important women in his life. Now she was pissed at him. The other lady in his life was under the eye of a lunatic. God only knew what Neliel was doing. Ulquiorra turned over on his side as he felt a dull ache in the center of his chest.

_Nothing to do now but sleep_, he thought.

* * *

Orihime gasped and put a hand to her chest. For a moment, it hurt to breathe. Then the feeling passed as quickly as it had come. She lowered her hand and took in her surroundings.

As soon as she had returned to Aizen's estate, she had been taken to her old room. There, she was told to change into something else and wait for further instruction. Orihime was surprised to see that her clothes had remained in the room. It was like Aizen had known that she would be coming back. She begrudgingly did as she was told. Now she found herself standing at the edge of the bed, staring out at the glass balcony doors.

_This is where I first met Ulquiorra_, Orihime thought. She kept half-expecting him to jump down from the roof above and come in to save her. _That would be so romantic_. She smiled a bit at the thought. Ulquiorra was not the "knight in shining armor" type by any means. But he always stuck to his word and whatever he said he meant.

"That's good enough for me," Orihime found herself whispering as she heard the door begin to open. Orihime did not move. She already knew who it was. Instead, she sighed and closed her eyes. "What do you want, Aizen?" she asked. She heard a small chuckle as the door closed.

"Since when do you call me 'Aizen,' Orihime?" Aizen asked. He took a few steps towards her and stopped. Orihime turned her head to look at him. As usual, he looked as complacent as ever.

"Since I learned the horrible truth about you," Orihime answered quietly. She turned her body completely to face him. She considered him, standing there in his perfect white robes, perfect hair, and perfectly irritating smirk.

_My god, he's unappealing_, Orihime thought. She began to approach him.

Before she could really think about her next actions, the consequences of her actions, or if said actions would even succeed, her right hand had gone clear across Aizen's face. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the silent room for a full minute. Orihime lowered her hand. Curiously, she was still discontented. She took a step back away from Aizen as he turned his head back to face her.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"No. No, I don't. However, I can say that you are the first person I have ever truly wanted to do bodily harm to. Even as I have come to realize that and have actually accomplished the feat, I feel nothing. Satisfaction was not had." Orihime cocked her head to the side. "Why is that, Aizen? I could probably put a hole in your chest right now and I would still feel nothing."

"Are you saying you would feel no remorse? That sounds like you are merciless, Orihime." Aizen smiled. "And I highly doubt you could put a hole in my chest," he said smugly. Orihime righted her head.

"Koten Zanshun," she nearly whispered. Tsubaki appeared, but he did not attack. Instead, his light just grew brighter, larger, and more powerful slightly behind Orihime. Eventually, he stopped. "This is probably a fraction of how much I want to harm you. However, I will not. Return, Tsubaki," she said. The fairy depleted its power and returned to Orihime's hairpins.

Aizen watched Orihime inquisitively. She was more powerful than he originally thought. She also seemed to have more of a hold on her powers as well. While this could be a good thing, it could also prove to be a bad thing. He had to be careful and tread carefully. He knew that Orihime Inoue was a very, very emotional girl.

"What's stopping you from following through?" Aizen asked. She looked down.

"I could possibly kill you. However, I choose to protect with the gifts I have been bestowed. Killing you will not bring me happiness. It will not put my mind at ease, just as me slapping you did not." She laughed and grabbed her arms. "Listen to me. I sound like Ulquiorra; talking all philosophical-like."

Orihime turned away from Aizen and walked back over to the balcony doors. She stared out of them, up at the gray sky. She tried to imagine that the man named Aizen was not in the room with her. She wanted to think that Ulquiorra would make his appearance and save her. She knew these things would not come to pass, though. She sighed longingly.

_No. I sacrificed myself for him. I will not give up. Not now_, she thought. She glanced back at Aizen.

"What do you want with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Orihime."

* * *

Urahara examined Momo's newly healed side. He could find nothing medically wrong with her at all. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. He stood up just as Shinji walked in. Momo pulled her shirt down.

"What's the verdict, Kisuke?" Shinji asked. Urahara faced his friend.

"Complete rejection. I won't know how far her powers have developed until I have actually seen her do them, though," he said.

"You have your chance. Aizen is about to show Miss Inoue his 'happy place.'" Shinji said with a bland expression on his face. Urahara stared at him, his eyes a bit wider than usual. Momo stormed past Shinji.

"You do realize how that sounds, right?" Urahara asked. Shinji shrugged.

"I know exactly how it sounds. The look on Hinamori's face was worth sounding so perverted," he said. Urahara shook his head. "What?"

"When aren't you perverted?"

* * *

Orihime stood behind Aizen. She was starting to get that heavy feeling again. It was not coming from Aizen, though. It was coming from something in front of him. Orihime could only see what looked like some sort of case. Trying not to appear affected by the odd pressure in her chest, Orihime crossed her arms and looked away from Aizen.

"We will soon be joined by four of my closest advisors, Orihime. I might need you to do another demonstration of your," Aizen turned to face her, "abilities for them."

"I see mah lord always gets wha' he wants," Gin said as he approached them from behind. Orihime turned around to see the silver-haired man. After her talks with Rangiku, she was not nearly half as intimidated by him as she had been before. Now he was simply Rangiku's "sweet silver fox." Behind him was another man with a disdainful frown on his face. Orihime could tell just by looking at him who he was.

_Judge Tousen. We blew up his tower_, she thought. She almost chuckled at the thought of thinking of herself as one of the Espada. She was nowhere in their league of power. That was when she noticed that Tousen was apparently sizing her up. She stepped back a little from him. _Why is he so close_?

"So this is she? What is so special about her, Lord Aizen? She reeks of treachery," Tousen said. Orihime was about to say something when another voice spoke.

"Now, now, Kaname. We mustn't go judging Miss Inoue. Beautiful thing like her?" It was Shinji. He was with Urahara. "She's far too pretty to be treacherous. Step away from her. You'll give her nightmares," he said, pushing his way between Tousen and Orihime. Tousen stepped back and looked in Aizen's direction. Shinji had made his way over to Aizen's side. Gin and Urahara were still behind Orihime and Tousen.

"Let's just get this started, gentlemen." Aizen turned his attention to the case in front of him. "Orihime, I told you that I needed you to give my advisors a demonstration of your powers."

"Which one?" Orihime asked. Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Orihime turned her head and looked at him.

"I have more than one; offensive, defensive, and a healing technique," she said. Then she remembered what Ulquiorra had said about her healing actually being rejection. She faced Aizen and Shinji. "You have seen all three, Aizen. I just did not attack you."

"Is it okay if I could see all three, Miss Inoue?" Urahara asked. Orihime sighed and looked down.

"Koten Zanshun," she said. A glowing light flew up between her and Tousen. Tousen stepped back. "He will not attack until I tell him to," Orihime said softly. Tousen relaxed somewhat but still watched apprehensively. Orihime nodded and Tsubaki returned to her.

"What about your defensive technique?" Urahara asked.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject," she said. The orange shield appeared in front of her. Her eyes went to Gin. "Hinagiku," she said quietly. Hinagiku flew over to the silver-haired man and shielded him. Then she looked at Urahara. "Lily." A shield appeared over Urahara.

Urahara looked around at the shield before him. It was impressive how she could split the shield into three. Then he noticed the little fairy before him. She seemed to be glaring down at him spitefully. When she noticed he was looking at her, she turned her head. Then the orange shield retracted from him and the three fairies disappeared. Urahara glanced back at Orihime.

"Your healing technique?"

"How can I show you that? I have nothing to heal," Orihime said. She did not want to tell them that it was not actually healing, but rather rejection. Her own left arm was proof of that.

"I'm sure I can fix that," Tousen said. Before Orihime could react, he had sliced into the sleeve of her dress, leaving a long cut. Orihime stumbled back into the wall, holding her right arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinji yelled, going forward. Aizen put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from advancing. Shinji glared back at the man. "Didn't you see what he just did?"

"I did, Shinji. But, Kaname had good reason. Who better for Orihime to heal than herself?" Aizen looked in Orihime's direction. She was holding her bleeding arm and glaring at Tousen. She looked at Urahara and stood up straight.

"Come around to this side, sir."

"Oh, you can call me Kisuke, Miss Inoue," Urahara said as he made his way to Orihime's side. Orihime nodded.

"Then it's Orihime." She released her arm. "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Urahara watched the orange glow surround Orihime's arm. He watched everything return to the way it was. That was when he realized that this was far more than healing. He looked up at Orihime. Her gray eyes were speaking volumes to him. He nodded slightly.

"Just your standard, run-of-the-mill healing process. Nothing special," Urahara said with a smile.

"Kisuke, there's no such thing as a standard healing process that human's can do," Shinji said.

"Well, Chief Four..." Gin began.

"Retsu's a special case," Aizen cut Gin off. "Orihime dear, just how far do those healing powers of yours go?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"How severe does the injury have to be before it is beyond your power?" Aizen asked.

_No injury is beyond my power_, Orihime thought.

"I'm not sure," she lied. Aizen nodded.

A door opened behind her and Orihime turned to see Momo pulling a hooded figure in with her. Orihime could tell from the posture and size just who it was. Her eyes grew wide but she was frozen in her place. She turned instead and looked at Aizen.

"I have a theory on your abilities. I want to see if I am correct in my assumptions." Aizen glanced back at Momo. "Momo dear, would you remove the hood? Let's get a look at this soul's face."

Momo did as she was told, but Orihime did not want to look. She already knew who it was. Instead, she began to find the floor between herself and Tousen very interesting. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard her name.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime finally looked over at Tatsuki. She appeared to not know where she was. "What are you doing here? Where is here? Who are..." Tatsuki saw Aizen behind Orihime and her whole countenance changed. Orihime began to approach Tatsuki, a transparent smile on her face.

"Tatsuki, Aizen just needs my help for something. After that, I suppose we can go home. Isn't that right, Aizen?" Orihime asked, raising her voice so that Aizen could hear.

"Of course, Orihime."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. She was not an idiot. She noticed three things that were wrong with this picture. One, Orihime was giving her the fakest smile she had ever seen. Two, Tatsuki knew that Orihime had been kidnapped and therefore should not be there. If she was here now, some time had passed since the last time Tatsuki had been... awake. But how much? And three, Orihime had called Aizen by his surname.

She _**NEVER**_ called him by his surname; not since they started dating, at least.

"Cut the shit, Orihime. What's going on?" Tatsuki asked as Orihime grew closer. Orihime shook her head.

Momo looked past Tatsuki and Orihime. Aizen nodded his head slightly. Momo put two fingers against Tatsuki shoulder blade. Tatsuki turned her head slightly. She had not noticed Momo was still there. Orihime paused in mid-step as a bolt of white-hot light flew past her face. She slowly watched Tatsuki fall to the floor, a hole in her chest. Momo looked up at her.

"I must say tha' was pretty low, mah lord," Gin said. "Besides, she coulda hit one o' us."

"You were never in any danger, Gin," Aizen said. Gin looked back over at Orihime.

Orihime stared down at Tatsuki. She was dead. This posed a few problems.

One was obvious: Tatsuki was dead. Another was that while Orihime was sure she had the ability to fix that first problem, she did not want Aizen to _**KNOW**_ she had the ability to do so. Her power was dangerous in the wrong hands and Aizen's hands were most definitely the _**WRONG**_ hands. Orihime could not just leave her best friend to die, could she? Would she? Should she?

_He used Tatsuki. He knew I would want to save her no matter what_, Orihime thought. Her bottom lip began to quiver. She could not make this choice alone.

The words "Soten Kisshun" were on her lips. The more she stared at Tatsuki's shocked face the more she wanted to say them. What kind of person would it make her if she did not save Tatsuki when she had the power to?

_A terrible person. A bad friend. It'd be like throwing her to the wolves_, Orihime thought. She gripped the side of her dress and closed her eyes.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject," she whispered.

Momo stepped back away from Tatsuki's body as the orange bubble surrounded her. Through the glow, she watched Tatsuki's wound close up and the blood disappear. She watched her clothes mend themselves. Momo looked up at Orihime. Orihime had a glow all her own as she watched her friend heal.

Then it all stopped. The orange bubble disappeared. Orihime released the breath she had been holding. Momo looked down at Tatsuki. Surely this girl could not be alive. Then Tatsuki gasped. Momo took a step back and looked up at Aizen. The man could not have looked happier.

"Wow. She healed death," Shinji said flatly. "I must say that's pretty neat."

"Not healed it, Shinji," Aizen said.

"Rejected it," Urahara mumbled as Orihime helped Tatsuki up. He noticed that the girl looked extremely morbid, even though she had just saved a friend. "It's like saying 'I didn't like how this happened so I want a do-over.'"

"Wow, Kisuke. Talk about dumbing it down."

"She is a demon," Tousen said. Tatsuki shot the blind man an evil look. "She treads upon dangerous ground by rejecting that which is the will of the gods."

"Gimme a break, Tousen. Ya'd think Chief Four was a demon if she didn' make ya such good cookies," Gin said. Tousen growled something unintelligible, still glaring in Orihime's direction.

"Orihime is far from a demon, Kaname. She's going to be our new little angel." Aizen held out his hand. "Come, Orihime," he said, staring her directly in the eyes.

Orihime could not help it. She started to release Tatsuki and walk towards Aizen. Tatsuki held fast to her. Orihime turned and looked at her. A smile crept across her face. Tatsuki frowned back at her and Orihime laughed.

"I'll be fine," Orihime said. Tatsuki reluctantly released Orihime.

"Momo, take Miss Arisawa ta Orihime's quarters. We wouldn' want Orihime ta get lonely during her stay 'ere," Gin said. Momo nodded and did as she was told silently.

Once Orihime met up with Aizen, he pulled her towards him as Shinji opened the case behind them. For a moment, Orihime was blinded by a bright light. The light dimmed almost immediately. She looked back down inside the case. There was a sword there. It was still glowing, but not nearly as brightly as before.

"What do you see, Orihime?" Aizen asked.

"A sword," she said dully. Aizen nodded.

_So she has been outside the wall. That would explain all this hatred I'm getting from her. That won't be a problem, though_, he thought.

"Pick it up," Aizen said. Orihime looked at him incredulously. Aizen only smiled at her. "You won't be able to run me through with it, I assure you. You can try, but I will have you begging for mercy before you've finished thinking about doing so."

Orihime stared at Aizen a few more seconds. She put her hands down into the case. It shocked her to find out that it was filled with some sort of cold, clear liquid. Orihime reached down into the case. She soon realized that the sword was much farther down than she had anticipated. Then she noticed something funny about her hands.

_What is going on? Are they aging_? Sure enough, it appeared that Orihime's hands and arms had aged several years ahead of her. She tried to ignore it and kept reaching for the sword. When she finally touched it, the bones in her left hand cracked. She wrapped her right hand around the hilt of the sword, ignoring the pain of broken bones, and fell back. Urahara caught her and she thrust the sword into Shinji's arms.

"Orihime?" Aizen's voice said to her. All Orihime could feel was the pain. "Orihime?" Aizen said a little firmer. "Orihime." It was his business tone and she opened her eyes. There was no pain. Her hands were fine. Her clothes were fine. She was still in Urahara's arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"An illusion that _Kyoka Suigetsu_ gives off to those who try to steal her. Everyone's is different." Aizen took the sword from Shinji. "I must say that yours was pretty interesting, though. Aging. What's more is that you continued. I am impressed, Orihime." He placed the sword back in her hands.

_What a jerk! He could've at least __**WARNED**__ me_, she thought. Then she looked down at the old, beat up sword. _**THIS**__ is _Kyoka Suigetsu_? __**THIS**__ is what's keeping a society of people under its spell? I almost feel like a dunce_.

"What do you want me to do with this thing?" Orihime asked.

"She's been a little under the weather lately. She what you can do," Aizen said cryptically. Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"But, I don't know..."

"Best ta give it a shot, Miss Inoue," Gin said from his corner. Orihime looked down at _Kyoka Suigetsu_.

Suddenly she felt like she was a fallen angel.

* * *

"Now that Orihime is gone, we can bet that Aizen is going to use her powers to his advantage. This means that he will have most likely found out just how far her powers can extend," Halibel said in a meeting.

"You mean that princess can heal death?" Mila-Rose asked.

"It isn't 'healing,' Mila-Rose. It's 'rejecting.' But, yes," Halibel answered.

"Why would she have showed him or told him at all?" Nel asked.

"Because she's soft. I bet she had the whole conversation in her mind about whether or not to heal some poor sap Aizen placed in front of her. In the end, her heart won out and the betterment of the world lost," Soi Fon answered.

"Princess is not soft," Grimmjow said. Soi Fon glared at him. "Okay, maybe she is. A little."

"Does it really matter if she's soft or not? The point is that we have to step up our efforts quickly. I know that the next tower is not scheduled for another two weeks, but unforeseen circumstances have changed that. Also, I have changed the plan," Halibel said.

"Changed the plan? How?" Zommari asked.

"So far, we have taken care of the Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh towers. Instead of doing one this time, we do three," Halibel said.

A long silence followed. Everyone just looked around at one another. They did not appear afraid. Instead, Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked up to the challenge. So did Yammy, who had yet to actually go on a mission. Nel and the girls appeared apathetic to the whole situation. Halibel figured all she had to do was continue.

"Well, our next four targets will be the Second, Eighth, and Thirteenth towers. That would make an even eight towers with five left to go," Halibel said.

"Wait. You want to blow up the Second Tower?" Yoruichi asked. Halibel nodded. Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon. Then she glanced back at Halibel. "You have to let us go. We have wanted to get a new tower for the longest and that prick wouldn't let us renovate."

"If we blow it up, we have justifiable reason. Besides, we know the place better than anyone here," Soi Fon said.

"Sure, whatever. Grimmjow and Wonderweiss are with you," Halibel said. Soi Fon looked over at Wonderweiss. He was asleep on Nel's arm. Apache leaned over to Soi Fon.

"Trust me. He's far more than he seems," Apache said. Soi Fon nodded, still finding that hard to believe.

"Luppi, Nel, Stark, and Zommari, you're heading to the Eighth Tower."

"Aww! Halibel, I can't come?" Lilynette asked. Halibel shook her head. "But..." She hushed when Halibel glared at her.

"Girls, you all and Yammy have the Thirteenth Tower."

"Yammy? Halibel, you cannot be serious," Sun-Sun said. Halibel again gave her pupils the eye.

"He'll be very useful. Last but not least, Ulquiorra, you're with me."

Up until this point, Ulquiorra had been listening with one ear and hearing white noise with the other. When he heard his name being called, he used his left eye to look over at Halibel while the other stayed transfixed at the wall in front of him.

"I'm sorry?" he muttered.

"I said you're with me," Halibel repeated. She closed her folder.

"For what? You already gave out assignments to the towers." Ulquiorra looked at her with both eyes. Halibel was actually smirking at him.

"Yes. Yes, I did." She turned to leave. "However, an angel has fallen from the sky." With that, Halibel was gone.

Ulquiorra stared at the door for a moment. Then he flinched has Grimmjow kicked him from under the table. He turned her narrowed green eyes towards the offending man. Grimmjow was smirking at him.

"You should give Hal a big hug and a kiss when you get princess back." He stood up. "And give princess one for me too!" He called over his shoulder. That earned an elbow to the gut from Soi Fon.

* * *

Orihime walked in her room. She was drained. She was tired. She felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil. She started to walk towards her bed when she noticed a figure sitting on a chair across her room. She almost screamed before realizing it was just Tatsuki.

"Hey, Tatsuki," Orihime said, throwing herself down on the bed.

"Hime, what happened down there?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime turned her head to look at her.

"You died. I brought you back." Orihime paused to let the first part sink in for Tatsuki. When the raven-haired girl nodded after a minute or two, however slow it was, Orihime continued. "It's been a long time since I was kidnapped; since you were kidnapped..."

"Wait a minute! How did you know I was kidnapped? Who kidnapped you? How did you..."

"Shhh, Tatsuki. I'll start from the beginning..."


	25. Chapter 25: Rain On Me

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 25: Rain On Me**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow watched the two captains get dressed for their mission with the Espada. He noted the differences between the ways they did things. While Soi Fon did everything in a tight, methodical way, Yoruichi was far more relaxed. However relaxed she may have appeared, Grimmjow had a feeling she was very aware of everything that was around her. Right now, they were in the armory, getting several little things they might need. Wonderweiss was sitting on the floor next to Grimmjow, playing with a red ball. Yoruichi looked over at them.

"So what does the kid do? He doesn't exactly strike me as the dangerous type," Yoruichi said. Grimmjow looked down at Wonderweiss.

"Why don't you try taking that ball from him?" Grimmjow gave her a sly grin. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. She walked over to Wonderweiss and reached for the ball. Wonderweiss saw her coming and moved it from within her grasp. Yoruichi frowned and tried to take it again. Wonderweiss moved it again. Not wanting to lose, Yoruichi used her speed to gain the upper hand and took the ball from Wonderweiss. She stood up straight.

"Ha! You're not so tough, kid. Pretty good refle..." Yoruichi stopped when Wonderweiss suddenly had the hand that wasn't holding the ball in a death grip. She turned only to get it twisted behind her back. The ball fell from her hands and Wonderweiss released her and chased after it. He sat back down next to Grimmjow and continued to play as if nothing had happened. Yoruichi leaned against the wall, rubbing her wrist. She glared at Grimmjow.

"What are you giving me that look for? You took the ball from him." Grimmjow hid his laughter. "So ladies, what makes the Second Authority any different from those Eleventh Authority punks?" he asked. Soi Fon and Yoruichi looked at one another. Before Grimmjow could do anything, Yoruichi was behind him and Soi Fon was on top of him.

"We're very different from the Eleventh Authority. We're in a totally different league," Soi Fon said, leaning down to Grimmjow's face. Then she was gone.

"League? They do not even play the same **_SPORT_** as us. Whereas the Eleventh Authority is all brawn, we're all stealth and tactics," Yoruichi whispered in his ear. Then she, too, was gone. Grimmjow blinked and the lights in the armory went out. Wonderweiss paid no attention and continued playing with his ball.

Grimmjow stood up and moved around the shelves, looking for the women. He had been given the ability to see in the dark for some reason. Nel had always said it made his eyes appear like they were glowing. He listened carefully for any noise the women made. Instead, he decided to talk to them.

"So, what makes a good operative for the Second?" Grimmjow asked as he prowled around. He looked up as he saw what he thought was a body on top of one of the shelves.

"In the Eleventh, you have to be good at one thing: fighting. In the Second, you have to be good at a few things: fighting..." Soi Fon's voice rang out from somewhere in the room. It was hard for Grimmjow to pinpoint where.

"… tactics and, most of all, you have to be," Yoruichi said. It sounded like she was above him.

"... good at being bad," Soi Fon whispered in Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he turned to grab her only to find that she was gone. He saw a body land on his outstretched hand. A pair of glowing yellow eyes met his glowing blue ones.

"We're the fastest beings alive, Grimm; me being the fastest. How do you think I was able to keep up with a speeding van?"

"I doubt you're faster than Stark," Grimmjow said. He tried to grab Yoruichi only to find that he was touching an after-image.

"I have seen Stark's speed. I must say that I am impressed. But, we'll never know until we race. Rarely, and I mean _**RARELY**_, do I ever just haul ass for the hell of it."

"Tell us, Jeagerjaques," Soi Fon said.

"What, little bee?" Grimmjow flinched when a foot made contact with the back of his head.

"Are you good at being bad?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" The lights came back on. Grimmjow tried to hide his surprise when he saw both captains stand on either side of him.

"The kitty will do, Soi."

"I suppose so, Yoruichi."

* * *

"What should I expect?" Halibel asked Ulquiorra. She too was getting dressed.

"These new soldiers Aizen has are... different," Ulquiorra said.

"Like the one I fought before?"

"In terms of strength, I suppose. I was still able to hold him off with one hand. His movements were erratic, as if he were not aware of what he was doing and just attacking the closest thing in sight," Ulquiorra said.

"A berserker." Halibel slipped her mask around head but did not pull it up. She looked at Ulquiorra. "And you are physically stronger than me. How did you defeat said berserker?"

"He wore a type of mask. I slammed him into the roof face first and the mask shattered. He fell unconscious. The woman Stark was fighting also wore one. Stark broke hers. She did not fall unconscious, but became sane again." Ulquiorra recalled when the one named "Lisa" had attacked the one controlling their transformations. "They apparently are not always in control of their actions. They even attacked the ones controlling them. It was grisly."

"What was the damage?" Halibel asked. Ulquiorra walked over to Halibel and grabbed hold of her side. She looked over at him, a little surprised.

"Imagine that I ripped this much flesh out of you," Ulquiorra said. Halibel looked up at him in what appeared to be horror. "The one called Lisa did it as if it was nothing. Her strikes were causing the woman's shield to break. I have a feeling that if I had been struck, she would have killed me."

"So our best bet would be to avoid at all costs until we figure out a way to combat them?"

"There seems to be a frequency that they react to. Perhaps Szayel can find it," Ulquiorra said. Halibel nodded.

"Sounds practical. Let's go. Nnoitra is our transportation." Halibel noticed the look Ulquiorra was giving her. "What? He insisted and considering this is a rescue mission from Aizen's compound, he _**IS**_ the best driver. Plus, he won't let me out of his sight." Halibel mumbled the last sentence as she exited the room. Ulquiorra just followed her out.

* * *

Orihime sat _Kyoka Suigetsu_ down. It was the second time that she had seen the sword that day. The sword seemed to gather an enormous amount of negative energy in a short amount of time. Orihime did not know how. But every time she came back to negate it, she had to put more effort into it. She had only been there for about three days and she was already exhausted.

_What's causing the sword to erode away like this_? Orihime thought as she ran her hand over the top of it.

"All the negativity," Ayame said.

"All the evil," Shun'o said. Orihime looked at her two companions. "We can keep rejecting the negativity that enters the sword. But your will is not into it, Orihime. Unless you want the sword to heal, it will only come back and you will have to keep putting yourself through this."

Orihime nodded. She did not want to help Aizen. She did not want to be of use to him. She did not care if the sword broke into a million pieces and Aizen decided to kill her. At least she would have done one thing right. He would lose his stranglehold on the world.

"I don't care what happens to me, Shun'o. I don't care how many times I have to do this. I don't care how much it drains from me. I'm not giving more than I have to." Orihime stood shakily. She used the wall to support her as she walked to the door.

As soon as she exited she suddenly got a heavy feeling in her chest. She almost fell over when a hand closed around her arm, catching her. Orihime looked up when she did not fall. She saw that a small was holding her up. She looked at who the hand was attached to. A woman was smiling kindly down at her. Orihime swallowed. The woman looked oddly familiar but Orihime could not place where she had seen her. The woman's presence was as heavy as Aizen's if not heavier, but it was so much kinder. Still, she was scary. A taller woman was standing next to her.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked her. Orihime nodded, standing up straight. The woman looked her over. "You don't look all right. In fact, you look quite sickly." The woman faced her fully. Orihime caught the full blast of her presence and gasped. She nearly passed out. Seeing this, the woman reached in the basket she was carrying. She held out a cookie to Orihime, a smile on her face.

"What's that?" Orihime asked.

"What does it look like? It is a cookie. Eat it. I promise you'll feel better," the woman said. Orihime looked at the cookie and then the woman. She hesitantly took the cookie and then took a bite. After swallowing, she felt a great deal lighter. "Feel better?"

"Yes, ma'am." Orihime finished the cookie. "I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Ah, yes. You must not remember me. I'm Retsu Unohana. I'm the Chief Physician of the Fourth Authority. This is my deputy, Isane Kotetsu." Unohana gestured towards Isane. Isane bowed towards Orihime. "I take it Sosuke brought you here," Unohana said. Orihime nodded, her face darkening slightly.

"Yes."

"Don't look so down. I'm sure things will get better before they get worse. As a doctor, I am telling you to go get some rest, though. You do not look well, Miss Inoue," she said. Orihime nodded and sneaked off to her room.

Tatsuki was waiting for her. Ever since Orihime had revealed ever detail of the past six or so months, Tatsuki had been somewhat in awe of the whole situation. IT was almost as if she had no idea how to react to their current predicament. Then the real test of Tatsuki's nerve had come when Orihime had sent Tsubaki at her and Tatsuki had dodged deftly. When asked how she did it, Tatsuki had only replied that it seemed like the natural thing to do.

"Orihime, today is different," Tatsuki said, staring out the window. Orihime closed the door behind her. She walked over to Tatsuki and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's getting so dark outside," Tatsuki said. She finally looked at Orihime. Some of the color had returned to Orihime's face. "It is the middle of the day, yet it is almost as dark as dusk."

"The clouds are blocking out the sun. They are heavy with rain. Maybe it will rain," Orihime said with a shrug. Tatsuki looked back out the window.

_I think it's more than that_, she thought.

* * *

"Okay, Cero. Remember that this tower also has _**CHILDREN**_. We don't want to be remembered for slaughtering a bunch of kids. Make sure every kid is out before you get nasty. Got it?" Apache said. Yammy eyed her lazily.

"Whatever. Can I just go?" Yammy scratched his head. Apache rolled her eyes and waved him off.

Yammy practically rolled out of the van. Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun had already gone on ahead to clear the building. Yammy was just reinforcement just in case someone like the 11th Authority came. As he turned the corner, he was in luck. Some 11th Authority soldiers were standing in front of the hijacked building. Yammy cracked his knuckles and walked forward.

"Yo! Why go in there when you can have fun with me?" Yammy yelled. The soldiers turned around, looking up at the massive man as he approached them. "I'm the Cero. It's a pleasure to meet you," Yammy said, giving an over-exaggerated bow. He grabbed one of the soldiers by head.

* * *

Up in the tower, Sun-Sun was confused. She was watching two people fight over who was going to help their apparently sick boss down the tower's steps. The handsome man with the white hair was watching with an exasperated look on his face. He shook his head and then looked at Sun-Sun.

"Sorry about this. Kiyone and Sentaro are just really... devoted," the head of the 13th Authority said. Then he went into a violent coughing fit. The fighting subsided between the two known as Kiyone and Sentaro. Kiyone was at her boss' side immediately. "I'm fine, Kiyone. Really," he said.

"Mr. Ukitake, you have to rest," Sentaro said. Ukitake waved a hand.

"I don't think our hijackers will allow that. I don't think she wants to kill me." He looked up at Sun-Sun. "Am I correct in assuming so?" he asked.

"You are. Let's go." Sun-Sun turned her back on them. Before walking off, she turned her head to the side. "It is inadvisable for you to try anything while following me. You could risk setting off the bombs," she said.

Ukitake smirked as he started to follow. The quiet girl was pretty gutsy to walk around without watching them. But then, he highly doubted that she was alone in the building. Someone was probably watching them from a safe distance. His suspicions were confirmed when they arrived to the foyer and seemingly out of nowhere, another female appeared in front of her. She, too, wore a mask. They conversed for a few moments before she walked over to Ukitake and looked in his eyes. Ukitake just smiled at her.

"Did you teach those brats to be that evil?" she yelled at him. Ukitake blinked at her for a moment. Before he could answer, Kiyone and Sentaro stepped up to her.

"Listen here, lady! Don't get in Mr. Ukitake's face like that!" Sentaro yelled. Mila-Rose glared down at Sentaro. She placed a finger on his forehead and flung him to the side. Ukitake was a little amazed at her strength. He looked back at Mila-Rose.

"As I was saying, what is with those little savages you have?" she asked. Ukitake smiled sheepishly.

"I hope they weren't too much of a bother. You came after snack time," he said.

"What did you give them for snacks? A bucket of sugar?" Mila-Rose nearly screamed. Ukitake shrugged. Mila-Rose sighed and pointed to the door. "Take them out so I can finish up here. We must hurry. It looks like rain."

* * *

Nanao Ise stared at the shorter being in front of her. She had been having a hard time telling if it was male or female. Then it had spoken to the one who was obviously a female. She had said something rather demeaning and the response from the short one had come out in a totally different voice. Needless to say, Nanao's whole perception of the one called "Sexta Beta" had changed.

"Head Kyoraku, where is the boiler room?" the female known as the Tercera Beta asked. Kyoraku looked up happily at the voluptuous woman.

"What would you want with the boiler room? Besides, you're better off asking Nanao about something like that. I wouldn't know where the bathrooms were on this floor if it weren't for her," Kyoraku said. Nanao sighed. The Tercera Beta nodded and looked over at Nanao.

"Miss Ise?" Nel asked. Nanao looked at her.

"I'd be far better off showing you than telling you," she said. Nel nodded.

"Primera," she said as Stark and Zommari walked in the room. Stark fought the urge to sigh as he met Nel's eyes. "Miss Ise will show you where the boiler room. Won't you Miss Ise?" Nel asked. Nanao gulped as Stark was suddenly in her face.

"It's on the basement floor," Nanao sputtered out quickly.

"Excuse me," Stark said as he wrapped his arm around Nanao's waist and pulled her closer. Nanao only had time to look at Kyoraku once. Then everything blurred out of sight.

"Wow. He's pretty fast," Kyoraku said with a grin. He looked at Nel. "My Nanao is safe, right?"

"Don't worry, Head Kyoraku. Primera is very... delicate with women. I'm more concerned for his well-being actually," Nel said. Kyoraku raised an eyebrow. "No matter what, he will not strike a woman."

"Such an honorable man."

"Such a lazy one," Luppi said. Nel smacked him in the back of the head. Kyoraku smirked and looked back at Nel.

"What have you all done with my employees?"

"They are safe. You needn't worry about them," Nel said. She glanced at Zommari, who checked a watch on his wrist. He nodded at her and headed for the door. As he opened the door, Stark and Nanao came back into the room. Stark released Nanao and she went spinning into Kyoraku. He caught her deftly.

"So... fast..." Nanao whispered into his chest. She looked up at Kyoraku.

"Faster than me?" he asked. Nanao stood up straight and straightened her clothes out. She turned away from Kyoraku, fixing her hair.

"Perhaps."

Nel looked at the two for a moment. Then she shrugged. She motioned for Stark and Luppi to get moving. After they left the room, she faced Nanao and Kyoraku again.

"Five minutes." She glanced out the window of the office. "It looks like rain."

* * *

Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Grimmjow, and Wonderweiss stood across from the 2nd Tower. Grimmjow had to admit that the ladies had a point about their tower needing to be renovated. It looked outdated and ancient compared to the other towers he'd seen. He glanced over at Wonderweiss, who was looking up at the sky quizzically.

"Well, at least the barrier is still up," Soi Fon said. Yoruichi looked at her.

"And why is that a good thing?" Then she realized that Soi Fon was probably going to evaluate her men while all of this was happening. "Soi, the barrier being up presents a problem; a _**BIG**_ problem. The only way we can break it from the outside is by using..." Before Yoruichi had finished, a bright red light flew past her peripheral vision. Soi Fon turned her head at the explosion.

There was suddenly a hole in the barrier. Grimmjow faced the ladies.

"Problem solved," he said. He glanced over at Wonderweiss. "Let's go, kid." He patted Wonderweiss on the head. Wonderweiss stood and followed Grimmjow down to the tower's entrance. Soi Fon and Yoruichi followed.

Inside the tower's courtyard, they were quickly surrounded. Yoruichi counted in her mind how many were there. A total of 25 came to attempt to stop their ambush.

"State your business!" someone yelled. Soi Fon laughed.

"Since when do you _**ASK**_ someone what their business is when they break in?" she asked. She walked forward, removing her mask. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. Yoruichi just shook her head. "You could all be dead right now. I can't believe this bullshit I'm seeing. You aren't fit to work for me!" Soi Fon yelled.

"Ca-Ca-Captain Soi Fon, ma'am!" They all dropped their guard. That was when Yoruichi struck.

Grimmjow's keen eye could not keep up with her body, if it was indeed her body he was looking at. Was she actually moving so fast that every time she stopped to attack she would leave an after-image? Her subordinates literally never saw her coming. When she had downed all 25 men in less than 15 seconds, she strode back over to them. Soi Fon was pulling back on her mask.

"What took you so long?" Soi Fon asked. Yoruichi narrowed her amber eyes. Soi Fon smirked beneath her mask and they headed to the tower where they left Wonderweiss to guard the entrance.

"Why are we going to your office, little bee? Shouldn't we plant bombs and stuff?" Grimmjow asked. Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"Do you have bombs to plant, Jeagerjaques? If so, be my guest. If not, shut the fuck up and let me do my job," she said. Grimmjow frowned and looked back at the snickering Yoruichi.

"Don't you have an office?"

"No. I don't need one. I'm constantly in 'stealth mode.' I leave all the paperwork to Soi. That's probably why she's such a tight-ass," Yoruichi said.

Soi Fon kept walking, pretending she could not hear Yoruichi and Grimmjow making jokes at her expense. When she came to her office, she pushed the door open and almost screamed at the mess inside. Grimmjow and Yoruichi came up beside and stopped.

There were potato chip bags, empty and half-full, strewn across the floor and her desk. Empty soda cans and bottles were on the floor. There were burger wrappers, candy wrappers, and any kind of wrapper you could think of on the floor. The place was a pigsty. The person responsible had his feet propped up on Soi Fon's desk and was leaning back in her chair, snoring. A bag of cookies was in his hand, about to fall out. Soi Fon squeezed her fists together.

"_**OMAEDA**_!!!" she yelled. The much larger man jumped out of his slumber at the sound of his name. He looked to his right and left before finally looking directly ahead of him at Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and Grimmjow.

"Captain? Is that you?" he asked. Soi Fon did not need to answer. In less than a second, her tiny hands had themselves wrapped around his neck, trying to squeeze the life out of him. "Ca-Ca-Captain Soi Fon! You're ali-li-live!" Omaeda said.

"Of course I'm alive, maggot!" Soi Fon said as Grimmjow pulled her off of Omaeda. "Get your fat ass out of my chair," she said. Omaeda did as he was told. Soi Fon took his place. She looked at her desk and sighed. Then she began going through her drawers.

"Omaeda, why is there no one here?" Yoruichi asked. Omaeda looked over at his other captain.

"Well, uh..."

"And those twenty-five I took out in the front were the small-fry. Where is everyone?" she asked.

"The weather wasn't looking too spiffy, and we get bored enough here, so I gave them the day off," he said. Yoruichi shoo her head and Soi Fon punched him in the gut. Omaeda doubled over. "I'm sorry, captain."

"Not as sorry as you'll be in about five minutes." Soi Fon handed Grimmjow the intercom mic. "Ask everyone that _**IS**_ here to leave. Nicely." She turned it on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Sexta Alpha speaking. The Second Tower has been experiencing some technical difficulties of late and thereby must be demolished. The demolition is scheduled to begin in five minutes. If you do not want to die, get the fuck out. Thank you and have a pleasant day," Grimmjow said in the falsest voice he could muster.

When he finished, Yoruichi was banging her hand on the desk and laughing so hard she was crying. Soi Fon was glaring bloody murder at him. Omaeda was looking between the three in astonishment. Grimmjow shrugged and handed Soi Fon the microphone.

"What? I said 'Thank you and have a pleasant day.' What more do you want from me?" he said. Yoruichi looked up, wiping her eyes.

"I think saying 'get the fuck out' kinda nullified it though," she said.

"Whatever."

"Captain Soi Fon? Captain Shihouin? You are really going to blow up the tower?" Omaeda asked shakily. Soi Fon stood up, waving what looked like some sort of detonator in her hand. "What's that?"

"Something you should've gotten rid of, asshole." Soi Fon handed it off to Yoruichi. Then she looked back at Omaeda. "You're going to watch. Come on!" She pulled him off with Grimmjow snickering behind her.

Yoruichi caught sight of something strange out of the corner of her eye as they passed the window. She stopped walking to see if it would happen again. When it did not, she shrugged and kept moving.

_That could not have been lightning. Still_, Yoruichi took one more glance out of the window, _it does look like a storm approaches_.

* * *

_Orihime opened her eyes. She was standing in a black void. She turned in a big circle. Once she finished a complete turn, she came face to face with a mirror. Orihime looked down. The chain was there. But there was something different about the chain. She held it up._

It's broken_, she thought._

_Suddenly, the chain started to... eat itself. It was the strangest thing Orihime had ever seen. Then she looked in the mirror. It was not her reflection that she was seeing. She was seeing someone totally different. She was seeing..._

_"Who are you?" Orihime found herself asking. She did not know if the person would answer._

_"I am _Kyoka Suigetsu_, Miss Inoue. I have a question for you." A sword was talking to her. Or, the "spirit" of the sword, maybe. Orihime did not know how to describe it._

_"What is your question?"_

_"You want to protect. You want to help. Why do you not want to help me?" the sword asked. Orihime bit her lip._

_"You do bad things."_

_"I do only as I am told. By your reasoning, you should have allowed your friend Tatsuki to die. Did she not __**KILL**__? Did she not take a life of her own? Yet, she was only doing as she was told. Yet, when she was killed, you brought her back. But, you will not help me as I know you can," the sword said to her._

_Orihime had no rebuttal. Were their situations the same? Orihime closed her eyes._

_"No! You and Tatsuki are nothing alike. You are an inanimate object. You do bad things to people and I won't help you. At all!" Orihime shook her head. "Why am I arguing with a sword? Let me out of here! I want out!" she screamed. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded with mirrors. All she could see was the sword. She looked down at the broken chain. She did not quite understand what was happening with it. "I said let me __**OUT**__!"_

_

* * *

_

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled. Orihime sat up, throwing her friend back. She looked over at Tatsuki. "You okay?"

"What happened?" Orihime whispered. She put a hand to her chest. There was nothing there except her white tank top. Tatsuki stood and sat on the bed next to her.

"I think you were having a nightmare. She were squeezing your shirt and moaning. You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'll be..." An explosion in the distance caught Orihime's eye and she stopped talking. "Tatsuki, look." She pointed out of the balcony doors. Tatsuki's eyes widened. Soon after, another occurred that was closer in the Rukongai.

"Two explosions? They have to be towers, right?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime nodded slowly. She was about to stand when an explosion just to the left of the compound rocked the room. She almost fell off the bed before Tatsuki, with her newfound reflexes, caught her arm and held her steady.

"That had to be the Second Tower," Orihime said.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki asked.

"What do you think?" Orihime looked at her, a small smile on her face. Tatsuki nodded slowly. Then Orihime's smile disappeared. "But why three at a time?" she whispered.

Tatsuki looked back out the balcony doors while Orihime contemplated aloud the reasons why the Espada would be blowing three towers at once. She stiffened when she saw the masked figures land silently and smoothly on the terrace. The one who was obviously a male walked over to the door. She watched him break the lock on the door and enter. The female lingered outside for a moment before entering as well. Tatsuki noticed that Orihime had stopped talking. She was also looking at the two intruders, mainly the male.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered. Tatsuki looked between the two.

"Come, woman. We don't have much..." Orihime barreled into Ulquiorra, nearly knocking him over. Ulquiorra could only stand there and take the bear hug she was giving him. He slowly closed his arms around her body. Then he heard her sniffling. "Woman, you better not be leaking fluids on me."

"I'm not," Orihime said as she stepped back. She was wiping tears away. She looked at Tatsuki. "Can Tatsuki come?" She looked at Halibel. Halibel glared at Tatsuki.

"Fine. Let's move." Halibel walked over to Tatsuki and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

Aizen sat his teacup down. He looked at Unohana. The woman looked just as calm as he did as she watched the burning towers in the distance.

"I think Orihime is being a very bad girl. Momo dear, have Shinji send someone after my pet. I don't want her getting lost in the rain," Aizen said.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Momo left hastily. Unohana looked over at him.

"Are you sure that your meddling at this time will not _**CAUSE**_ the rain? The poor girl looked not like an angel of life but rather like one of death when I saw her," Unohana said.

"Then let us hope," Aizen picked his teacup up, "that she plays the martyr once again."

* * *

Orihime was on Ulquiorra's back while Halibel carried Tatsuki. While Orihime was used to the great speed of Ulquiorra, she wondered how Tatsuki was faring with Halibel. Orihime had to admit that she had never actually seen Halibel in action except that one time when she was fighting off of emotions. To see her on a mission was actually... different.

"Quinta should not be far from here," Halibel called to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra nodded.

Orihime felt him shift her slightly. Wondering what he was doing, she saw him take her hand in his while still holding her with his other hand. She leaned down to hear him.

"If you ever do something like this again, I will never forgive you," Ulquiorra said. Orihime smiled. She nodded as he jumped to another building just behind Halibel.

* * *

Nnoitra perked up when he saw Halibel and Ulquiorra land a few feet away from them. It always made him quite angry that he could never have the kind of grace that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow seemed to have when they moved. Halibel was a woman; she was expected to be graceful.

_Oh well. I'm taller_, Nnoitra thought with a smug grin. He noticed that they had an extra body with them. Frowning, he had half a mind to get out and start yelling obscenities, but something made him stop that train of thought.

Something with a mask and a very mean disposition. He stuck his head out of the window.

"Watch out!" Nnoitra yelled.

Halibel put Tatsuki down and pushed her forward towards the van. She turned to see what Nnoitra was talking about. Ulquiorra and Orihime were just landing. She turned and looked back at Nnoitra. He was pointing up frantically. Halibel looked up. A blonde man was coming down towards her. He wore an odd mask that looked like...

"A bird beak?" Halibel whispered. She jumped out of the way as he came down on her. She barely blocked a punch. When it made contact with her arm, she winced a bit. The blonde man kept up his attack. Halibel managed to get hold of both of his arms. She pulled him forward as she brought her right leg up. He fell back, but was up immediately. A piece of the mask had broken off over his left eye and blood rolled down his temple. He was seemingly unaffected.

_Ulquiorra wasn't kidding when he said they weren't aware of what was going on_, Halibel thought.

Ulquiorra pulled Orihime to him and tried to move towards the van. Orihime continued to watch Halibel and the masked man fight. Halibel was more in control of her emotions this time, so she was faring much better than before. Halibel spared the two a single glance. Before they were completely clear of Halibel and the blonde one, the woman with the diamond-shaped mask appeared in front of Ulquiorra.

Just as Halibel shoved the blonde man into the wall, effectively shattering the remainder of his mask and knocking him unconscious, she also saw Orihime go flying backwards. Ulquiorra had shoved her back just as the woman with the diamond mask reached into his chest. Halibel's eyes widened. She started forward.

"Get... Orihime..." Ulquiorra whispered. He was holding the woman's hand in his chest as she tried to wriggle free. Halibel nodded slowly while rubbing her arm and walked over to Orihime, who was slowly regaining her bearings. Ulquiorra had tossed her a good distance from him.

"Where's Ulqui..." Orihime looked over at Ulquiorra and Lisa. She stood up without Halibel's help. "Ulquiorra..."

Halibel stepped back as something began to form behind Orihime's head. She noticed the girl's eyes were locked on Ulquiorra's attacker. Halibel watched the little blur behind Orihime continue to grow and grow. Orihime's eyes looked a bit clouded over.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject," she said. Then the light flew past her head, nearly knocking her Halibel over.

Ulquiorra blinked when he saw Tsubaki fly past him and slam into the Lisa's head before him. Not only did her mask crack, but a large cut appeared on the side of her face. She released her hold on Ulquiorra's insides. Her eyes drooped and she fell to the ground in front of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stood there for a moment, holding the gaping wound in his chest.

_Hm. It doesn't hurt. I wonder what that was she put in me_, he thought. He looked down at his hand, seeing his blood mix with a thick black substance. Ulquiorra coughed a bit. Some of the substance came up with his blood. He coughed again and fell down. He could hear Orihime in the back, screaming his name.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime fell on her knees next to Ulquiorra. He was not really focusing on anything. He was just staring straight ahead. "Ulquiorra!" She was choking on tears.

"Woman, don't start crying. The last thing I want to see is your tears," Ulquiorra said quietly. Orihime smiled a little. Then she looked him over. He had no idea that she could see straight through him; Lisa had pierced a hole straight through him.

"I have to fix you. Hold still, okay?" Orihime said.

Ulquiorra was not listening. He had stopped feeling everything. All he felt now was like he was above it all; like he was looking down on himself. He could vaguely see shadows around him. He blinked a couple of times.

"Take your time, woman. I don't even feel it," Ulquiorra whispered. Then he stopped breathing. Orihime gasped. Halibel's eyes widened.

"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra?" She shook him a bit. When he did not respond at all, she glanced up at Halibel. Halibel just put a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Try. I'm going to get Nnoitra," she said. Orihime nodded.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime watched the shield form. After a few moments, she noticed nothing was happening. The wound was not closing. Orihime looked between Ayame and Shun'o. "What's going on?"

"We don't know. We can't reject this. Something is..." Shun'o stopped when she saw Orihime's face. "No, Orihime. Don't cry. We can try again." Shun'o nodded at Ayame, who also looked on the verge of tears.

Orihime stared down at Ulquiorra's body. When she looked at his face, he appeared to be sleeping. If was not for the gaping hole in his torso, that was what she would say he was doing. She could feel the tears coming. The wound was not closing. The blackness was not disappearing. He was not waking and chastising her for worrying. Orihime squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ulquiorra..." Her chest hurt. Every time her heart beat, it hurt. Shun'o and Ayame were still trying to reject Ulquiorra's death. "Ulquiorra..." The tears started to spill over just as the rain came down.

* * *

"Should I go get Pet-sama, Hal?" Nnoitra asked. Halibel sighed, rubbing her eyes. She nodded. Nnoitra started to get out of the van. Before he got far enough a bolt of lightning came down in front of him. He turned and looked back at Halibel.

"Maybe you should wait a few more seconds," Halibel said with a shrug. Nnoitra shook his head.

* * *

_Ulquiorra, please_... Orihime chanted in her mind. She was trying as hard as she could to heal him and he still was giving no indication that he was alive.

"Ulquiorra," she said. Nothing. "Ulquiorra!" Still nothing. Orihime slammed her fists into the gravel, drawing blood. Her chest was killing her. The image of the broken chain came back to her mind. Weren't they connected at one point? How did they separate?

"Orihime..." Shun'o looked back at her. Orihime looked at the two fairies. They were tiring and so was she.

"A few more minutes," she said. Shun'o nodded. Orihime stared down at him.

_Ulquiorra, I can't do this alone. Please don't leave me_, she thought.

"_**DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, ULQUIORRA**_!"

* * *

Grimmjow turned his head as they landed on the wall leading to the Rukongai. He could have sworn he heard Orihime scream. And worse, he heard her scream "don't," "leave," and "Ulquiorra" all in the same sentence. He furrowed his eyebrows. Soi Fon noticed his frustration.

"Something wrong, Jeagerjaques?"

"I hope not. Let's go. Too much water out here. You'd think you guys would've checked the forecast for today," Grimmjow said.

"The big kitty afraid of a little rain?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hardy har-fuckin-har..."


	26. Chapter 26: A Series of Very Unfortunate

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 26: A Series of Very Unfortunate Events**

**

* * *

**

Menoly looked at Szayel. She was standing on top of the stairs in the foyer of Las Noches.

"Do you think they'll make it in time?" she asked. "It's raining pretty hard over there," she said. Szayel ran a hand through his pink hair, a smirk on his face.

"They'll make it, Menoly. It would be quite unfortunate if they didn't," he said. He shut the front door. "Quite unfortunate indeed."

* * *

Luppi slipped on the ledge of a building. Just as he started to fall, a small hand closed around his own. He looked up to see that Nel had caught him. She swung him up to another building. She winked at him. For that split moment that their eyes met, several things seemed to happen at once.

A flash of lightning blinded Zommari and Stark, who were just ahead of Nel and Luppi. They came to stop to avoid it. Something solid rammed into Nel from behind. From the way she arched forward, Luppi could tell that her back had broken with the impact.

"_**NEL**_!" Luppi yelled. He watched as she started to fall to her death, unable to move. Zommari caught her swiftly and moved her up to a safe place a few buildings away. Luppi looked over to their mysterious attacker. Stark recognized him immediately.

_The man from the roof_, he thought. He sighed inwardly and looked over at Luppi. The smaller male looked like he wanted to murder. _Best to calm Luppi first_. Stark moved to his side just as Luppi was about to attack. He put a hand on Luppi's shoulder.

"Wait," Stark said. Luppi glared up at Stark.

"Didn't you see what he did to Nel? He must pay..." Luppi said. Stark shook his head. Why were the Sextas so thick-headed?

"If you feel you must 'avenge' Tercera Beta, make sure you break his mask," Stark said. He released Luppi. Luppi raised an eyebrow before disappearing from Stark's side.

_I'll be mopping him up in five minutes tops. He's too angry to fight_, Stark thought, watching Luppi attack the one called "Kensei" out of blind fury. _I didn't know he cared so much about Neliel_.

Zommari examined Nel's injury. He noticed her blink. She seemed to be trying to move. He noticed her eyes widen when she realized that she seemed somewhat paralyzed.

"Sep-Sep-Septima?" Nel whispered through the rain.

"Yes?" Zommari answered.

"Why can't I move?"

"Your back has been broken."

"Luppi?"

"Fighting. Save your strength for when we get you back to Las Noches, Neliel," Zommari said.

Luppi was throwing everything he had at Kensei, only to have it returned five times faster and ten times harder. He knew enough about Stark to know that unless Luppi was dying that he would not intervene for any reason. At the moment, Luppi had only managed to chip off a piece of Kensei's mask.

_Damnit! What is this guy? It's like he doesn't feel anything! I might as well break his arm and he wouldn't even notice it_, Luppi thought. The rain washed away some of the blood running down his face. _How the hell am I supposed to get to his mask_?

While Luppi was contemplating his next move, he failed to follow Kensei's moves. The larger man rushed Luppi, taking him by surprise. Before Stark could recognize what was happening, Luppi was slammed into the side of a building. He was being held there by Kensei's hand.

"Septima, where's Luppi? What was that noise?" Nel asked over the rain. Zommari did not answer her as he watched Luppi try to fend off his larger opponent. "Zommari, tell me what's happening," Nel said.

"Neliel..."

Stark appeared behind Kensei. His eyes widened when he saw Luppi's grip go lax. Kensei's hand pulled back, covered with blood and holding something. Stark blinked, focusing back on the task at hand. He grabbed Kensei by the neck and pulled him back. They wrestled for a moment, trying to overcome one another. Stark tried to break Kensei's mask, but the larger man was doing a great job of protecting it as he overpowered Stark. Stark got out of the hold, moving over towards Luppi. He looked down at his fallen comrade and shuddered a bit.

_I cannot believe that just happened_... he mused. _How do you just rip someone's throat out with your bare hands_?

Kensei glanced around for Stark. He found him across the roof, waiting. Stark faced Kensei as he charged towards him. He got ready to move again, but a small white blur flew past Stark, knocking Kensei down. Stark raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before him.

"_**HEY**_!"

* * *

Yammy and the girls drove down Shizuki Avenue. They were homeward bound. The rain was coming down in torrents and for some reason, they let Apache drive. There was a reason Apache had polychromatic eyes. She squinted in the heavy rain and swerved a bit. It did not help that she was driving extremely fast.

"Apache, why didn't you just let me drive?" Mila-Rose asked from the passenger's seat. Apache glared at her.

"Because I wanted to do it. There's nothing wrong with my driving," Apache said. Mila-Rose sighed.

"You can barely see! You're gonna miss the turn and then someone's gonna see us actually _**MAKE**_ the turn and then we'll get caught," she said.

"Shut it, Mila-Rose. Nothing is gonna happen! Just stop... side-seat driving. Let me handle this, okay?"

"You're gonna get us killed!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't both of you shut the hell up?" Yammy said from the back.

"_**SHUT UP, MEATHEAD**_!!" Apache and Mila-Rose yelled at the large man. Yammy rolled his eyes and looked away from them.

"Apache, I think you and Mila-Rose should put on your seatbelts and you should slow down," Sun-Sun said. Apache glared at her in the rearview mirror. "I'm just saying. There's a reason it's the law, you know."

"Listen Sun-Sun, I'll be just fine without my seatbe..."

Something landed on top of the van. Apache slammed on the breaks and hit her head on the steering wheel. Mila-Rose went flying through the windshield. Sun-Sun slammed her head against the side door. Yammy slid to the front of the van. When Apache looked up, she was seeing four of everything.

"Told ya I'd be fine without it." She glanced around. "Where's Mila-Rose?" she asked, looking around frantically.

Mila-Rose blinked as the rain hit her face. She looked up at the sky. A small smirk came to her face as she remembered Sun-Sun's words right before she went flying through the windshield.

_The irony_, she thought. Something gleamed in her eye. It was a... _Is that a kanabo_? she thought. Then she saw who or what was wielding it. It was a man with what looked like a Japanese oni mask on. Mila-Rose sat up immediately as he advanced on her. He raised the kanabo above his head.

"Oh shit," Mila-Rose whispered. She spread her legs as he brought the kanabo down. It cracked the gravel. Mila-Rose immediately rolled backwards to her feet. She had nothing to defend herself with as the man prepared for another attack on her. She dodged and ducked as he swung the giant club at her. Before he could swing it another time at her, he stumbled forward.

"Pick on someone your own size, jerk!" Apache yelled. She walked over to Mila-Rose. "You okay?" she asked. Mila-Rose nodded and let out a long sigh.

"What the hell is he?" she asked. Apache could only shrug. She missed him turning around. "Apache, look..."

Apache was hit with the steel club. It hit directly in her right side. Mila-Rose watched the metal studs puncture her friend's body. She sank to her knees in horror. The man shook Apache off of the club without a second thought and set his eyes on Mila-Rose. Mila-Rose looked up at him. Before he could do anything else, he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall by Yammy. Sun-Sun ran over to Mila-Rose.

"Mila, help me get Apache up! Come on! Move it while Yammy has him occupied!" Sun-Sun shook Mila-Rose out of her stupor. Mila-Rose nodded numbly and helped Sun-Sun with Apache. The latter moaned while they moved her.

* * *

Yammy was quite surprised at the masked man's strength. He was much smaller than him, yet he was either as strong as or stronger than him. Yammy had never met anyone who could best him in terms of brute strength. It did not help that Yammy was also trying to avoid that huge weapon.

"I'm impressed, little guy. You're pretty strong for someone who doesn't talk much. How about you put down that club and fight me with just these?" Yammy motioned to his fists. The man did not seem to understand. Instead, he swung at Yammy again. The club emitted a burst of fire and burned Yammy's face. Yammy stumbled back, unable to see. "You little fuckwad! Now I can't see! Unfair! Unfair!"

* * *

Sun-Sun turned around after hearing Yammy's scream. Mila-Rose looked up at her as she dressed Apache's wound. Sun-Sun was moving towards where she heard Yammy in distress.

"What is it, Sun?" Mila-Rose asked.

"I think Yammy's in trouble," Sun-Sun said.

"Well, go see if he needs help."

"You know how Yammy is with the prospect of anyone 'helping him'."

"Screw that. This is... extenuating... circumstances," Apache choked out. The other two women looked down at her. "Go help... him. That's an... order," she said. Sun-Sun nodded and ran off, trying not to slip in the rain.

She found Yammy stumbling around in the rain. When she caught sight of Yammy's face, she visibly flinched. He was burned so badly. Yammy was one of the tougher Espada. Like Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra, he could take a beating and still find the will to fight. Halibel said it had something with testosterone and their refusal to lose. Sun-Sun noticed the puncture wounds from the club as well. He had several, unlike Apache's five. Sun-Sun could see the masked man coming up behind Yammy. She began running forward.

"Yammy, _**DUCK**_!!" she screamed. Yammy did as he was told. He felt Sun-Sun jump up on his larger body. She used him as a springboard to hurl herself through the air. Sun-Sun then kicked the masked man in the face. She landed on her feet and watched him stagger backwards. She noticed a piece of the mask fall off. She squinted in the rain and saw an eye with a black sclera and yellow iris in its place. ""Yammy, can you make it back to the van while he's in shock?"

"No, I wanna..."

"Yammy, go!" Sun-Sun yelled. Yammy sighed and tried to open his eyes to see. Then he heard Sun-Sun choking. He turned to see her clawing at the masked man's hands as he held her against the wall. "Go... Yammy..." she mumbled.

Then it happened. The masked man released Sun-Sun. She sank to the wet ground of the alley and watched him recoil, holding his ears. The large club fell to the ground and rolled away. Sun-Sun watched in astonishment and awe, rubbing her neck. She looked up.

"Made it just in time!"

* * *

Grimmjow had picked up Wonderweiss as the rainstorm had turned into one of a torrential proportions. They were now moving through the air at a very speedy pace. Yoruichi was leading them. She looked back at them, a gleam in her eye.

"Come on, slowpokes! What's taking so long?" she yelled back at Soi Fon and Grimmjow. Soi Fon mumbled something under her breath and sped up. Grimmjow followed suit. Yoruichi sped up enough to keep ahead of them.

"No fair, Yoruichi! We aren't all some goddess at this kind of stuff!" Grimmjow yelled up to her. Yoruichi turned her head.

"Stop checking out my co-captain's ass and maybe you'll be able to concentrate!" she yelled. Grimmjow laughed and Soi Fon blushed while glaring at the both of them.

Before the latter could make a sharp retort back at them, something kicked her into the wall separating the Rukongai from Karakura. Yoruichi immediately came to a stop on the wall. Grimmjow stopped on a building just across from it, still holding on to Wonderweiss. They all looked around for what could have possibly done that.

"Soi, are you okay?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm fine." Soi Fon flashed up next to Yoruichi. "What the hell hit me?" She was angry.

"I don't know. I didn't see it. Whatever it was, it was fa..." Yoruichi jumped out of the way, barely avoiding a foot. A piece of the wall broke off from where she had been standing. Soi Fon looked at her vacated spot as Yoruichi landed several feet away on the wall.

It was Mashiro. Yoruichi squinted at her. Then her eyes widened.

"What is it, Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked.

"It's Mashiro Kuna," Yoruichi answered. "I wouldn't take her lightly."

"Why not?" Soi Fon asked.

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, Mashiro had planted her left foot in Soi Fon's stomach. Soi Fon, known for having a very keen eye and sensing an attack before it happens, was taken completely off guard. She stumbled back before falling on her knees. She coughed while holding her abdomen. The kick had a little extra on it.

"That's why. She specializes in hand-to-hand, or rather, foot-to-foot. I would _**NOT**_ want to ever be on the receiving end of one of her kicks," Yoruichi said. Soi Fon pulled herself up to her full height. She set her eyes on Mashiro. She moved to attack her, but realized she was swinging at air. "She also has a short attention span," Yoruichi said.

Mashiro was in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow threw Wonderweiss off his back and put up one arm. He felt it break when Mashiro's leg came into contact with it. He slid back, wincing in pain. His arm fell limply by his side. Mashiro spun around to kick him again when Soi Fon appeared in front of Grimmjow. The difference in height was apparent. Where the kick would have landed in Grimmjow's hip, possibly breaking it, the kick instead hit Soi Fon in the arm, breaking it. Her eyes went wide and she fell limply into Grimmjow's good arm. Mashiro stared at the two for a moment before disappearing from sight.

"Damnit, bee! What'd you go and do that for?" Grimmjow yelled at Soi Fon. Soi Fon merely moved her eyes towards him. Grimmjow growled some more curses at her as he moved off the ledge, making sure Mashiro was occupied. "I cannot _**BELIEVE**_ you did this! Look at you!"

"Shut... up..." Soi Fon whispered.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Wasn't..."

"Clearly," Grimmjow mumbled as he sat her down as gently as he could with one arm.

Yoruichi had seen the whole thing. She was trying to fight Mashiro off at the moment. She had fought Mashiro before. Never had her strikes been so strong, fast, or fierce. It was an endless barrage. The only reason Yoruichi had not succumbed like the other two was because of her superior speed; she was still faster than Mashiro.

_I have to subdue her somehow_, Yoruichi thought. _But how_?

Then the masked woman caught Yoruichi by surprise. Mashiro threw a punch. Mashiro _**NEVER**_ threw punches. When she did, they were usually to throw an opponent off. This was obviously one of those rare cases. The punch was much more potent than usual and knocked the wind right out of Yoruichi. She fell back on the slab of rock that was the wall between the Rukongai and Karakura. Mashiro brought her left leg up. Yoruichi was still coughing and rubbing her chest. She opened her eyes just as Mashiro brought it down.

Then Mashiro was gone. A pink and white blur had tackled her to a building across from Yoruichi. Yoruichi then saw another one standing next to her. She had on flip-flops.

_Flip-flops in the rain_? she thought. She rolled over and stood up. Her eyes widened. _Hiyori and Yachiru_?

"Surprised to see us?" Hiyori asked.

"You could say that. I'm definitely not complaining, though," Yoruichi said. Her voice was scratchy. She turned her head to where Yachiru was currently battling Mashiro. Then she looked over to Grimmjow and Soi Fon. "Soi Fon and Grimmjow went and got their arms broken."

"That's awesome," Hiyori said. "Same injury? They're definitely made for each other." Yoruichi sighed and shrugged. She looked back towards the Seireitei.

"Sure they are. I can't believe Soi actually threw herself in the line of fire like that," she said. "Do you have any idea how to stop Mashiro?" Yoruichi asked. Hiyori held up what looked like a ray gun of some sort. She pointed it at Mashiro and pulled the trigger. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Wait for it..." Hiyori mumbled.

Mashiro was in a lock with Yachiru. Suddenly, she released the pink-haired teenager, holding her head as if she was hearing something no one else could. Her mask began to crack. Then it suddenly shattered completely. Mashiro looked up at Yachiru before passing out completely. Yachiru looked across towards Hiyori and gave her a thumbs-up. Hiyori rolled her eyes.

* * *

Stark looked up. The white-haired teenager from the 10th Authority was standing in front of Stark, watching Kensei's every move. He was not the voice he had heard, though. Stark looked around. Above him, on another building, was the busty female named Rangiku. She waved at him with her right hand. In her left hand was a gun of some sort. She pointed it at Kensei.

"Now, Rangiku!" the teenager yelled. Rangiku pulled the trigger on the gun. For a moment, nothing happened. Kensei started to regain his bearings. Then he began to falter in his movements. Toshiro did not move as Kensei made his way forward, trying to fight off whatever he was hearing. By the time he reached Toshiro, his mask was gone. He grabbed hold of the teenager's wet clothes and looked up at him. Then he passed out. Toshiro turned and faced Stark.

"Nice, kid," Stark commented.

"Thank Szayel, not me." Toshiro looked around. He saw Luppi and grimaced a bit. He noticed Rangiku had moved over to where Nel was with Zommari.

Rangiku kneeled next to Nel. Nel moved her eyes up to Rangiku. She smiled a little. Rangiku moved her hair from her face.

"Hi, Rangiku. You come to save us?" she asked. Rangiku nodded. "No one is telling me what happened to Luppi. Is he okay?" Nel asked. Rangiku looked at Zommari. Then she glanced back down at Nel.

"Nel, we'll talk about Luppi once we get you out of this rain, okay? Right now, we have to go."

* * *

Sun-Sun watched as the masked man's mask began to crack under the ray gun that the one named Yumichika was pointing at him. His friend, Ikkaku had jumped down to her side. He helped her to her feet, still watching as the mask cracked. Then it suddenly fell away. The man fell down, unconscious.

"Who... Who was he?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Love Aikawa. He worked for the Seventh Authority. He was said to have gone missing," Ikkaku said. Sun-Sun raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Yumichika, get down here and help the big one."

"Why do I have to? I'm already out here getting wet. This rain is so unbecoming," Yumichika groaned. Ikkaku shot him an evil glare. "Fine, fine. Here I come." He jumped down and helped Yammy to his feet.

"How did you find us?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Szayel. He sent a bunch of us out with these." Yumichika waved the ray gun around. "I don't know what they do, but they work and that's all that matters."

"Less talk, more work. The sooner we get back to Las Noches, the better," Ikkaku said.

* * *

Shinji sighed. He glared at Momo, who was twisting a piece of tissue nervously in her hands. Gin leaned against the door while Urahara sat in a swivel chair.

"We just keep underestimating them, don't we? They even took out Miss Legs herself. She is hard to take on without her mask on. I can just imagine those kicks with the mask," Urahara said.

"Shut up, Kisuke. This 'killer soldier' thing is such a nuisance. They aren't invincible. Just... strong," Shinji said.

"What're gonna do when Aizen finds out Miss Inoue ain't back? He's gonna be mad," Gin sang from his place on the door. Shinji sighed and looked at Momo.

"We'll just blame it on Hinamori." The girl glared maliciously at Shinji, who just laughed. "I'm playing, Momo. No need to get your panties in a twist. Seriously, as much as Miss Inoue has seen the sword, you'd think it'd be fixed already."

"Not what I keep hearin'. It's probably worse off then it was before," Gin said. "Negativity an' such."

"It's only been three days. How do you _**HEAR**_ so much stuff, Gin?" Urahara asked. Gin's smile widened.

"Eyes an' ears, Head Twelve. Eyes an' ears."

* * *

_What is _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ purpose?_

_To cast images. Total hypnosis. Am I hypnotized now? Is what I'm seeing real? Is he really gone? Can I really not bring him back? Will I never see him again? Is this...it?_

_No. This isn't real. This can't be real. I can reject this. I must reject this. I __**WILL**__ reject this._

_I reject. I REJECT! __**I REJECT**__!_

Orihime opened her eyes. Halibel was approaching her. Shun'o and Ayame were still out and trying their hardest. It was then that she noticed something funny about what was going on around her. She blinked a couple of times to make sure that everything she was seeing was real.

The rain had slowed down dramatically. She could actually see the individual drops. She held out her hand as one fell. It splashed softly and little droplets were created, splashing outward. Orihime immediately pulled her hand away. She continued to gaze around as everything slowed.

Then it stopped. It all stopped.

Rain hung in the air. Halibel was in mid-step. Even Shun'o an Ayame had stopped their work. Orihime could nothing but watch as time... stopped.

"I stopped time," she whispered.

"No. You're rejecting time. Time is still passing; just at a far slower rate." It was a new voice. It was one that she had never heard before. Orihime looked around for the owner of the voice. She saw a fairy just like ones in the Shun Shun Rikka she already had. The only difference in this one was that he was so old.

"And... who are you?" Orihime asked.

"Kronos," he said. Orihime nodded.

"Well Kronos, how am I 'rejecting' time all of a sudden? And why am I rejecting time?"

"You wanted to reject it. Besides, it's the only way you'll be able to save loverboy over there." Kronos looked at Shun'o and Ayame and snapped. They started to move. They looked at one another and then at Orihime. Then they looked at Kronos, who just waved.

"Kronos?" Ayame whispered.

"In the flesh, dearie." Kronos looked back at Orihime. "You were right, Orihime. You can reject whatever is keeping Ulquiorra down. You were asking yourself the right questions. It's up to you to answer them," Kronos said.

"Wait! How do I," Kronos disappeared, "use you?" she whispered. She looked back down at Ulquiorra as time resumed. She closed her eyes as she heard Halibel approaching again.

_I'm not hypnotized. Ulquiorra is not dead. I'm not allowing this to happen. I refuse to allow this to happen. _Kyoka Suigetsu_ will not fool me. She will not fool me_, Orihime told herself.

* * *

Halibel opened her mouth to tell Orihime to give it up, though it would pain her to do so. Before she could utter the words, she saw the blackness in Ulquiorra's wound begin to rise. She looked at Orihime. The girl was silently chanting something to herself. Then she looked back at Ulquiorra. The wound was closing. Even the fairies looked astonished at their own work.

Once it was finished, Orihime opened her eyes. He was healed. But he had not moved. He eyes had not opened. Orihime rolled him over to get a good look at his face. Ulquiorra still had the same impassive look on his face. She placed an ear to his chest. His heart was beating. Why was he not waking?

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered. "Ulquiorra!" she yelled. Nothing happened. "_**ULQUIORRA**_!" she yelled a little louder. Finally, she hauled off and slapped him as hard as she could.

Ulquiorra immediately sat up. Orihime sat back as he looked forward for a moment. Then he glanced at her. He looked up at Halibel, who sighed and turned to go back to the van, waving her arms in the air and muttering something about too much drama and needing a vacation. Then Ulquiorra set his reptilian green eyes on Orihime. He squinted in the rain at her.

"You smacked me, woman," he muttered. Orihime's bottom lip quivered. She could not speak. All she could do was...

... pass out.


	27. Chapter 27: A Heart

**AN: Okay, this is my third author's note. I must say that I have decided about... 15 or so chapters ahead that whatever I do with Aizen will be VERY SLOW and VERY PAINFUL (and probably by a woman). It was muddled at first, but now it's official. You all can thank Tite Kubo for my decision on THAT one.**

**(I thought he was a douche before, but Tite Kubo has taken Aizen to a new level of douche-dom)**

**

* * *

**

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 27: A Heart**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow gave Yoruichi a look that could rival Soi Fon's glare of death as she set his broken arm. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to wrap his arm up. Grimmjow took his eyes off of her and looked over towards Soi Fon. Soi Fon was sitting away from everyone, her own arm set in a splint. Wonderweiss was leaning on her and she idly stroked his wet, blonde hair.

Everyone had made it back to Las Noches... more or less. The mission had been a success. They had done what they set out to do. However, they had lost one and come close to losing two. The injuries sustained were innumerable. If it had not been for Szayel's quick thinking, they all would have probably been annihilated. However, in true Szayel fashion, he was waiting at the door for their return with a smug smile, gauze, and all.

"I don't appreciate all this hissing you keep doing, Grimmjow. I'm only trying to help." Yoruichi sat down next to him and followed his gaze. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"No. I'm still fucking pissed at her," Grimmjow said stubbornly. Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. What she did was stupid. I can take care of..." Grimmjow trailed off as he noticed a shadow looming over him. Soi Fon was glaring down at him, Wonderweiss at her side. He looked away from her.

"You did a fine job taking care of yourself, Jeagerjaques. If I'm not mistaken, your arm was broken _**BEFORE**_ mine," Soi Fon said. "Unless you wanted a bum hip to match that, I think I did you a service. You should be _**THANKING**_ me, asshole."

"_**THANKING**_ you? I should _**THANK**_ you?" Grimmjow rose to meet her challenge. He glared down at her. "You... You..." He could not think of anything else to say and simply stormed off. Soi Fon watched him go. Then she looked down at Yoruichi, who was trying her hardest to hide her giggles.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You two are hilarious!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "I wish Kisuke and I fought like this. Wait a minute... _**WE DO**_!" Yoruichi fell back, still laughing and holding her sides. Soi Fon sat down next to her friend and sighed.

* * *

Rukia wrapped Apache's wounds up. She looked over at Szayel, who was looking at Nel's back. The green-haired woman was still sniffling. Rukia was unsure if it was because of the pain or if she was sad for the one called Luppi. Either way, Nel had not stopped crying since she arrived.

"Hey Szayel, will Nel be all right?" Apache asked. Rukia tightened the wrapping on Apache's side and she flinched. Apache turned a narrow eye towards her and Rukia sank back.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Well, once I set her spine, she'll be okay. She just won't be able to do anything for a while. You hear that, Nel Tu? Bed rest for you, sweetie." Szayel walked around the exam table to look at Nel's face. He moved some of her hair out of her face. "Come on, Nel Tu. It'll be fine."

"No, it won't. Luppi's..." Another wave of tears racked Nel's body. She screamed in pain again and Szayel sighed.

"Nel Tu, I can't have you shaking like this. You have to remain still." He started to set her back again.

_Where is that little angel when you need her_? Szayel thought.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at himself in the mirror. Beyond the "4" on his chest, he stared at the spot where he remembered there being a bloody, black hole. He slowly, almost hesitantly brought his right hand towards his chest and rubbed the spot where he remembered the hole being.

It was gone. The skin was soft; good as new. It was as if nothing had ever happened. The thing about getting healed by Orihime is that it leaves one in a state of questionable euphoria afterwards. After speaking with Halibel, Ulquiorra found out that he had been "dead." While Ulquiorra found that quite hard to believe, from his perspective of the experience he had been in nothing more than a dream. He had felt like he was sleeping.

When Ulquiorra returned to his room to find a shirt, he also found the healer herself, asleep on his bed. No one would be getting healed; at least not for a few hours. Orihime had worn herself out while trying to save his life. While Ulquiorra had become use to her emotional outbursts, they were still somewhat hard to translate. He could understand why she had hit him. But why had she completely passed out when he spoke?

_Silly woman_, he thought as he pulled on a shirt. Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He moved some of her hair out of her face. Despite the events of the day, her sleep was peaceful. Orihime had not tossed or turned. She had simply laid there as if it were any other day. _I wonder how affected by this she will be_, Ulquiorra mused. He moved his hand away only to have her follow it. She let out a moan and he raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm... Ulquiorra?" she whispered. Startled, Ulquiorra pulled his hand away. She was dreaming of him again. Instead of running, he leaned down towards her face.

"Yes, woman?" he answered dryly.

Orihime opened her eyes. For a moment, gray stared into green in silence. Orihime did not avert her eyes. She already knew he was there. Somehow, she had known when she woke, he would be watching her. Ulquiorra was vigilant like that. But, she was angry. Her placid, expressionless look depicted it after a minute or two. Ulquiorra looked almost surprised at the fury he saw in her eyes.

"You broke your promise," Orihime said, her voiced laced with anger.

"What promise do you speak of, woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You promised me, Ulquiorra." Orihime pushed him away and sat up. She tried to run a hand through her hair only to find that it was still damp. Sighing, she just looked away from Ulquiorra. "You promised me that you would never leave; that you would always be by my side," she said quietly. Ulquiorra could hear the tears as her voice began to crack.

"I made no such promise, woman. I told you that it went without saying that I would always be there. I never promised," Ulquiorra said. Orihime turned her head to look at him. He saw the tears streaming down her face. Her bottom lip was quivering. "Woman, why are you cr..."

"Let me cry, damnit!" Orihime yelled. Ulquiorra blinked at her outburst. Orihime wiped her face with her sleeve. "Sorry. I just... I'm overwhelmed. I watched you die and then I couldn't bring you back. I didn't know if I would be able to. I couldn't reject..." She began rambling.

Ulquiorra listened and watched. Orihime pulled at her sleeves. She was not meeting his eyes anymore. She was half-crying and half-talking. She was not making sense. She was a shambling mess. Every time she would attempt to wipe her tears away, more would replace them.

"And then... I found out... I could reject... time. And Ulquiorra," Orihime sniffed and looked at him again, "I thought you were dead. I thought you weren't coming back. I thought... I thought... I..." She was silenced when Ulquiorra touched her chin.

"Quiet down, woman," he said. Orihime sniffled, trying to get a grip on her tears. They kept coming, though. Ulquiorra got closer to her, his forehead touching her own. "I don't like seeing you cry. I don't like seeing you cry because of me."

"I don't know what I'm crying for, Ulquiorra." Orihime placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know if it's because I was scared of losing you or if I'm happy you're back. I'm just so..."

"You're weighed down by your own emotions, woman. Calm yourself." Ulquiorra raised his head to look in her eyes. "Why would you be afraid of losing me?"

Orihime blinked. He did not know why? By now she would have thought it would be obvious why she would be so passionate about him and his wellbeing. The look in his eyes told her that he genuinely had no clue why, though. This meant that she would have to come right out and say it. But, she did not know exactly how he felt. She knew he was possessive and protective. But did he like her the same way, too?

"Well, I... I like you a lot. It would make me sad if you were gone," Orihime said.

"You would be sad if I was gone?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime nodded. "So why did you give yourself to Aizen? Did you not think I would be... unhappy?" he asked. Orihime sat back away from him. It was not a question she had expected.

"I did not think about it that way. Were you unhappy?"

Ulquiorra thought back to his minor temper tantrum. He was not going to go into the full details of said tantrum. Instead he simply stared at Orihime for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"Yes. I was a bit incensed," he said. He moved his hand across her face to wipe more stray tears away. "I... like you a lot as well. It is hard not to like one as fascinating as yourself."

Orihime felt her cheeks warm. She looked away from Ulquiorra. His candid compliments still had the same effect on her and she suspected that they always would. He always was so frank when he gave them. There was no way someone could say them so blandly, without fumbling over the words, and sound that sincere.

"Is anyone else hurt?" she whispered.

"Yes. A lot of us were hurt," Ulquiorra replied. Orihime looked back at him.

"Take me to them."

* * *

Soi Fon found Grimmjow sulking on the steps to Szayel's dungeon. He had not even made it all the way upstairs. Rolling her eyes, she approached the brooding, blue-haired Espada and sat down next to him. He did not spare her a glance. Instead, he chose to lean closer to her. Smirking, Soi Fon did the same. They sat like that until they heard the door above them open. They separated and turned to see Ulquiorra standing there with Orihime.

"Princess awakes," Grimmjow said. Orihime nodded and descended the steps. She noticed both Grimmjow and Soi Fon's arms.

"How..." she stopped when she saw Soi Fon wave her hand.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, so you shouldn't have to care," Soi Fon said. She stood as Orihime and Ulquiorra came to the bottom. Grimmjow followed suit.

"Come to the dungeon. I'll heal everyone at once," Orihime said.

When she got to the dungeon, Orihime was flabbergasted at how many injuries there were and the extent of which a lot of them were. All she could do was stare in shock for a moment. Then Ulquiorra nudged her softly from behind. She blinked and swallowed.

"Um, everyone gather around Nel," she said timidly.

"Why?" Yammy asked.

"Just, uh, trust me," Orihime said. Slowly, everyone began to move. Once they were all in place around Nel, who was still on the examination table, she took a deep breath. "Ayame, Shun'o." The two fairies flew out and faced Orihime.

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"Are you two rested? I have a big task ahead of me," Orihime said. Shun'o nodded and looked at Ayame, who smiled at her mistress.

"You can count on us," Shun'o said, a grin crossing his face. Orihime took a deep breath and held out her hands.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject," she said.

A very large orange dome stretched over the all the injured Espada as Ayame and Shun'o flew over them. Orihime noticed Szayel and Ulquiorra come up beside her. It was extremely taxing that she do so many people at the exact same time, but she did not know if she would hold up if she did them one at a time. Besides, this was quicker. It lasted far longer than usual: about 15 minutes. When the fairies were done, they returned, visibly exhausted.

"All done," Shun'o said breathlessly. Orihime nodded.

"Thank you," she said as they returned to her hairpins. Then she looked at everyone else. "How do you all feel?" she asked.

Grimmjow removed the splint on his arm. He flexed it and bent it. He looked at Soi Fon, who was doing the same. Yammy was rubbing what had been his burned face. Apache was unwrapping her side. Yachiru was looking at her knuckles. Sun-Sun was rubbing her neck. Then Nel sat up, stretching.

"I don't know about them, but I feel fine," Nel said with a yawn. She scratched her back. "But, I'll miss Luppi, even if he was a jerk."

"Luppi? What happened to Luppi?" Orihime asked.

"He was killed. We had to leave him behind," Stark said. Orihime frowned while stepping forward.

"But I could've..." she paused when Szayel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't bring _**EVERYONE**_ back, princess. Then you'd be messing with the passage of time. That," Szayel turned away from her, "is against the rules," he said cryptically. Orihime raised an eyebrow. Then she went to talk to everyone else.

* * *

Ulquiorra moved over towards Rangiku. She had been talking to Rukia and Ichigo. There was something about Ichigo that Ulquiorra did not like. He could not quite place it. Something about the guy just rubbed him the wrong way. Ignoring him, Rangiku excused herself and followed Ulquiorra to a secluded corner of the dungeon.

"What is it, Ulquiorra?" she asked. When she saw his face, she had to blink. He looked... shy and unsure. Those were two words that Rangiku would never use to describe Ulquiorra in the least. "Well? Out with it."

"I want to do something for the woman," Ulquiorra said. Rangiku stared at him, as if telling him to continue. "Something... nice."

"Oh." Then realization hit Rangiku. "Oh. You want to do something special for her. You want to give her a gift of some sort?" she asked.

"Perhaps." Ulquiorra looked in Orihime's direction. Her smile was present, but it seemed somewhat forced. "She isn't happy. I think it is my doing," he said. Rangiku followed his gaze.

"It's not your fault she's unhappy. I heard what happened. I think she's still in a bit of shock. That's all. However, if you still want to do something nice for her, give her a gift of some sort."

"Like what?" Ulquiorra asked, mentally taking not of everything Rangiku was saying.

"I don't know. It isn't like you can just waltz back into Karakura and buy something." Rangiku thought a moment. "Hime is special to you, right?"

"Special?"

"You care for her a lot, right?"

"I do care for her wellbeing," Ulquiorra said.

Rangiku stared at him. It was hard to read Ulquiorra, but she knew that if he cared this much about the happiness of Orihime, he obviously had deeper feelings than just "care for her wellbeing." Shrugging off his answer, she nodded.

"Okay. Well, do you have a special item that you hold dear to you?" she asked.

"That I... hold dear?"

"That you'd never give to anyone else except someone you really cared for?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. There was one thing that he held in high regard. Just one thing. He could part with it. He could only give it to Orihime and not anyone else. No one else even knew he still had it.

"Yes," he answered. Rangiku clasped her hands together.

"Good. Then get her alone and privately give it to her. Say something sweet when you give it to her. It should make her smile for real. Trust me. Hime is very low maintenance and is easily pleased. Besides," Rangiku winked at him, "I can tell she really likes you."

"Right. Your assistance is appreciated." Ulquiorra finalized the conversation just as Orihime walked over to them.

"I'm glad you're finally talking to my friends, Ulquiorra," Orihime said.

"Yes. He's quite the charmer," Rangiku said. She winked at the two and walked away. Orihime watched her go before looking back at Ulquiorra.

"Come, woman."

* * *

Gin watched the rain fall out of his office window. He was eating the last of the chocolate made by Rangiku. She could not cook anything else remotely tasty. However, when she made chocolate, it was always delicious. She always made him plenty to last a year and he always ate it within six months. Gin was a jealous man and hated when she made chocolate for anyone else; hence his distaste for Shuuhei Hisagi. He knew they were just friends, but that was besides the point.

_Ran is only s'posed ta make chocolate for me_, he thought as he bit into another sweet morsel. Then he sighed. _I sure do miss 'er. I wonder wha' she's doin' righ' now_.

"Mr. Ichimaru?" Kira waltzed right in, drawing Gin from his thoughts.

"Izuru, it's Gin. And ya can't keep jus' walkin' in on me like that. One of these days I might be doin' somethin' naughty in 'ere," Gin said with a grin. Kira stared at Gin for a moment before nodding.

"Right. Um, Mr. Hirako called. He wants to see you tonight," he said. Gin nodded.

"And wha' about mah lord? No calls from 'im?" Gin asked. Kira shook his head. "Well, tha's mighty odd. Normally he'd be blowin' up mah phone..." Gin trailed off. Kira squinted at the box on Gin's desk.

"Gin?"

"Yeah, Izuru?"

"Is that my chocolate you're eating?" Kira asked. Gin's smile widened as he looked at his subordinate.

"Would ya look at that?" Gin held up the top of the box that was blatantly marked **IZURU KIRA**. "So it is. Ya don' mind if I have some of your chocolate, do ya Izuru? I seem ta have eaten all o' mine... an' Hisagi's... an' Abarai's... an' Chairman Ten's..." Gin held up all the empty chocolate boxes.

"Go right ahead, Gin. I didn't want any anyway," Kira said, his face denoting none of the forced happiness. Gin nodded.

"Thanks, Izuru. I'll tell Ran that ya liked your chocolate a lot," Gin said. He watched Kira storm out of the office, red in the face. Gin just sat back in his chair, an evil smile gracing his features. "It's so good bein' me. Now ta see wha' Head Five wants..."

* * *

Orihime sat on the bed in Ulquiorra's room, fresh from a shower. She could hear him rummaging around in his closet for something. Ulquiorra never "rummaged." She tried to peer over his shoulder to see what he could possibly be looking for. She came up bare. Eventually, he stood up straight and walked over to her. He was holding something that was in a green box.

"What's that?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra just stood in front of her.

"My most prized possession. I keep it hidden from everyone," he said. Orihime looked down at the box.

"So why are you showing me?"

"I want you to have it." Orihime immediately looked back up at him, her mouth hanging open. "Take it, woman," Ulquiorra said. Orihime shook her head.

"I couldn't, Ulquiorra. I shouldn't. This is yours. I can't..." She watched him sit down next to her, still holding the box. He opened it and took out what was inside. Orihime's eyes widened. "A... sword?"

"It has a name, woman," Ulquiorra said. "And it isn't 'sword.'"

"So what's its name?" Orihime asked slowly, entranced by the green scabbard. Ulquiorra took her right hand and placed it on the hilt of the sword. She looked up at him and he nodded. She pulled it out of its scabbard. Even though the light in the room was dim, the blade still shone. Orihime glanced at it; there were letters on the blade. She squinted. "Mur...ci...el...ago?" she whispered.

"That is correct," Ulquiorra said. Her slight mutilation of the name almost made him smile.

"Bat." Orihime held the sword up. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. He had not expected her to know the meaning of the word. "It's beautiful, Ulquiorra. But why? Why are you giving this to me?" she asked, sheathing it again.

"It is all I have to give to you. It is something that is special to me and I want you to have it," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime stared at him for a moment. Then she set the sharp object aside. Ulquiorra watched her with a quizzical expression on his face. Orihime continued to contemplate her next actions very carefully. Then she heaved a long sigh.

"Ulquiorra, where is your heart?" she asked.

"I would hope it still resides in my chest, in the middle of my thorax, slightly offset to the left, and underneath my sternum. Why?" Ulquiorra said. Orihime almost laughed.

_Sometimes he is such a dictionary_, she thought.

"That is not what I meant, Ulquiorra," she said.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Where does your heart lie?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra still seemed confused. He knew she was not asking the same thing twice. Could she talking about a hypothetical heart? Could it be who is he loyal to?

_No. She knows I am loyal to the Espada. Why would she ask me that_? he thought. He was thoroughly confused. He continued to think... and think... and think.

Orihime could see the wheels turning in Ulquiorra's mind. He was trying desperately to figure it out. She knew that he disliked not knowing something. It was almost a pet peeve of his. He needed to know all. So, what did he do when he did not know something? He would usually inquire. But he obviously felt this was something he needed to figure out on his own.

"You say my heart?" Ulquiorra said, looking down at the bed.

"Yes. Your heart," Orihime answered.

"In terms of a hypothetical heart, one that is assumed, I suppose that," Ulquiorra looked up at her, "you have it. I can think of no other place for it to be." He scratched the back of his head. Orihime watched him.

_Ulquiorra looks... shy. Or is it nervous? Is this an awkward conversation for him_? Orihime asked herself.

"I can say that I don't completely understand the concept of a heart. If I did, I would give my heart to you," Ulquiorra continued. "You'll have to forgive my ignorance on the subject." He noticed the tears forming in Orihime's eyes.

_Why is she crying __**AGAIN**__? It seems that all she's done today is cry because of me_, Ulquiorra thought. He mentally sighed, wishing he could take everything he said back.

"Really, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, sniffling through his name. Ulquiorra simply nodded. Orihime wiped her tears away. A smile replaced them; a genuine smile. Ulquiorra stiffened a bit as she threw herself into him, squeezing him tight. "I'm sorry for crying so much today. It's just been a really crazy day."

"You don't need to apologize, woman." Ulquiorra closed his arms around her. "Where does your heart lie?"

"Is that a question you really need an answer to, silly?" Orihime asked playfully.

* * *

Gin walked into the 5th Tower. He was tired after such a rainy day filled with fire, explosions, and kidnappings. However, Shinji had requested his presence and he was not one to keep his friend waiting. He found Shinji checking on his soldiers and sneaked up on him, to which Shinji was none to happy.

"How do you do that? Better question: _**WHY**_ do you do that? Do you get off on scaring the shit outta people?" Shinji yelled. Gin just shrugged and tucked his hands in his sleeves.

"Per'aps. It makes for good fun. The look on ya face is priceless," he said. "So what'dya want ta see me for?" Gin asked. He walked around, looking at all the soldiers that had been sent out that day. Each had their masks broken from the frequency.

"That reverse frequency really did them in. Whoever did this is smart; really smart. I think Kisuke might have a bit of a challenger," Shinji said.

"Shinji, no one is smarter than Kisuke," he said.

"That may be. I said he had a challenger, not an equal." Shinji looked at Gin, his face growing serious. "But, there are five towers left. Our towers are gonna be gone soon. I need you to do me a favor."

"An' what might that be?" Gin asked.

"I need you to take care of someone for me..."


	28. Chapter 28: Nightmares

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 28: Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

_Orihime opened her eyes. She was in the place from dreams past that resembled Hueco Mundo. She felt as if she was standing in a very humid area. The air around her was so heavy and dense, if it was air she was breathing at all. Raising an eyebrow, she turned around. It was Ulquiorra standing there, hands in pockets and staring off into space. Orihime smiled and turned around to face him._

_"Ulquiorra!" she said. Ulquiorra looked at her. Orihime's breath caught when she saw his face. The teal lines from her former dream had returned. Orihime she began approaching him. "Ulquiorra, your face..."_

_"What of it, woman? This is your mind," he said coldly. Orihime winced at his tone with her. He looked down. "Odd..." he mumbled. Orihime looked at his foot. He was disappearing into the sand. He was actually turning to dust before her eyes._

_"Ulquiorra, what's happening to you?" Orihime asked frantically. She began approaching him._

_"You tell me, woman." Ulquiorra looked back up at her. He appeared so sad; sadder than usual._

_Orihime picked up the dress she was wearing and started to trek through the sand towards him. He simply stood there on what looked like one leg. His arm was disappearing now. Orihime moved as fast as she could to get to him. However, she did not appear to be getting any closer. Ulquiorra just continued to disappear as he stared impassively at her._

_"Ulquiorra! What's happening?" Orihime yelled._

_"This is your dream. Not mine," Ulquiorra said as his left arm disappeared from sight. He removed his right hand from his pocket and looked at it. He noticed Orihime appeared to finally be getting closer. "Will you make it, woman?"_

_"I will! I will!" Orihime reached out for him as he did for her. Orihime grasped nothing but dust. "Ulquiorra!"_

_

* * *

_

Orihime sat up and clung to the closest thing. She immediately recognized the smell of mint chocolate and sighed relief, closing her eyes. Coincidentally, it was Ulquiorra who she was squeezing the life out of. She buried her head in his neck. Her breathing was the only noise in the room.

"You had a nightmare, woman," Ulquiorra said after a moment. Orihime nodded. "That's the third this week. It was only a dream, woman."

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra. He appeared to be all there. She took his left hand in her own right hand and intertwined their fingers. He was still all there. With her left hand, Orihime traced his collarbone and up his neck. She traced his jaw line. She ran her thumb down his cheeks where she remembered the teal tear marks being. Yes, Ulquiorra was all there. She moved her hand to his hair.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered. Ulquiorra blinked, surprised that she had spoken. He had been a little distracted by her odd behavior.

"Yes, woman?" Ulquiorra watched as she continued to search his eyes. Her face grew closer and closer to his. It was as if she was inspecting him for breaks and malfunctions.

"Kiss me," she whispered against his lips.

Ulquiorra was never one to be ordered around by someone who was not his superior. However, Orihime was not just anyone. He obeyed her wish enthusiastically and with a passion even he did not know he possessed. Orihime pulled him down with her, still kissing. When the two came up for air, Ulquiorra looked down into Orihime's eyes.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"You," she replied. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Then you shall have me."

* * *

**2 Days Earlier...**

Ulquiorra stood outside of the gym. His hands were shoved in his pockets, balled into fists. He had no idea why he was nervous to enter the gym. After all, he was just going to see Halibel and ask a few questions; no more, no less. It could have been the fact that this would be a particularly difficult conversation to have with someone he considered a sister. But then again, that's why he chose her to have it with.

_This would be easier if there was just an instruction manual for this type of thing_, Ulquiorra thought. He finally entered the gym, following the noises of Halibel's workout. He moved in his usual silent manner over to where she was destroying a punching bag. Ulquiorra raised his hand and grabbed her fist as she whirled on him. Halibel realized it was only him and relaxed.

"Ulquiorra." She moved some hair out of her face. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Forgive me," Ulquiorra said quietly. He watched Halibel walk over to her towel and pick it up. "I have something to ask," he said. Halibel faced him once more.

"What is it?" she asked. She noticed the look on Ulquiorra's face. He looked like a kid again. She resisted the urge to smile and approached him. "Well, what is it?" she repeated. Ulquiorra met her eyes.

"What does... it feel like for a woman? For the first time?" he asked.

Halibel stared blankly at Ulquiorra for a moment. That was definitely not what she had been expecting. It was like he had driven a car into her with the question. After she allowed the question to seep in, she finally began to comprehend it. Was Ulquiorra asking her about sex?

_Yes. Yes, I believe he is_, she realized.

"Well, um..." Halibel figured she could show him better than she could tell him. She looked down and grabbed Ulquiorra's left wrist out of his pocket before he could move to react. She twisted him around into a hold and slammed him against the wall, holding him there in the painful hold. "Feel that?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Ulquiorra said. He most definitely felt it.

"For about forty-five seconds, that's what it feels like." Halibel released him. "Then it's over. Why are you asking me this?" The moment she asked the question, Halibel realized it was a dumb question. She already knew who he was referring to. Ulquiorra was simply looking down at the floor, sort of shuffling his feet.

"Would you rather I speak with Grimmjow or," he glanced up at her, "Nnoitra about this?" he asked. Halibel immediately shook her head. She knew what kind of horrible, horrible things Nnoitra would fill Ulquiorra's mind with. Of course, she was sure Ulquiorra would do nothing Nnoitra told him to do, but still; Nnoitra was an _**AWFUL**_ person to take advice from.

_Somehow all that shit works on me_, Halibel mused idly.

"Good point. Never talk to those two about women. Ever," she said. She looked Ulquiorra over. "But I thought by now..."

"I never said I hadn't," Ulquiorra said. He simply stared at Halibel, as if daring her to ask who. "_**SHE**_ hasn't," he said. Halibel nodded.

_Seems like Ulquiorra has had us all fooled for a long time. Wonder who the girl was_...

"Well, I suppose I can give you some tips on how not to hurt her..." Halibel started.

* * *

**Present...**

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered. She received no answer, but somehow she knew he was listening. "How did you receive your rank?" she asked, tracing the "4" on his chest.

"We were tested. We were ranked by taking the percentage of our scores in the different tests. I came up fourth; fifth if you count the fact that there are two Terceras," Ulquiorra said, his eyes still closed.

"Oh." Orihime rolled over on her back, pulling the covers up over her. Ulquiorra noticed her trying to shield herself. He moved over to her and pulled the cover back. Orihime gasped and tried in vain to cover herself again. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think you have justifiable reason to hide from me any longer, woman." Ulquiorra moved to hover over her. "I still have yet to figure out the source of this glow..." he murmured. Orihime was indeed doing it again; she was glowing.

"Perhaps it is because I am happy. Has that ever crossed your mind, Know-It-All?" she asked with a smile.

"You feel happiness. You emit light." Ulquiorra placed his head on her stomach. "Charming," he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. Orihime tapped him on the head lightly.

"Real funny, Ulquiorra." It grew quiet between the two as they just laid there, content to be in one another's presence, albeit naked. Then Ulquiorra surprisingly broke the silence.

"Woman?" he asked. He suddenly realized that lately he had been sounding rather timid far too often.

_Something that shall be remedied immediately_, he thought.

"Yes?"

"Were you satisfied?" he asked. Orihime giggled a bit, causing her stomach to rumble and Ulquiorra's head to move. He peered up at her. She met his eyes and nodded.

"Several times."

* * *

Gin stepped out of the red room and into the large white one. There was no one around. He found it odd that no one had even heard him coming. His smile grew as he stood in the open area, contemplating what to do.

_Well, I could jus' walk around an' see how long it takes before someone realizes tha' I'm not supposed ta be 'ere_, he thought with a chuckle. _No. Tha's not gonna be any fun. That'll cause all sorts o' confusion. I migh' ev'n hafta get nasty. I don' wanna get nasty. I hate fi_...

"_**GIN**_!"

Gin turned his head. He knew that voice. It was like music to his ears. It was the sweetest voice in the world. He searched for where it had come from. The room seemed to echo it forever. Then he saw the owner of said voice. She was standing on a balcony above him. He grinned up at her.

Rangiku stood there, staring at her lover. She had turned the corner right when he stepped through the front door. He had stopped and looked around. She could tell by the look on his face that he had been plotting his next move. He had no doubt been plotting how to go about surprising everyone in some sick way. That was just the way Gin Ichimaru was. She started to make her way down the stairs towards him, ignoring the rest of the Espada as they came to see their new visitor.

"Hiya, Ran. Miss me much?" he asked as she approached. Rangiku did not answer. Instead, she slapped him as hard as she could. Gin swore he saw stars for a moment. He grabbed his aching cheek and glared at her. "What did ya do tha' for?" he whined. Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest. Behind her, Nnoitra, Ichigo, and Grimmjow were snickering. Soi Fon and Yoruichi appeared confused. Toshiro and Hiyori were shaking their heads. Halibel pushed her way through the group to get a look at their visitor.

"You drank all my sake, you pissant! I wouldn't be here if you hadn't drunk my damn sake and left the _**EMPTY**_ evidence behind! I had a hole in my chest because of you!" Rangiku yelled. Gin stared at her. The longer Rangiku glared at him, the more he seemed to resemble an adorable, silver-haired fox.

"I'm real sorry, Ran." He pulled her into his arms. Rangiku did not move to hug him back but did not fight him off either. ""Ya forgive me?" he asked. Rangiku looked at him. They grew closer and closer. Then Gin averted his head away from her, wincing in pain.

"Yeah. All is forgiven now." Rangiku lowered her knee as Gin released her and fell to the floor. Halibel walked up and looked down at Gin. Then she looked at Rangiku. "He's all yours." She walked away.

Halibel cleared her throat as Gin writhed in pain on the floor. Gin slowly managed to stand, but stood at a funny angle. He had to look up at her.

"You are Gin Ichimaru, head of the Third Authority?" Halibel asked. Gin nodded, unable to speak. "You are here to see Segunda?" Gin nodded again. "Follow me." Halibel turned on her heel. Gin pulled himself upright and followed after Halibel, limping a bit.

* * *

Orihime sat on a stool in Szayel's dungeon. It was only the second time she had _**WILLINGLY**_, of her _**OWN**_ volition gone down to Szayel's dominion. She did not know if the pink-haired scientist left for any other reason than for when Halibel needed him. Her mind drifted back to the times he had been there when they returned from missions injured.

_He does leave... sometimes_, Orihime concluded. She sat up straight when she saw Szayel coming through a door on the other end of the dungeon. He was holding a very dangerous looking object that was sharp and... scary.

"So you keep having nightmares?" Szayel asked without looking at her. He flew right by her.

"Um, yes," Orihime answered quickly.

"What are they about?" Szayel asked.

"Well, Ulquiorra's in them. Do you remember what he looked like in the dream you saw? Well, he looked kind of like that. We were also in a place that looked like Hueco Mundo." Orihime appeared thoughtful. "I actually think it was Hueco Mundo."

"Okay. So, what happens to little Ulqui?" Szayel picked up another sharp object that gleamed in the light. Orihime gasped when she saw it, earning a smirk from Szayel.

"He... begins to turn to dust. He begins to fade away slowly and I start running. He reaches for me and I reach for him but..." Orihime's voice grew quieter. Szayel frowned and turned to look at her. He saw she was reaching out with her right arm. "... he fades away before I can get to him. I can't save him." Orihime lowered her arm and looked at Szayel. He appeared to be in deep thought.

_I wonder what it means. I wonder what Szayel's thinking. He seemed really concerned when I told him about Ulquiorra_, Orihime thought. Szayel looked up at her.

"Princess, have you acquired a new power recently?" he asked. Orihime swallowed and nodded. "What is it?"

"Time rejection," she muttered. Szayel nodded and turned away from her.

"So the little angel is finally starting to spread her wings and fly. That is nice to know." Szayel faced her again. "You know some people believe that a single flap of a butterfly's wings can alter the way the atmosphere works. I believe the same thing, only with time," he said.

"I don't follow," Orihime said, her face going completely blank in confusion.

"Let's say an event happens in the present, such as the death of a person. If said person is suddenly made, for lack of a better word, undead then it would have an effect on the way the rest of the current timeline would play out." Szayel looked at Orihime. She still looked at him blankly. Sighing, he walked out of the room. A few moments later, he returned with a dry-erase board and a marker. He began drawing.

_Why do I feel like I should get this_? Orihime thought as Szayel faced her.

"Okay. This long line represents time. 'X' represents the present. This dot is where... Bob died. Let's say you bring Bob back to life." Szayel drew another line that broke off from where the original line was. "This new tangent, 'Y,' is the new present where Bob is _**NOT **_dead. Do you get it now?"

"So, I have altered the current timeline three different times?" Orihime whispered. Szayel raised an eyebrow.

"Three?"

"Nnoitra, Tatsuki, and Ulquiorra. Aizen killed Tatsuki and forced me to use my rejection to bring her back. I couldn't leave her; she's my best friend," Orihime said. Szayel sighed. He pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Princess, bad things happen to people who meddle with time. It is like one of the unspoken rules. Nnoitra, Tatsuki, or Ulquiorra's being alive might not have any adverse effects in the immediate future. However, somewhere along the line, something has changed either for the better or for the worse." Szayel sighed. "I'd like to think it was for the better. I must ask something of you, princess."

"What?" Orihime said. Szayel looked back at her.

"Never bring anyone back again."

"But..."

"People die for a reason, love. If you went around bringing every dead soul back, I fear this world would implode upon itself like a neutron star. As for your nightmares," Szayel helped her stand, "I believe someone is trying to either tell you something or scare you."

"What should I do?" Orihime asked.

"Princess, they are your dreams." Szayel walked away from her.

_Why does everyone keep telling me that_? Orihime asked herself. _Everyone keeps speaking in riddles. I'm a personal assistant to a television anchor; not a philosopher_.

* * *

Gin stood in front of Barragan. The old man sized up the much more slender man. Gin just stared happily down at Barragan as he sat at his desk. For the longest, all they did was stare at one another. Finally, Barragan spoke.

"So _**HE**_ sent you, eh? He was too busy to come himself?" Barragan asked.

"I wouldn' know. I didn' ask. All I know is tha' he sent me down 'ere ta retrieve a lil' somethin' an' I intend on gettin' it," Gin said. "So, where is the lil' ball o' fun?"

"It is not a 'ball of fun,' as you so eloquently put it." Barragan stood. Gin noticed how much it was like watching a bear move; an old bear on its last legs. He did not think Barragan was going to die anytime soon; at least not without any help. But he sure did move like he was. Barragan picked up the little gray object and placed it in a box. He walked over to Gin and held it out to him. "Be careful with this."

"I'm surprised ya givin' it up so easily. I thought I'd hafta beat ya up a lil'," Gin said. Barragan grumbled something about mischievous whippersnappers and being too old. Gin simply smiled and turned to leave. Halibel was waiting for him. She looked at him.

"I assume you want to see Rangiku," she said. It was not a question. She turned and started walking. Gin had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Rangiku was drinking sake and stuffing chips in her mouth at an extremely fast rate. She knew that Gin would be in her room at any moment. That was just how he was. He would not leave before he saw her once again. Sometimes she hated him. But she could never hate him for long. Gin was... Gin; manipulative and lovable Gin. She tensed when she heard her door open but did not turn around.

"I know ya hear me, Ran," Gin said in a sing-song voice. He came around her sofa to look at her. She glared maliciously at him, chomping on her chips loudly. "Ya still mad?"

"I said forgave you, didn't I?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, ya did. Right after ya nailed me in the nads. Tha' wasn' very fair." Gin sat down next to her. Rangiku turned her head and looked at him. "I've missed ya so much, Ran."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I almost killed tha' Hinamori girl because she tried ta kill ya. Chief Four stopped me," he said with a chuckle. Rangiku's eyes widened. Then she laughed along with him.

"I guess you have to leave in a few minutes," she whispered, leaning back on the sofa. Gin looked at her.

"I think I can afford ta stay a lil' while. No one'll miss me like I miss ya," he whispered, moving over to her. Rangiku smiled as he snuggled up to her.

* * *

_Orihime sat up, reaching out again. This time, Ulquiorra was not there. She looked around frantically in the room. Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and left the bedroom. The sleep was barely out of her eyes as she looked around her sitting room. Still no Ulquiorra._

Where is he_? She threw the door to her apartment open and left._

_The halls were dark as she stumbled through them. She noticed that they had shifted some time during the night. She kept running, trying to find Ulquiorra's dark corridor. Instead, she found herself becoming more and more lost. Orihime eventually found herself in an extremely dark and unfamiliar part of Las Noches._

Okay. Where am I_? she thought. She felt along the wall, trying to find a door or something. Then she came to what seemed like an open space and fell through. She landed hard on her knees. _Ow_... Orihime stood up. She looked around._

_She was standing in a large room. There was a dome at the top. She felt a gust of wind. As Orihime squinted, she noticed a large hole in the dome._

_"What is a heart, woman?" came the cold voice of Ulquiorra. Orihime whirled around._

I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming_, she immediately told herself. _Think happy thoughts.

_"Tell me what it is." This Ulquiorra actually began approaching her._

_"Well, it's a feeling. It's a metaphor for emotions like love and fortitude," Orihime said slowly. She noticed Ulquiorra still approaching her. She tried her hardest to think happy thoughts. However, this Ulquiorra frightened her. He appeared so cold and frigid._

_"Why can't I see this heart you speak of?" he said. He sounded almost angry. Orihime found that she was frozen in place. She watched him stop a mere arm's-length away from her. "Is it here?" He touched her forehead with two fingers. Orihime slowly shook her head._

_"N-N-No. You cannot see it. You just know..."_

_"Or maybe it's," Ulquiorra lowered his hand to her chest, "here." Orihime gasped as he pierced her chest with his hand._

_

* * *

_

"_**WOMAN**_!" Ulquiorra held Orihime down. Her eyes fluttered open. When she saw that Ulquiorra was on top of her, she fought to get out of his grasp. Her left hand got free and socked Ulquiorra in the cheek. Ulquiorra held tight and sighed. "_**ORIHIME**_!" That seemed to snap her out of it. She met his eyes and stopped thrashing about.

"Ni-Ni-Nightmare..." she stammered. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered the details.

"I gathered as much," Ulquiorra said, releasing her wrists slowly.

"I woke up reaching for you. You were gone. I went to find you and ended up in a room with a dome with a hole in it." Here, Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed. He said nothing and let Orihime continue. "Then you appeared and you asked me questions about a heart; what and where. You were mean; so mean. Then you..." she trailed off.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime shook her head, holding her arms. Ulquiorra faced her completely. "Woman, tell me what happened," he repeated. Orihime looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You impaled me in the chest... with your hand." She said it as if the words tasted funny. "Then I woke up to see you over me. I was scared. I'm sorry about your face. Let me..."

"It's fine, woman. Don't waste your power on something so minor," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime watched him. She noticed how he had moved away a little. It was subtle, but she could tell he was a little disturbed by the dream. Ulquiorra did not like seeing her in pain at all, even if it was just a dream. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I killed you in your dream. I'm not very comfortable with that," Ulquiorra said.

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling me they're just dreams? They change a little every night. It's never the exact same dream twice," Orihime countered.

"What if it's a premonition?"

"Ulquiorra, you and I both know you'd never hurt me. You don't even like when Grimmjow raises his voice at me. You are the last person I fear, even after such a nightmare of a dream," Orihime said.

Ulquiorra turned and looked back at her. She was the one who had the dream and he was more disturbed by it than she was. He nodded and moved back to lay down, taking her with him.

"You win, woman."

"One good thing did come from this nightmare," Orihime said happily.

"What good could have possibly come from such a hellish dream, woman?"

"You called me by my name."


	29. Chapter 29: Mass Confusion

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 29: Mass Confusion**

**

* * *

**

Aizen released _Kyoka Suigetsu_ into its holder. He turned and left the room where he kept it. When he arrived in the hallway, he paused for a moment. A small smirk came to his face before he continued on. Then he turned the corner.

"Good evening, Retsu," Aizen said. Unohana looked up at him, her face betraying none of the irritation she felt. "What brings you to me this lovely night?" he asked as he kept walking. Unohana walked alongside him, but at her own pace. Aizen mentally sighed as he was forced to slow down.

"I know what you are doing, Sosuke," Unohana said placidly.

"What do you speak of?" Aizen asked.

"Do not play the fool." Unohana eyed him in her peripheral vision. "Your powers of deception have no place here. Why are you haunting that poor child?" she asked. She stopped and faced him. Aizen looked down at her.

"It is all part of my grand master plan in the end, dear," he said. "You need not worry."

"I should not worry, you say? Shouldn't you be more attentive to your people, Sosuke? Towers are disappearing and their great 'leader' is not taking any action." Unohana turned to walk away. "That would seem awfully... strange to me." She walked away.

Aizen watched as Unohana disappeared around the corner. Why did he just not get rid of her? It was true that her sudden disappearance would not go unnoticed. Retsu Unohana was probably almost as essential to his world as he was.

_I'll deal with her another time. Right now, I have other matters that need to be dealt with_.

* * *

One month.

It had been one month since Orihime had gotten a decent night's sleep. Miraculously, it was only now beginning to show. She felt like she had aged several years over the course of four weeks. Between the constant headaches, mysterious backaches, and overall displeasure with the whole situation, it amazed Ulquiorra that it was not until the first day of August when her smile was understandably absent.

Orihime kept most of the details of her dreams to herself. They always had something to do with Ulquiorra, though. They always took place in some strange room; a strange place with a hole in the roof. She did not know if such a place existed. All she knew was that the dreams were beginning to take their toll on her body.

So much so that she now found herself wandering through the halls of Las Noches in the middle of the night. Her eyes were drooping but strangely she could not sleep.

_I'm so tired that I'm not tired. Does that even make sense? It's a surreal feeling_, Orihime thought as she turned a corner. She stopped when she realized that she had no idea where she was. _I've never been on this side of Las Noches_.

Orihime walked forward a bit. She could not really see where she was going. From the way the air felt around her, she could tell she was in an open area. She made a full circle, trying to see what was around her. Then she glanced down at the floor as she stepped in what appeared to be a bit of light. Raising an eyebrow, she felt that it was bit gusty. This was the only spot with a bit of light. She glanced up.

Then she choked on her own saliva.

There was a hole in the dome of the room. Orihime backed away slowly, thoughts racing through her mind. She lowered her eyes, trying to think straight and logically.

_It could just be a coincidence. There's no way that this is the room from my_...

"Woman, why are you in here?"

Orihime froze. She slowly turned around. Ulquiorra stood in the wide doorway, seeming appearing out of nowhere. She cursed his ability to just do that. He looked slightly annoyed. Orihime did not move. His eyes traveled around the room. Then he glared back in her face as he began approaching her. He stopped a few feet from her.

It was the first awkward silence that had past between them in a long time. Ulquiorra had no idea why the silence felt awkward. Orihime seemed somewhat apprehensive of him. She looked like she wanted to turn and run in the opposite direction. Was she afraid of him? He was tempted to just ask the question and get it over with.

"You haven't answered me, woman," Ulquiorra said. Orihime shook out of her stupor as if she suddenly realized that Ulquiorra was there.

"I... I... I just went for a walk. I couldn't sleep. Again," she said quietly. Ulquiorra nodded. He took a step forward. Orihime gasped and took a step backwards. This prompted Ulquiorra to look at her in utter confusion for a moment.

"Is something wrong, woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't... know." Orihime's eyes dropped away from his. "Ulquiorra, what happened in this room?" she asked.

Ulquiorra was confused by her actions and her question. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the hole. It was hole he had created in a blind fury. It had been a justified fury, but a blind fury nonetheless. He remembered the context of a lot of Orihime's nightmares took place in a room similar to the one they stood in. She could only imagine what her mind was thinking.

"If you are asking what happened to the ceiling, I am the one who did it. Grimmjow and I... got into an altercation." Ulquiorra decided to try and be tactful and leave it at that. In truth, he had actually beaten Grimmjow to within an inch of his life before Stark had pulled him away. However, Orihime did not need to know all of that.

"An altercation?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra simply stared at her. "Ulquiorra, there is a hole in the ceiling. I can see into the cave that Las Noches is in. You get irritated with Grimmjow all the time. Never have you actually tried to kill him," she said. Ulquiorra simply continued to stare at her. Feeling like she was being examined, Orihime crossed her arms over her chest.

"Woman, come to..."

"This room is the one that you killed me in," Orihime said quickly.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit before returning to their usual blank stare. He had not expected her to come right out and say it. She was staring at the floor. For a moment, he could think of nothing to say. She finally looked back up at him, as if asking him to tell her that he would not do that.

"Are you afraid that I would do something so heinous?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime noted his tone.

"Well..." She paused. She watched Ulquiorra's face contort from one of serene calm to one of pure frustration.

"You are afraid I will hurt you?" he asked. Orihime said nothing. To test her, Ulquiorra took a step forward. Orihime immediately took a step back. Ulquiorra's face visibly softened. Orihime winced; she had never seen him look so sad. "I see." He turned mechanically on his heel and left her standing there.

"Ulquiorra, wait!" she yelled. But he did not stop.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra's retreating form. She was not afraid Ulquiorra. Why was she acting like she was afraid of him now? He had never frightened her. No silly nightmares could deter her love for him.

_They're doing a very good job. Maybe I'm just overreacting to these dreams. I'm just not getting enough sleep_, Orihime thought. _Maybe I should go after him_... Her better judgment told her to leave him alone for the rest of the night. Sighing, she glanced back up at the hole before heading back to her own apartment.

* * *

Ulquiorra slammed the door to his apartment. He stood in the middle of the room, taking deep breaths and trying to contain his anger. Contrary to what many believed, he did have a temper. He just kept it in check extremely well. The few times he had lost it, bad things happened. But did he really have a right to be angry with Orihime?

_She is afraid of me now._ _She is afraid of me because of the recurring dreams. She believes I will harm her_. Ulquiorra looked at his hands. _Will I_?

* * *

The next morning, it was plain to see that there was trouble in paradise between Ulquiorra and Orihime. Orihime had made it to breakfast first. When Ulquiorra finally arrived, everyone could not help but notice that he sat as far as he possibly could away from Orihime.

Grimmjow looked between the two. Orihime stared determinedly down at her plate, stirring the food around. Ulquiorra was doing the same, only this was not uncommon for him. He rarely looked up while eating to begin with. Grimmjow looked at Rangiku for some sort of answer. Rangiku shrugged, just as confused as he was. Rangiku leaned over to Orihime.

"Orihime, are you okay?" she asked. Orihime blinked and looked up. Rangiku and Tatsuki were looking at her. She smiled at them and nodded.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really well." She went back to looking at her food, the smile disappearing. Rangiku looked at Tatsuki.

"Does it have to do with Ulquiorra?" Tatsuki asked.

"What makes you think that?" Orihime mumbled, filling her mouth with bacon.

"Because you two are normally joined at the hip. Now it's like there's a repellant force between the two of you." Tatsuki forced Orihime to look at her. "What's wrong? You can tell us," she said.

"Honestly, I'm just tired." Orihime stole a glance at Ulquiorra. "And he's the one avoiding me," she whispered.

"Why would he be avoiding you?" Rangiku asked. They watched as Ulquiorra stood up, gathering his plate and glass.

"Well..." Orihime stopped as Halibel walked in.

"Hold it, Ulquiorra." The Tercera Alpha stopped Ulquiorra from leaving. Ulquiorra gave Halibel an irritated look. She narrowed her eyes at him and he returned to his seat. Then she turned her attention on the rest of the Espada. "Good morning to you all. I have news on our next target. The last five towers are undoubtedly the trickiest towers of the thirteen. This time, because of the nature of the tower, we'll only be doing one."

"Just one this time?" Nnoitra asked while balancing a spoon on his nose. Halibel glared down at him. As usual, he was sitting right beneath her.

"Yes, Nnoitra; just one. As I was saying, our next target is the Fourth Tower," Halibel said.

Everyone looked around at one another. They had known eventually that this tower would come up eventually. It was one of the thirteen towers, regardless of it was a hospital or not. Halibel watched as Nel's hand went up.

"So what will happen to everyone who is in the tower? I mean, they're sick and injured people. You can't expect us to move them all," she said. Halibel nodded.

"I've taken care of that. We have a little help on the inside. The tower will already be empty when we get there. We don't have to worry about patients," she said.

"Huh? How is that possible?" Grimmjow asked.

"As I said, we have a little help on the inside." Halibel's look told him to drop it. "Ladies, you're with me. Grimmjow, Stark, and Ulquiorra, you're altogether. We will split up. The ladies and I will take the hospital while the guys will take the tower itself. Is that clear?" Halibel glanced around the table. Everyone nodded in approval. Nnoitra tugged on Halibel's shirt. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Nnoitra?"

"What about me, Hali-baby?" he asked.

"You're driving."

* * *

Orihime walked back to her room alone. She had slept fitfully yet again. This time, Ulquiorra was not there to comfort her when she woke up. She had been alone in the darkness of her room. She could not even remember the last time she walked back to her room alone.

_If I don't count last night, it has been an awfully long time since I've gone anywhere by myself in Las Noches_, Orihime thought grimly. She hung her head as she continued down the hall. _I think he's really mad at me. But he's going out. We all know what happens when we go out separately. I don't have the feeling about him this time, though. Instead, it's about_...

"Hey, Orihime!"

Orihime turned to see Nel running up to her. The green-haired Tercera Beta stopped in front of Orihime and caught her breath.

"What's wrong, Nel?" Orihime asked. Nel looked up happily at her.

"You have a feeling, huh?" she asked. Orihime nodded. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"There are five towers left. Which tower is next?" Shinji asked into the air. He was balancing a pen on his nose. "The First?"

"I'd save the best for last," Gin said.

"Right you are, Gin. What about your tower?" Shinji said.

"Dunno. It's fair game." Gin shrugged. "It's also fairly close ta mah lord. Too risky," he concluded.

"As is mine. That just leaves Retsu and Kisuke. I don't think the Twelfth is going down, though. My money's on the Fourth," Shinji said.

"Oh? Why's tha'?" Gin asked with an eyebrow raised. Shinji finally looked over at him.

"It may be a hospital, but it also represents something. It represents harmony, serenity, and peace. Retsu is what keeps this place from going to hell. Aizen's either too blind or too stupid to realize that. Who knows what'll happen if that tower goes down," he said. Gin entered deep thought, his smile momentarily withdrawn. Then it reappeared slowly.

"I would suspect mah lord is too blind to realize tha', Head Five. In no way is he stupid." Gin crossed his arms. "Have ya made good with what I gave ya?" he asked.

"Of course. Who do you take me for?" Shinji smirked. "However, it pains me to say that Kisuke needs a subject. Think you can get me one? One that _**ISN'T**_ Miss Inoue?" he asked. Gin mock pouted.

"I truly hate mah job sometimes. You know how I love happy endin's."

"Yeah? Well, it all depends from whose end you're looking at as to whether it is a happy ending or not," Shinji mumbled.

* * *

Unohana walked through the halls of the Fourth Tower. Isane followed behind her superior in silence. She could feel the tenseness coming from her boss, though none of it was portrayed on her face. In comparison to her chief's apparent calm demeanor, Isane appeared nervous as she looked from side to side. They came to the elevator that would take them to the lobby of the tower and entered.

"Isane," Unohana said. Isane straightened up at the sound of Unohana's voice. Unohana turned her head and smiled at her. "You don't have to be so edgy, Isane."

"Forgive me, Chief Unohana. It's just so... quiet. You startled me. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Isane asked.

"Yes. When we get down here, I want you to leave immediately. Get as far away from the tower as possible and do not look back." Unohana's smile dropped as Isane began to ask why. "Am I clear, Isane?"

"But..."

"Isane, am I clear?"

Isane shut her mouth and swallowed. She nodded quickly. Unohana smiled again as the elevator stopped. She faced the front as the doors opened. Isane followed her chief out without a word. She trusted Chief Unohana. She would not question her superior. Chief Unohana had never steered her in the wrong direction before.

_I have no reason to disobey. I will do as I am told_, Isane thought, nodding to herself as they entered the lobby. She had to rise on her toes to keep from running into her shorter captain. She looked up and gasped at the sight before her.

* * *

Grimmjow, Stark, and Ulquiorra stood in the lobby. Stark turned his head when he noticed the two women standing by the receptionist's desk. The tall one looked like she was about to scream. The short one with the braid was staring at them with kind yet serious eyes. It was a strange combination. Not many things caused Stark to think about his actions, but something about this woman told him to tread carefully.

"Isane, go," the short woman said. The tall one looked down at what the three could assume was her superior. She nodded and started to walk towards the doors. "She will do you no harm as long as you do her none."

"We aren't here to hurt defenseless women," Grimmjow said. He watched the tall one scamper past him with an annoyed look. He took a step forward, scaring her. This caused her to jump and hurry for the door. When she was gone, he chuckled to himself and looked back at the shorter one.

"I assure you I am not defenseless." The woman slowly walked forward.

Ulquiorra watched the woman. He knew she was someone of great importance. He knew her from somewhere. In the back of his mind, he had seen her from somewhere. The only question was where. Her presence was overwhelming and almost suffocating. Ulquiorra could not tell if she was doing it on purpose or if it was effortless. Whatever the case was, she stopped and looked at all three of them with incredibly gentle and stern eyes.

_How is that even possible? How is one gentle and stern at the same time_? Ulquiorra wondered as she looked at Stark.

"Coyote Stark," she said. Stark's eyes widened considerably. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow looked at Stark, who shrugged. "And Ulquiorra Schiffer." She rested her eyes on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's expression did not change. Instead, he began approaching the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Chief Physician Retsu Unohana. I run the Fourth Authority and the Fourth Tower, which you are about to destroy." Unohana watched as Ulquiorra stopped directly in front of her. "I assume the other four women are in my hospital, fitting it at this moment," she said. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"You are the contact." It was a statement.

"I am no such person." Unohana turned away from him and headed towards the door. "I am just a healer. But, who was your contact? Who are you working for? Perhaps those are questions you should be asking." She went through the revolving doors.

The three Espada exchanged glances in thick silence. Predictably, it was Grimmjow who broke the silence.

"How the fuck did she know who we are? If she had just said our codenames I would've been a bit shocked! But she knew our _**REAL**_ names. Who was that broad?" Grimmjow exclaimed. He looked at Stark. "Coyote? What the hell?"

"Yeah. Not a lot of people know my whole name..." Stark mumbled. He glanced at Ulquiorra. "Any suggestions?"

"We continue as ordered. Now is not the time to dwell on that matter," Ulquiorra said. He turned away from them and walked away. However, this did not stop him from pondering Retsu Unohana's words.

* * *

Halibel looked back at the final bomb. It was planted on the top of the hospital. The girls had gone ahead of her to meet up with Nnoitra. She set the remote timer on her wrist. She looked below her. Halibel had no problem with jumping several stories down. She could easily land on her feet and disappear without being seen. That was exactly what she was about to do. She started to walk forward but immediately jumped to her left, dodging a fist.

_What the hell_? she thought. She blinked and realized she was surrounded by men dressed in all white. Her green eyes widened. _What? How? Where did they come from_? She glanced at their uniforms and saw that they were from the 11th Authority. There was no way she would be able to handle this alone. She began to reach for her right ear discreetly. A loud screech in her ear made her rethink that option.

"Not a wise choice, Espada," a voice said from her.

Halibel blinked. She whirled around, taking a discreet step towards the ledge. Gin was standing before her. Frowning, she removed her hand from her ear and straightened up.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, ya are trespassin'. Plus, ya did plant a lot o' bombs all over the place," Gin said happily. "But, tha's not why I'm 'ere. A friend o' mine needs a playmate. I think I found 'im one." His smile widened. Halibel caught on quickly. She took another step back, stepping up on the ledge.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Halibel leaned back, falling off the ledge.

Gin sighed, scratching his head. He took a single step forward and was immediately at the ledge. He saw Halibel falling towards the ground.

_Why do they always run_?

* * *

Halibel watched as golden chains came towards her. She could not move from her suspended position. The chains wrapped around her body. Halibel turned her head, seeing the ground come closer and closer. She looked back up towards Gin. He was still smiling at her. Halibel frowned. She pressed the detonator against her leg as hard as she could until she felt the button go in.

* * *

Behind him, Gin heard something beep. He turned around. The bomb behind him began a countdown from ten. His smile disappeared.

_Well tha's no fun_, he thought before disappearing from his spot, leaving the 11th Authority personnel on the roof. They stood looking around, wondering why Gin had abandoned them. The found out when a loud chime rang out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Halibel tried to turn her body so she could at least land o her feet. It proved to be hard without the use of her hands. She heard the explosions start from the top of the building. Resigning herself, she stopped moving and relaxed her body as she grew closer to the ground.

* * *

Ulquiorra and the others looked up as the explosions started. Halibel had not made it to the van yet. They were not to detonate until Halibel had made it back. Everyone stopped chattering and stared as the 4th Tower went up in flames. Nnoitra got out of the van.

"What the hell! Where is Tia?" He turned and looked at the rest of them. They all shrugged. Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun looked worried. Grimmjow reached for his ear.

"Tercera Alpha, come in," he said. All he received was static. "Tercera Alpha, this is Sexta Alpha. Come in," he repeated. He still received no answer. He looked up at Nnoitra. Nnoitra frowned.

"Get in the van, Quinta," Ulquiorra said. Nnoitra obeyed begrudgingly. He sat there for a minute. Then he started the van and began to turn it around. Ulquiorra put his hand on the steering the wheel. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna find Hal," Nnoitra said.

"You will do no such thing," Ulquiorra said. Nnoitra narrowed his eye.

"Let go of the wheel, Ulquiorra," Nnoitra growled. Ulquiorra stared blankly at him.

"Halibel's orders are not to compromise the mission. Going back for her is compromising the mission," he said. Nnoitra slapped Ulquiorra's hand away off of the steering wheel. Ulquiorra sighed. "Do not let your emotions control you right now, Quinta."

"Look who's fuckin' talkin'! You were just yapping about going to get Pet-sama the other day! Why can't we go get Hal?" Nnoitra faced Stark. "You're the highest-ranking. Do something!"

Stark sighed. He did not want to get into this fight. Usually he never gave orders while on missions. That was Halibel's job. He opened his eyes and looked at Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra cut his green eyes at Stark. Stark looked away.

"Go back, but at a distance."

Nnoitra did not need to be told twice.

* * *

Halibel opened her eyes. She was laying on something warm and... orange. She was immediately alert when she noticed the fire ahead of her. She tried to sit up but found her body still felt heavy. Then she realized that something was keeping the fire from her. Something... orange. Halibel frowned.

_Orihime_, she thought. Halibel looked down below her.

Sure enough, Orihime was standing there. Nel was standing next to her. She waved sheepishly up at Halibel. Halibel narrowed her eyes at the two. Then the shield she was sitting on cracked. Halibel's eyes widened as she fell, but Nel caught her before she could hit the ground. Orihime was still concentrating on keeping the flames from them. Nel put Halibel on her feet.

"Hiya, Halibel!" Nel said happily. Halibel glared at her. She gathered the strength to break the binding chains around her and they disintegrated. Then she grabbed Nel by her collar. "Hey..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Halibel yelled. "With her no less!"

"Guys..." Orihime mumbled.

"Orihime and I had a bad feeling. You are lucky we got here when we did, Halibel," Nel said.

"Stop calling me that!" Halibel yelled.

"Guys..." Orihime said a little louder. She could see little cracks beginning to form in her shield. Her hands were beginning to burn.

"I'm perfectly fine with accepting my fate as an Espada, Tercera Beta. I don't need you..." Nel suddenly fell into Halibel. Halibel stumbled back, holding Nel. "Neliel?" she whispered. Nel had fallen unconscious. There was something sticking out of the back of her neck.

Orihime turned her head as the scientist from the 12th Authority appeared next to her. He was holding some sort of tranquilizer gun. Orihime tried to strengthen her shield. Halibel held Nel to her as Urahara approached her, a calm smile on his face.

"You guys really are hard to capture," he said.

"Get away from us," Halibel said. She heard Nel moan into her chest as she tried to hold her up. Urahara stopped a few feet away from her.

"Come now. You can't possibly hope to fend me off and protect your friend at the same time; especially while Miss Inoue is trying to keep us from getting killed. I'm sure she's already straining as it is," Urahara said.

Halibel narrowed her eyes. He was right. With Nel unconscious, there was no way she'd be able to defend them. The man before her worked for the 12th Authority and despite his appearance, he was a formidable opponent.

"Kisuke, what... is it... that you... want?" Orihime asked, trying to keep the shield up.

"Never you mind, Miss Inoue," Urahara said while flashing her a smile. Halibel took that moment to try and get away around him. She did so, only to run into Gin.

"Ya tried ta blow me up, young lady. Tha' wasn' very nice," Gin said.

"Halibel!" Orihime yelled.

The sound of a vehicle filled the air. Never had Halibel been so happy to see that Nnoitra could not follow orders before. She noticed Gin looking at the approaching van. She began to move around him. He put his hand up, stopping her. Halibel paused and frowned at him.

"If ya haven't noticed, totin' cargo makes ya slower," he said, smiling devilishly at her. Halibel was about to make a sharp retort, but then she noticed that Nel was gone from her hands. "I'll be takin' this cutie with me, if ya don' mind." Gin turned to leave with Nel.

"Bastard! Give her..." Halibel stopped as Urahara shot her in the arm. She ripped the dart out of her arm unceremoniously, glaring at him. "What was tha..." Her eyes drooped and she fell down.

Orihime watched helplessly. She was too busy keeping them all from burning to death. She met Urahara's eyes. He appeared somewhat grave for a moment.

"What are you doing? What are you going to do to Nel?" she demanded.

"Remember this, Orihime," he said while putting the tranquilizer gun away. "Things are not always as they seem." He turned to see the van getting closer. "I think that's my cue to leave. I do hope you do not think ill of me or Gin for this. Good day." He disappeared.

As the van pulled up behind her, Orihime suddenly felt drained. She stopped concentrating on the shield. Cracks began to appear all the way around the dome-like shield. She felt her eyes droop as she saw Nnoitra. She turned her head to face the building.

_I'm exhausted. So very exhausted_, Orihime thought. Her lack of sleep caught up with her. The shield shattered and she felt heat on her face before falling unconscious.

* * *

**AN: If you have a minute, stop on by my profile page and take the poll. PLEASE!!! Much love, Zeta. :-)**


	30. Chapter 30: Enhanced

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 30: Enhanced**

* * *

Unohana walked into a large warehouse. All of her patients had been moved into the abandoned warehouse she now stood in. She looked to her right when she noticed the shadow looming over her small body. A smile crept across her face.

"Only someone with your precision could have done this, Tessai," Unohana said. Tessai Tsukabishi nodded and straightened his glasses.

"I only did as I was told, chief," he said. Unohana raised an eyebrow.

"Is that right? Perhaps you'll be so kind as to tell me who gave you the order, Tessai." Unohana approached the larger man. Tessai cleared his throat. "Well, who was it?"

"Worry not, Retsu. It was me." Unohana turned her head and saw Shinji waving at her from the other end of the warehouse. She turned her body to face him and smiled. Then she started to walk towards him. "Aren't you glad it's me?" Shinji asked. Unohana passed right by him.

"Not in the least, Shinji." Unohana raised her eyes towards him. "You never surprise me."

"I could've left all your poor patients in the tower to be roasted," Shinji said defensively. Unohana stared at him in silence for a moment. Then she took a step forward. Shinji took a step back.

"Yet, you didn't. Instead, you sent Gin and Kisuke there so that whatever mischief they brew I would not transfer to you. How is that? Am I in the ballpark?" Unohana asked. Shinji frowned and looked away from her. Unohana smiled.

"Retsu, I thought you were the sweet one," Shinji said.

"I am, Shinji." She glided past him. "Now if you'll excuse me I must tend to my patients."

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes. She was a little surprised to find that she was back in her room, safe and sound. After taking in her surroundings, she noticed that she was not the only person in the room. Wincing a bit, she cast her eyes down to the side and let out a forlorn sigh.

"How long have I been asleep?" she whispered.

"Not long," came the terse reply from Ulquiorra. Orihime nodded. "You put yourself in unnecessary danger, woman."

"I'm really sorry." Orihime sat up. She noticed that there was not a scratch on her. She remembered there being heat on her hands and face. She immediately touched her face and found the skin to be smooth and unblemished. Sighing with relief, she glanced back up at Ulquiorra. "So what happened?"

"Neliel was captured. Halibel is in stable condition here," Ulquiorra answered curtly. Orihime nodded, trying to ignore his tone with her. "Our goal was accomplished despite that."

"What about Nel?"

"What about her?"

"You guys aren't going to try and rescue her?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra shook his head. "Well why not?"

"Neliel is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She knew the dangers and consequences of being one of the Espada. If anyone is sent for Neliel, it will not be for rescuing," Ulquiorra said. Orihime raised an eyebrow.

_Not to rescue her? Then why would_... Realization hit her slowly. Her mouth dropped open in what looked like horror but somehow she understood where Ulquiorra was coming from. If someone was sent after Nel, it would be to kill her, not rescue her. She would be considered a threat to their cause. _I hope Halibel doesn't do that_, Orihime thought as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"Hn."

"Are you angry with me?"

"You are asking foolish questions, woman." Ulquiorra averted his eyes away from her. Orihime blushed but did not look up to him. "I am not angry. However, I am as far away from pleased with you as one could get. You keep recklessly endangering your life," he said with a sigh.

Orihime nodded absentmindedly as she looked away. She stared at the floor, thinking about her next words carefully. Ulquiorra may not have been angry, but he was still somewhat irritated with her. She did not know if it was because of her actions at the tower or because of the uncertainty she had shown around him. Whatever the case was, he was not happy.

* * *

Nel opened her eyes. Her body felt heavy. Her green hair was obscuring her vision. She tried to move her right hand to remove it from over her eyes. However, she found that her arm was not responding to her commands. In fact, aside from her face and head, her entire body was immobile. Something was holding her in place. Her heart immediately sped up.

_Don't panic, Neliel Tu. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for why you are strapped down to a table_, Nel thought.

It was then that she noticed the beeping noises. Nel turned her head to the left. Her hair finally fell out of her face. A machine monitoring her vital signs was the culprit of the noise.

"Where am I?" she found herself whispering aloud. She failed to hear the door open.

"Ah. The pretty lady is finally awake." The voice was happier than it should have been, given Nel's circumstances. Nel turned her head to the right. She saw a man with a white hat standing there. His eyes were hidden from her sight. He looked oddly familiar, but she could not remember where she had seen him before. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kisuke Urahara, Head Scientist of the Twelfth Authority. Right now, you are at the Fifth Tower," he said as he approached Nel.

"How did I get here? What am I doing here?" Nel asked scratchily.

"Well, I along with an associate of mine kidnapped you while you were saving your comrade from certain death." Urahara diverted his path away from Nel. Nel heard him shuffling around by her feet. She had no idea what he was doing, but she could only assume he was up to no good. "I have a proposition for you, pretty lady."

"I'm not very inclined to listen to any proposition you have to offer me," Nel said.

"Oh? And why not?"

"I'm chained to an uncomfortable table."

"Well, that was only a safety precaution," Urahara said with a smile.

"Safety?"

"Mine, of course. We are on the same side, pretty lady. However, you might be a tad angry with me."

"That would be obvious, but I see no point in holding a grudge against you over something that trivial. These things happen."

"Also, I lied about the proposition," Urahara said. Nel raised an eyebrow. Urahara stuck her with a needle. "I was merely going to tell you about it. The choice was never yours to make." He removed the needle slowly. Nel's eyes narrowed. Before she could inquire, she slipped blissfully into a dreamless slumber.

_You don't know it, pretty lady, but we're connected in more ways than one_, Urahara thought. He reached in his pocket and took out the little gray orb. _You'll be the first to ensure victory_.

* * *

Orihime sat in a chair in Szayel's dungeon. She had electrodes hooked up to her head. The dreams had returned. Szayel was determined to find a solution to get the girl some sleep. Szayel did not like being kept in the dark. He did not like being wrong. He was a researcher and he intended on finding out what was causing Orihime's dreams.

"You keep telling me that they are my dreams. What does that mean, Szayel?" Orihime asked with a yawn.

"Just what I said, princess. If you're letting these dreams get to you and I believe that is what's keeping you awake. However, I can't say I know what's causing them," Szayel continued to monitor her brainwaves.

Orihime drifted off into her own thoughts. She still did not know what Szayel meant.

"Szayel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any family? Besides the Espada, I mean," Orihime said. She jumped when she heard something fall. Orihime turned her head. Szayel had stopped moving. He was staring straight ahead. He seemed to recover quickly and blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry, Szayel. Did I..."

"It's quite all right, princess." Szayel faced her. "I had an older brother named Yylfordt," he said blandly. Orihime's face lit up.

"An older brother? I had one, too!" The smile died down a bit. "But he died... in a car accident. He was the one who gave me my hairclips. That's why I always wear them. What happened to Yylfordt? Why isn't he here?" she asked. Szayel turned back around.

"He was murdered," Szayel said. Orihime winced. She suddenly felt bad for bringing up the subject of family.

"I'm sorry, Szayel."

"Don't be. It's in the past." Szayel looked at her. "Are you still avoiding the green-eyed one?" he asked pointedly. Orihime blinked.

"I'm not avoiding him. We're just not on good speaking terms," she said guiltily. Szayel continued to stare at her to let her know that he was listening. "He thinks that I'm afraid of him."

"Are you?"

"Well... not really."

"Have you told him that?"

"No..."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yes..."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I'm hooked up to that machine," Orihime said, pointing to the electrodes on her head. Szayel nodded.

* * *

She found Ulquiorra sitting on a bookshelf in his library. His nose was buried in a thick book. Taking a deep breath, she approached the bookshelf and stopped directly in front of it. Ulquiorra did not acknowledge her. She took a deep breath.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you!" Orihime said louder than she intended to. She stood there for about a minute, staring up at Ulquiorra. He was still reading the book. "I said..."

"I heard you loud and clear, woman," Ulquiorra said. He finally closed the book and glared down at her. He sat the book to the side and jumped down from the bookshelf, landing smoothly in front of her. He placed his hands in his pockets as he approached her. "You do not fear me. Have you figured out that your dreams are your dreams yet?" he asked. Orihime sighed.

"What does that..." Her eyes widened in realization and she mentally face-palmed. "I feel really stupid now," she mumbled. Ulquiorra weaved his way around her.

"As you should," he murmured. Orihime frowned.

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Behold: Neliel Tu Oderschvank," Urahara said.

Sure enough, Nel stood there, dressed in all white. Her grayish-brown eyes were blank. A magenta stripe was across her nose. Other than that, there was nothing different about her. She appeared to be the exact same. She stood across from Lisa Yadomaru. The two acknowledged one another warily, never taking their eyes off one another. They stood, not moving a muscle. Then, Lisa struck.

"Lisa is fast. She also hates to lose. You think Neliel can stand up to her?" Shinji asked as he watched. Urahara did not answer.

Nel watched Lisa approach her. She dodged the woman's fist completely. Se grabbed her outstretched arm and twisted it behind her back. Lisa easily wove her way out of the hold and tried to kick Nel. Her eyes widened when she realized that Nel was behind her.

"I heard you were the one who momentarily killed Ulqui," Nel said. She thrust her right hand forward. Lisa barely managed to dodge to the left. She still took a hit, with Nel claiming a portion of her right side. Lisa fell forward, clutching her side in agony. Nel withdrew her hand and stood up straight.

"That's enough, ladies! Nel, I can't have you killing Lisa. I happen to like her," Shinji said. "Save all the rage for someone... else, eh?" he said. Nel glared up at him.

"Sure," she said. Shinji nodded and faced Urahara.

"She's strong. Maybe too strong. What'd you do to her?" he asked. Urahara took out the little gray orb. "You used that on her?"

"Yep. It seems to magnify her already superhuman abilities even more. I don't exactly remember making it this powerful. Something must've happened to it in the interim between when I sent it out of Karakura to Hueco Mundo for it to have gained so much power," Urahara said.

"Perhaps Miss Inoue's presence..."

"Maybe. Seraphs tend to emit a grand amount of energy. What tower do you suppose is next?"

"That should be obvious, Kisuke." Shinji smiled. "Yours, of course."

Nel watched as some medics carried Lisa off. Her mind was not on the injured woman, though. She was thinking about the potential battle between an Espada in her near future.

_I know that someone will come for me. It's the way of the Espada. I don't want to fight my own brethren, though_, she thought. _I can only think of one person who would willingly do the job, even if deep down he would rather not_. Nel sighed and squeezed her fists together.

"Maybe I could talk some sense into whoever comes before we get to that point..."

* * *

Orihime sat up, throwing Ulquiorra out of the bed. He took the covers with him. She stared into the darkness of the room, confused for a moment. Then it all seemed to make perfect sense. She turned her head to the right as Ulquiorra stood up. He looked a bit miffed.

"Are you..."

"I know how to reject time," Orihime interrupted. Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow in question. "Jikan hanten, I reject," she said.

Nothing happened.

"You are rejecting time at this moment?" Ulquiorra asked while looking around. Orihime nodded slowly. Ulquiorra hummed to himself. He bent down to pick up the fallen sheets. He noticed that his hand slid through some sort of barrier. Frowning, he stared at it. "What does it mean to reject time, woman?" he asked as he stared at his hand. Orihime crawled to the edge of the bed.

"I was told that time has not stopped. It is merely passing at a much slower rate." Orihime scratched her head. "I must be rejecting its flow."

"Precisely." Ulquiorra pulled his hand back in the invisible barrier. "My hand is now older than the rest of my body by about a minute. If you learn to control this power, it could prove quite useful."

"But Szayel said messing with time was dangerous," Orihime said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes, that's true. But in order to achieve some goals, one must break rules," he said as Orihime retracted the barrier and time resumed its natural flow around the two. She nodded numbly.

_Break rules, huh? I think I can do that. But how would rejecting time help me in anyway_? she thought as she let out a soft wince. Ulquiorra noticed it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just my back. I'll be fine. Let's go back to sleep. I'm sorry you ended up on the floor," Orihime said with a giggle. She rubbed an aching spot on her back. Ulquiorra eyed her warily for a moment before nodding.

* * *

"We have been compromised," Halibel said the next morning. Everyone looked around in wonder and started murmuring. Halibel expected as much. She cleared her throat loudly to regain their attention. "The Tercera Beta's apprehension has compromised us. As such..."

"You can't seriously be considering _**KILLING**_ Nel, Halibel," Grimmjow said loudly. Halibel shot him a glare. He frowned right back at her. "I'm serious. She's... Nel! You can't be serious!"

"Regardless of her position in the Espada, she is still being held hostage. I don't like the prospect anymore than you do, Grimmjow. However, rules are rules. The night before we go our next target, Neliel will... be eliminated," Halibel said.

"By who?" Nnoitra asked grimly.

"I haven't decided that yet." Halibel looked out at everyone. "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

It was an uninviting question to ask. No one looked up or made eye contact with one another. Halibel sighed. She did not want to have to force the job on someone. She also did not want to be forced to do the job herself. To say she was relieved when a hand went up was a bit of an understatement. She was a little less than surprised to see whose hand it was.

"I'll do it," Ulquiorra said. Halibel nodded.

* * *

Orihime stared in disbelief at Ulquiorra. Their whole conversation about his newest solo mission had started out pretty smoothly. It had gone well up until the part where he said he was going to kill Nel.

"But she's... your friend, right?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra gave her a look. "You are _**OKAY**_ with murdering your friend?"

"I didn't say I would enjoy executing Neliel. I never said I was all right with it, either. It is merely an order I was given and an order I am obeying. It is something that must be done. How I feel on the matter is not relevant, woman. I am not a slave to my feelings," Ulquiorra said stiffly. Orihime blinked.

_That was an intentional shot at __**ME**__! That... __**JERK**_! she fumed. She watched him turn to leave. For some reason, Urahara's words came back to her.

"_Remember this, Orihime. Things are not always as they seem_..."

"Wait!" Orihime reached out for Ulquiorra. She caught him on the shoulder. He turned to face her, a tired expression on his face. "My feelings may rule me, Ulquiorra. But, that's just the way I am. However, I think that there's more to Nel's capture than we think. Before you decide to just... kill her, maybe you should investigate a little. Please?"

Ulquiorra considered her words as he stared into her gray eyes. She drew a valid point. It could not hurt to do a little investigating before he completed his mission. He nodded before turning to leave.

Orihime sighed as she watched him leave. She barely noticed Tatsuki come up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"I have another feeling, Tatsuki," Orihime said.

"What is it?"

"The feeling he isn't coming back..."

* * *

**AN: "Jikan hanten" roughly translated means "time reversal."**


	31. Chapter 31: Stained Tears

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 31: Stained Tears**

**

* * *

**

Urahara and Shinji stared at Nel. The green-haired Espada stared at them with a serious look on her face. Then Urahara and Shinji looked at one another. Urahara took off his hat and cleared his throat. He glanced back at Nel.

"You are absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?" he asked.

"I am positive. This is the best route to take in this situation. Trust me. You don't know him like I do," Nel said while nodding her head. Shinji shrugged and looked at Urahara again.

"You better listen to the lady, Kisuke. She sounds like she knows what she's talking about." He glanced at Nel. "When can we expect this buddy of yours?"

"I don't know exactly. Soon, I suppose," she answered. Shinji nodded. Then he turned around, placing his hands on the back of his head and stretching. He started to walk off. Nel raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here. He's not coming for me." Shinji looked back at her. "He's coming for you."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat outside the gates of the 5th Tower on a motorcycle he had borrowed from Nnoitra's collection. Night was beginning to fall. He felt odd. He had been driving around Rukongai for hours now, doing nothing. Truth be told, he was only delaying his mission. He had no desire to rush Nel's execution at all.

_It is simply something that must be done_, Ulquiorra thought as he stared at the tall building. Never before had he been hesitant to approach a mission. He was not going to make it a habit now. He began moving towards the tower. His pace was stealthy, but painfully slow.

* * *

Nel sat in a room; if one could call it a room. It was more like a cell. The walls were made of metal. The only thing that was in the room was a remarkably soft and comfortable bed that she sat on. The door to the room had a small hole in it that let a sliver of light through. Nel was currently staring at the round spot on the floor. She closed her eyes.

_He's here_, she thought. She heard the door unlock and glanced up suddenly. When no one entered, she stood and walked towards it. She pulled it open slowly to find the hallway dark and empty. _I guess they trust me_. She giggled morbidly. _It's not like he won't find me first. I'd have to get past him before I get past them_... She left the room and entered the hallway.

* * *

Ulquiorra released the employee of the 5th Authority. He had not killed him; just rendered him unconscious. He had only one intended target. Unnecessary slaughter was not a priority of his. He calmly placed his hand back in his pocket and stepped over the man. Then he entered a large room.

And he stopped.

"Hello, Ulquiorra."

"Neliel," he said in response.

Sure enough, Nel stood there. She smiled at him. The smile was extremely transparent. Even Ulquiorra could see that. She made no move to approach him and he made no move to approach her. Instead, she just ran a hand through her hair and looked elsewhere, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What is that on your face?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly. Nel glanced back at him. Ulquiorra motioned to the area across his nose.

"Oh! It's a... side effect. I kinda like it. It makes me look distinguished," Nel said with a small giggle. Ulquiorra just continued to stare at her. Her laughter died down and her grayish-brown eyes grew hard and devoid of emotion. She took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"You plan to fight me?" Ulquiorra asked. Nel simply nodded. "Have you betrayed us? Do I have reason to kill you?" he asked. Nel sighed and closed her eyes.

"In five minutes, I'll answer that question. Right now, I want to survive."

"Very well." Ulquiorra watched Nel open her eyes and look t him once again.

"Come," she said.

_Just like her. Neliel never attacks first_, Ulquiorra thought. Their fights had always been fairly strange to watch. He simply sauntered up to her and attempted to strike her. He had exactly four steps to devise exactly what he would do when he reached the fifth. There was always something about Nel and her fighting style that kept Ulquiorra guessing.

That was probably why he never expected her to beat him to the first strike.

Nel stood up straight and lowered her right arm. She was sure she had probably broken Ulquiorra's jaw. She had not meant to hit him that hard. However, she did not yet know the extent of her own new strength. It would be a little hard to hold back on Ulquiorra. She did not want to hurt him; just rough him up a little. The rest would sort itself out later. She watched him spit out what looked like a bloody tooth and wipe his mouth. Then he glared back up at her.

"That was unexpected," he mumbled.

"I am fighting for my life, right? I am supposed to expect the unexpected." Nel moved around him. "As should you."

Ulquiorra turned quickly and swung at Nel. She ducked and hit him in the stomach. Ulquiorra stepped back but did not fall or wobble. He recovered quickly and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to get her in a hold. Nel stood there for a moment.

"Ulquiorra, you're not trying," Nel observed. Ulquiorra frowned and disregarded her words. Before he could do anything to inflict damage upon her, Nel elbowed him in the gut, turned, and decked him again.

_Has she always hit this hard_? he asked himself. He glared back at her, his left eye starting to swell.

Nel tried to stay focused. She got ready to punch him again. This time, Ulquiorra was ready and hit her in her throat, completely surprising her. Nel gasped and stumbled backwards. Her eyes widened as he pulled her forward, grabbing hold of her neck with his left hand. He watched her expression grow sad. She stopped holding his hand and lowered her head.

"Forgive me, Ulquiorra," she mumbled. Ulquiorra almost did not hear her. By the time he made sense of her words, it was too late. He looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by men in white coats. He looked back at Nel. "I'm sorry," she said.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment more before roughly releasing her. She fell to her knees. Ulquiorra noticed the men carried some sort of plastic weapons. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he needed an outlet quickly.

"The best thing you could do is just play along with us for now," Urahara said from behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra turned to look at him.

"Explain why I should," he said dryly. Urahara held up a small needle.

"You see those?" He pointed at the guns the men in white were holding. "They're filled with these little needles. Now, I know they don't look all that harmful. You're right. The needle itself isn't what's harmful, but what it carries is. Get shot with one of these things and the agony you'll feel will be beyond description."

Ulquiorra stared at Urahara. Then he looked down at Nel.

"Ulqui, please go with him," she whispered. Ulquiorra looked away from her and back at Urahara. "Ulqui..."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing harmful, I promise. Neliel is just fine. It would be best if you..." Urahara stopped as Ulquiorra turned around and headed for the door. When he reached the door, he glared at the person standing in front of it. They shivered under his intense gaze.

"Move," Ulquiorra said.

"I..."

"I'm not letting you leave. You can either do this willingly or," Urahara tilted his hat back, "I can force you." Ulquiorra turned and faced the man, murder in his eyes. Urahara sighed. He hated being mean. He was a happy guy.

_I was afraid of this_, he thought as he inclined his head slightly. Nel saw the subtle gesture and gasped.

Ulquiorra vaguely remembered hearing Nel calling his name amidst the sound of triggers being pulled. He felt before he saw; an odd sensation. It was almost like a mist of needles came at him. He stopped moving as they punctured what seemed like every part of his body. Then the pain came. Like Urahara had said, it was indescribable. There were no words for this type of pain. Somehow, he ended up on the floor.

Nel uncovered her head. She saw Ulquiorra laying on the cold metal floor. He was not moving. Urahara sighed and approached the fallen Espada. Nel crawled over to him. She looked in his face. His eyes were open and unblinking. He seemed to be staring off into space. Urahara kneeled down next to her.

"Ulquiorra?" Nel shook him. "Ulquiorra!" she yelled. She looked at Urahara for answers.

"Shock and paralysis. He did well not to scream," he said, sounding impressed. Nel frowned at the man.

"Ulqui doesn't scream." She looked down at Ulquiorra. She noticed something running down his face. She wiped it away. "He doesn't cry, either," she whispered.

* * *

Orihime woke up on Ulquiorra's bed. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was well past one in the morning. She immediately got up and left the apartment. As she traveled down the halls, she could hear the others talking. One voice she heard over all others was Grimmjow. He sounded so angry. Surprisingly, he also sounded worried.

"What do you mean we can't send someone out there? I'm fucking _**VOLUNTEERING**_!" Grimmjow yelled. Halibel rubbed her temples and looked up at the taller man.

"Grimmjow, sending someone else out is just going to add to the problem. I'm not risking anyone else. Got it? It's nonsense to send anyone else," she said.

"This is bullshit and you know it, Hal. Right now, we're fucking dropping like goddamn flies. Aaroniero's dead. Loly's dead. Luppi's dead. Nel is captured. Who the hell knows what happened to Ulquiorra. Pretty soon, there won't be anyone left. Someone has to..." Grimmjow stopped when a hand went across his face. He growled and looked down. Soi Fon was glaring at him. She motioned towards the door.

Orihime stood in the doorway of the room, holding her sides. She was staring down at the floor. Her shoulders were shaking. She took a deep breath before she began to talk in a trembling voice.

"I knew he wouldn't come back. Something told me he wouldn't; this funny feeling. I wish I didn't have such," she paused as she looked up at everyone, "accurate intuition. Is that the correct phrasing? He told me my feelings rule me. I'd give anything not to _**FEEL**_ at this moment," she said. Then she turned on her heel and left.

Once she was gone, Halibel looked at everyone else. They sat in silence for a long moment, swallowing Orihime's words. Then Halibel cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"We continue as scheduled, even though we are short Ulquiorra and Nel now. Captains, would you mind helping out? The Twelfth Tower will be... tough without two our best," Halibel said. Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon. Soi Fon shrugged.

"Sure. Count us in," she said.

"Very well. The plan is this..."

* * *

After taking out his anger on some poor training apparatus, Grimmjow headed back to his room. He was still fuming and he would find it hard to sleep, even though it was in the middle of the night. When he opened the door, he saw that Soi Fon was still up. Yoruichi was already asleep. Grimmjow made his way over to Soi Fon and sat down. She did not acknowledge him. After a moment, he let out a long sigh and looked at her.

"So you're just gonna ignore me this entire night?" he asked. Soi Fon continued to stare straight ahead. "Fine. Be that way. I don't..." He flinched when Soi Fon punched him in the arm. He looked at her. She was glaring at him.

"Jerk." She turned over.

* * *

Gin walked into Aizen's office. For him, it had been an awfully long time since he had been inside his boss' office. Of course, Aizen was in his usual spot behind his desk and drinking tea like nothing in the past weeks had ever happened. It looked like nothing ever rained on his parade. Gin noticed Tousen standing next to Aizen and was confused for a moment, but said nothing.

"Ya needed ta see me, mah lord?" Gin asked.

"You haven't been to see me lately, Gin. Instead, you send Kira. Been busy lately, have you?" Aizen asked. Gin just nodded as he approached Aizen's desk.

"Just like ya, I'm a pretty important guy. Dare I say ya missed me, mah lord?" he asked with a smile.

"You are my favorite, Gin. Your absence was indeed quite noticeable."

"Well, don' I feel special? But ya seem ta have taken a likin' ta Tousen over there. I'm not gettin' replaced, am I?" Gin asked, his smile growing. Tousen looked in his general direction, a frown on his face. Aizen just smirked and shook his head.

"Now why would I do that, Gin? However, I have actually called you here for a reason."

"Wha's that?"

"I believe I have found out where Orihime is," Aizen said calmly. He sat his teacup down and watched Gin's face. Nothing about the other man changed. All Gin did was hum to himself with interest, as if waiting for Aizen to continue. "There was enough residual pressure for _Kyoka Suigetsu _to track her down through her dreams. Right now, all I have to do is decide when I plan to go get her."

"Don't ya think that should be as soon as possible?" Gin asked.

"Not in particular, Gin. Why should I rush? All the pieces aren't in place yet."

"Pieces?"

"Pieces..." Aizen trailed off and looked out of his office window. Gin followed his line of sight.

_He's gonna wait til all the towers come down_, he thought.

"Is that _**WISE**_, mah lord?" Gin asked, his tone still one of a careless nature. Aizen looked back at him, a smile playing on his lips.

"The towers as symbols have outlived their usefulness to me. Even these rebels think it is time for a change. So, why not just let those little flies do the dirty work for me? They don't plan on coming to visit for a few more weeks. That should give me ample time to maneuver them around as I see fit," he said.

Gin had to admire the confident man before him. He also prided himself on being able to easily turn odds in his favor with a few moves of his own. It was what made him the brilliant strategist he was. It was also why Gin suspected Aizen preferred Gin at his side than anywhere else; to keep a watchful eye. He probably considered the silver-haired man a worthy adversary if anything.

"Impressive, as usual," Gin said.

"Thank you, Gin."

As soon as the words had left Aizen's mouth, a commotion was heard outside of the office door. Momo walked in without announcing herself. She paused for a moment and looked at Gin before continuing up to Aizen's desk.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Lord Aizen. But, the Twelfth Tower is under attack right now. I tried to send forces to hinder the Espada, but no one is heeding my orders. I would..." Momo stopped when she saw Aizen raise his hand. She swallowed and nodded.

"Momo dear, it is on my order that no one attempts to stop the Espada. I will handle this myself," Aizen said. Momo's mouth hung open for a moment. She shook her head.

"B-B-But..."

"Momo, I promise that there is a reason for this. You will have to trust me." Aizen smiled up at her. Momo closed her mouth and nodded. She turned on her heel and left the office quickly. Aizen sighed and sat back in his chair. "Perhaps you should go see that she stays out of trouble, Gin. As a favor to me, you know."

"As ya wish, mah lord." Gin left straightaway, leaving Aizen alone with Tousen.

Up until then, Tousen had made not a sound. It surprised Aizen when the blind man suddenly cleared his throat. Aizen closed his eyes.

"Something on your mind, Kaname?" he asked.

"You actually trust that man, Lord Aizen?" Tousen asked. He sounded almost disgusted. Aizen could only chuckle a bit.

"Come now, Kaname. I have known Gin since he was but a child. He has never failed me. He has never lied to me. He is clever and deceptively strong. He does his job to the best of his ability and his ability far exceeds that of the average person. Gin is a genius."

"Out of all the qualities you listed, you never said he was loyal nor did you say he was trustworthy," Tousen said.

"You are very observant, Kaname. No, I did not. The reason is because Gin is neither. He is far too much like me: deceptive and cunning. Out of everyone who works for me, Gin is far more likely to betray me than anyone else."

"You contradicted yourself, Lord Aizen."

"Hm? How so?"

"You said Gin has never lied to you."

"He hasn't. You are an expert at telling when someone is lying, Tousen. A person of Gin's intellect doesn't need to lie. All he has to do is word the truth in a way that hides it. That way, he is not lying; he is simply misleading. It would serve as a reason why it frustrates you that you can never discern when he is not telling you the whole truth."

"You have yet to answer my initial question, Lord Aizen."

"No, I do not trust Gin. I am positive he does not trust me, either. However, we do respect one another. I can respect when I am in the presence of one as clever as Gin. Then again," Aizen stood up, "I do not want everyone to think that their leader has gone 'soft' on them."

* * *

Silence.

_It's too damn quiet. Why is there no one around? Shouldn't some have come to try and save their precious tower_? Nnoitra thought as he sat in the van. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and glanced around. It was still cloudy outside, but it did not appear as if it would rain. It was just an ugly, ominous day. _I wish they would get a move on_.

No sooner had he thought those words than had a hand appeared on the driver's-side window. Nnoitra nearly jumped out of his skin. When he realized who it was he narrowed his eye and looked away.

"You should've seen your face!" Grimmjow said through laughter. "Epic."

"You know, I am the one with the keys. You can walk home for all I fucking care," the Quinta said. Grimmjow waved off his threat. "Where is everyone else?"

"They said I was being annoying and bothering the little nerdy employees and sent me ahead. They were almost finished when I..." Grimmjow stopped talking. He turned around. Nnoitra appeared confused. He looked at Grimmjow's face.

"Something wrong? You look like you saw a ghost," he said.

"I don't remember feeling that much pressure on my way back," Grimmjow replied. He started to walk back. Nnoitra grabbed his arm. Grimmjow looked back at him.

"Don't. We could all end up on separate paths and that would not be good. Not to mention it would piss Hal off. So stay put for a few minutes. They'll make it back," Nnoitra said. Grimmjow sighed and exhaled.

"Fine. Whatever."

* * *

Mila-Rose walked over to Yammy. She was wondering why Halibel had left him in charge of watching the employees of the tower. They did not appear as if they could do anyone harm. They had all seemed more concerned with their projects rather then being held hostage for any length of time.

"Has anyone caused you any trouble?" Mila-Rose asked. Yammy glared at her. "Sorry. I was just coming to see if you needed assistance. Tercera Alpha said we're about to blow the tower. So gather your thi..." Mila-Rose stopped talking. Yammy noticed her hesitance.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Mila-Rose looked back at him.

"You don't feel that?" she asked. Yammy shrugged. "It's so..." Mila-Rose stopped again. This time, Yammy knew why. Mila-Rose raised her hand to her stomach. The white fabric of her jumpsuit was turning red. She looked back up at Yammy and shook her head. "I didn't even feel anything," she whispered.

Yammy grabbed her up and left the employees of the 12th Authority sitting there in a bit of stunned silence. They all exchanged bewildered glances. Then they decided that there was no reason for them to remain there. A few headed for the door. Their exit was the blocked by another person. When they realized who it was, relief washed over them.

It should have been fear, though.

* * *

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked. She had heard an explosion somewhere in the distance. Soi Fon and Zommari looked at her.

"Not everyone has superhuman hearing, Yoruichi. You'll have to enlighten us on what you are talking abo..."

"Is that Cero?" Zommari interrupted Soi Fon. The two captains looked below them and saw Yammy lumbering up the stairs to the front of the tower. Something was bundled up in his arms. Soi Fon blinked when she noticed that blood covered the front of Yammy's clothes.

"He's holding Mila-Rose," she deduced. She went over to him. "What happened?" she asked. Yammy shrugged as he held Mila-Rose out. She was struggling to breathe with each passing moment.

"We were talking and then she just ended up like this. We didn't even see what attacked her," Yammy answered. Yoruichi glanced in the direction from which Yammy had come.

"Cero, you left the employees alone?" Yammy nodded. "Then why is there no one?" Yoruichi turned her eyes on the others. Yammy simply shrugged. Yoruichi flashed away. Soi Fon stood there for a moment before following her.

When Yoruichi reached where the employees had been held, she had to control her gag reflex. She heard Soi Fon come up behind her.

"Yoruichi what's..." Soi Fon stared in front of her impassively. She was not staring at just a murder scene. She was staring at a massacre. It was above and beyond anything she had seen before. Yoruichi turned her head away, holding her abdomen. "Well, this isn't going to reflect well. What do we do?"

"There isn't a lot we can do, Soi. Let's find Tercera Alpha so we can leave. Mila-Rose needs help as soon as possible."

* * *

_I knew this was too good to be true_, Halibel thought as she looked down at the bleeding Mila-Rose. _I knew it was just too quiet_.

"Cero, get to Quinta immediately. Septima stay close to them. Apache, stay with me. Where are the captains?" she asked.

"Right here." Yoruichi and Soi Fon appeared behind Halibel as Zommari and Yammy headed off. "We have a little problem."

"What?" Apache asked.

"All of the employees are dead. Someone or something killed them. Whatever it was probably what the thing that attacked Mila-Rose," Soi Fon said. "It was inhumane how they were all killed. Mercilessly," she grumbled.

"This puts us at a disadvantage. We've been using the media. But now..." Halibel trailed off. She looked at her watch. "The building will detonate in five minutes. We need to be long gone by then. Let's go."

Yoruichi hung back for a moment. Something was wrong. As if she could sense her friend's distress, Soi Fon turned around. Yoruichi looked over at her. Their eyes met as they realized what it was they were feeling.

_It can't be_... Yoruichi thought. Soi Fon turned to see that Halibel and Apache had stopped.

"Halibel, there's something coming," Soi Fon said.

"I believe that 'something' is already here, captain," Halibel said. Aizen was standing in front of Halibel and Apache. Yoruichi and Soi Fon moved up next to them. Aizen smiled at all of them. "Decided to come see the spectacle for yourself, Aizen?" Halibel asked.

"I have never actually met one of the Espada myself. I vaguely remember two men. But now I see lovely ladies before me. Two of which," Aizen eyed Yoruichi and Soi Fon, "used to work for me. It is good to see you are doing well, captains."

"Aizen, did you kill all those scientists?" Yoruichi demanded to know. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"I did no such thing, Captain Shihouin."

"Bullshit, Aizen. If you didn't, then who..." Soi Fon gasped. She fell into Yoruichi, clutching her chest. Her wound resembled Mila-Rose's. "Never saw... Who?"

"Shut up." Yoruichi tried to hold her up correctly. Soi Fon's lung was filling with blood.

"Captain, get Apache and leave," Halibel said solemnly. Apache's eyes widened.

"No! We're not..."

Yoruichi did not let Apache finish. She hefted Soi Fon over her shoulder, grabbed Apache's arm, and flashed away while passing Aizen in the process. She could hear Apache protesting with all sorts of insults but ignored her. She wondered if there was anyone following her. She could not tell at the speed in which she was moving.

_I hope Halibel will be okay_, she thought.

* * *

"You will not give chase?" Halibel asked the dictator. Aizen simply shook his head. "Why not?"

"What purpose would it serve me? I have what I want right here. You will do," he said. Before Halibel could inquire further, she realized that she could taste her own blood. "Yes, you'll do nicely." Aizen watched as she fell at his feet.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. An obscenely bright light hovered over his head. He frowned and tried to cover his face. It did not help as the room itself was so bright. He forced himself to sit up and take in his surroundings.

_A cell. I'm in some sort of cell_, he thought grimly. He raised the sleeves of the white shirt he wore. His skin looked as if it had healed itself. _I should have marks all over my body from those needles. How is it that I have completely healed_? he thought.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra tensed a bit. He lowered his sleeves and glanced up. It was Nel's voice he had heard. However, he could not see her. He could only assume she was behind the door in the front of the room.

"Neliel," he replied.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Do as you wish," Ulquiorra said dryly. Nel entered almost happily. She practically hopped over to Ulquiorra and sat down on the bed. She looked over at Ulquiorra. Then she gasped. Ulquiorra glared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Your face," Nel whispered. "It looks like your crying."

Now Ulquiorra was confused. There was no mirror in the room for obvious reasons. Nel pointed to the small porthole on the door. Ulquiorra walked over to it and looked in it. He made a humming noise as Nel twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"I resemble the woman's dreams. This should come as a source of enjoyment to her," Ulquiorra mumbled, "much to my displeasure." He glanced at Nel. Like her, he now had strips of color adorning his face. His came in the form of what looked like permanent cyan tear stains coming from his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Urahara said they're just an odd side effect," she said.

"Why are you okay with what this man has done?" Ulquiorra asked. Nel smiled.

"You don't have to be mad at him, Ulqui. Mr. Urahara is actually really nice. Plus, he's smart and he likes Yoruichi. It also helps that he's the one that..." Nel motioned for him to come closer. She whispered something in his ear. When she was done, Ulquiorra gave her an incredulous look. Nel only nodded. "So, we can trust him."

"He has a funny way of asking for trust."

"Well, there is a guise he must keep up. Plus, we're not really supposed to be here. And," Nel smacked him on the back of his head, "you came to kill me! You only have yourself to blame for that one. I'm sure Orihime is really proud of you."

Ulquiorra blinked at her words. Nel was right. Orihime was probably mad and worried. If he ever saw her again, he was sure that she would hate him.

_Maybe I should listen to her more often_...

* * *

**AN: Deep down inside, I like to think that what I said about Gin being the one most likely to betray Aizen is true. His personality certainly points to it. However, chopping people in half for attacking Aizen is NOT exactly helping his case. It looks cool, but it does not reflect well. And another thing, in no universe would Gin and Shinji fight. EVER. Damn you, Kubo.**


	32. Chapter 32: Execution?

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 32: Execution?**

**

* * *

**

"_**NNOITRA, DRIVE FASTER, DAMNIT**_!!!" Grimmjow yelled from the back. He looked between Soi Fon and Mila-Rose as they both struggled to stay alive. Mila-Rose would cough violently every now and then before growing quiet. Apache then shook her to get her to open her eyes. Mila-Rose's eyes flickered open and she took in the sight of Apache's face.

"Stay up, Mila. We're almost back," she said. Mila-Rose groaned in response.

Yoruichi stared at Soi Fon, staying amazingly calm. Besides the wheezing she was doing, the small captain had not uttered a word. She wondered if Soi Fon would really allow herself to die this way; by some unseen assassin. She had always said that if she was going to die in the field, she wanted to look her attacker in the eye; congratulate them on a job well done.

_You better not die, Shaolin. I will meet you in the afterlife and kick your ass to hell for not living up to expectations_, Yoruichi thought. She looked away from her co-captain and closed her eyes in silent meditation.

Grimmjow noticed Soi Fon had ceased wheezing. Frowning, he thumped her on the nose. _**HARD**_. Her eyes shot open and the look she gave him could have set him aflame.

"Open your eyes," Grimmjow said firmly.

"What the... hell is... _**WRONG**_ with you? I can... barely..." Soi Fon started wheezing so badly that with every gasp came blood. Yoruichi looked back over at the two. Grimmjow shifted Soi Fon.

Apache watched the three for a moment. Then she looked down at Mila-Rose. All of her movement had stopped. Her chest was no longer heaving in short bursts. Apache's eyes widened. She shook Mila-Rose.

"Mila?"

* * *

Orihime waited anxiously in the foyer of Las Noches, tapping her foot and twiddling her thumbs. When Grimmjow came in first with a wheezing, bleeding Soi Fon, she was strangely relieved.

_I can save her_, she thought as she motioned for Grimmjow to set her down.

"Is anyone else injured?" Orihime got ready to call upon her Shun Shun Rikka. Yammy came in with Mila-Rose. She was not showing any signs of life. Apache looked worried.

"She's gone." Apache looked at Orihime. "Can you heal her?" she asked, looking hopeful. Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered Szayel's words.

_"Never bring anyone back again. People die for a reason, love. If you went around bringing every dead soul back, I fear this world would implode upon itself like a neutron star."_

"I... I can't," Orihime said, barely audible. Apache's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? You brought Nnoitra back! You brought Ulquiorra back! Why not Mila-Rose?" she screamed. Her shrill voice echoed throughout the foyer. Everyone looked at Orihime in question. She had yet to answer the question.

"I just can't. I'm sorry, Apache. Mila-Rose has to..." Orihime was cut off by Soi Fon's violent coughing.

"Hey! Explain that later. Save the one who can be saved!" Grimmjow yelled. Orihime turned around.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject," she whispered, holding her hand out over Soi Fon. The shield formed quickly; quicker than it ever had before. Soi Fon stopped coughing. In fact, she stopped all movement whatsoever. It even looked like she stopped breathing. Grimmjow looked over her, his normally narrowed eyes growing large as saucers. He tried to reach in the shield. "Grimmjow, don't do," he stung his fingers, "that," Orihime said.

The shield disappeared that the fairies flew back to Orihime. Soi Fon just laid there a moment. Even Orihime wasn't sure if she was alive. The tiny captain suddenly opened her eyes, arching her back and gasping for air. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Soi Fon sat up slowly and looked at Orihime. She was staring down at the ground and looked as if she had not saved a life but instead had taken one.

"Thanks, kid," Soi Fon said. Orihime nodded. She turned and walked off swiftly. Then Soi Fon looked at Grimmjow and Yoruichi. Yoruichi shook her head with a smirk and walked off. Grimmjow was a nervous wreck. "Was the kitty a little anxious?"

"Shut up," Grimmjow muttered while scratching his head. Soi Fon noticed the stains on him.

"Is that all mine?" she asked quietly. Grimmjow looked down at himself and nodded slowly. "I see. What about Mila-Rose?" Soi Fon looked around. She saw Apache sitting on the floor next to her friend.

"Filthy bastard Aizen got Halibel, too," Grimmjow said. Soi Fon immediately turned her head again.

"Is she..."

"We don't know. We'll have to check with Szayel to see if her vitals are still up. Let's go." Yoruichi watched Grimmjow help Soi Fon up. She glanced over at Apache. She was sitting next to Mila-Rose. She touched Yammy's arm. "Go help her, Yammy," she said. Yammy nodded and went over to the two women. Yoruichi stayed for a moment before following after Grimmjow and Soi Fon.

* * *

Szayel was down in his dungeon. He had never come upstairs. He was completely ready for Grimmjow's onslaught when it came. He deftly blocked the larger man's punch with his left arm, never looking up from his work.

"What the hell gives? Why didn't you even move your sorry ass to see if we needed help or anything?" Grimmjow yelled. Szayel finally turned and looked at him, his face quite impassive. Grimmjow did not like how calm Szayel looked in the situation. He was about to yell again, but Soi Fon held him back. Yoruichi took Grimmjow's place.

"Sorry. Grimmjow's had a stressful afternoon," she said.

"From the looks of his attire, I can tell." Szayel took a glance around the room. "Where's Nnoitra?" he asked. For the first time, everyone noticed that Nnoitra had been missing. Since they came back, no one had seen him. Szayel sighed. "He _**DID**_ come in, didn't he? As tall as Nnoitra is, how could you miss him?" Szayel turned back towards his computer, mumbling something about unobservant miscreants.

* * *

Orihime walked down the halls of Las Noches without any direct destination. She came to a door that was slightly open. From the looks of it, there seemed to be something with water inside of it. She stepped slowly in the room. She stopped and stared wide-eyed at what was in front of her.

_A... tank_? She walked forward and put her hand on the large tank that seemed to stretch across the large room forever. She could not tell where the top of it was. She started walking down it. Then something large, long, and with a lot of teeth swam past her. Orihime jumped back, making a little high-pitched noise.

"Who the fuck's down there?" a voice echoed from around the vast room. Orihime looked up; trying to see from which way the voice had come. It was too no avail; it was still echoing. She began walking. "You gonna ans..." Orihime stopped.

It was Nnoitra. He was on top of the big tank. When he saw Orihime, he narrowed his eye before walking closer towards her. He kneeled down. Orihime swallowed and looked down in the tank. She could not see the massive creature anymore, but something told her it was still there. Then she looked back up at Nnoitra.

"Um... Hey, Nnoitra. Why are you in here by yourself?" she asked nervously. Nnoitra looked behind him. "And what is that?" Orihime pointed to the massive creature swimming towards her again. Nnoitra looked down. He smirked.

"That's one of Hal's sharks," Nnoitra said. Orihime looked back up at him.

"_**SHARKS**_?" she croaked. Nnoitra nodded. "She has more than one?"

"Well, I don't exactly know if they're the same ones. You see, this place is underground and there's a tunnel that leads out to wherever Halibel's from. She never really explains that. Sharks like her, though. Fish in general do." Nnoitra noticed Orihime's face. "Something wrong, Pet-sama?"

"Whenever she threatened to feed you and Grimmjow to the sharks, I always thought it was some sort of metaphor for beating you up. I didn't think she meant _**LITERALLY**_."

"We'd get the beating first, Pet-sama. Sharks don't really like the taste of humans, but if they smell blood they will come. Hal would've made us nice bloody for her babies," Nnoitra said as he turned away from her and sat down.

Orihime realized that this was the longest Nnoitra had gone without making some sort of perverted joke in her presence. She knew he never meant any of those jokes; it was just his personality. Nnoitra and "serious" did not mix. So, it was strange to see him look so pained. Orihime looked around for some way to get to the top of the tank. There was a ladder not too far from her. She started to move for it.

Nnoitra turned his head to see Orihime gone. Sighing, he looked back out over the still water. Halibel's shark friends were only really fond of Nel. Then again, Nel was friends with everyone and everything. There was not a malicious bone in her body.

_Who has carnivorous beasts for pets? Tia Halibel, that's who_, Nnoitra thought. He was brought from his thoughts when he saw Orihime walking up beside him.

"Pet-sama, it isn't entirely safe for you..." He was silenced by Orihime slapping him. His head snapped to the side. He turned back a glared at her. "What. The. Hell."

"Stop acting so... un-Nnoitra! It's scary." Orihime sat down beside him, drawing her knees to her chest. She sighed. "This sucks," she mumbled.

"Yeah, it does," Nnoitra agreed. "Whose chest am I gonna snuggle up to tonight?" He pouted and looked at Orihime. Orihime's mouth dropped open. "It was a joke, Pet-sama."

"Well, it wasn't a funny one," Orihime said, crossing her arms over ample bosom.

"Puh-fucking-lease! I know you let little Ulqui rest his little head between..." Nnoitra flailed his arms wildly as he tried to keep his balance. Orihime had just pushed him. Right before he hit the water, he found himself on something orange and warm. He looked at Orihime. She was smiling.

"At least you aren't sulking anymore," she said.

* * *

"It says Nnoitra's here... with Halibel's shark tank," Szayel said. "Well, now that we've solved that problem, you all probably want to know where her majesty is."

"Yeah. Where is she?" Soi Fon asked.

"Says here that she's in the First Tower." Szayel turned to face Soi Fon and Yoruichi. "Any ideas why, captains?" Soi Fon and Yoruichi shrugged.

"We're just as clueless as you on that one. We rarely ever went to the First Division to do anything. We were never given assignments there."

"Not even to protect it?" Grimmjow asked. Soi Fon shook her head.

"Believe it or not, the First Tower has its own set of guards. We'll have a really tough time taking it down, especially if we keep disappearing like this. If we don't approach this with the perfect, and I mean perfect, strategy, all this work would've been for naught," she said. Szayel nodded.

"That still doesn't tell us why Aizen would take Halibel to the First Tower and not... the Second. Or why he would keep her alive in the first place," Szayel said.

"I can answer that," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Toshiro standing there. Rangiku, as usual, was with him. Toshiro walked forward. Rangiku's normally pleasant look was absent from her face. Toshiro never looked pleasant to begin with, so there was no change in his disposition. They stopped somewhat in the center of the dungeon and looked around.

"Up until this point, you all had been utilizing the media to your advantage. You all have been making Aizen look like, for lack of a better term, an idiot. You've been making him look powerless. The people have been slowly beginning to see that maybe something is wrong with the world they live in," Toshiro said.

"They've also noticed that you have gone about doing so _**NON-VIOLENTLY**_. That has mainly been what's held their attention the most. The people who work in the towers go home and say that beyond you all being stern about your jobs, they weren't harmed. You all already have a good percentage of the people on your side," Rangiku said.

"However..."

"However what?" Zommari asked.

"Every scientist in the Twelfth Tower was just killed. Couple that with the fact that Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his daughter were also killed and the killer was never found, it doesn't make you all look too good," Rangiku said while shaking her head.

"I fail to see what this has to do with the First Tower," Szayel said. Toshiro turned his head towards him.

"People who are seen going into the First Tower rarely come out. I can only think of one reason Aizen would want to take Halibel there. He could probably want to use the..."

"_**HEY! YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS**_!!" Menoly's voice yelled from the stairs. Everyone looked around at one another before moving to leave the dungeon.

"Menoly, what is so... Oh my..." Szayel's words were cut short as he caught sight of what was on the large TV. "Is that really Halibel?" he whispered. Everyone nodded in unison.

Sure enough, Halibel was on the television. She was standing with her arms bound behind her back. They had obviously figured out that it would take more than one man to hold her, so three held her in place. Her mask had been pulled off as had her hood covering her blonde hair. Beyond the fact that she appeared as if she'd been in a fight, she looked no worse than that.

After everyone sized up their implied leader, they looked at who was to her right: Aizen. Of course, the calm and serene leer was on his face. It was as if there was not a bloody, beat-up woman standing next to him.

"Why is everyone in here? What's goi..." Nnoitra pushed his way through to the front. Orihime followed suit. They both paused when they saw Halibel. "Turn it up," Nnoitra said. Menoly silently did as she was told.

* * *

"... This is your perpetrator. This is one of the rebels who are responsible for burning over three hundred defenseless scientists to death. Along with ten other towers, their crimes are innumerous. It is only right that I make an example of her to show you what happens to anyone who follows in the footsteps of the Espada," Aizen said.

Halibel stared at the back of the man's head. She could easily get out of the hold she was in. The three men who were holding her were pathetic. But as she looked around, she could not find an outlet. She also had absolutely no idea where she was. She could not and would not attempt an escape without proper planning.

_It can't get any worse_, she thought.

"Execution will be this rebel's fate. When her comrades are caught, they will follow suit," Aizen said.

_Obviously it can_. She watched Aizen face her. It amazed her how the man could sentence her to death and say it with such calm. He may as well have just proposed to her.

"Do you have anything to say to the public? You did just _**MURDER**_ a fair bit of their families," he said. Halibel stared at him for a moment. Then she nodded. Aizen stepped out of the way. He pulled her close for a moment. "If you say anything suspicious, I will know," he said, his expression never changing. Halibel nodded before looking back in the camera. She hardened her face.

* * *

"_Do it and I'll hate you forever_," Halibel said. Then the screen went white.

For some reason, it felt as if Halibel had been looking directly at all of them. The message was clear enough: she did not want to be saved. Everyone figured she was talking mostly to Nnoitra, so they all looked at him. He was currently squeezing his fists so tight that he was beginning to draw blood. He was no longer looking at the screen.

"So, she doesn't want us to go after her?" Orihime asked timidly.

"That would appear to be the case, princess. She gave us a direct order, in so many words. If we actually did succeed in saving her, I would probably prefer death," Grimmjow said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Soi Fon punched him.

"That wasn't funny," she mumbled.

"For once, I agree with Soi. It was a poor choice of wording," Yoruichi said.

"Tact isn't my strong point," Grimmjow mumbled.

Orihime took her eyes off of the arguing group not too far away from her and looked back at Nnoitra. He was still very quiet. She wished that she could tell him that everything would be all right; that everything would work itself out. But then she'd probably be lying. So, how could she make him feel better? She was in no better position with Ulquiorra or Nel. She felt no better, no worse.

_It just seems to be getting worse instead of better_, she thought dismally.

* * *

"You have to let us out of here!" Nel yelled. "I'll do it! I will kick down this door, Urahara!"

Ulquiorra flinched. Nel's voice seemed to have gone up three octaves. Somehow Nel had persuaded them to let them have a television. After all, Ulquiorra was by no means the best conversationalist and all Nel did was talk. Needless to say, the two did not mesh well after a few hours.

The news was... fascinating is the word Ulquiorra chose to use for it. Nel had thrown a fit. She could tell when someone was lying easily and she knew Sosuke Aizen was lying through that charming smile of his. Halibel would never murder innocent people. So, she had taken to beating on the padded metal door, yelling words Ulquiorra did not think she had ever used before.

_She's been around Grimmjow and Nnoitra too much_, he thought as she yelled something even more obscene. _Definitely Nnoitra_.

"If you don't let us out of this fucking room right now, when you do I will ram my goddamn foot so far up your ass, you'll be shitting liquid for months!!!" she yelled. Ulquiorra's eyes had to widen at that one.

_That's Grimmjow right there_, he thought as the door finally unlocked and Urahara entered with Shinji. Nel ceased her screaming and glared at both blond men.

"That did not sound like it would be a very pleasant experience, so I decided to relent. However, I cannot let you leave, Neliel," Urahara said. Nel's face dropped.

"Why not?"

"Neliel, you're not even supposed to be here. Second, you're just gonna have to trust us about your friend, okay?" Shinji said. Nel shook her head.

"I'm tired of _**TRUSTING**_! Halibel's been sentenced to death! How is that monster gonna kill her?" she asked. Shinji and Urahara exchanged looks. Then they looked back at Nel.

"Are you sure you really want to know this?" Urahara asked. Nel nodded. Truth be told, Ulquiorra was curious, too. He'd never seen, let alone heard, of someone getting executed before. "Well, since your friend is so strong, she has to be executed in a spe..."

"They'll tie her to a post and a drill goes through her head," Shinji said quickly. Urahara glared over at him as Nel's bottom lip started to quiver. "What?"

"Will... Will she feel it?"

"For the first few seconds, yeah. It'll hurt like hell. Then she'll be gone," Shinji said. Nel nodded and turned away from them. She looked at Ulquiorra. She realized that was probably the wrong thing to do since he now looked like he had tears running his face. She immediately burst into them and threw herself into Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra gave Shinji an evil look. "What? I wasn't gonna sugarcoat it for her. That's not my style." He turned and left. Urahara stayed for a few more seconds before following.

Outside the room, Shinji leaned against the wall. Urahara locked the door and started walking. Shinji fell into step beside him. They were silent for a moment before Urahara spoke.

"Do you think he'll really kill her?" he asked. Shinji shrugged indifferently.

"Dunno. We'll see tomorrow, won't we?" he replied. Urahara shook his head.

"You and Unohana are the only ones who can see clearly. It's still fuzzy on my end."

"Must be why me and Retsu get along so well," Shinji said. "Clearly Aizen's afraid of Retsu and wary of me."

"I don't fear Unohana," Urahara said. Shinji rolled his eyes. "I can see why Aizen'd be afraid of her though. The woman's pressure is rough on a man. And she always seems to know everything. Sort of like you. Only you hide that side of you a lot more than she does."

"Wouldn't want everyone to know how... perspicacious I can really be. I do have the reputation of being a total idiot to keep up." Shinji flashed Urahara a grin. "We'll see if he kills her tomorrow. But I'd have to keep it between you, Gin, and me."

"Why?" Urahara asked. Shinji shrugged, looking back at the door to the room where they'd left Ulquiorra and the crying Nel.

"Incentive."

* * *

"Public execution, mah lord? Ya don' think tha's settin' us back a few centuries?" Gin asked. "And that'd require lettin' a whole lotta people in the First Tower."

"Gin, Gin," Aizen looked up from their chess game, "there's a reason for everything. Times were hard in those days. Public executions actually brought the people closer together. Why wouldn't this? Your move," he said.

Gin looked down at the chessboard. It was secret known only to them, but Aizen had never beaten Gin at any game involving tactics and strategy. Whether or not that meant Gin was the better strategist was a mystery. But Gin had been thrown out of the office called "a cheating, fox-faced demon" many a time because Sosuke Aizen could not accept that he kept losing to a teenager.

_Ah... those were the days_, Gin thought as he positioned his bishop. Aizen began plotting his next move. _Should I tell him? Nah. It's more fun if he gets mad_.

"So executin' this Espada will solve the problem for now?" Gin asked. Aizen shook his head. "Then what? I don' wanna execute someone so..." Gin trailed off. Aizen looked up at him.

"Busty, Gin?" he said. Gin's grin widened.

"I was thinkin' more along the lines of 'voluptuous,' but if tha's what ya wanna go with..." Gin watched as Aizen's right eyebrow began to twitch. Finally, he sat back in his seat and picked up his cup of tea. "Somethin' wrong, mah lord?" he asked, a sneaky smile on his face. Aizen glared at him. Gin looked down at the board. "Well, would ya look at that! Checkmate!" Gin held out his hand. Aizen sighed and handed him a set of keys.

"Chess is a dumb game anyway," he mumbled, the smile gone from his face.

"I've never bought a car I mah life thanks ta ya, mah lord," Gin said.

* * *

A public execution? The man was sick. Halibel had decided that long ago. But now she decided that Aizen had taken "sick" and "depraved" to a whole new level.

_And he does it with a smile; that god-awfully charming smile! That's what makes it so heinous. Why can't the devil look like the sin he is? He does it as if it's the most __**NATURAL**__ thing in the world to do_, she thought angrily. _I recant that thought. For him, it probably is natural_.

She was sitting in a dark room, chained to the wall. No one had come by to say anything. She would have at least thought someone would have given her some word on how she would die. At the moment, Halibel was just going to assume she was going to be shot to death.

_As if. I think Aizen would sooner have me stoned_, she thought with a dry laugh. She looked up when she heard the door unlock. It began to creak open. Whoever stood before her was large and they definitely not Aizen. She squinted.

"Who..." Their heavy fist flew across her face, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Have we gone to the fucking Dark Ages? A _**PUBLIC**_ execution? They're sending a drill through someone's head!" Rangiku yelled.

"Yes, Rangiku. We know that. I just can't believe they're showing it on the news," Toshiro said.

"And I can't believe they allowed that many people in the First Tower. Who goes to a public execution?" Soi Fon asked.

"People who want revenge," Nnoitra mumbled. Soi Fon looked over at him. "They think we killed everyone at the Twelfth Tower. To tell you the truth, I'd probably be there too if I didn't know the truth; if I didn't know Hal."

The room went quiet after that revelation. The only noise was the television. It appeared that Halibel was entering from the boos and jeers from the large crowd. Everyone in the large room just watched in complete silence. Grimmjow tore his eyes away from television for a moment. He glanced around the room.

"Has anyone seen princess lately?"

* * *

Orihime lye on Ulquiorra's bed. Her theory about the day was that if she did not get up, she would not have to think about what was going to happen. This proved to be completely ineffective. All that went through her mind were the three Espada who were missing from Las Noches. One was about to die, one was captured, and another's whereabouts were still unknown. Finally, she sat up and walked over to the television in the living area. Predictably, there was only one thing on.

_They're doing this publicly? How can Aizen allow this_? she thought. She took note of all the people who were there. _They packed in a whole lot of people. I've never heard of them actually letting people inside of there like that. What was it Toshiro once told me? "People who go in the First Tower_... Orihime's eyes widened. She stood up and began running.

* * *

"Looks like they're about to start," Hiyori said with a sigh. "I remember getting short-stack's ass off that thing. Wish Hal'd let us go save her," she mumbled. Toshiro shot her a glare and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"She seemed very particular about us not making any attempts to save her," Toshiro said. Hiyori shrugged.

"That's an order I wouldn't follow," she mumbled again. Something caught her eye at the top of the screen. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Grimmjow followed her finger. He squinted at the screen. "What is that?"

Everyone leaned forward to try and see what was at the top of the screen. But the sound of feet caused some of them to turn. A breathless Orihime came to a stop in the doorway. She put her hand to her chest and bent over, trying to catch her breath. Yoruichi walked over and held her upright.

"You can't breathe like that," she said. Orihime nodded, trying to ease the burning in her lungs. After a moment she took a deep breath.

"_**THEY'RE GONNA BLOW THE TOWER**_!!"

She happened to exclaim those words the exact moment the said tower burst into flames and the video coverage caused the screen to go black, not white. Orihime sighed and raised her hands to her hair, gripping it. She leaned against the door pane, fighting back tears.

"All those people," she whispered as she sank to the floor.

"I don't get it. Why would he kill everyone like that?" Yachiru asked, looking around for some sort of answer.

"To frame us. The screen went black," Grimmjow said. "Damn! Oh, I hope this fuckwad really gets his..."

"Girl," a new voice said.

Orihime stopped shaking with tears and turned her head. The lumbering form of Barragan stood over her, obscuring the light. She tried to move back but she found that she could not move. He was just too frightening. Then it dawned on her that he was actually not in his room.

"How did you know the tower would blow?" Barragan asked. Orihime stared blankly up at him with her mouth hanging open, unable to speak. "Am I speaking to a girl or a fish? Stop gaping like that. Answer me now."

"I, uh, just put two-and-two together. They just don't _**LET**_ people inside the tower like that. Toshiro told me once that people go in but don't come out," Orihime said as fast as she could. Barragan simply nodded before looking at the remaining Espada.

"If this is the way Aizen wants it, we can most definitely play by his rules."

* * *

Shinji walked back in his office to find Urahara in his chair with his feet propped up. Sighing, he said across from him. Urahara whistled and put his feet on the floor. He pulled his hat down, shading his eyes.

"I must admit that I did not see that one coming. Totally surprised," he said. Shinji shrugged.

"Just me and Gin left now. I imagine the Espada are pretty pissed with us," he said lethargically. "I don't even want to go visit Neliel and the other one. What was his name?"

"Ulquiorra," Urahara answered.

"The irony; that name." Shinji turned as Gin walked in, smile and all. "You know the thing that puzzles me the most about you, Gin?"

"Do tell, Head Five," Gin said as he stopped to lean against the wall.

"You're so damn hard to read. I can never tell whether you're mocking me with that smile of yours. I can never tell if you're genuinely happy. I don't know what that fucking smile means and it irks me," Shinji said, sounding annoyed. Gin's smile just widened. "Now you're mocking me."

"Per'aps. I really just came by ta ask ya if ya knew anythin' about the execution," Gin said. Shinji looked at him. "Was it really her?"

"The million-dollar question..."


	33. Chapter 33: Shattered Glass

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 33: Shattered Glass**

* * *

Orihime looked at the sword Ulquiorra had entrusted her with. She had only seen the blade once; the time Ulquiorra had given it to her. As she ran her hand up and down the sheath, she felt some of her fairies leave her hairpins. She knew which ones, too: Ayame and Lily.

"Can you feel his presence in it?" Ayame asked. Orihime nodded silently. "Then he's still alive and doing fine."

"You don't have to worry, Orihime; especially if Ayame isn't worried. You know how much she likes Ulquiorra," Lily teased. Ayame shot her an evil look and Lily just giggled. Orihime could only smile at her two companions.

"Thanks, guys. I just wish I knew _**WHERE**_ he was. If I knew that, I wouldn't be so worried. I don't know if he's hurt somewhere, barely alive. I don't know if he's captured. I don't know..."

"Woman, give it a rest." Tsubaki came out. Orihime looked over at him as he placed himself on her shoulder. "I can see why he thinks you worry too much. Your boy toy is as tough as they come. If he's going to die, he's gonna drag his ass back to Hueco Mundo and do it here."

"Tsubaki!" Lily and Ayame yelled.

"Well, it's true. He would never want to die in enemy territory; not his style. Plus, wouldn't he want to be with the woman?" he asked. "Give the guy some credit and trust he can stay alive on his own. He's a fuckin' Espada."

Orihime nodded numbly at Tsubaki's words. She listened idly as her fairies began to argue amongst themselves about the "proper" way to speak to their mistress. Her mind wandered elsewhere, though. She glanced back down at the sword named _Murcielago_. What was she supposed to do with such a thing? Could anyone else fight with a sword? Would they even think about teaching her?

_I actually should be working on controlling my time ability. But how do I do that without interrupting the flow of it elsewhere_? Orihime thought while tapping the sword against her leg. _That room Ulquiorra took me to earlier_...

* * *

Chinese checkers was the game of choice today. As usual, Gin was going about his usual destruction of Aizen in a casual way without Aizen noticing until the end. Gin noticed that once again, Tousen was in the office, watching them play.

_Or rather listenin'. I can't imagin' him seein' anythin'_, Gin thought.

"Something on your mind, Gin?" Aizen asked. Gin shook his head politely.

"Not at all, mah lord. If anythin' I'm wonderin' why it's takin' ya so long ta move," he said. After those next words, Aizen made a move. Gin sighed in relief and made his own, seizing Aizen's piece and moving into his corner simultaneously. "Dare I say ya walked right into that one. I think that'd be game."

Aizen stared at the board for a moment in distaste. Then he looked up at Gin, whose smile was wide as ever. Smirking back at his protégé, Aizen picked up his tea and took a sip.

"Gin, which tower do you think will fall next?" he asked.

"Ya really want mah honest opinion?" Gin asked, intrigued. Aizen nodded. "Well, I would have ta say that my tower would go next. It's the least likely to give the Espada any trouble. We don' have any ridiculous security system or anythin'. Just a simple lil' tower," Gin said happily.

Aizen considered Gin's answer and nodded his head again as his only response. Gin watched him closely, but said nothing. Instead, he simply sighed and began resetting the game board again. Aizen noticed what he was doing.

"You wish to play again?"

"Of course. It helps pass the time, mah lord. Besides," Gin spun the board around, "it's not like you'll ever beat me."

* * *

Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Soi Fon, Toshiro, and Yoruichi stood in the room where Ulquiorra had played for Orihime. Orihime, Hiyori, Rangiku Yachiru, and Szayel stood across from them. The former group looked bored with their current situation. Orihime flexed her fingers and looked at Szayel.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" she asked the pink-haired scientist. Szayel shrugged.

"Ninety-nine percent of science is trial and error, princess. You'll have to learn to use this gift of yours sometime. You'll have to learn all the aspects in which it can be used. This gift of yours could be a matter of life or death for one of us. So, I suggest you get cracking," he said, pushing his glasses up on his face.

Orihime nodded and looked out towards Grimmjow and his group.

"Um, are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready when you are, princess," Grimmjow said tiredly.

"Hold on. What exactly is going to..."

"Jikan hanten, I reject," Orihime said, cutting Toshiro off.

The five of them all stopped as a clear bubble surrounded them. It looked like they completely stopped all movement. Everyone else stared in awe at it.

"That's pretty amazing, Hime. What did you do? Stop time?" Rangiku asked. Orihime shook her head.

"I'm rejecting it. I'm kinda slowing it down, not stopping it. Time is still passing inside of the bubble, just at a slower rate. A minute must feel like an eternity in there." Orihime picked up a bag of Yachiru's candy. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She moved towards the bubble.

_I hope this works. It's almost painful keeping this barrier up_, Orihime thought. She placed a hand on the bubble and pushed her way through. Then she disappeared through it.

"It's like a mirror," Szayel noticed. The other three ladies looked at him.

"Huh?" Yachiru asked.

"He means it's like a mirror image. Once Orihime disappeared through it, we can't see anything but us now. It's like a mirror image; a big wall of glass. I wonder if it shatters like one," Hiyori said.

"We'll know soon enough," Rangiku said, watching as the rippling stopped and their bodies became still in the mirror.

* * *

Inside the barrier, Orihime approached the still bodies of Grimmjow, Soi Fon, Nnoitra, Toshiro, and Yoruichi. She walked up to Yoruichi first. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Yoruichi gasped and blinked, color coming to her eyes. She took in the sight of Orihime. Orihime smiled at her.

"Touch," Orihime said. Yoruichi appeared confused. "It is what draws you out of this trance while in this bubble; if I touch you. What should I do with the others?" Orihime gestured to the bag of candy. Yoruichi smiled wickedly.

"Well..."

About two minutes later, the barrier did indeed shatter like glass. No glass was left anywhere, though. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Toshiro, and Soi Fon came out of their trances. Yoruichi and Orihime stood next to one another, looking satisfied with their handiwork. Grimmjow noticed the smug looks on their faces and frowned.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me. What just happened?" he asked. Yoruichi shrugged and Orihime giggled. Soi Fon looked up at him and started laughing; outright laughing. "What?"

"You have chocolate all over your face! You don't feel that?" Soi Fon asked. Then she noticed how it felt to move her own face. She glared at Yoruichi, who just started whistling.

"Toshiro, is that marshmallow on your nose?" Rangiku asked, walking towards him. Toshiro's right eyebrow just twitched irritably as Nnoitra picked jellybeans out of his nose.

"Nice, Pet-sama. Real nice," he said.

"So how did you do this? We didn't even see you or Yoruichi. And for that matter, why doesn't _**SHE**_ have candy all over her?" Soi Fon asked. Orihime just giggled and looked over at Toshiro, who had Rangiku trying to comb out his hair.

"What was the last thing you remember, Toshiro?" she asked.

"I was trying to ask what was going to happen. I thought I was still asking that. The next thing I know, I have marshmallow in my hair and you are closer to us. I don't remember you being over here. It seemed like it all happened in the blink of an eye," Toshiro said. Orihime shook her head.

"About ten minutes has passed, actually. I rejected time, or slowed it down," Orihime said.

"That's why you felt as if everything you were doing before was still happening. You technically never stopped," Szayel explained. "I take it anyone can be made immune to this by... touch?" he asked Orihime. Orihime nodded.

"That's how I got Yoruichi out of it. I touched her. Extending it is only one way I can use this power. I can also spread it around me, like I did when I saved Ulquiorra. I was sort of the center."

"So how do you plan on using it?" Hiyori asked.

"I don't know exactly." Orihime looked down into the bag of assorted candies. "I suppose I'll know when the time comes."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat in his cell, thinking. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. He was privy to quite a lot of information about the Espada. He even knew the final plan to taking down Aizen. But now that Halibel was gone...

_I cannot allow myself to think in such a way. Aizen is not stupid. Executing Halibel could be a ruse on his part. What would be his motivation other than to spur the people on_? Ulquiorra thought. He did not get a chance to think long as a knock came to his door and Shinji Hirako entered.

The blond head of the Fifth Authority made his way to a chair in Ulquiorra's room and sat across from the Cuarta Espada. Ulquiorra stared at him blankly, looking even sadder than usual due to the markings on his face. On the other hand, Shinji looked like his usual sunny self.

"Good afternoon, Ulquiorra. Finding your new quarters to your liking?" Shinji asked. Ulquiorra's face did not change, but his eyes tried to burn the white paperboy hat right off the man's head. "No need for such an angry stare. I've only come for a little chat. Neliel is still somewhat inconsolable after the execution. Let me ask you something. Do _**YOU**_ think that your Espada friend was really executed?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed minutely at the man's question. Shinji may have been an idiot at times. But, he was an intelligent idiot, if that made any sense. He and Urahara were quite clever even though they made themselves look like fools on a regular basis. So why was Shinji asking his opinion on the matter?

"It doesn't make much sense to me for Aizen to fake Halibel's death. Why would he keep her alive? What purpose would it serve? Short of mind control, Halibel would kill herself before doing anything against us," Ulquiorra answered blandly.

"So you believe she was killed?" Shinji asked.

_So he noticed that I did not answer the question. He's far more intuitive than I initially thought_, Ulquiorra mused.

"What reason have I to think otherwise?"

"You know as well as I do that Aizen is a master of deception; with words and otherwise. Some of us see through his illusions better than others." Shinji looked at him.

"Are you saying that you know if Halibel is alive?" Ulquiorra asked. Shinji shrugged.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't believe everything you see. Weren't you all the ones who told us that at first?" Shinji stretched. "So what rank was your dear friend Halibel? Was she your leader?"

"On the field, yes. She was ranked as the Tercera Alpha, just above Neliel, two above me."

"Alpha, huh? Explain why there are two Terceras."

"Halibel and Neliel scored the same." Ulquiorra watched Shinji raise an eyebrow and he sighed. "Neliel is far more intelligent than she lets on. Since the two scored the same, a tiebreak was held. The tiebreak was a hand-to-hand duel. Halibel won, making her the Alpha and Neliel the Beta," he concluded.

"An aptitude test involving tactical skills and the like. Urahara must be proud of what he's accomplished in life." Shinji stood up and made his way to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at Ulquiorra with a wide grin on his face. "You should smile more. What's that saying? 'It's always darkest before dawn.'" He left.

Ulquiorra stared at the door for a long moment, pondering he man's words. He had a feeling Shinji Hirako was keeping something from him and he did not like it. Ulquiorra liked being in the know. He did not like being left out. He tore his eyes away from the door and closed them, shifting his thoughts to something much happier.

_I wonder what the woman is doing_...

* * *

"Behold." Szayel turned on the projector in the conference room. "My own personal tunnel of love," he said happily.

Everyone stared at the projection of a map. They could make out what looked like Las Noches in its underground cavern. There was also what appeared to be a long line that stretched through Hueco Mundo to an unknown spot. Another line stretched from Las Noches to the wall of Karakura all the way through to the Seireitei. Orihime turned her head and looked at Szayel, who was beaming with pride; mad scientist pride.

"Szayel, what is this?" she asked.

"This is probably our most sinister plan yet, princess. Pay attention now. Since Aizen wants to play dirty, we can too." Szayel changed the screen. "We're going to make a little noise; be loud enough just so Aizen can hear us. And we'll need a little help. That's where you all come in." Szayel looked at Hiyori, Yachiru, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ichigo.

"Us? What can we do?" Rukia asked.

"Well, this plan of mine requires a lot of work. I'm sending you six back to gather a little help for me. Is that okay?" Szayel asked in a nice voice.

"Help? What kind of help?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a few small favors from a few people. No one will even know it was you that was there. After that, I get started on the main plan. Oh, it will be absolutely spectacular," Szayel said. Orihime swore she could see little stars dancing behind his glasses.

"Szayel, you still have yet to tell us..."

"All in good time, my dear Grimmjow. All in good time. Now, off with the lot of you. Miss Matsumoto, may I have a word?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow but walked over to the pink-haired man anyway. She stopped and looked at him as he turned everything off. Then he looked at her as if he was wondering why she was there. Rangiku sighed and folded her arms across her abdomen.

"Is there something you needed with me?" she asked. Szayel smiled.

"Oh yes, of course. I have a very, very special job for you..."

* * *

"He's a nutcase. Plain and simple. I always knew Szayel Aporro was crazy but this confirms it," Grimmjow said as he walked down the hall.

"Shut it. You don't even know what his plans are, Grimmjow," Soi Fon said. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Who cares what the hell they are? They'll probably get us all killed. He's sending out people we barely know to get favors? Isn't this work _**WE**_ should be doing?" Grimmjow said loudly. Yoruichi sighed and looked at Soi Fon. She shrugged and punched Grimmjow in the stomach.

"I said shut it. He's got a plan. Unless you have something better, I advise you to go along with it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen short of you breaking an arm?" she asked.

"Is that your way of making a joke? Little bee, you're horrible." Grimmjow pushed her away.

"What I want to know is where that tunnel leads and what he plans on using it for. That's the most intriguing part of this whole plan," Yoruichi said.

"The tunnel is connected to the sharks' passageway. It should be filled with water, if the map was right," Nnoitra said from behind them. Grimmjow turned and looked at him.

"He plans to..." Nnoitra shrugged. "Well I'll be damned if that isn't a good plan. Crazy and insane, but a good one nonetheless. He'd need to blow a trench the size of an entire street in order for all that water."

"Wait a minute! A trench? Water? This sounds deadly and dangerous. People could get killed!" Soi Fon yelled. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Yoruichi looked down at her.

"I believe that is the purpose, Shaolin," Yoruichi said.

"But..."

"Hey. Aizen started it," Grimmjow said.

* * *

Gin walked into his apartment humming to himself. He glanced around. Something was out of place. Something was amiss. He did not remember leaving his home with it smelling of sake. He walked in further only to be grabbed by his collar and slammed into a wall. His grin spread wider when he realized who it was.

"Hello, Ran. It's certainly a surprise ta see ya here," he said. Rangiku frowned at him and released him slowly. "What? No hug or kiss? Ya make me sad, Ran."

"Bite me, Gin." Rangiku took a seat on the sofa and crossed her legs. "I'm here on business. Then I'm leaving. Got it?" she said. Gin nodded and approached her slowly. She watched him warily.

"What is it ya need?" he asked.

"Why did Aizen blow the First Tower?" Rangiku asked quickly. Gin shrugged and she frowned. "Gin..."

"I'm tellin' ya the truth, Ran. I have no idea why Aizen would do that. Doesn' make much sense ta me. Mah current theory is tha' he wanted ta frame yer lil' pals the Espada. Ya know how Aizen works," Gin said.

"No, Gin. I _**DON'T**_ know how Aizen works. I didn't grow up by his side." Rangiku sighed. "You have no problem betraying the man who raised you like this?"

"Aizen didn' raise me, Ran. I raised mah'self. If Aizen'd raised me, ya wouldn' have nothin' ta do with me." Gin walked around to sit next to her. "Is that all ya wanted?"

"No. Did Aizen really have Halibel executed?"

"How'd I know ya was gonna a..."

A knock came at the door. Rangiku's head turned quickly. Gin's smile disappeared and he appeared confused. Usually, no one ever came to call on him. Rangiku looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. He stood up and motioned for her to go to his bedroom and hide. She nodded and padded out of the room quietly as he headed for the front door. Gin waited until he heard no movement from her until he opened the door.

"Miss Hinamori." Gin's smile reappeared. "What brings ya at this hour?"

Momo swallowed as she looked up at Gin in the darkness. She hated the fact that he was so tall sometimes. It made him seem that much more intimidating with his smug, mocking smile and squinty, ruby eyes. She swallowed gathered her resolve to do her job.

"Lord Aizen sent me to deliver a message to you," she said. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Gin stepped aside, allowing Momo to enter.

_There he goes again. Why can't the bastard jus' call_? Gin thought while somehow managing to keep the smile on his face.

"Wha's the message?" he asked. Momo turned and faced him.

* * *

In the bedroom, Rangiku was trying to slow her breathing. She could hear Momo's voice. Frowning, she tried to control her anger at the girl who shot a hole through her chest and forced her into hiding a few months earlier. It disgusted Rangiku how innocent she sounded now.

_She sounds oh-so-sugary sweet talking to my Gin. I should walk out there right now and snap her little_...

"Angry, Miss Matsumoto?"

Rangiku's eyes widened at the sound of the ominous voice. She turned around.

* * *

"Hmm..." Szayel hummed. "It would appear that Miss Matsumoto has been compromised," he muttered. Orihime and Toshiro perked up.

"Compromised? By what? By who?" Toshiro asked. Orihime just stared at Rangiku's vitals as they increased.

"Aizen..." she whispered. Toshiro and Szayel looked at her. She looked back down at them. "I know it's him. Don't ask me how I know. I just know."

Toshiro looked back at Rangiku's vital signs and sighed.

_Get out of there, Rangiku_.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku whispered. Aizen began walking towards her. Rangiku started to back up.

"The question should be what are _**YOU**_ doing here, Miss Matsumoto? You are the one who is a wanted criminal. You are a distraction to my poor subordinate," Aizen said as Rangiku's back hit the wall. "I can see why, though."

"Get away from me." Rangiku slyly reached behind her back. She pulled out a small knife to cut Aizen with only to have her hand cut with glass. She realized that she had shattered something. Wincing, she held her bleeding hand.

_Damnit_, she thought. Aizen was nowhere in sight. _Where is he_?

"I believe you just tried to attack me, Miss Matsumoto," Aizen said in her ear. Rangiku tensed. Then she relaxed and let out a dry laugh. She turned her head to the side.

"Gives new meaning to 'all smoke and mirrors,' no?" she said. Aizen returned her wry smile. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Oh... nothing too painful..."

* * *

Gin heard noise in his bedroom. It sounded like something hitting the floor. Momo was going on about something very, very irrelevant. He had stopped listening somewhere in the middle of her speech. He held up a finger to silence her. She blinked her large eyes innocently and Gin instantly knew something was up.

"I will return, Miss Hinamori. Wait right there," Gin said. He turned and walked to his bedroom. When he opened the door, all he did was sink to his knees.

There on the white carpet was Rangiku. She was on her back, staring up at the ceiling with cloudy blue eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was sprawled above her head. The part that got to Gin was that she was practically split up the middle from her navel to her chin. The carpet was getting soaked with her blood.

"Ran?"

* * *

"Her heart has stopped," Szayel said.

Toshiro and Orihime stared at the screen. Toshiro's face contorted into one of anguish and anger. Orihime tore her eyes away from it and looked down at the floor. She could hear footsteps behind her.

"Hey! I heard that Rangiku was... Orihime, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime simply pointed at the screen. Tatsuki gasped. "No. That can't be right. Rangiku can't be..."

"Well, she is." Toshiro got up and left the dungeon. Tatsuki watched him leave. She knew he would take this harder than anyone else.

_Besides Gin Ichimaru, perhaps_, she thought as she comforted Orihime. _When will things start to get better_?


	34. Chapter 34: Some Favors

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 34: Some Favors**

**

* * *

**

" ... _Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Chairman of the Tenth Authority, was found dead in Gin Ichimaru's penthouse apartment late last night. The details of her death are being withheld from all media at this time. Miss Matsumoto was wanted for questioning in connection with the Espada. Still, we at the Tenth Authority mourn her passing..._" came Chizuru's voice in the news the next day.

Urahara turned off the television in Shinji's office and sighed. He looked at Shinji, who was running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't think he would sink so low as to go after Gin's woman," Urahara said.

"This is Aizen we're dealing with, Kisuke. We must think like a sociopath and megalomaniac. Nothing is out of the question or out of reach. I just wonder how Gin will take this. Perhaps I should ask Retsu if she'll visit Gin. Gin tends to go into funks when he doesn't get his way," Shinji said.

"This classifies as 'not getting his way?'"

"Of course."

* * *

Kira knocked on the door to Gin's office. He put his ear to the door, listening closely for some sort of answer. All he heard was a garbled noise that could not even be classified as coherent language. Sighing, he carefully opened the door and peeked inside. He immediately closed the door, dodging a flying bottle of sake. It crashed against the door. Once he was sure nothing else was coming after him, Kira opened the door again and went inside.

Gin was slouching back in his chair behind his desk. He was clearly drunk. His hair was tousled and unkempt. His eyes were slightly open. The smile had disappeared from his face. Gin Ichimaru, he who always looked in some way pleasant or mischievous, looked incredibly sad. Kira sighed and made his way over to his boss.

"Mr. Ichimaru..."

"I'sh Gin, Ishuru," Gin slurred. He sat forward in his chair and put his head down on the desk among the other bottles of sake. Kira counted them: five. He picked each one of them up, testing their contents.

_Empty. I'm surprised he hasn't succumbed to alcohol poisoning_, Kira thought. He looked down at his intoxicated boss.

"Gin, you can't stay in here like this. It isn't healthy." Kira turned and looked at the broken sake bottle. "And you can't go around throwing bottles of sake at people who try to come see you," he said.

"Can' I?" Gin mumbled from his position on the desk. "Mah Ran's gone fer good."

Kira could not dispute that. Her disappearance had been hard enough on Gin. Now that she was confirmed dead it was even worse. Whenever something did not happen like Gin Ichimaru wanted, he was a spoiled brat about it. In his eyes, Rangiku Matsumoto was no one else's but his.

"Gin..."

"Leave, Ishuru," Gin mumbled.

"But, Gin..."

"Ishuru." Gin glared up at him, ruby eyes bloodshot and burning.

Kira turned to leave only to stop dead in his tracks. The door was already open. Retsu Unohana was standing there, looking down at the mess Gin had made with the sake. She glanced up at Kira and smiled. Kira bowed and made his way past the woman quickly as she set her eyes on Gin.

Gin sat his head back on the desk as Unohana approached him. She placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair softly. Gin sighed and looked up at the woman. She still had the placid look on her face but her eyes were firm. She had something to tell him. He sat up and rubbed his right eye.

"Wha' ish it, Chief Four?" Gin asked. Unohana walked around the desk and leaned down to Gin's ear. She whispered a few words to him. Gin's narrowed, bloodshot eyes widened. As Unohana stood up straight he turned and looked up at her. "Really?" Unohana nodded.

"I think you should clean up in here. It will not do for a man of your position to have such an untidy office. I will take my leave now." Unohana made her way to the door, stepping over the mess at the door. She stopped and looked back at Gin. "And Gin?"

"Yeah, Chief Four?"

"Do try not to drink so much. She'll be terribly angry if she sees you in such a state." With that, Unohana disappeared from his door.

Gin stared at where the woman had been. His office was indeed in shambles. He stood up, dusted himself off, and ran a hand through his hair. His mind went through what Unohana had told him. He had to inform Shinji and Urahara. Then his mind rewound again, going through Unohana's words once more. His smile slowly crept on his face.

"Oh, Izuru!"

* * *

Yachiru kneeled on the wall of the Kuchiki compound. She was in the back right where the carp pond was. She had a brief flashback of stealing carp from the Kuchiki garden pond as a child. Giggling quietly, she hopped down, minding the laser security system. She knew it by heart.

_Who has a laser security system on their backyard? Byakuya Kuchiki, that's who_, she thought as she crept across the garden. She made her way to the window where she knew Byakuya's office was. Predictably, he was still up.

And predictably, he left the window unlocked.

"I could've been a burglar," Yachiru said as she crawled inside the window.

Byakuya did not look up from his calligraphy. Instead, he just dipped his brush back in the ink and continued on. "Then let us rejoice and be glad that you are _**NOT**_ a burglar. I would hate to soil my walls and floors with the blood of a heathen," he said.

Yachiru pouted and made her way across the floor. She knew he could easily make good on that threat with just his calligraphy brush; the thing was huge.

"Why are you here, Miss Kusajishi? Need I remind you that you are a wanted criminal? What is stopping me from turning you in?" Byakuya asked, still calmly doing his calligraphy.

Yachiru danced around him, hands behind her back. "You and I both know you'd never do that, _**SIR KUCHIKI**_." She ended up standing across from him, in front of his work. "I have a favor to ask, Byakushi. We need your help," she said, her tone turning serious.

This made Byakuya put his brush down. Whenever Yachiru's voice grew serious, she meant business. "I'm listening."

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath. She had stood outside her boss' home for a good ten minutes before finally deciding to walk up to the door. Then she had stood at the front door for another fifteen minutes deciding on how she was going to go about saying what she needed to say.

_It's not like Mr. Ukitake's just going to call the Eleventh Authority on me immediately. He'd hear me out first. Why couldn't __**I**__ get my brother_? Rukia pulled at her hair. She had never been so nervous to talk to her boss before. She finally righted herself and put her hand up to knock when the door swung open.

Retsu Unohana stood there.

"How long are you going to stand out here before you at least knock, Lady Kuchiki? Besides, a woman of your status shouldn't have to knock," she said kindly.

Rukia could not talk. She felt like she was dying or on her way to being crushed to death. As if she realized what was happening, Unohana led the poor girl inside.

"Jushiro, we have a visitor. I think she would like a cookie," Unohana said as she sat Rukia down.

Ukitake took one glance at his subordinate and immediately handed her a cookie. He then looked at Unohana who just shrugged. He watched Rukia eat the sugar cookie numbly and come back to her senses.

"This is a great cookie, Chief Unohana," she said through bites. Unohana simply nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry for intruding. I know I'm not supposed to be here because of my criminal status..."

"Nonsense, Rukia. You're always welcome here, no matter what you've done. Well, there is a limit. But, I know you didn't do anything wrong. How are you?" Ukitake asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Ukitake. Thank you for asking. But, I really have a favor to ask of you. I just hope it won't be asking too much..."

* * *

_So this is what the place looks like when Yachiru isn't around_, Yumichika thought as he glanced around Kenpachi Zaraki's residence.

It was clean for a change. Every time Yumichika could remember being there, the place looked like a college dorm room's worst nightmare. Yachiru's definition of "clean" meant "as long as she could find it." Kenpachi knew better than to argue with the pink-haired teenager, so what she said was pretty much law.

"I see you've cleaned up the place."

"Now explain to me why you're standing in my home and why I shouldn't haul you off to Aizen's," Kenpachi said while scratching his head.

"Because I'm your favorite. Everyone knows that." Yumichika leaned against the wall as Kenpachi glowered at him. "Because the Espada need a little favor from you for something. They asked me to try to convince you to agree with said favor," he replied.

"Well what exactly does this favor include and what is it for?"

"Well, I need a lot of men. Some of them might not come back alive. But, they will not have died in vain."

Kenpachi glared over at Yumichika for a moment. Then he sighed. "Wouldn't be any different than what's already been going on. Count us in."

* * *

Ikkaku fended off Tetsuzaemon. Komamura just watched as the two fought in his backyard. He let out a yawn before rising from his chair.

"You will not speak with my boss! I won't have it, traitor!" Tetsuzaemon yelled, dealing Ikkaku a punch to the gut.

"I am not a traitor, asshole! You would know that if you listen to what I have to say! Who immediately attacks someone as soon as they step through the fucking door?" Ikkaku threw Tetsuzaemon across the yard. He watched Tetsuzaemon rise and beckoned him forward. "You want some more of this? Huh? Come and ge..."

Before Ikkaku could finish and Tetsuzaemon could reach his prey, a much larger and solid body stepped between the two. Both looked up and saw Komamura standing between them. The anthropomorphic superior glared down at his shorter adversaries with disdain.

"This is childish. Both of you, stop it." He faced Ikkaku. "Madarame, you tread a very thin line. If I don't like what you have to say, I will turn you in to Tousen. You have one minute to explain yourself," he said.

Ikkaku stood up straight. "Well all right. That's all you had to say..."

* * *

Ichigo did not like Gin Ichimaru. The man was creepy. He seemed like a silver-haired Aizen. Besides, he was one of two people that still had their towers and that was where he was supposed to meet him. Ichigo was not supposed to ask Gin for any favors. Instead, he was only to deliver a message to Aizen's right-hand man.

_Why do I get the scary one? Why couldn't I get my boss_? he thought sadly.

The 3rd Tower appeared to be completely deserted. When Ichigo arrived to the specified floor, he was shocked to find Gin's assistant still there. He stopped walking completely, not really knowing what to do. He had already been seen.

Kira stared at the flame-headed guy. He recognized him as Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the fugitives. He noticed how this Kurosaki looked like he had not known Kira would be there. Apparently he was there to see Gin. Thankfully, that was when Gin walked out, sparing Kira the awkward conversation.

"Ah, Kurosaki. On time, I see. Righ' this way," Gin said happily. He glanced down at Kira as Ichigo passed him into his office. "Ya okay, Izuru?" he asked.

"Yes, Gin. Why is Ichigo Kurosaki here? Isn't he..."

"Yeah, he is. But, tha's the fun part, Izuru." Gin turned and went inside his office, shutting the door behind him.

Kira sighed. He was fiercely loyal to his boss and this time would prove to be no different.

"Now wha' have ya got ta tell me, Kurosaki?" Gin asked, facing Ichigo.

"Uh, the exact words I'm supposed to say are 'across in the purest of the court's souls.' I have no clue what that means," Ichigo said.

Gin stared blankly at him for a moment, his lips a thin line across his face. He pondered the words Ichigo had spoken.

"_Across in the purest of the court's souls." Well tha' doesn' make much sense ta me. I'll figure it out sooner or later_, he thought. He smiled back at Ichigo.

"Anythin' else?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head. "Well then ya best be off. We wouldn' want ya getting' caught up 'ere, would we?" He opened the door to let Ichigo out.

* * *

A knock came on Shinji's office door. Mumbling to himself, Shinji dragged himself to the door. He slowly began to pull it open, getting ready to curse whomever it was out. It was too late at night for it to be anyone of importance, so it had to be...

A sandal smacked him in the face, sending him flying back. He glared up, bloody nose and all. After blinking the tears back out of his eyes, he noticed that Hiyori Sarugaki was standing in front of him with one sandal on. He was actually quite happy to see her, but he would never, _**EVER**_ tell her that. Instead, he stood up straight and wiped the blood from his nose.

"You couldn't just say hello?" he yelled at her.

"What the hell for? It's not like it would've registered in that thick head of yours." Hiyori walked over to his desk and took a seat. She propped her feet up.

"You're supposed to be dead," Shinji said, holding tissue in his nose.

Hiyori glared over at him. "Yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you?" she spat at him.

Shinji frowned at her. That was not how he meant it. "Whatever, Hiyori. Why are you here? I'm sure it wasn't just to throw a shoe at me."

"Anything special you got locked up in here besides those little soldiers of yours?" Hiyori asked.

Shinji though about Nel and Ulquiorra. "I suppose. Why?"

"The Espada have a plan; a big plan. I suggest you take whatever you've got and get the fuck outta here by tomorrow. I've been sent to give you a little message."

"And that is?"

"The message is 'across in the purest of the court's souls.' Got it, numb-nuts?" Hiyori asked. She glanced lazily at Shinji. "Were you listening?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm just trying to figure out what it means. It doesn't seem to make much sense," Shinji said.

"Well, you've got tonight to figure it out. I suggest you figure it out." Hiyori stood up. "Toodles, asshole."

"Wait." He caught her before she left. "Come with me."

* * *

Ulquiorra was destroying Nel at chess in his room. They had played five times and he had won each time. She kept saying she would win and each time she came no closer. Strategy with little white and black pieces were not her specialty.

"This is stupid, Ulquiorra. Why does this tall piece have all kinds of power?" Nel asked.

"That is the queen, Neliel. You should be happy she is the most powerful piece. The king, though he is the most precious, is also the weakest," Ulquiorra said dryly. He intentionally moved his queen to a space that was unwise.

Nel spotted it quickly and took his queen with her own queen. "Ha! Take that, Ulqui! Women rule!" she said loudly as she stood up and did a little dance.

Ulquiorra sighed and watched her. He glanced down at the board. While his move might have been unwise, Nel taking his queen had been even more unwise; her king was now wide open. He made a move and looked up at her.

"Check."

Nel's arms dropped and she looked at the board. "Check? How can it be..."

_His knight! He tricked me! That little_... Nel needed a place to move her king. Ulquiorra had only said "check" so there was another place for him to go. _Where? Where? There_! Nel moved her king, smiling a satisfactory smile.

Ulquiorra glanced back down at board once more. His face gave nothing away; the perfect poker face. He moved his bishop two spaces before looking at Nel again. Her face fell immediately.

"Checkmate."

They both looked towards the door as they heard it start to unlock. Shinji swung it open. Nel and Ulquiorra appeared confused as to why he was there. But then Hiyori stepped around him. Nel smiled and ran over to Hiyori, engulfing the smaller girl in a hug.

"Hiyori, I've missed you!" Nel yelled.

"I can't... breathe, Nel," Hiyori gasped out.

Nel released her, smiling a bit. "Sorry. I still haven't gotten used to this new strength. Ulquiorra's here, too." Nel stepped to the side, revealing her pale friend.

"I see. I can only take one of you back with me. Which one of you wants to come?" Hiyori asked.

Nel looked at Ulquiorra. He nodded at her and she shook her head.

"Neliel will go back," Ulquiorra said.

"No! Ulquiorra, Orihime will want to see you. We want her to be happy, right? I'll be fine here. Won't I, Shinji?" Nel asked, looking at Shinji.

"Of course, Neliel. Why wouldn't you?" Shinji said dryly. Hiyori glared up at him.

"Neliel, you are..."

Nel approached Ulquiorra with a somewhat murderous intent. "Ulquiorra. Orihime. Will. Want. To. See. You," she said slowly.

Ulquiorra had never feared Nel. In fact, he had never feared much of anything in his life before. But in that moment, he could say he feared her. She looked like she was going to attack him if he did not do as she said. All he could do in response was nod and stand.

"Stay alive," he said.

Nel smirked. "I plan to, silly. Besides Nnoitra, I think I'm the most resilient Espada."

Ulquiorra almost smirked. _As I remember it, Nnoitra almost had his head completely severed from his neck_...

* * *

Nnoitra picked up Ichigo and Hiyori last. He noticed that Hiyori was toting an extra body and sighed.

_I'm really tired of people always bringing in extra luggage. This isn't a fucking taxi servi_... He stopped his mental tirade when he noticed who it was.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra said nothing to the Quinta and just got in the van. He would explain later. Right now, there was only one thing he really wanted to do.

* * *

Orihime stepped out of Ulquiorra's bathroom. She could not remember the last time she had been in her room. She just stayed in his room. It seemed like the right thing to do. At least until he got back. Besides, his clothes were so much more comfortable than hers.

_At least his pajamas are_, she thought.

"I don't remember saying you could stay in my room, woman."

Orihime jumped. She was so startled that she dropped the towel around her. She could not have possibly heard the voice she just heard. It was impossible. He was not here, right? He was still missing. Right?

Completely forgetting about her nakedness, Orihime turned around to see Ulquiorra standing by the door to his room. He was examining the state his room was in with a curious eye. There was a big difference between his definition of clean and hers. Orihime rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not looking at a mirage. She still could not believe what she was seeing was real and he seemed to realize this.

"You seem surprised to see me," he said.

Orihime tried to say something. Finding that she could not, she simply nodded.

Ulquiorra realized that he was not going to get anywhere with Orihime in the state of shock she was in. He decided to just walk around the room to meet her. He stepped over his clothes that he had not worn as well as Orihime's clothes. He cringed while thinking of all the cleaning he would have to do. Then he finally made it to her. They stood a few feet apart and just stared at one another.

_I wish she would say something_, Ulquiorra thought.

Orihime looked him over. He seemed all there. He seemed whole. He seemed real. She would not know for sure until she touched him. She raised her arms and grasped his shoulders. She felt along his chest and his arms. She pulled his hands out of his pockets and counted his fingers. She ran her hands back up his torso to his face.

_Tears_, she thought. _Just how I picture him in my dream. Is this a dream? Please don't be another dream_.

Orihime immediately pulled Ulquiorra to her wet body and hugged him. Completely startled by her abrupt action, Ulquiorra had no choice but to hug her back. When she felt his hands on her body, she relaxed and sighed relief.

"You're real," she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ulquiorra asked.

"In my mind, in my dreams, I picture you with these tears. I was afraid you'd just be my overactive imagination playing tricks on me."

"Woman, your imagination has led you to believe that you could stay in my room and wear my clothes."

Orihime lifted her head and looked at Ulquiorra. "Did you just make a joke?" she asked as he released her. She noticed him step back and look at her. It was then that Orihime realized that she was naked and wet. She twisted her body around. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ulquiorra turned and went over to his bed.

* * *

"So who wants to bet that the green-eyed monster is gonna get some tonight?" Grimmjow asked at dinner.

Soi Fon punched him in the side. "That is not proper table conver..."

"I'll put five on it," Yoruichi said.

"Ten," Nnoitra said.

"I'll see you both on that bet," Grimmjow said.

Soi Fon shook her head. "You all are low. How would even be able to tell? Ulquiorra could be missing both arms and his face would not portray the immense pain he would be in," she said.

"Yes, that's true. You have to look for the subtle hints, little bee. Everyone has them, even Ulquiorra." Grimmjow smirked at her. "We'll see in the morning if our prediction is right. I take it your bet is no?"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and looked away from Grimmjow.


	35. Chapter 35: The Aspects

**AN: **While dodging random food items for being so late in updating** I just want everyone to know that I totally called 2 things: Tousen's hollowfication and Shinji's zanpakuto. Kubo-sama must have my house tapped.**

**That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 35: The Aspects**

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra was the first to wake. As he opened his eyes, he realized that something was snuggled closely into his chest. He moved his head to look down and saw that Orihime had buried herself beneath him. From the position he was in, it would be very hard to extract himself from the bed without waking her.

_However, I am not her human pillow. This I cannot allow_, Ulquiorra thought. He slowly moved his arm from beneath her head. Then he began to inch away from her. She mumbled incoherently about oranges and lemons as he slid away from her. Eventually, she turned over completely, looking for a new source of warmth. _That was easy_. Ulquiorra stood up and hurriedly got dressed. He had a meeting to attend with the others.

* * *

Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra enter the conference room. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? You look sadder than usual," he asked.

Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow a look that promised all kinds of death. "What was that?"

"I was just pointing out the obvious. You look more pathetic than usual. Princess was mean to you last night?" Grimmjow asked while raising his eyebrows in a mischievous way.

Soi Fon sighed and shook her head. She looked at Ulquiorra while pinching and twisting the skin on Grimmjow's shoulder. "What he means is that with those new marks on your face, your usual facial expression is more pronounced," she said. "Isn't that right, Jeagerjaques?"

Grimmjow glared at Soi Fon as she released him. "Whatever..."

"I was informed that they are a mere side effect from what was done to me," Ulquiorra said.

"What was done to you?" Szayel asked as he entered behind Ulquiorra. "Were you given a sense of humor?"

Ulquiorra glared murder at the back of Szayel's head as the pink-haired man passed him, wearing a grin that was up to no good. Disregarding his question, Ulquiorra took a seat. He noticed that Szayel stood at the head of the table. It was usually where Szayel stood, as he had never really taken a place at the table. He had always stood beside Halibel.

_Even though she's not there, he remains standing_, Ulquiorra thought.

Szayel held up what looked like a net. There were a few round black objects on it. "Who here is a really good swimmer?" he asked. A few hands went up. "I mean a really, really good swimmer. Approaching Halibel-level swimmer?" he asked.

"What's 'Halibel-level'?" Yachiru asked.

"Halibel swam with sharks," Stark said lethargically.

"Oh."

Menoly raised her hand. "I can," she said quietly.

Szayel nodded. "Anyone else?"

Rukia raised her hand. "I'm a pretty good swimmer."

"Two more."

Sun-Sun and Lilynette agreed to do it as well.

"What is this for, Szayel? You still have yet to tell us that," Sun-Sun said.

"In a moment, Sun." Szayel held up the net again. "Three of you will be fitting Halibel's sharks with these nifty little objects. You have to be quick when you do it. You also have to try and not get yourself bitten," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a damn minute. You're talking about getting into a tank with vicious sharks and swimming around with them? That's suicide," Ichigo said.

Szayel shook his head. "That's not the idea, Kurosaki. If I put these on the sharks now, they'll just blow up everything here. Destroying Las Noches is not part of the strategy. Allow me to explain the rest of the plan."

"Do continue. This is getting interesting," Yoruichi said.

"Everyone will have a job to do as we take down the remaining two towers. By now, the trench from Karakura to the Seireitei is wired to blow. All I have to do is give the word. Of course, it will be far more dramatic than that. With the help of the little chairman, we will put on a little broadcast of our intentions. I need someone to do it, though..." Szayel trailed off.

Grimmjow sighed. "Get on with it, Szayel."

"Right. Well, some of you will be sent to either tower to do whatever it is you do to blow one up. You'll have to be really discreet and quick about it, though. I wouldn't want you to get caught up in the final act," Szayel said.

"Final... act?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Final act." Szayel turned on the projector. Everyone stared at it with wide eyes.

"Szayel, you're mad," Zommari muttered.

"I prefer to think of myself as... pathologically effervescent." Everyone looked back at him. "By the way, the fourth swimmer also has a job that I neglected to mention up until now. It is the most important job of the bunch," Szayel said.

"What's that?" Rukia asked.

Szayel smirked. "Bait."

"Now I know you've lost your mind," Grimmjow muttered.

Szayel snickered and looked at Grimmjow. "As for you, Grimmy darling," he held up a little remote, "you have a very special job while you're away; one that only **_YOU _**can do."

* * *

Orihime was in the kitchen of Las Noches. She was holding a meat cleaver and raising it repeatedly on a chopping board. She was covered in the item of which she was chopping: fish. The innards of the large dead fish she was chopping was starting to fly every which way. Some even had gotten in her hair and face.

Ulquiorra walked in the kitchen to see Orihime's diligent work on the fish. She roughly cleaned off the board into a large bowl and placed another big fish in place of the former. Then she commenced chopping again. This was as violent as Ulquiorra had ever seen Orihime be; and it was on a lifeless creature. He walked up behind her and grabbed her right hand; the hand that held the cleaver.

Orihime gasped as she felt a hand on her own. She had the cleaver high above her head. She looked down at herself. She was covered in fish. She sniffed and found she smelled like it as well. She let Ulquiorra take the cleaver from her and push her out of the way.

"You are charged with making the shark bait?" Ulquiorra asked as he started to chop up the fish.

Orihime nodded. "Yes. I'm not too keen on having it strung up on one of the girls, though. That doesn't sound a little dangerous to you?" she asked.

"It sounds very dangerous. However, it is an aspect of this endeavor that must be done. I'm actually interested to see," Ulquiorra ripped the spine out of the fish, "which one of them will undertake such a task. It is not exactly appealing to be human shark bait."

"Szayel told me how it works." She noticed Ulquiorra's glare and shrugged. "I asked. They're supposed to jump into the water, covered in this stuff. Then they're supposed to get out again before..."

"Princess, you're not divulging secrets, are you?" Szayel asked, peeking in the kitchen. Orihime shook her head quickly. "Good. You're covered in fish and you smell like it, too. Might I suggest a bath? I would be most pleased if you were to join me in the broadcast. I can't have you smelling like fish guts if that happens."

Orihime rolled her eyes and nodded. She gave Ulquiorra one final look before walking off.

* * *

Nel jumped as a blindfold was taken from around her eyes. She was sitting in what appeared to be a large warehouse of some sort. Beside her were the other "super soldiers" from the 5th Tower. They were also looking around as if they had no clue where they were. Nel could see Urahara and Shinji talking to someone with pointy hair off in the distance. She glanced up to see who had taken off her blindfold. It was a man with red hair.

"Hi," she said.

He seemed shocked that she had spoken, let alone that she had sounded so kind. "Um, hey," he replied.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Renji Abarai. What's your name?"

Nel laughed. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," she said.

Renji frowned. "Seriously," he said.

"I _**AM**_ serious," Nel said.

"Right," Renji said. He looked up to see Urahara approaching. "Ready, Mr. Urahara?"

"Yes. I suppose we should get going. You'll keep watch over them for us, Abarai?" Urahara asked, looking down at Nel.

"Yes," Renji answered quickly.

Urahara nodded and winked at Nel. "Goodbye, pretty lady. I'll be back after the darkness falls."

Nel raised an eyebrow. _After the darkness falls_?

* * *

Sun-Sun, Menoly, and Lilynette all stood in a room below Las Noches. They were dressed in wetsuits. Their hair was tied up and they wore goggles. They each held several nets of bombs.

Stark looked down from the top of the tunnel. He saw the look on Menoly's face. "If you're scared you can still back out of this now," he said.

Menoly shook her head and looked ahead of her. "Not a chance in hell. Just turn on the water," she said.

Stark nodded. "As you wish, milady. Lilynette, be careful," he said lackadaisically. Lilynette simply waved her hand as he disappeared through the door.

"On my count, hold your breath and get below me when I unlock the hatch," Sun-Sun said. The other two girls nodded.

Almost as soon as the metal door was sealed, the water hit the girls from behind. Menoly gasped at the coldness of it. The water rose in the airtight room until they were floating. They made it to the top of the room and gathered closely together with their nets. Sun-Sun unlocked the hatch that lead to the shark tank in Las Noches. They would have to swim up a tunnel to get to it, all the while holding their breath.

"One, two..." Sun-Sun unlocked the hatch as the water filled to the top, equalizing the pressure.

Zommari was waiting in the shark tank's room. He watched as Lilynette surfaced first. Sun-Sun was second followed by Menoly. They glanced around, looking for the sharks. Then they looked at Zommari as he towered down above them.

"They have not yet arrived. Do not worry. They will be here soon. The others have already left and are headed for Karakura as we speak. The trench will be blown momentarily," he said.

Sun-Sun nodded. "And when it is?" she asked.

"You will swim through the exit and before you get to the Karakura wall, you must have fitted the sharks. By then, the sharks will have picked up the scent of the other one," Zommari said.

The three girls nodded in unison. Then it occurred to them what Zommari said. "Exit? What exit?"

* * *

Ichigo stared at Rukia as she wiggled around in her wetsuit. After a brief race to determine the fastest swimmer, including who was quickest off the mark, Rukia had proven herself worthy. She was chosen to be the human shark bait. So that's why she was now on her way to Karakura where she would be laying the shark bait in the newly created trench once the water filled it. This was probably the most dangerous job anyone had been given so far and Rukia had taken it on with open arms.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Ichigo muttered angrily.

Rukia looked up at him. "Hey, don't do this right now. It needs to be done, so I'm gonna do it. Everyone's counting on me. I'm the best swimmer so they need me," she said.

"If Byakuya knew you were doing this he'd kill you. No, he'd kill _**ME**_! He'd think I suckered you into it or something," Ichigo whispered.

"You're overreacting, Ichigo. Nothing will happen. If something goes wrong, you and Hiyori will just manually blow up the sharks. That's what the harpoon guns are for. Now stop complaining and worrying so much. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Got it?" Rukia eyed him evilly.

Ichigo sighed and looked away from her.

* * *

Orihime watched as Toshiro set up what was to be the broadcast station. They did not have long before they were set to interrupt the midday news. The group had already gone. She was sure the ladies were already waiting in the shark tank. Everyone was doing something immensely dangerous... except her. She jumped when she felt bony fingers on her shoulder.

"It's just me, princess." Szayel came around her. He sounded significantly more serious than he had earlier that morning. "Thank you for chopping the shark bait. I really appreciate it and I know how you don't like to feel useless," he said.

"Oh, it was nothing," Orihime said. "Ulquiorra actually finished it up for me."

Szayel nodded and looked back out at the miniature booth. "Princess, would you like to know a little secret about we Espada?" he asked.

Orihime looked at him. "What's that?"

Szayel smiled. "We all represent something. We all represent a certain aspect of death; a reason that people die. Did you know that?" he asked. Orihime shook her head numbly. "It's true. For instance, Stark's aspect is loneliness. Barragan's is time; or maybe old age is a better way to put it. Nnoitra's is despair. Zommari's is intoxication. The Novena's was greed. Yammy's is rage."

Orihime stared at him for a moment. "Barragan's I can understand. I can also understand Yammy's. I didn't know the Novena, so I can't justify his. But, Nnoitra and despair?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Believe me, it fits. In an obscure way, it fits. One might think Nnoitra is a simple fellow, but he is actually quite complex," Szayel answered.

"I see. What about Stark? Isn't he always with Lilynette? How is he lonely?"

"Ah yes. Stark and Lilynette have each other to ward off the loneliness each feels. Rarely do you see one without the other, right? I fear what will happen if this mission goes wrong in some way..."

"Zommari and... intoxication?"

"Not drunk off alcohol, princess. Drunk off pride."

"Oh." Orihime thought for a moment. "You never explained the Terceras, the Cuarta, the Sextas, or yours," she said.

"You're right. I haven't explained the Terceras, the Sextas, or mine for a reason. However, I will give you Ulquiorra's: nihilism."

"Nihilism?" Orihime asked.

Szayel simply nodded. "An excessive form of skepticism. Ol' Ulqui was always under the impression that unless he could see it, it wasn't real. At least, he was that way until you came along. He's softened up a bit since your arrival." He laughed. "You've made Ulqui see the error in his narrow-minded ways."

Orihime smiled. "I'm glad. I'm interested to know yours and Grimmjow's, though. I wonder what they could be."

Szayel looked up as a rumbling was heard felt around the dungeon. A sly grin crossed his face while a worried one crossed hers. "Heh, I promise they're worth waiting for. Come along, princess. We must get started."

* * *

Menoly, Lilynette, and Sun-Sun dove underwater just as an explosion rocked the tank. A gaping hole appeared in the wall of the tank. It dawned on the girls what happens when there is suddenly extra space.

A vacuum.

They were pulled towards the wall quickly. Lilynette managed to turn her head, looking in the opposite direction. Her eyes widened in her goggles and she swam towards Sun-Sun and Menoly. Sun-Sun motioned for them to go inside the newly formed exit. They would just have to "swim with the sharks."

_Why did I volunteer for this again_? Sun-Sun thought as she watched one of the sharks come for her.

* * *

"Is it wise for us to be walking around out in the open like this?" Soi Fon asked. "Won't someone recognize us?"

Yoruichi shook her head. The duo had already done their job of fitting the 3rd Tower to blow. Now they were walking through a crowded intersection in the Seireitei. "No one will see us, Soi Fon. If you keep worrying, you'll give us bad vibes and then I'm positive someone will ID us. Just play it cool. We have to get to the monolith before the news starts", she said.

Soi Fon checked her watch. "Well we have five minutes to do that. You think we can move undetected?" she asked.

"Of course." Yoruichi took off with Soi Fon following.

* * *

Hiyori kneeled on the roof of a building in Karakura. She had a harpoon gun in one hand and a bag of explosive pellets in the other. Her mission was simple. If something was to go wrong, she was to "make a mess." That was exactly how Szayel had put it.

_I don't know why there are so many people outside today. Don't these people have jobs or something_? she thought while taking aim. She put the gun down and looked down a few buildings. She squinted and could easily spot Ichigo.

"_I can see you as clear as day, dumbass. You could at least __**TRY**__ to hide_," Hiyori said into her radio.

Ichigo blinked when he heard Hiyori's voice in his head. He furrowed his eyebrows. "_Shut up. No one asked your opinion. No one can see me, anyway_." He sighed. "_When's the news supposed to start_?"

"_About a minute. Sit tight_."

* * *

Just as Yoruichi and Soi Fon stopped in front of the monolith, clocks struck noon everywhere. The two captains stared at the three men before them with questioning looks on their faces. Then they looked at one another. Finally, Yoruichi approached the man in the middle and slapped him.

Urahara held his hat to keep it from flying off his head. He turned back and looked at Yoruichi. "I missed you, too," he said. "The news is starting." He pointed towards a giant screen not too far from them.

* * *

Momo walked in Aizen's office unannounced. The dictator was already staring blankly at the screen that had gone black instead of white. Momo shut the door and tried to meld into the background as Aizen waited for something to happen. Finally, something did.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes in glasses appeared. "Good afternoon. I'm sure it's painfully obvious that this is not the midday news and that I am not Chizuru Honsho. No. You're probably all staring at your television screen with wide-eyes wondering who this masked pink-haired man could possibly be. Allow me to put your minds at ease. I am the Octava Espada."

Orihime listened to Szayel talk. She was sitting beside him with only her face covered. However, she was not on screen at the moment. She only had a few lines to say; a few lines that she knew only she could say with enough power and presence. Szayel had explained that because her voice was so innocent and pure, it would sound just that much...

... _deadlier. I don't know if I want to sound deadly, let alone if I think I can_, Orihime thought.

"Originally, you were never supposed to see me; never even know an Octava Espada existed. Certain circumstances have led me to step forward to the front lines. As the Octava, my job is to be the brains of this outfit. I make the plans and my fellow Espada carry them out. That leads me to today's procedure. The activities I have planned for today are nothing short of marvelous. Let me explain them to you." Szayel cleared his throat.

* * *

Yachiru watched the broadcast on a handheld TV. She turned abruptly when she heard footsteps behind her. Then she let out a sigh of relief. "You shouldn't sneak up on me, Byakushi. Bad things could happen to you," she said.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and continued to approach her. "You fail to realize that I too am quite talented in the methods of defense and offense, Miss Kusajishi. I did not realize that you would also be at this monolith," he said.

Yachiru nodded, still listening to Szayel half-heartedly. "Yeah. Octava sent me here to meet with you, I suppose. I've always wondered what this thing is for. There are a lot of them around. What do they do?"

"You really don't know?" Byakuya asked. Yachiru shook her head. "It's a very long explanation. Maybe this Octava can explain it better than I can..."

* * *

"The people of the Seireitei know what is beyond the wall: the Rukongai. The people of the Rukongai know what is beyond the wall: Karakura. People of Karakura, what is beyond _**YOUR**_ wall?" Szayel asked.

* * *

There was a protracted silence among the land. Grimmjow could hear it as he stood by his own monolith. His bright blue hair was under a white cap so as not to draw too much attention to himself. His hands were in his pockets and he just watched as everyone who was outside watched the giant screen not too far from him.

_What a bunch of idiots. How do you not randomly ask yourself that question at least once? It's ridiculous how fucking simple-minded these punks are_, he thought. _They make it too easy for Aizen_.

"You think ill of the people," a calming voice said.

Grimmjow turned his head to the left. The woman from the 4th Authority was approaching him. A man with white hair was with her. Grimmjow straightened up immediately and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think 'ill' of them. I just think they're fu... idiots," he said, stopping himself short of cursing.

Unohana nodded. "If I remember correctly, you are the Sexta Espada. This is Jushiro Ukitake, head of the Thirteenth Authority. I'm Chief Unohana, in case you don't remember," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Ukitake said.

Grimmjow nodded. "Likewise. What are ya'll doing here? You really shouldn't be seen with me. I'm the bad guy, remember?" he said. "Plus, now you know my face."

Unohana smiled and glided past Grimmjow towards the monolith. "The last time we met, I told you to question who you were working for. Did you obey me?"

"Uh, no."

"You should have." Unohana looked back at Grimmjow.

He squinted at her. "Who are you, really lady?" he inquired.

Ukitake chuckled. "Let's just say that if the hierarchy was a magnet, Aizen would be the minus side, and Retsu would be the plus side." He gave Grimmjow a grin. "Polar opposites yet somehow of the same substance."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. _A riddle. I don't understand that shit. I'm not Ulquiorra, damnit_!

* * *

"We Espada each represent an aspect of death. Remember the Espada that was executed? She signaled us not to stage a rescue in her own way. Her aspect, naturally, has always been sacrifice. The Tercera Alpha and Tercera Beta have both sacrificed themselves for us."

Orihime gasped when she heard this. She turned her head a bit and looked at Szayel. He was still staring into the camera, but his eyes had hardened somewhat as he spoke of Halibel and Nel.

"The other two aspects that are relevant for today are the Sextas. Both the Sexta Alpha and Sexta Beta are hotheaded, mouthy, and brash; quick to wrath, brazen, and spoiling for a fight. They didn't even like each other. Sadly, the Beta is no longer with us. But, what is their aspect? Destruction." Szayel sat back in his seat. "How fitting for the one holding the detonator to my greatest masterpiece yet: a trench through all three sections. Let's unite all three territories."

* * *

"By the way, did ya figure out wha' tha' message meant, Head Five?" Gin asked Shinji.

Shinji glanced over at Gin and shrugged. "I racked my brain all night until I finally just gave up and fell asleep."

Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and Urahara looked at the two.

"What message?" Urahara asked.

Gin waved his hand in the air. "We were given messages yesterday 'bout somethin' happenin' today. It was like a riddle," he said.

"What was it?" Yoruichi asked.

"_Across in the purest of the court's souls_. If you can figure it out, be my guest," Shinji said.

"You two are fucking morons." Soi Fon sighed. "A _**CROSS**_ in the purest of the court's souls. _Seireitei_ means 'court of pure souls.' It obviously has something to do with the Seireitei," she said.

Yoruichi looked back out towards the Seireitei below them. _A cross_...

"The towers are parallel," she whispered.

"What?" Shinji asked.

Yoruichi faced them. "The towers are parallel. Soi, you remember the diagram, don't you?"

Soi Fon's eyes widened. "That's what that was?" Yoruichi nodded. "But that'll..."

* * *

"The Espada of destruction, eh? I don't suppose I could talk you out of this?" Ukitake asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow waved the detonator around. "Sorry. Once he gives the word..."

* * *

"_A trench_, he says. _That's utter_ _foolishness_!" Szayel said loudly with feigned shock. He laughed a bit and looked slyly into the camera. "As the Octava Espada, I, too, have an aspect of death. Princess, can you guess what it is?" he asked Orihime.

Orihime had been staring at Szayel. She blinked when she realized that he asked her a question. She looked at the camera. Toshiro was nodding at her from behind it. She could only think of one word to describe Szayel's aspect.

"Madness."


	36. Chapter 36: Cross

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 36: Cross**

**

* * *

**

Rukia stood on the wall of Karakura. She kneeled in order to keep from falling as she felt the explosions beneath her feet. She stood up once the rumbling on the wall ceased. Her eyes followed a line of destruction as the rest of the explosives went off like a domino effect in Karakura. What really affected Rukia was the screaming.

_I totally forgot about the fact that the people would also be affected by this_, she thought. Then she shook her head as the sound of rushing water filled her ears. She had a job to do as she draped the bloody shark bait around her.

She came to the edge of the wall where it had been blown apart. The trench was filling with water and sand quickly. She could see the spreading destruction ahead of her.

Rukia swallowed. "Swan dive," she whispered. She backed up, took a deep breath, and ran forward as fast as she could before jumping off the wall.

* * *

Ichigo blinked. He had just seen something fall into the water. He inhaled deeply. There was only one person it could be: Rukia. Her job was to swim from Karakura to Rukongai, laying the shark bait as fast as she could. Once she reached the end, she would be pulled to safety by Ikkaku or Yumichika.

_Concentrate. Watch for errant sharks_, he thought as he looked down at the devastation below him.

People were picking themselves up. Some were injured, severe or otherwise. But everyone was transfixed on the rapidly filling trench. It was not long before they heard another huge explosion, it being the wall that separated the Rukongai from Karakura.

* * *

Rukia let the current in the water take her body for the most part. She did not fight it; it would only tire her out just in case she did need to swim in earnest. She released the bits of bait in the water as she went along, feeling her body lighten. She swam to the top for a moment and smirked in her oxygen mask. She could see she was getting closer to the newly destroyed wall.

_Almost there. I can see Ikkaku's shiny head from he_... Rukia's thoughts were cut short by her leg getting caught on something underwater. She dove back under, wincing in pain. A large nail sticking out from the broken concrete had cute into her left thigh. Rukia grimaced as she slowly tried to remove her leg from it.

* * *

"Where is Rukia? The sharks are coming. I can see their fins," Yumichika said.

Ikkaku shrugged. He glanced up to where he knew Ichigo to be. He saw that the latter had his weapon trained on the trench. Ikkaku looked down it. There was still no sign of Rukia. Ikkaku could spot a few sharks coming up through the water... and fast. Then he spotted some bubbles where the water was being agitated.

_Oh no_, he thought.

"Yumichika, follow me!" he yelled as Szayel's voice started up again.

* * *

"By now, you've all noticed that big trench. You've all noticed that it's filling with an enormous amount of water; water from an as yet unknown source. If you're in the Seireitei, you've also noticed that the last two of your precious towers has fallen, completing our trench. But I'm not quite finished yet." Szayel chuckled softly beneath his mask. "Who likes sushi?"

* * *

"That bastard has a way of sounding really crazy. I do not envy princess," Grimmjow said.

Unohana looked at Grimmjow. She watched him pull something from his pocket. He fiddled with it for a moment before going inside the monolith. The two elders followed him inside.

"Princess?" Ukitake questioned.

Grimmjow looked back at him. "I can't very well tell you who the 'Espada Princess' is, now can I?" he said.

Unohana sighed. She knew who Grimmjow was referring to. She decided to let it slide for the time being and just continued to follow between the two men up the many stairs of the monolith.

* * *

Aizen walked outside of his estate. The destruction done to his domain was certainly substantial. Because his estate sat on something of a hill, he could take note of the odd design of the destruction. He smirked when he heard Momo come up beside him. The smaller girl gasped when she noted the destruction.

"Lord Aizen, wha..."

"Momo, what does that look like to you?" Aizen asked, gesturing out to the flooded trench.

Momo squinted. "It looks like a cross, Lord Aizen," she answered quietly.

"Indeed." Aizen smiled. "Momo, call Kaname to my office for me, will you?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

* * *

Hiyori flinched as she saw the first shark explode under water. People screamed as blood, water, and... shark got all over them. What confused Hiyori was that she had never seen Rukia get out of the trench. She glanced in the scope of the harpoon gun and searched the now somewhat murky water. All she could see was dirt, blood, and fish guts. Then she saw another shark. Apparently it had picked up something.

"_Hiyori, where the hell is Rukia_?" Ichigo yelled in her ear.

"_I don't know! I never saw her_..." Hiyori stopped when she saw a small body struggling underwater. "_She's stuck on something. Ikkaku_!"

Ikkaku flinched at Hiyori's voice in his head. "_What_?"

"_Rukia's in trouble! There are_," Hiyori counted, "_a lot of sharks coming her way. Hurry_!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika picked up speed.

* * *

Rukia felt a surge of water. Her eyes widened. _Something just exploded_, she thought. _That means_... She paused and turned her head. She could see the blood seeping through the water, mixing with her own. She saw pieces of shark go floating by, eyes wide in the goggles. Her efforts to free her leg doubled. Rukia looked at her leg and took a deep breath. With one violent tug, she pulled her leg from the nail, screaming in her mask.

_No time to wallow in pain. Gotta get out of the water_, she thought as she tried to swim. Her speed was greatly reduced due to the injury. _Shit, shit, shit_! She looked back.

* * *

"Come on, Rukia. Give us a sign of life. Pop your head up or something," Yumichika murmured as he and Ikkaku pushed their way through people. To his surprise, at that moment Rukia did pop up out of the water. She was looking around frantically. "Hey!" Yumichika yelled.

Rukia turned her head towards the familiar voice. Sighing, she started swimming as fast as she could. She swam to the edge and reached up for Ikkaku and Yumichika. Right before she grabbed hold, her eyes widened in pain.

"My... side..." she gasped into the oxygen mask.

"_Ichigo! Hiyori! Someone shoot. Shoot damnit! Shoot_!" Ikkaku yelled into the radio.

* * *

Orihime flinched and inhaled. Her eyes looked around frenetically as Szayel continued to speak. _Something has happened_, she thought.

"A trench. A trench filled with water. A river. A river filled runs red..." Szayel paused in thought. "A river that runs red? How would you say that, princess?" He looked over at Orihime.

Orihime felt the camera on her again. She looked at it. "The river ran red, and was as blood," she said.

Szayel chuckled softly. "That sounds almost deadly in your sweet voice." He looked back at the camera. "In a world that is filled with such whiteness and light, there's never been a dark day. The land knows not of the night; not of what it is really like. Ever wonder what exactly those monoliths do?"

* * *

The smile suddenly disappeared from Aizen's face. _They wouldn't. They can't_. He listened to the Octava Espada continue.

* * *

"I imagine Lord Aizen is watching this right now, practically slack-jawed wondering if I would do such a heinous thing. I mean, it is bad enough that I created a river of blood through the three districts and destroyed remaining two towers. But to destroy the monoliths, that's a bit much, eh? No one is even supposed to know what they're for. They are just for decoration, right?" Szayel looked at Orihime, who had a questioning look on her face.

"Right?" Orihime always thought the monoliths were just... there. She had never given much consideration as to why or what they were for. Every time she got close to one, she suddenly remembered something she had to do.

Szayel shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, fair princess. The monoliths are oh so important. I already said it; the land knows not of night."

_The land knows not of night_?

* * *

Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Urahara, Shinji, and Gin stood outside the monolith they had been in.

Urahara cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should move a safe distance away from here," he suggested.

"Right ya are, Head Twelve," Gin said. "Should go to mah lord's. He'll be mighty angry 'bout all this." His smile grew impossibly wide as he started to walk towards Aizen's estate.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and looked at Yoruichi. "It's almost time to head to meet Quinta. Go now?"

"Yes." Yoruichi looked at Urahara and Shinji. "Kisuke, you and Shinji be on your guard and stay safe. You never saw us," she said.

Urahara smiled. "Of course not." They all went their separate ways.

* * *

"So what exactly are these things used for, Byakushi?" Yachiru asked.

Byakuya looked at Yachiru as they snuck out of the monolith. "Haven't you been listening, Miss Kusajishi?"

Yachiru's eye twitched. She took a deep breath. "No. He was taking too long to get to the point. Plus, he used some dumb riddle to explain it. I'm not in the mood to figure it out, Byakushi," she said. She glared at him. "And I'm even _**LESS**_ in the mood now because you keep calling me that. You're the only person who calls me 'Miss Kusajishi.' Pineapple doesn't even call me that."

Byakuya hid a smirk and walked up beside her. "You are right. I am the _**ONLY**_ person who calls you 'Miss Kusajishi'." He stared at her for a moment before continuing on. "We must be quick. It would be unwise to remain here."

Yachiru stared after Byakuya for a moment. _Was that his way of giving me a nickname_? She flushed and crossed her arms.

"Byakushi, wait up!"

* * *

Grimmjow held the detonator to the monoliths. He was back outside with Unohana and Ukitake. The two superiors watched somberly. Grimmjow continued to listen to Szayel speak, waiting for his cue.

"I wish he would just get on with it. He's so frustrating," Grimmjow muttered.

Ukitake smirked. "The Octava loves his job. As crazy as his plan is, it is quite clever. I would have never thought of destroying the monoliths," he said.

"I'm surprised at you, Jushiro." Unohana shrugged. "But, I'm also sure that Sosuke did not expect such a thing, either. I can imagine his ire at the situation right now. The monoliths are... important to him. The Octava is indeed very clever," she said.

"_But Octava, we see the moon and stars every night. It even rains. How do we not know darkness_? The people cry out those sentences." Szayel leaned forward a bit. "Why don't you all stick your hands in the river of blood? Touch the sediment at the bottom. Then take a look around you. Will the world still look the same?"

Grimmjow held up the detonator. "That's my cue." He pushed the detonator.

* * *

Aizen looked out over his dominion as his monoliths were destroyed one by one. He barely noticed Gin coming up by his side such was his focus on the destruction at hand. He vaguely heard the whistle his closest subordinate made.

"Tha's not a face I see very often on mah lord," an almost mocking voice said. "So much destruction in one day, mah lord. Ya think ya made'em mad enough?" Gin asked.

Aizen finally acknowledged Gin by slowly turning his head. He put on a smirk. "Gin, I guarantee you the fun is only beginning." He glanced up when he noticed a change in the light. "Come, Gin. We have much to discuss with Kaname."

"As ya wish, mah lord."

* * *

Soi Fon and Yoruichi paused right before getting in the van with Nnoitra. The sky was changing. The blue daylight seemed to be... cracking. Pieces fell from the sky but never reached the ground. Eventually, the whole sky shattered and darkness appeared behind it. It was the same darkness that was over Hueco Mundo.

"The sky was fake?" Soi Fon whispered. She looked at Yoruichi.

"Hey! I've got a lot more people to get! Get the fuck in or I'm leaving you here!" Nnoitra yelled at the two women. They glared at him and got in the black van.

* * *

"This is what it looks like where I come from. A mirage? I think not. What you were looking at was a mirage; an illusion to ease your simple little minds. How would you put it," Szayel looked to his left, "Cuarta?"

Orihime gasped. She had never seen Ulquiorra enter. He was wearing a mask, but his eyes looked even more intense and sad with the small cyan lines coming from them. It was reminiscent of when she had first seen him months ago.

_When this all began_, she thought.

"A darkness that spreads over the land; a darkness that can be felt," Ulquiorra said.

"A darkness that can be felt... A river of blood and a heavy darkness." Szayel tapped his chin. "Good people, this is the darkness of the true world; the darkness of those distant dreams you have. Embrace it, for it is the only thing that is real."

The transmission ended.

* * *

They were on their way back to Las Noches at breakneck speed in the darkness.

Rukia's eyes had glazed over as she drew in ragged, hitched breaths. The majority of her left side just below her ribcage was missing. Ichigo had managed to shoot the shark that bit her and distract it enough to get it to release her so Yumichika and Ikkaku could get her out of the water. The only thing holding her together was her spine.

"Ru-Ru-Rukia?" Ichigo checked tentatively.

Rukia blinked, silent tears running down her face. "Yeah?" she murmured.

"Still with me?"

"Yeah..."

"Almost to Las Noches. Just wait for Orihime. Wait a little longer, please."

"Yeah..."

Even though they had all succeeded in their mission, the mood in the van was uneasy. They somehow knew that if Rukia died, she would not be coming back, even with Orihime's abilities.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked in the foyer. Orihime was pacing back and forth at an alarming rate, rubbing her arms nervously. Her eyes appeared to be somewhat out of focus and she was lost in thought. Ulquiorra slowly approached her. He placed a hand on her arm as she passed him. She turned and almost backhanded him but he simply grabbed her hand.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Something wrong, woman?" he asked.

Orihime sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "A lot is wrong. I don't like this. I don't like anything. I know something went wrong. I can feel it. I know something bad will happen in the future. And I also..."

"_**ORIHIME**_!" Yachiru burst through the door, looking around anxiously.

Orihime turned around to face the pink-haired teenager. "What is it?"

"Come quick! We can't move her so it's best if you come to her!" Yachiru grabbed Orihime's arm and pulled her along.

Orihime followed quickly, but not before giving Ulquiorra a look that said "I told you so."

As she passed everyone, she noticed the grim looks on their faces. Yachiru apparently noticed them too. She picked up speed; so much so that Orihime could barely keep up with the pace. When they arrived at the van Orihime saw blood dripping from the back and gasped. She moved the door to the side and saw Ichigo cradling Rukia's head in his lap, the latter motionless. Orihime climbed up inside, ignoring the pool of blood.

"What happened?" Orihime looked at Rukia's injury. "What did this to her? Ichigo, speak!" she yelled at him.

"It was sharks." Orihime turned her head to see Hiyori standing just outside the van. "A shark bit her."

"She died just a minute ago," Ichigo mumbled. "She said she was sorry she couldn't wait..." he trailed off.

Orihime bit her lip. She looked at Rukia's blood on her hands and around the van. She looked at the gaping wound where there should have been flesh. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists up. Yachiru and Hiyori noticed her distress.

"Orihime?" Yachiru whispered.

"I'm tired... of watching pain." She felt hot tears coming to her eyes. "I let Mila-Rose go. Loly, Luppi, Halibel... Rangiku. I can't do it anymore." She held out her hands.

Hiyori's eyes widened. "Wait! Orihime you're not supposed to..."

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!"

* * *

Something happened that was totally different as the orange light appeared before Orihime. She found herself sitting on her knees in a white void. She glanced around. Then she looked ahead of her, seeing that Rukia was there. Nothing was happening, though. Raising an eyebrow, she leaned forward.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject," she said. Still nothing. "Soten Kisshun, _**I REJECT**_!" she yelled. Still nothing.

_What's wrong? Where am I? Why isn't this working_? she asked herself.

"You wish to reject your friend's death?" a voice echoed from around her.

Orihime was immediately alert. "Ye-Ye-Yes. Why isn't it working?" she asked the voice.

"I want to make sure you realize something about rejecting death, Orihime Inoue. This gift of rejection you were given; you use it for good. That is most commendable. However, death is not meant to be rejected, no matter how unjust the circumstances. You disturb the balance of time when that is done. There is a price you pay for such a thing."

Orihime swallowed. _A price_?

"What kind of price?"

"It varies. Different lives are worth different amounts. Rukia Kuchiki is a very valuable life." It sounded as if whoever was speaking was directly behind Orihime. "Do you still wish to save Rukia Kuchiki?"

Orihime looked down at the lifeless body of Rukia. Without hesitation, she nodded her head. "Yes."

"How confident you speak. Just remember, for every life you've saved, a consequence will follow..."

When Orihime opened her eyes again, the orange light of her healing shield was surrounding Rukia and Ichigo. After about five minutes, the wound was completely healed. She removed the shield and they all waited. Rukia was still lying there, unmoving. Then she took a deep breath. They all relaxed.

"Thank you, Orihime," Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded. "It was nothing."

_At least, I hope it was_...

* * *

"You know their base of operations, Lord Aizen. Why do you not just take them now? Certainly this travesty is enough to warrant it," Tousen said.

Aizen nodded slowly. "You are right, Kaname. However, I must go about it in a methodical way. I do not believe they know I know where they've hidden themselves."

"What do ya plan ta do once you're there, mah lord? There is a lot of'em," Gin said.

Aizen smiled. "Yes, I know, Gin. However, I did not get this position by being an idiot, did I? I always have a few trump cards left to play and this time is definitely no different. My dominion just isn't the Seireitei, the Rukongai, and Karakura."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Zat so, mah lord?"

"Exactly, Gin." Aizen nodded. "Hueco Mundo is mine as well. The Espada seem t have forgotten that."

* * *

"... _for every life you've saved, a consequence will follow_..." Orihime whispered, staring up at the bathroom ceiling.

"Where did you hear that?" Ulquiorra asked, walking in the bathroom.

Orihime fumbled with the soap until it slipped out of her hand and into the water. Water splashed in her face. She turned and looked at Ulquiorra, who looked placidly back. Sighing, she went back to gazing at the ceiling. "I actually don't know who it was that said it. But, before I healed Rukia, I was told that."

"You should not have brought her back, woman," Ulquiorra said firmly.

"I'm tired of seeing death, Ulquiorra. I'm seeing it all the time. Now I feel like it's going to be me that is the cause of more death. I have brought four people back. That's four consequences; maybe four deaths," Orihime said grimly.

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrow. He noticed her prune-like fingers. "Woman, you have soaked yourself long enough." He picked up a towel. "You have done nothing but keep us alive. Most of us would probably be dead anyway if it weren't for you," he said.

Orihime turned her head abruptly. She stood up in the tub. "Ulquiorra, I'm a walking contradiction! What good is it for me to be able to replenish life if all it does is cause someone else's death?" She lowered her head. "I'm a cross between an angel of life and an agent of death."

Ulquiorra frowned. "Woman, you are speaking nonsense." He approached her with the towel. She let herself be wrapped with it and stepped out of the bathtub. "You are no agent of death, as you put it."

Orihime looked up at him. "Then why does everyone keep dying?"

"Death happens just as easily as life does, woman. This is something you must understand. Just as you chose to bring four lives back, the holes that those four lives were supposed to fill have been left empty. Something needs to take their place." Ulquiorra released her, letting her hold the towel. "Think of it as retribution."

"Retribution?" Orihime scoffed. "Ulquiorra, how can you accept this so easily?"

He turned and looked back at her. "That's the way you were told. That's the way it is."

It was then that Orihime understood Ulquiorra's way of thinking and his aspect of death. He saw things in a straight line. He did not deviate from the path before him. The only times he had were for her and even then they were rare. She sighed and stormed past him, shaking her head.

"You are impossible, Ulquiorra," she mumbled.

"And you are stubbornly set in your childish beliefs," he countered.

Orihime whirled on him. "They are not childish. I'm not childish for wanting to believe that no one has to die; that no one has to hurt. Enemy or not, that is not the way I will ever think."

Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets and began approaching her. "Why do you think that is?"

"Huh?" Orihime asked, suddenly confused.

"Why do you think that you can see no evil? Why do you think that you can only spot the good? Do you think you are just that naïve?" Ulquiorra stopped a foot from her. "Or do you think it is just your natural perception of the world; to never have a negative thought?"

Orihime blinked. _Never have... a negative thought_?


	37. Chapter 37: Pick One

**Reign Over Me**

**Chapter 37: Pick One**

**

* * *

**

Orihime climbed up the stairs that led up to Hueco Mundo. When she felt the cold wind hit her face, she turned her head to escape the sand blowing in her face. As if feeling her distress, Lily appeared and shielded Orihime from the brutal wind and sand. Orihime looked up and smiled at her fairy.

"Thank you, Lily. You didn't have to." The shield disappeared as Orihime kept going up the stairs. She reached the top and took a deep breath, the chilly air filling her lungs.

She walked a few feet in the white sand, dragging her feet in it. After she was a good twenty feet away from the steps leading back to Las Noches, Orihime fell to the sand and sat. She sat in the sand and looked around at the seemingly endless desert. There was nothing for miles and miles. She gazed up at the starless, moonlit sky.

_Never a negative thought_, she pondered. _I'm incapable of thinking bad things about people? But why would I want to? Who deserves to have bad things thought about them_?

Orihime sighed and looked down at her toes in the sand. She could remember when Ulquiorra first brought her up to the surface and what it felt like to really see the world. She could still remember feeling breathless as she was set free from _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ spell. It had been windy and cold just like now.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "At least someone was there to keep me a little warm, though," she whispered. She giggled a little. "Even if it was unintentional and awkward."

"Talking to yourself, woman?"

Orihime jumped a mile in the air. Tsubaki came out reflexively and attacked. Orihime blinked as the offensive fairy was easily dodged by Ulquiorra. Remembering their first encounter, Ulquiorra had not been able to do that. When had his reflexes gotten that much better? Even he seemed shocked at what he had just done. Tsubaki angrily returned to Orihime, realizing who he was attacking.

"Ulquiorra, you shouldn't startle me like that. The Shun Shun Rikka will protect me on their own nowadays, especially since you haven't been around." She said the last part almost in a whisper.

Ulquiorra stepped back up to her, nodding his affirmation. "Why are you out here alone, then? That is not the wisest course of action. Szayel's stunt was pretty much asking for trouble," he said.

Orihime sighed. "Yes, I know." She gazed out back over the sands. "Ulquiorra, does anything live out in these sands? Does anything roam about or is it just barren desert?"

He inhaled sharply. Ulquiorra stepped away from Orihime and walked a few feet away from her. "The desert may seem barren and deserted, but I assure you it is not."

"Oh?" Orihime looked after him. "Then what does?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, woman."

Orihime watched him suspiciously for a moment. Then she blinked. She turned and looked towards steps leading back to Las Noches. "Something doesn't feel right. Something is... off," she said while getting to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked at Ulquiorra. "I don't like this feeling. I don't like it at all."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Then I suppose we should go back and see what bothers you," he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards Las Noches. Before disappearing down the steps, Orihime looked back at the desolate desert.

* * *

Shinji arrived to where his subordinates from the Fifth Tower were being held. He spotted Nel sitting and leaning against the wall. She appeared to be sleeping. He approached her and kneeled down before her. As if sensing his presence, Nel's eyes fluttered open. A big grin appeared on her face. He grinned right back.

"Shinji! What are you doing..." Nel paused as Shinji pulled her to her feet. "Really, what are you doing?" she asked.

Shinji pulled her close as they began walking. "We're going for a little walk. Then we're going to go back to Las Noches. I hope we're not too late," he whispered.

Nel's eyes widened. "What's going on at Las Noches? Is it under attack? How does Aizen know where..."

"No time, Neliel. Just come along. We have to pick up two people."

"Two... people?"

* * *

Gin was smiling, but the smile was fake. Keeping up his façade was not hard in the least. He was a great actor. After telling Shinji of Aizen's plans, he immediately headed back to Aizen's. There, the man was doing his version of "prepping" for an assault.

He was simply having tea.

"It sounds as if the masses are confused, mah lord. Some have touched the sand of Hueco Mundo while others are still clueless. There are Second Authority personnel at the wall of Karakura, blockin' the exit," Gin said.

Aizen nodded. "Thank you for that update, Gin. Kaname, did you find out where my soldiers are being kept?" he asked, looking over at the blind man.

"Yes, Lord Aizen. They are being held in a warehouse just past what used to be the Fourth Tower. It's the same warehouse that Zaraki put his Authority after the Eleventh Tower blew," Tousen said.

"Good." Aizen sat his teacup down. "Kaname, retrieve them. Gin, do you happen to know where Shinji is?" he asked.

Gin shook his head and shrugged. "Not a clue, mah lord. Ya would've thought he'd be here yellin' 'bout his tower. He must be goin' through the rubble like a scavenger," he lied. Gin knew exactly where Shinji was.

Aizen only smiled at Gin. "I see. Let's go. We have much to do. The hordes need to be called."

"Yes, mah lord."

* * *

A small tremor threw Orihime into Ulquiorra as the walked into the foyer. She clung to him and looked up. The chandelier in the room was swinging slightly. Then Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. His facial expression had not changed, but his eyes spoke of something like shock.

"What was that, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

"It felt like a small quake of some sort..."

Before Ulquiorra could say more, Grimmjow came out of the hallway and leaned over the balcony. Soi Fon was behind him, her eyes somewhat large.

"Anyone else feel that?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "Yes. Any idea what it could've been?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as you. Though this place is in an underground lair of sorts, it doesn't make sense why we would feel some sort of shock," he said.

"Unless the tremor wasn't from above." Yoruichi walked up from behind Orihime and Ulquiorra. "It felt more like it was beneath Las Noches."

"Something... _**BENEATH**_ Las Noches? There's nothing below Las Noches except the rocks it was built on." Ulquiorra turned and looked at the shorter captain.

Yoruichi shook her head and crossed her arms. "You all know how earthquakes work, right? The tectonic plates shifting and all that good stuff. Las Noches is in a cave. It shouldn't be that..."

"It wasn't an earthquake," Zommari said, peering out from the door leading to Szayel's lab. "Szayel wants to show everyone something. Come." He disappeared back through the door. The others glanced around at each other before following.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, Szayel and Zommari were staring up at Szayel's large computer screen. It was switched to a radar map of the area around the underground cave. Small dots were everywhere. Some were moving while others were stationary and emitting little yellow circles. Szayel turned and faced the others as they came into the dungeon.

"Szayel, what's this about? Do you know what the hell just happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well Grimmy, this is the area around Las Noches. I'm sure you all just felt that tremor. You see this little dot?" Szayel used a laser pointer and pointed to the stationary dot near Las Noches.

"What about it?" Soi Fon asked.

Szayel cleared his throat and lowered his arms. "Those little rings it's emitting are seismic waves, the same waves that cause earthquakes. This little dot is something below even Las Noches. It was moving and then it stopped. That was the tremor you felt. These other dots are also giving off seismic waves," he explained.

"So what are those dots?" Yoruichi asked.

Szayel looked at her, clasping his hands together behind his back. "Empty beings known only as the Hollow. Usually, they are content to keep away from Las Noches and go on about their meaningless existences. However, something is making them converge on this place."

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, princess. Yes it is." Szayel looked away from her as a light came on in the room. Szayel faced the screen. "It would appear as though someone has entered the scanning room..."

* * *

Nnoitra was coming from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice when the front door opened. He paused for a moment. _I don't remember anyone leaving? The alarm hasn't gone off so I suppose it's som_... Nnoitra's train of thought stopped when he saw who stepped out of the red room. _Tia_? His glass slipped from his fingers, shattering upon impact.

"Hello, Nnoitra," Halibel said.

Nnoitra had a bit of trouble believing if the woman before him was actually Halibel. She was approaching him, dressed in something that resembled white scrubs. She was barefoot and sand was covering her feet. She looked as though she had just come from the desert above. When she finally made it to him, she stopped a few feet away, minding the broken glass and juice.

Halibel let out a long sigh. "I'm tired, Nnoitra," she said.

Nnoitra swallowed. "Well, where did you come from?" he asked.

"I escaped." She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't honestly believe that Aizen killed me, did you?"

Nnoitra nodded quickly. "We all saw you die."

Halibel only smirked. "Is that so?" She stepped around him. "I think I'd know if I died."

Nnoitra watched as she disappeared up the stairs. Just as she went around the corner, the others came from the dungeon. Nnoitra's mouth was still hanging open when Grimmjow snapped in front of his face. He looked down at them.

"Why are you standing there with your mouth hanging open? You look like you just saw a ghost," Grimmjow said.

"Maybe..." Nnoitra whispered, putting a hand to his head. "Hal's back."

"Halibel?" Yoruichi asked.

Nnoitra nodded. "In the flesh. Literally."

* * *

Shinji pushed open a big metal door. He had taken Nel through a series of tunnels under what used to be the 5th Tower. Nel had remained silent throughout the trip. She did not question Shinji's instructions or anything. Once he had completed pulling open the heavy metal door, he stepped to the side to allow her to go first. Nel nodded and obliged him. She gasped when she realized what, or who, was in the room.

"R-R-Rangiku?" she whispered.

The strawberry blonde looked up at Nel. Her hair had been cut short, around her chin. She also appeared a bit thinner. Her face was pale and she looked like she needed sunlight. But her smile was still very large. There was a rustling against the wall behind Nel. Rangiku nodded towards where the sound was coming.

Nel turned her head. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Then her eyes began to water and her lip started to quiver. She could not even bring herself to say the name of the person who stood before her.

Halibel scoffed and shook her head. "Neliel, close your mouth before something flies in it." She looked at Shinji. "You've finally come to take us out of here?" she asked.

Shinji nodded. "Yep. Shit's about to go down at Las Noches. They'll need their leader," he said.

Halibel nodded. Before she could say anything else, Nel threw herself into her. She was crying so hard that she was shaking. Halibel stared at the head of sea foam green hair and simply smirked. She patted the crying Espada on the head.

"I thought they'd killed you, Tia! I thought you were really gone!" Nel said between sobs.

Shinji shook his head. "It was all a ploy." He glanced at Rangiku, who was making her way to her feet. "He's even deceived Gin."

Rangiku frowned as she approached them. "Why would he want to deceive Gin? I thought he trusted Gin."

"Aizen trusts no one, ladies; least of all Gin Ichimaru. Even if Gin is his right-hand, it's more to keep an eye on him than anything else. Gin is like Aizen. Of course he lacks the ambitions to be a god and ruler of all, but he's like Aizen nonetheless," Shinji said. "Anyway, we need to get a move on. Urahara is waiting for us."

* * *

"Something is off about Halibel," Orihime whispered to Ulquiorra.

They were watching Halibel eat. Nnoitra hovered over her like a devoted little puppy. Every now and then, Halibel would sigh and punch him to get him to calm down. For all intents and purposes, she was acting exactly like Halibel. She had just dealt Nnoitra a particularly violent blow and the taller man was licking his wounds.

Ulquiorra took his eyes away from them and looked at Orihime. "Everything seems in order to me," he said blandly.

"Yes. But... she just seems off to me. Something isn't right." Orihime crossed her arms. She jumped as Halibel stood roughly.

"I'm going to rest." She glared down at Nnoitra. "Do not interrupt me." She left the kitchen in a huff.

Silence reigned in the kitchen as Halibel left. Once she was gone, everyone looked at each other. Lilynette was the one who spoke up. "Am I the only one who thinks she's acting strange?"

Orihime shook her head. "No. I thought I was the only one." She looked around at the others. "What do you all think?"

Stark shrugged. "Seems like the same Halibel to me," he said with a yawn. Lilynette punched him in the side.

"She does seem a little... different somehow. I can't quite place my finger on it. What do you think is the difference?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just something about her presence." Everyone looked at Orihime for her to elaborate. "She's there in her body, but it's like her presence is somewhere else. Her... aura is distinctly different than I remember it being. It's emptier and definitely not as intimidating."

"Well, of course she'd be feeling stra..." Yoruichi was cut off as another violent tremor rocked Las Noches. Once it stopped, Yoruichi looked around at the others. "Maybe we should prepare for something to happen."

"I agree. Anyone else coming to the armory?" Grimmjow asked as he stood. Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Zommari, and Lilynette got up. Lilynette pulled Stark along with her. Ulquiorra stood as well, prompting Orihime to quickly snag his arm and follow him out.

When they all reached the foyer, another tremor shook the underground fortress. It seemed to be centered behind directly underneath Orihime. Ulquiorra turned to see her eyes widen as the marble floor began cracking beneath her feet.

"What's going..." Grimmjow turned and saw Orihime rising up over Ulquiorra's head. "Ulquiorra, get her!"

Orihime reached out for Ulquiorra as he tried to grab her hand. Right as they touched, Orihime disappeared from sight as the ground opened up beneath her and swallowed her up. A shrill roar was heard echoing around the foyer as well as Orihime's scream. Forgetting about whatever was coming through the hole, Ulquiorra stepped forward to follow Orihime. He immediately hopped back as pink tentacles shot upwards towards Orihime.

_Damnit_, Ulquiorra thought. The tentacles were overwhelming and kept him at bay. _How do I get through this_?

Orihime put her hands out to keep the tentacles away. Beyond the tentacles, she saw something white and that resembled teeth. It dawned on Orihime that she was still falling. She squeezed her eyes shut and hit something solid.

"Orihime, wait right there! Don't move!" Yoruichi's voice echoed down to her.

Orihime opened her eyes. She was floating on her shield. She sat up, not having realized that it had even been called out. The tentacles kept trying to get at her by repeated punching the shield. _Wow. Thanks, guys_.

Ulquiorra faced the others. "Get to the armory. I'll get the woman," he said.

"But..."

Ulquiorra's eyes settled any disputes immediately. The others hustled off, leaving Ulquiorra standing above the deep hole. The shrill roar did not stop. He looked down to see Orihime covering her ears. Her shield was supporting her.

"Ulquiorra, help me!" she yelled. Her shield was beginning to crack from the damage being done to it.

Ulquiorra frowned. "You might have to help yourself, woman."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just fly down here and get me like you usually do?"

"I don't 'fly,' woman. I... ride." Ulquiorra knew it was a poor way to describe what it was he did exactly. However, Orihime seemed to take it. "You can't move your shield while you're on it?" he asked.

"Well," Orihime looked down at shield. The cracks were beginning to shine now, signaling their breaking point. "I can try!" she yelled up to Ulquiorra.

"Hurry," Ulquiorra said, pointing down in the hole with a single finger. It won't take me long to deal with this Hollow," he said.

Orihime looked up, seeing a faint green glow. Her eyes widened minutely before she closed them again. "Hinagiku, Biagon, Lily. I need a favor."

"We serve only you, Orihime," Lily said.

"Can you fly me up and out of this hole?" she asked.

"If that is what your heart desires..."

"... we will make it so," Hinagiku finished Biagon's sentence.

Orihime smiled. "Thank you." She looked back up to see the green light was bigger. "Better hurry now, guys!" she yelled.

Ulquiorra blinked as something orange shot past him. It was followed by gangly tentacles immediately. Figuring the flash of orange could only be one thing, he released his attack on the offending beast below Las Noches.

* * *

Soi Fon knocked into a shelf of artillery as Las Noches shook again. "Damnit! These tremors are getting annoying."

"That wasn't a tremor," Grimmjow said. He noticed Soi Fon glaring at him. "It was one of Ulquiorra's attacks. I think it's safe to assume that whatever wanted princess for dinner is dead now."

"Ulquiorra putting holes in things again. I can't keep fixing Las Noches, you know. I'm not a handyman," Szayel said as another tremor shook the room. He glanced around. "Where is Nnoitra? Why does he keep disappearing?"

"Maybe he went to go get Halibel or make sure she was all right." Zommari stopped as Orihime fumbled into the room. Ulquiorra practically glided smoothly in. "I trust everything went well."

"Of course," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime frowned, fixing her clothes on her. "Speak for yourself." She sighed when Ulquiorra appeared to completely ignore her.

* * *

Halibel crept out of Barragan's room. She silently closed the door. Fixing her clothes and cracking her neck, she started walking down the hallway almost silently. She headed back to her quarters only to meet Nnoitra coming down the hall. She furrowed her eyebrows as she approached him.

"Hal, what are you doing out here? I thought you said you were tired," he said.

Halibel shrugged as she met up with him. "I went to check on some things. I also told you I didn't want to be bothered. Where is everyone else?" she asked, tugging on lock of her hair.

Nnoitra's smile turned upside down for a moment. Then he smiled again. "They're waiting in the armory. Let's go." He turned to walk away. He saw Halibel release her lock of hair and catch up with him.

_She seems all right to me_, he thought.

* * *

Rangiku came through the back door of Las Noches first. Urahara followed her with Nel and Halibel. Shinji brought up the rear. They noticed the silence that rang loudly. No one appeared to be around. They all looked around at one another before Nel continued on into the foyer. She gasped and wobbled before Urahara effortlessly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

Shinji whistled. "That's one big hole," he said, gazing down into it. He saw a severed pink tentacle flapping around on the marble floor. Then he looked at Urahara, who simply nodded. "Won't be long now. Where do you suppose everyone is?" He directed his question towards Halibel.

Before she could answer, she heard an all-too-familiar voice coming around the corner. They all watched as Nnoitra came down the stairs, talking animatedly with someone. Nel appeared confused before looking back at Halibel.

"Tia?"

Nnoitra turned his head at the sound of Nel's voice. He immediately stepped away from Halibel and looked down the stairs. The first person he saw was Nel. He resisted laughing at her new facial feature before looking at the others.

"It's nice to see you two are back. Wait until the others find out. We've just been getting... all... kinds..." Nnoitra's voice tapered off as he saw Halibel standing there with her arms crossed and looking pointedly at him. "Hal?" Halibel began angrily approaching him. "Tia..."

Halibel's left fist met Nnoitra's face. Then she headed for who was assumed to be an imposter. She pushed the offending woman down on the ground. "Who are you?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm Tia Halibel, Tercera Alpha. Who are _**YOU**_?" The imposter kicked Halibel off of her. Then the two began an involved fight.

Everyone else watched, visibly stunned at the sight before them. It did not help that they were both wearing the same thing. After so much turning and twisting around in grappling positions, they forgot who was who.

"Nnoitra, where is everyone else?" Nel asked. Nnoitra numbly pointed towards the armory. Nel grabbed Rangiku's hand and they shuffled past the fight. Urahara and Shinji followed, never taking their eyes off the fight.

Urahara passed Nnoitra a firearm. "One of them is a fake. You better choose wisely," he said before following the others.

The two Halibels continued to throw one another around the already destroyed foyer. One managed to pin the other down right at the edge of the giant hole. Nnoitra sighed and removed the safety. He shot the ground where the women were twice. They immediately separated and stood.

"You could've killed me, asshole!" both yelled at the same time.

Nnoitra blinked. _This is gonna be hard. Damnit! Why do I have to do this_? he thought ruefully.

"Care to explain?" the two Halibels asked in unison. Then they looked at one another. "Stop that!" They started to go at one another again. They did not get far before Nnoitra shot between them.

"I will blow your noses off. Now, stop and listen for a fuckin' minute!" he yelled. Both Halibels looked away from one another to look at Nnoitra. He was scratching his temple with the gun. "There's only one way for me to know which of you is really Halibel."

The Halibels appeared confused. "And what's that?"

Nnoitra looked at them. "Where's your Espada tattoo?" he asked.

"My right breast." The Halibels glared at one another again. "You only said that because I did!"

Nnoitra sighed again. "Care to show me?" Neither moved. Nnoitra pointed the gun at them again. "I'll just shoot both of you."

The Halibels stared at him. Then the one on the right crossed her arms and frowned. The one on the left raised her shirt and pointed to her bare breast where the gothic "3" was. Nnoitra promptly pulled the trigger, shooting the one on the left between the eyes. The one the right's eyes simply widened in surprise. She looked at the fallen body and then back at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra put the gun under his belt after re-engaging the safety. "I never want to do something so taxing again. My head hurts," he mumbled.

Halibel smirked. "How did you know?" she asked.

Nnoitra smirked right back at her. "You'd never flash me in public, Hali-baby."

"Only you'd think of such a perverted way of getting information." Halibel walked forward towards him. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him towards the armory. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Gin frowned for a moment. "Looks like someone figured out our lil' secret, mah lord." He faced Aizen. "What do we do now?"

Aizen sipped his tea. "We wait. Our 'secret' is far from fulfilling her purpose."

Gin appeared confused, his smile falling away for a moment. "Other purpose?"

* * *

Back in the Las Noches foyer, the bullet in the fake Halibel's head was pushed out of her head. Her body changed appearances quickly. She sat up in her new form. Looking around, she stood up quickly and headed upstairs silently.


End file.
